Ugly Duckling No More
by XxHeavenxSentxX
Summary: NO LONGER BEING WRITTEN. THE REWRITE IS UP! NOW CALLED UGLY DUCKLING NO MORE: THE RE-UP.
1. Prologue

_Ugly Duckling No More  
>By: XxHeavenxSentxX<em>

**Full Summary: **Naruto Uzumaki was the scrawny, quiet outcast with the coke bottle glasses everybody bullied. The Ice Prince, Sasuke Uchiha was the cruelest of them all, literally driving Naruto away after humiliating him in front of the whole student body. After a fatal accident that takes the life of both his parents, Naruto is back, more handsome than ever under the guise of Naru Namikaze with only one thing in mind. Revenge.

**Main Pairing:** SasuNaru

**Rating:** Mature (boy on boy sexing, don't like, don't read)

**Warnings:** slash (read above), sex, swearing, bullying**, **self harm**, **underage drinking, drug use, Sakura bashing

**Author's Note:** Yay after almost over a year of inactivity I've finally decided to write another story. Okay, so since rewriting and updating my other story Captive Heart is turning out to be more difficult then I originally thought, I thought I'd come out with another story, my first Sasuke and Naruto story. Funnily enough I actually think I already figured out the ending of the story (if I hopefully continue it) before I even started writing the first chapter. Anyways, I hope you guys.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<br>**_Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel  
>Like you're less than fucking perfect<br>_**- Fucking Perfect by P!nk**

* * *

><p><em>Freshman Year<em>

Naruto felt like he was suffocating as the laughter rang in his ears, loud and harsh. As much as he wanted to, he couldn't turn his blurry gaze away from the cold pitch black eyes of his tormentor and first one true love. Before he could stop them, big fat blobs of tears began rolling down his cheeks.

"Oh, look he's crying."

"I can't believe he fell for it."

"What an idiot."

"He's such a loser."

"Why don't you crawl in a hole and die somewhere, moron?"

These words. Such cruel words. He didn't understand it. Why did they hate him so much? What did he do to deserve this?

How could he be so stupid as to think that the Ice Prince himself Sasuke Uchiha actually cared about him? In the other boy's soulless black eyes he was nothing but a toy. A toy he had no qualms in humiliating.

Finally willing to avert his gaze from Sasuke, he turned his head towards the bubblegum haired girl who was currently toying with his glasses in her hands. She stared down at him with a condescending smile, making Naruto feel all the more small. He was too busy feeling anguished to feel embarrassed that some girl had the upper hand on him.

Finally finding his voice, Naruto croaks out, "Give me my glasses."

And the laughing starts up again, only this time it's Sasuke's posse.

"Give me my glasses," Sakura mimics, her green eyes bright and wild. "Maybe if you say please, I might reconsider giving you back these hideous glasses."

Laughter. There was that suffocating feeling again. Sakura Haruno. His childhood friend. The girl that ditched him for the popular crowd. The in crowd. Burning hatred for her burned at the pit of his stomach.

Naruto didn't know who he hated more; Sakura, the girl who knew his deepest, darkest secrets or Sasuke, the man who took everything from him, his friends, his life, his love and his virginity. Naruto felt dirty.

"Give them back," Naruto tried again, trying to compose his voice as he angrily wiped away the tears. God, he hated crying.

"Why should I?" Sakura taunted.

"Because they're mine," Naruto growled, and before he could stop himself he lunged at her. The action received collective gasps in return. Even Sakura's eyes grew wide. But Naruto didn't make it very far. He let out a choked noise as he felt himself being pulled backwards by the collar.

"What do you think you're doing?" A familiar voice growls out.

"Now, Naruto you know attacking a woman is wrong," a condescending voice said to his left. He didn't have to turn around to know who the voice belonged to. Ino Yamanaka. The girl from hell. Before he could respond, the clattering sound caught his attention. Shrugging from Choji's grip, Naruto's eyes went impossibly wide as his glasses fell to the floor and a shoe, a shoe that belonged to none other than Sasuke Uchiha stomped onto the glasses. The glasses cracking under his feet. Laughter rang through the halls.

At that moment Naruto saw red.

"STOP IT!" He screamed impossibly loud, shocking the others into silence in the process. Pushing Choji and everybody else aside he fell to the ground, staring helplessly at his broken glasses with a lost expression.

"Why?" His voice now only a whisper. He then lifted his head, staring up at the blank eyes that held no emotion. His eyes wandered around the hall, staring at all the laughing faces. Why did they hate him so much? He returned his eyes to Sasuke, his blue eyes glaring up at the boy as he said, "What did I ever do to you?" He then ripped his head around, going back to staring at each and every one of them, "What did I ever do to any of you? I'll tell you, I did nothing. Nothing." He said the last part brokenly, going back to staring at his broken glasses, picking up the pieces one by one. Anger coursed through his veins. Anger and hatred.

"I loved you ever since we were kids," Naruto found himself saying brokenly before he could stop himself.

"You hear that Sasuke, he wuved you ever since you were kids. How cute," Sakura says in that sickly sweet voice, mocking him.

"Huh, love? Don't make me laugh," Sasuke says in a cold and uninviting voice. "You were a nuisance then and you're a nuisance now. You were just a toy, nothing more. Something to play with when I was bored. Besides you weren't even a great lay. You're pathetic is what you are."

Naruto's lips begin to tremble.

_I will not cry. I will not cry. _He doesn't. He doesn't feel sad. No. The sadness is overcome by something far greater, far stronger. He feels undeniable anger coursing through him. He hated this school. Hated his life. He hated them, hated all of them. With their taunting smiles and vicious words. And most of all he hated Sasuke Uchiha.

But even with all this anger, he couldn't bring himself to move from his position on the floor as everyone got their last laugh in. Everybody walked away in opposite directions, leaving the scrawny boy by himself alone in the hall. After a few moments of finally gathering his broken glasses into his hand, he runs. He runs with all his strength without looking back.

...

Naruto stared blankly at himself in his bathroom mirror. Blue eyes stared back at him lifelessly, it had been years since those blue eyes held a hint of brightness. His usually tan skin was pale and fragile. And his usually bright blond hair was dull in color. But neither his complexion nor his eyes were what caught his attention. It was the freshly cut scars on both his cheeks, scars in the way they were cut, resembled whiskers. Blood seeped out the scars and down his cheek, landing onto the sink.

The razor currently grasped in his right hand fell into the sink with a clang. He brought his pale and skinny finger up to the scar one by one, wincing at the slight pain.

"Naruto, I'm home!" His mother called out from somewhere down the stairs but Naruto didn't move, not even an inch from his position in front of the sink.

_Loser._

_Idiot._

_Dumbass._

_Moron. _

_Ugly._

These words rang in his head over and over again. It was disgusting how Sasuke Uchiha thought he could get his way just because he's rich, handsome and more importantly the headmaster's son. Naruto gripped the sink, not making a move to dry the blood from his cheeks.

They were only fourteen years old for god sakes, how could a kid have so much power. And more importantly how could he be so stupid to fall under Sasuke's little trap, after all Sasuke had been his tormentor ever since grade school.

_They were right_, he thinks with a sigh. _I am stupid, an idiot and even a moron. The fucking bastard._

Naruto's grip on the sink tightens even further, making his knuckles turn a ghostly white.

"Naruto," he hears his name being called out.

"In here," he calls out, not caring that his mother would see him. See the scars.

"Oh my god," are the first words that come out of Kushina Uzumaki's mouth as she stops in the doorway of the bathroom, staring at her son in horror before rushing over. She's kneeling down now, staring at the scars with her brown eyes. Naruto watches as they slowly widen.

"Why would you do such a thing?" She begins reprimanding, standing back up as she goes in search of a washcloth before putting it under the faucet and wetting it. "I told Minato not to be leaving sharp things around. God knows what you were thinking. Once that man comes home I'm going to have a word with him."

"I'm not a little kid anymore, ma," he says in a huff of irritation before wincing as she begins cleaning the scars.

"I know," she sighs, I just worry about you." Leaning back, she then gives him a calculating look. Naruto shifts under the gaze. "They're not giving you trouble are they?"

Naruto may have told her once or twice about the bullying happening at school. But that's all. She doesn't know that it's an insistent thing that keeps on happening over and over again. No use in letting his poor old mother worrying about him more than she already does.

"No," Naruto mumbles, not in the least bit convincing.

"Look at me," his mother murmurs in a gentle voice, soothing even as she cleans his last scar. After a moment, he does as told, biting his lower lip. "You can tell me anything. I'm your mother. What on earth could make you want to hurt yourself?"

"I wasn't hurting myself," he mumbles, averting his gaze.

"Oh yeah," she says, staring at him unbelieving, Naruto didn't need to turn around to know she was fixing him with a stern gaze. Truth be told, Naruto didn't know why he did it. Maybe it was to numb that cold pain. Before he could stop himself tears began to fall.

"Oh," Kushina gasped in shock, dumping the wash cloth into the sink before having Naruto sink into her warm embrace.

"I hate it mom," Naruto mumbled into her shoulder. Finally giving in.

"It's okay, Naru," his mother says soothingly, calling him her nickname for him.

"I don't know why they hate me so much. I never did anything to them. I hate this place and that school."

The tears rolling down his cheeks dried. He clenched his fist to his side, annoyed at being such a wimp. Boys don't cry. They're not meant to.

"I'm going to that school and giving Fugaku a good talking to. How could he just stand by while the kids abuse and mistreat their peers," Kushina said, anger and disapproval evident in her voice. Naruto's breath caught. He pushed away.

"See this is why I don't tell you stuff," Naruto said glaring. "I don't want the teachers or the headmaster involved. They can't do shit."

Naruto ignored the look he received. He then turned at the sound of his mother's sigh before hearing the sounds of a choked sob.

"Ma?"

"I should've known," she whispers. "All those signs. The bruises and the way you've been acting. I just thought maybe you were roughing it up with the others, like other boys. Playing sports. I didn't think anything of it because the bruises suddenly stopped showing. And that boy, Mikoto's boy, it's him isn't it? I always thought there was something about him. He always seemed so cold and distant as child. He's been bothering you all this time. For years, hasn't he?"

Naruto's heart stopped. Naruto knew he could just shake his head and vehemently try telling his mother that that isn't the case. But it is. And he's becoming sick and tired of bottling these things up, these feelings. He just wants to move on. To not have to return to that god awful place they call a school.

"I knew it," Kushina said, taking Naruto's silence for a yes.

"It's not your fault," Naruto said tentatively.

"You still like him don't you?" She asks in a soft voice, making Naruto's breath catch in his throat and his eyes widen.

"Wha-?" Naruto starts, before letting out a nervous chuckle.

"Oh come on, I'm your mother. I know these things. I'm pretty sure I've know for years. The way you always looked at him when you thought people weren't looking. Even you're father caught on and he's not the brightest bulb in the book sometimes. I remember when you guys were young, you both were practically inseparable. The moment you came home, crying, telling me that you and Sasuke weren't friends anymore, came as a shock to me," she says, wiping away stray tears as she lets out a hoarse laugh.

Naruto's mouth dries at that. He doesn't say anything.

"Let me just say this, people like Sasuke Uchiha are hard to understand. He's the type of guy who bottles things up, a guy who seems to battle demons of his own. After ditching you, he's obviously not worth your time nor was he really a friend. You'll find that one girl or boy who makes your heartbeat a thousand times when you're older just you wait," she winks at him before her expression turns serious. Naruto averts his gaze down to the hardwood floor of the bathroom. "You're an amazing boy, the greatest gift a mother and father could ask for. Don't let anybody make you feel differently. Hey look at me."

After a moment Naruto does.

Kushina's hands are now gripping onto Naruto's shoulders as she says to him, "You are smart, caring, friendly, lovable and don't let any body tell you different. The only reason why they're making fun of you is because they're jealous. Yeah, that's right, they're jealous. They're jealous of those bright blue eyes and bright blond hair of yours. Don't let them make you feel worthless. You're worth a dime a dozen. You're my precious baby. My angel."

"Aww, Ma." Naruto says, abashed.

Although her brown eyes are glistening with tears she's grinning. And just hearing those words, seeing that grin makes Naruto feel almost better. Almost being the key word.

After a few seconds Kushina envelopes him into another tight embrace. And as the sound of a car screeching to a halt in the driveway and the sound of the door slamming shut, signaling Minato's arrival Naruto says for the first and final time, "I don't want to go back."

"I know, baby. I know."

Nobody realized at Konoha Academy that they'd never see Naruto Uzumaki again. Or at least the last time they'd ever see the scrawny boy with the coke bottled glasses. And now begins the tale of revenge, love and regret.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I hope you guys enjoyed it. This is just short because it's the prologue, don't worry the next chapters will be longer. But before we start thinking about future chapters, should I continue? What do you guys thinks? REVIEW!

**As I was writing this I was doing some thinking, what do you guys think of mpreg? Would you mind if this story was mpreg? **


	2. The Aftermath

**Full Summary: **Naruto Uzumaki was the scrawny, quiet outcast with the coke bottle glasses everybody bullied. The Ice Prince, Sasuke Uchiha was the cruelest of them all, literally driving Naruto away after humiliating him in front of the whole student body. After a fatal accident that takes the life of both his parents, Naruto is back, more handsome than ever under the guise of Naru Namikaze with only one thing in mind. Revenge.

**Pairings:** SasuNaru, SasuSaku, SuiNaru, NejiGaa, KibaHina and others

**Rating: **Mature (boy on boy sexing, don't like, don't read)

**Warnings:** slash (read above), sex, swearing, bullying**, **self harm, underage drinking, drug use, Sakura bashing

**Author's Note: **Guys I can't tell you how happy I am right now. I didn't expect to receive so many reviews for the first chapter, I'm really truly grateful. And I wanna show you my gratitude by getting this next chapter out. So yeah, as it turns out no mpreg. Since most people are against it and you guys are the readers I should respect your wishes. Don't want you to get too turned off. Anyways thanks to the anonymous reviewers I couldn't respond too and thanks to those who added me and this story to their alerts and favorites. Sorry I couldn't reply to every review. Hope you guys enjoy this new chapter! This turned out really, and I mean really longer than I expected.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: <strong>The Aftermath  
><em>Oh, I've been travellin' on this road too long<br>Just tryna find my way back home  
>The old me is dead and gone, dead and gone<em>  
><strong>- Dead and Gone by T.I. Feat. Justin Timberlake<strong>

* * *

><p>"Good riddance," Sasuke murmurs as he narrowly escapes the rabid fan girls, finally finding haven by the river as he leans against the brick building wall of the school. Staring out into the water, he flicks his lighter on as he lights his cigarette before placing the cancer stick in between his lips.<p>

He then closes his eyes, taking advantage of the peace and quiet, something that was becoming foreign as of late.

"Did you hear what happened to what's his face? You know, that kid who made a complete and total fool of himself in front of Sasuke," a voice said from out of nowhere. Sasuke bites back a groan, so much for some fucking peace and quiet.

"Oh my god, no. What happened?" Her companion asks.

Sasuke squints one eye open. Luckily the two don't seem to notice him as they find haven under a tree, seemingly lost in their own little world. He wasn't interested in the least about what they had to say, he just didn't feel like moving and if he just so happened to hear everything coming from their mouth it was merely because they were being so damn loud.

"I heard he got checked into rehab or something. Somebody said he tried to off himself," the girl says.

"Oh my god, no way. Where did you hear that?" the girl's friend asks, shock and disbelief evident in her voice.

"I've got my sources."

Sasuke couldn't help but scoff. The rumors these idiots are so quick to believe. Even Sasuke thinks that Uzumaki kid is too chicken shit to try something like suicide.

_Give me a break, _Sasuke thinks.

"I kind of feel bad for him you know. At the time he was so pathetic it was funny. But now that I think about I just feel like such a bitch, you know. I mean Sasuke didn't have to be that harsh, you know," the girl says.

"Yeah, I mean the kid was kind of brave. God knows I wouldn't have the guts to make a total ass of myself in front of Sasuke. Sasuke isn't even gay," the other girl says the last part matter of factually as if thinking or saying otherwise is completely and utterly preposterous. And maybe it is. It isn't as if Sasuke flaunts his attraction to boys in broad daylight. Uzumaki was a special case, so to speak. He just wanted to have some fun, plain and simple. It wasn't his fault if the kid couldn't take a joke.

"No definitely not. If Sasuke's gay, then I'm the queen of England," the friend says before giggling at her lame joke. The other then joins in.

Sasuke just rolls his eyes before moving away from his position against the brick wall, already bored with their conversation. It had been what, two weeks. Sasuke had long forgotten about the kid. Or at least was trying to. It wasn't easy since people still insisted on talking about the loser. It happened, now it's over and now it's time to forget. The kid was old news anyway.

"I thought you stopped smoking," a familiar voice says from behind, disapproval evident in her voice.

"I lied," Sasuke grunts, flicking the cigarette onto the ground. He then reluctantly turns around to find himself standing face to face with his bubble gum haired acquaintance. Friend just wasn't the right word. His attention flickers from the green eyes staring at him imploringly towards the two girls under the tree that now notice his presence. At just one look from him they scurry away.

"It's gross," Sakura sniffs, as if it's the most disgusting thing in the world. And maybe to her it is. But Sasuke happens to enjoy it.

"Is there anything you wanted?" Sasuke drawls a little impatiently. "I was enjoying the quiet until you came along."

Sasuke then flinches at the sudden feel of her body pressing up against him.

"I just thought you'd like a friend to –"

Before she can finish her sentence he's pushing her away, grabbing another cigarette from his pack, seemingly forgetting that he just put one out seconds ago. He ignores the mixture of disapproval and disgust evident on Sakura's face. Sasuke snorts as he lights the end of the cancer stick. He's still trying to figure out what gave Sakura the impression that he actually gave a shit about what she thought.

"Let's get one thing straight," Sasuke begins, blowing smoke into her face, looking on in satisfaction as her nose scrunches up in disgust. "We are not best friends. You don't get to tell me what to do. I already have a father for that. I'll smoke if I want to, when I want to and if I die young so be it. Maybe some other time I'd enjoy your company, but right now I'd like to be left alone."

Sakura stares up at him, her eyebrows furrowed as she opens her mouth ready to speak before thinking better of it. She was use to his mood swings, so use to him that after god knows how long she learned not to be offended by his rudeness and coldness. It was what made Sasuke, well, Sasuke. And before she can say anything else, he is already walking away, leaving Sakura to stare at his retreating back with a lost expression.

...

There it was. Again. The yelling, something that had been a constant occurrence in the Uzumaki-Namikaze household ever since Minato had come home to see a sobbing Kushina and a bloody, crying Naruto. It had been two whole weeks since the incident. Two whole weeks since he had stepped foot inside the academy under the wicked and taunting gazes of his classmates.

He often woke up to nightmares. Nightmares that had him crying out and sweating profusely. Nightmares of laughing faces, sounds of familiar voices that sounded an awful like Sasuke and Sakura calling him degrading names. Nightmares that made it all the more harder to sleep. But tonight…it wasn't the nightmares that was keeping Naruto from closing his eyes and falling back to sleep. It was the yelling, yelling that had him thinking 'fuck it' as he got up, his long blond hair in disarray as he slowly and quietly tiptoed his way towards the arguing voices.

His parent's bedroom door was closed, but even without his glasses he noticed the light seeping through the bottom crack of the closed door. He stops short, pressing his ear closer, his parents no longer yelling as their voices become hushed. Probably in hopes that they won't wake him up.

_Too late for that,_ Naruto thinks bitterly.

"You don't understand, I've talked to Hiruzen Sarutobi and he's willing –" Naruto heard his father begin to say almost pleadingly. Before his father could let out another word, his mother whom he always considered to be a soft spoken woman interrupted him, her words filled with anger and outrage.

"You spoke to Sarutobi? Behind my back? When?"

He could hear his father let out a loud sigh. Naruto worried his bottom lip. What could they possibly be talking about? Especially at a time like this. A time that deprived Naruto of any sleep. Naruto knew it would be useless to go back to bed, knowing the yelling and the arguing could continue for hours.

Naruto was so lost in thought that he almost didn't hear the next words spoken by his father who completely ignored his wife's questions. The next words brought Naruto to the conclusion that they were talking about him. It was always about him.

"You've got to understand Kushina, I'm only thinking of what's best for our son. For all we knew this chance could be a great –"

His words were interrupted by the sudden sound of laughter. Not the type of laughter where a joke had just been said, but laughter filled with bitterness and disbelief.

"Bullshit," Kushina spat. "You're only thinking about what's the best decision for you, what's the best way you can handle it. Our son has been bullied, humiliated and god knows what else. He needs us, his parents. And the first thing you decide is to send him away? Away to some military school across the country?"

"That's not fair, Kushina and you know it. I love our son. He means the world to me. And I will do anything for him. So don't tell me that I'm being selfish or that I don't care about what he wants. I'm only thinking of the best solution. And all you want to do is coddle him…."

"I do not coddle him," Kushina scoffs. "Sending him away to some military school isn't going to make all this go away. There is no doubt that Naruto would have to go through the same exact thing, he'll be picked on for something or another. Military schools have big expectations for their students. He couldn't possibly be able to handle the military, much less military school."

Naruto didn't stay around to hear the rest, thoughts whirling around in his head. His father wanted to send him away? To military school? Why? What for? His father may not have said in so many words but was he disappointed in him? Disappointed that his own son couldn't stand up for himself? That his own son would let those bullies get the better of him.

_Sorry but I'm not like you dad, _Naruto thought with a hint of bitterness as he stepped inside his darkened room, not bothering to turn on the light as he plopped face down onto his bed. Naruto didn't know if he could face them. Didn't know if he could face his own father.

Thoughts continued to bombard him until he finally fell fast asleep.

...

It didn't seem like god was with him in the morning as he woke up to the sound of knocking. Naruto burrowed deeper into his covers, hoping whoever was knocking would just go away. Much to his annoyance the knocking continued. He let out a groan. His stomach then dropped as he heard the voice on the other side of the door.

"Naruto," his father called out, his knocking becoming lighter as he opted to yell instead. Naruto really didn't want to deal with him right now. All he wanted to do was dig further into his covers and fall back to sleep. He wasn't ready to confront his father about the prospect of being sent away for god knows how long to god knows where dealing with god knows who. "Naruto, if you're awake, I need to talk to you. It's important."

Sighing, and realizing it would be best to handle the situation sooner rather than later, he slowly sat up, sitting cross legged as he called out rather reluctantly and tiredly, "Come in."

With bated breath Naruto watched as the door clicked open, revealing his father as he stepped inside. His eyes wandered around the room until the same shocking blue eyes as his own landed on his. Naruto noticed the bags under his father's eyes. For a moment Naruto felt a sense of guilt and sympathy before those feelings were overwhelmed with rage and betrayal. But Naruto kept his mouth shut, there would be no point in yelling.

After a few seconds of silence his father broke it by saying rather slowly and hesitantly, "Your mother and I have been talking and –"

Before his father could continue and because he was growing with agitation Naruto blurted out, "You're sending me away, aren't you? To some military school." At the surprised look his father gives him he then added bitterly, "I heard you and ma talking, so there's no point in beating around the bush about it."

He then stared down at his lap, biting his lower lip as he played with his fingers. He couldn't bare to hear the answer.

"Naruto, look at me," Minato said with a sigh. Naruto crosses his arms before reluctantly looking up at his father. "Nobody's sending you away. It was just a suggestion, to get you away from everything. I thought that maybe if we sent you to military school you might learn a thing or two, learns things you can't possibly learn at the academy. I understand that military school may not be a smart move seeing as what you've been going through but…"

Naruto remained silent, watching as his father dug out something from the back pocket of his jeans.

"Here," his father said, holding out a pamphlet that said in bold letters on the top **Takumi Military Academy**. Naruto hesitantly takes it as his father says, "Believe it or not, but I've been through exactly what you're going through right now. I was never the popular kid, always the easiest target. When I told my father about the kids at school, do you know what he said to me? He said, 'Man up and stop being a pussy.' I had to fend for myself. I want you to know that no matter what, I'll always be there for you. I'm not sending you to some military school just because I'm disappointed or can't handle the situation because I understand more than you think. If we could just up and move we would, but it isn't that simple. If there is one thing I know the military academy doesn't tolerate it's bullying."

His father then stands up, ready to leave the room. As his hand touches the door knob he turns around before saying, "Just think about it okay?"

Continuing to bite his lower lip he nods. He understands. Or at least he thinks he understands. He then stands up, and within two strides he's hugging his father. It suddenly hits him that his parents are all he has left. And before he knows it, he's sobbing.

"Shh, it's okay. Everything's going to be okay," his father murmurs, rubbing his back soothingly.

It isn't until dinner that same day, after flipping through the booklet his father had given him over a dozen times Naruto had finally come to his decision.

The dining room was silent save for the clinking of glasses and the scraping of plates. He could tell there was still tension between his parents. He couldn't stand the thought of them fighting over him, it was rather unnerving and unsettling.

"Ma, Dad," Naruto began, if a little bit hesitantly as he looks up from his barely touched plate. Both his father and mother look up, staring at him questioningly. After taking a deep breath he says, "I've come to a decision, you know, about my future and whether I want to go back to the academy or attend military school."

Naruto didn't miss the disapproving look his mother shoots his father, or the frown marring her beautiful features. But instead of stating her disapproval she says, "Remember honey, we'll support your decision no matter what. If you don't like either choices we could perhaps come up with another –"

"I've decided I want to go. To military school," Naruto interrupts her, hoping beyond hope that he didn't just make a huge mistake.

In three years time Naru Namikaze, formerly known as Naruto Uzumaki will one day wake up and realize that this was probably both the worst and best mistake of his life.

_**3 Years Later...**_

Naruto never understood the saying 'life is too short,' that is, until now as his blue eyes stare blindingly, watching as they lower the two caskets into the ground. The two flowers he's holding lay limply in his hand.

Naruto didn't expect to come back, especially not like this, attending his own parent's funeral. It had been months, almost a year since he last saw them. And now, after months of waiting, he finally comes home to watch his parents get buried. Talk about depressing.

He tilts his head upwards, letting the droplets of rain mix with his salty tears. He closes his eyes, smiling sadly up at the sky.

_Gloomy weather for a gloomy day_, he thinks bitterly.

Reopening his eyes, his head remains tilted as if expecting to see his parents somewhere up in the sky looking below, watching as he mourns their death. He ignores the sympathetic pats on his back, the occasional squeezing of his shoulders and the murmured 'sorries' whispered into his ears. If he could bring himself to laugh he would. Their sorries were useless. Naruto was beginning to despise the word. Sorry. It didn't make the him feel any better, it only made him feel more depressed. The word just makes Naruto constantly remember that his parents were never coming back.

He knows they're expecting him to say something. To tell them how wonderful it was to have such lovely parents like Kushina and Minato. He knows they expect him to tell funny stories to lighten up the mood, like the times when Minato would imitate an animal just to make a young Naruto laugh happily. Or the wonderful tales both his parents would tell him, filling Naruto's thoughts with stories of ninjas, making an eight year old Naruto aspire to one day become the greatest ninja of all time before realizing at a later age that it just wasn't possible.

But he can't bring himself to step up there, doesn't know if he can bring himself to speak without breaking down some way or another. Instead, he saves all the talking to his grandfather Jiraiya, who might as well be a stranger as well as his parent's other close friends that willingly volunteer. A swell of gratitude envelopes Naruto as he watches, the silent tears finally stopping, as they speak of his parents with those fond and dazed expressions as if reliving certain memories of their own.

He's still there after each and every one leaves save for Jiraiya who stands at his side as he grasps his shoulders in a comforting gesture. After a moment he lets go, watching quietly as Naruto walks to the two caskets that both his parents now lie in. As he closes his eyes a lone tear falls down his whiskered cheek.

"I will love you always," Naruto murmurs as he drops the white lily onto the first casket. His mothers'.

"Love you always," Naruto murmurs for a second time as he stares down as he drops the second white lily onto his father's casket.

Naruto can't shake away this feeling of despair. Choking out a sob, Naruto falls down to his knees not caring that he is getting his black slacks dirty.

Why did God feel the need to rip him of the two people he truly ever loved? The only thing he was left with were memories and bruises. Bruises that couldn't be healed overnight.

Before he could stop himself, he's screaming out. The cries of anguish and grief evident in his voice. Before he knows it he's being pulled backwards by rough hands. He fights against the hands holding him in place until exhaustion finally takes over.

"Calm down," a voice says in his ear soothingly. Naruto goes limp in Jiraiya's grasp, his eyes staring unseeingly at his parent's grave as he's being pulled back. It isn't long until Naruto finds himself in the cozy backseat of Jiraiya's car that he finds himself falling asleep.

...

Naruto didn't come to until later that evening, rapidly blinking away the sleep from his eyes as he rolls over to turn the light on.

"Fuck," he mutters. The light almost blinding him. As he shields his eyes away from the sudden brightness, he finds his eyes widen into saucers as he takes in the familiar room. The room he hasn't slept in for almost a year.

Finally adjusting to the light, he gets up, realizing he's still wearing his black slacks and black dress shirt and itching to change. He then wonders why Jiraiya brought him here instead of his summer home across town where his entire luggage, his clothes, everything resided.

Shaking away the questions whirling in his head for now, he instead takes the time to admire his room. The room that somehow still remains the same. He smiles as he remembers the time his parents joked that they were going to turn his room into an office. Although it may have been a joke at the time, just like him, they didn't believe he was ever permanently coming back.

Naruto can't help but feel guilty that for the past three years he'd wish he'd never come back. That he'd never return to this god awful town. And now look at where he's at, mourning the loss of his parents.

_Welcome back, _he thinks bitterly to himself.

As much as he wants to Naruto doesn't think he could go back. To the military academy. Doesn't know if he can just get on a plane and head back as if nothing has changed. As if nothing has happened.

Opening the bedroom door, he enters into the familiar hallway. Instead of heading downstairs he makes a detour to the bathroom. Flicking on the light, he stops in front of the sink. Turning the water on, he cups the cool water into his hands before splashing the water onto his face.

Grabbing a towel on the rack, Naruto then wipes his face dry before closing his eyes breathing in the familiar scent of his mother's perfume. It was weird; everything still seemed to remain in place. It felt like any moment now his parents would just waltz into the house any minute now as if nothing had happened. As if this were all just a horrible dream Naruto had yet to wake up from.

Before leaving the bathroom, Naruto looks into the mirror. Not realizing for the first time how much he has truly changed. Gone are the dull blue eyes hidden behind coke bottle glasses, gone is the pale skin that was on the verge of looking deadly and gone is his long unevenly cut blond hair. The boy staring back at him is no longer the same insecure….scrawny socially awkward…pathetic loser.

As he muses at his reflection in the mirror he is caught completely unaware at the sudden sound of a door slamming shut, making him jump in the process. Naruto steps out of the bathroom just in time as the light downstairs flickers on.

_Idiot, it can't be a burglar if he just happened to walk in from the front door, _Naruto thinks to himself as his heart rate begins to pick up.

Leaning against the banister, after a moment Naruto calls out, "Jiraiya."

He can't help but breathe a sigh of relief at the sight of the familiar long gray hair tied in a ponytail. A hairstyle that only an old man like Jiraiya can pull off.

"Oh, you're finally awake," Jiraiya said, catching sight of Naruto as he walked down the steps into the foyer. It was then that Naruto caught sight of the familiar luggage bags in Jiraiya's hands.

"What are you doing with those?" Naruto asked, nodding at the bags.

Following Naruto's gaze, Jiraiya looked back up before saying simply, "You're bags."

"I know that," Naruto says in exasperation. "But why are they here. Aren't we staying at your summer house?"

"I thought it best you stay here, somewhere more familiar. While you were asleep I decided to drive back to the summer house and grab your things. After all, this house was left to you."

The last response received raised eyebrows from Naruto who gaped at his grandfather as if he had grown two heads.

"What?"

"This house," he began, his hands wandering around the room, "was left to you."

"Yeah, I got that but why?" Naruto asks curiously, taken aback by the whole thing. He hadn't quite expected that. In fact he hadn't really been thinking at all about his parent's will. Naruto shifted uncomfortably as he waited for Jiraiya to respond.

"This house has been in the family for years," Jiraiya says, his eyes wandering around. "Your parents wouldn't want to see this house sold to some strangers."

"What if I don't want to stay? What if I decide to go back to military academy? What then?"

"Do you?" Jiraiya asks, finally dropping the bags in his hands onto the floor before looking back up at Naruto who had his arms crossed.

"Do I what?"

"Do you want to go back?"

Naruto shifted on his feet.

"No, not really. At least I don't think so," Naruto says truthfully. Don't get him wrong he enjoyed his times at the academy. Some were dreadful but others not so much. The place changed him in ways he would've never thought possible. But after everything that has happened he didn't know if he could bring himself to actually go back.

"Okay then," Jiraiya began, interrupting Naruto from his thoughts. "We'll do things one step at a time. Help me bring the rest of your luggage in then we can order take out and either talk or just enjoy the silence. Sound like a plan?"

Naruto hesitantly nodded before following Jiraiya outside into the warm night.

...

The dinner table was awfully quiet, save for the slurping sounds of Naruto as he chowed down his ramen like there was no tomorrow. Jiraiya on the other hand sends his grandson amused looks as he calmly eats his food. What could you truly say to somebody who's been in and out of your life more times then one can count?

"Not feeding you enough at the academy?" Jiraiya asks, filling in the silence as he takes a sip of his water.

Swallowing his mouthful of ramen Naruto then responds, "Eeh." And left it at that. Silence filled the kitchen once more as Naruto slurped up the remaining food in his bowl before beginning to lick the bowl clean. Once he was done his expression then turned serious, or as serious as can be after doing something so barbaric, as he sets his bowl down before staring at Jiraiya.

After taking a deep breath Naruto then says, "I decided to go back."

At the look Jiraiya sends him he clarifies, "Back to my old school. Konoha Academy."

Jiraiya furrowed his eyebrows at that, "Are you sure?"

_As sure as I'll ever be, _Naruto thinks bitterly. He is certain Jiraiya doesn't know about the bullying.

Naruto had long ago given up on his fears of returning. After all, the counselor, (he preferred this term better than the word therapist) he had been seeing for the past few summers had said the best way to heal old scars and wounds was to face old fears. To tackle them head on. It wasn't like they'd remember him anyways. He would make sure of that.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I think," Naruto says.

At the look Jiraiya sends him Naruto hastily says, "I'm sure."

"School doesn't start for another month; you can always change your mind."

"I know," Naruto says, pushing his chair back as he stands up, taking his bowl with him to the sink. For the first time in a long time he's not in a mood for seconds. "I'm going to unpack."

Jiraiya doesn't say anything as he silently watches Naruto leave the kitchen.

...

_**A month later….**_

"Did you hear?" A bubblegum haired girl said, crossing her legs seductively as she sat on the armchair in the Konoha Academy's only common room. While the question is addressed to every occupant in the room, her eyes are only on one in particular who barely spares her a glance from his position on the window sill as he stares out the window with that usual bored expression that clearly states, 'I'd rather be anywhere but here.'

"Hear what?" A voice to her left asks. With one last glance at the prone figure by the window sill she turns her head to find blue eyes staring at her inquiringly. Of course only Ino Yamanaka would be interested in listening to anything gossip worthy.

"About the new kid. Some military brat is transferring to this school," Sakura finds herself saying after a moment.

"Really?" Ino asks, her eyes widening. And only Ino Yamanaka would find shitty gossip like this interesting. The others don't even bat an eyelash. Suigetsu and Karin were already having their usual sibling spat that only they could possibly understand, Gaara and Neji were oddly absent, Tenten was probably out there somewhere picking on some helpless kid and Sasuke, well Sasuke is Sasuke. Unreachable, even if he's only a few feet away from her.

Images of what happened last night flicker through her head like a movie being replayed over and over again. The feel of Sasuke's hands on her skin, the searing kisses he left behind, kisses that Sakura had always yearned for. If she just closes her eyes for a second she can remember what he looked like after a particular orgasm hit him. The sounds of his moans, the feeling of him inside her. Sakura would give anything to relive those moments. Moments that Sasuke didn't even bother to acknowledge. Instead of looking right at her, he looked right past her like he did every conquest he fucked.

"Earth to Sakura," a voice says before she hears the sound of snapping fingers, interrupting her from her daydream. Finally coming into focus, she finds herself staring up at blue rather than onyx eyes.

"What?" Sakura snaps, annoyed.

Ino stares at her in exasperation.

"We were in the middle of talking, and you just totally spaced off," Ino says, her expression turning from exasperation to irritation within seconds.

"Oh sorry," she said, not sounding sorry at all. Ino just rolled her eyes.

"The new kids name is Naru Namikaze," a voice says, startling both Sakura and Ino as they both turn around to find a disheveled Neji in the doorway, minus his other half. "He attended Takumi Military Academy. His parents died a while back and now he's moved in with his grandfather. I'm supposed to be showing him around this morning," Neji then adds when they both send him identical stares that blatantly say 'and how the hell do you know that?'

"Military school. Sounds sexy," Ino says with a grin before her attention turns to the prone figure on the windowsill. "It's been awhile since we had some fresh meat, don't ya think Sasuke?"

Ino receives a grunt in return. Even Sakura can't help but roll her eyes.

"You seem awfully quiet Sasuke? Something on your mind," Sakura ventures, staring at Sasuke in curiosity, trying her hardest not to drool at the sight.

Granted he was always quiet. But not this quiet. It was slightly unnerving to be honest. Him being this quiet clearly stated that he was in a pissed off mood, if the glare he was currently sending her was any indication. A shiver went down her spine at the sight. If looks could kill.

"No," was all he said as he stood up from the window sill, grabbed his bag and headed out of the common room without even so much as a backward glance. Sakura sighed. As much as she adored the man she couldn't stand it when he was in one of his moods. It was both nerve wracking and nauseating.

"Who stuck a pole up his ass today?" Ino asked, looking put out as she watched Sasuke leave the room, roughly brushing past Neji who immediately shared a glance with Sakura, most likely thinking the same thing.

His father. That was the only plausible explanation. Fugaku Uchiha, Sasuke's father and the former headmaster of Konoha Academy was probably the problem. He was the only person who could ever really get under the ice prince's skin. Sasuke may not say in so many words his feelings and he may not share his deepest darkest secrets or really anything personal for the matter, but Sasuke and his father's strained relationship was obvious to the human eye. Well, at least to Sakura and Neji who were closer to Sasuke than the others. Or as close as they could get to someone like Sasuke Uchiha. It didn't help matters that his father was currently married to the current headmistress of Konoha Academy. Who also happened to be a grade A bitch.

Sakura was foolish to think that what happened last night would change things, would make him open up just a little bit more.

_Yeah, when hell freezes over, _she thinks.

Sakura tilted her head at Neji, gesturing for Neji to follow him. With surprising ease Neji seems to understand. He nods before turning around and exiting the common room. If Sasuke was willing to talk to anyone while in one of his moods it was Neji. Sakura sighed before zeroing her attention on Suigetsu and Karin who were still going at it. She rolled her eyes.

"Can't you guys stop bickering for once?" Sakura asked in exasperation, loud enough for them to hear across the room. Two pairs of eyes landed on her before having the nerve to look shameful. It was hard to believe they were twins with all the bickering that went on. It was like they were a married couple.

_I so do not need that image_, Sakura then thought before shivering.

"Where did Sasuke go?" Karin inquired, staring at Sakura with her brown eyes free from those plastic framed glasses.

"Stomped off somewhere. He's in one of his moods," Tenten was the first to say as she plopped down beside Sakura, surprising Sakura with her sudden appearance.

"Where were you?" Sakura asks Tenten, staring at her suspiciously when she noticed the cut on Tenten's lower lip. "Can you ever go a day without picking a fight?"

"The bitch started it," she said, pouting like a petulant child. Sakura and Ino shared a look before rolling their eyes. Tenten was like a magnet for trouble. Sakura didn't bother asking who exactly this 'bitch' was. Knowing Tenten it was probably just some poor helpless stranger that had been stupid enough to mess with Tenten on one of those days. Tenten was the type of girl who would pick a fight with just about anyone. She was the type of girl others were scared of, the tough talking, and wise cracking type girl. If anybody so much as looked at her the wrong way she was ready to pull punches.

"Hun, sometimes violence isn't the answer," Ino piped in.

Unlike Tenten, the other three girls share a common ground. Instead of using fist as their weapon, they used words.

"What are you talking about? Violence is always the answer, love," Suigetsu finally speaks up, winking in Ino's general direction. Ino in response lets out a disgusted grunt. Ever since Sakura could remember Suigestu has always had a thing for Ino. Okay, as well as probably a billion other girls. But still.

The shrill sound of the bell ringing broke Sakura from her thoughts.

"Let's go bitches, I'm ready to see me some fresh meat," Ino exclaimed before skipping out of the room and into the slowly crowding hallway. Sakura just shook her head before letting a small smile ghost upon her lips.

...

Naruto and the new headmistress of Konoha Academy were currently in a staring match. It had been like this for the last few minutes, ever since Naruto dared to step foot inside the oddly warm and cozy office.

Naruto couldn't help but laugh nervously at the intense brown eyes staring at him. He then found his eyes wandering to her rather big and well endowed breasts – breast that look like they were ready to pop out of her shirt – before he could stop himself. A light blush dusted his cheeks as he looked away.

He looked back up at her, catching the last few words she had finally spoken since he entered the office.

"….to Konoha Academy."

"Mm?" Naruto said.

"I said," The headmistress began, "I'm headmistress Tsunade Uchiha – (Naruto's eyes widened at that but he kept his mouth shut as she continued) – I preferably go by headmistress Tsunade. Don't think about calling me Headmistress T, Mrs. Uchiha, Hag or old lady…and yes I've been called those before."

Naruto just stared at her in silence.

"I'm extremely pleased to have you joining us for the year. Welcome to Konoha Academy. I know it must be hard for you, having to transfer for your final year, especially from military school," she continued when he didn't say anything. Naruto just nodded.

"I'm sure I don't have go over the rules with you. The only thing you need to know is that I don't tolerate disrespect. Understand?"

Naruto gulped at the intensity of her gaze. He could tell she was the type of woman who didn't take bullshit from anyone. He nodded.

"Good. Now that we're done with the formalities, I'll like to present you with your schedule. I have to say when –"

The sudden sound of knocking interrupted her from continuing.

"Ah, that must be him."

Before Naruto could get out a 'who,' the headmistress was already calling out 'come in.'

Naruto wasn't prepared for the sight that greeted him as he turned around. Especially not this soon. His breath caught in his throat at the sight of the all too familiar face. Visions of being pushed into lockers, tripped down the stairs and being pushed into toilet bowls assaulted his mind.

"Naru," Tsunade began as Naruto stood up, wiping his sweaty hands on his pants before outstretching his hand. "This is Neji."

Naruto took in the sight before him. The boy standing in front of him was no longer the boy Naruto remembered him as. He was taller, just a tad bit more bulkier and what use to be shoulder length brown hair was held back in a long ponytail. Naruto feels the familiar shiver go up his spine at the sight of those milky white eyes.

"Naru Namikaze," Naruto says, surprised that his voice comes out steady. "Pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine," Neji says practically purring as he eyes him up and down, completely ignoring the headmistress's presence.

Naruto feels like laughing at the irony of this situation but doesn't.

Headmistress Tsunade clears her throat. Breaking eye contact from the milky white eyes he turns his attention back to the headmistress as she says, "Neji for the day will be your guide. Don't want you to be getting lost on your first day now would we? He is to show you to all your classes. No if, ands or buts."

She stares at him sternly as he is about to open his mouth to protest. He abruptly closes his mouth, clenching his fist instead. He didn't think he would have to deal with any of them within the first twenty minutes he enters the goddamn school. Despite his annoyance he remains silence.

"We do this with every new student, every year. It's only for a day."

He is then being handed what he assumes to be his schedule. He's already dreading the calculus class he sees listed as first period. Naruto makes a face.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Tsunade barks at the both of them making Naruto jump in the process. "Get out of my office."

Neji doesn't seem the least bit bothered.

"Have a good day headmistress Tsunade," Neji is saying as he opens the door.

Naruto thinks he mumbles the same thing, he's not sure as he walks out the office and into the practically deserted hallway.

"Is she always like that?" Naruto mutters more to himself then to Neji who answers anyways.

"She's always like that," Neji confirms and before Naruto can get anything else out other than an indignant 'hey,' his schedule is being snatched out from his hands. Naruto clenches his jaw.

Neji whistles.

"AP Calculus, AP Chemistry, AP American Lit. Take my word for it, Konoha Academy is no joke. It's probably one of the most challenging schools in the state. Are you sure you're ready to handle the load, new kid?" Neji says, putting an arm around Naruto's shoulder who quickly shakes away the arm before snatching the paper from his old bully. Disgust is coiling at the pit of his stomach.

"I can handle it just fine," Naruto snaps. "Just show me the way to room 305." Memories of the school are foggy at best. He had forgotten just how big Konoha Academy actually was.

"Feisty thing aren't you?" Neji says.

Naruto scoffs before rolling his eyes. It's silent the rest of the way as they climb up the steps to the third floor.

They come to an abrupt stop as they round the corner; Neji leaned against the wall opposite him as he stared up at the door labeled room 305.

"Well, here we are," Neji says.

Naruto's hand is now on the doorknob, itching to escape the company. But before he could make a move to open the door a hand shoots out, grasping his wrist. Fighting down the urge to growl out 'what,' he turns around, glaring.

An unfazed Neji says, "I know Mrs. T…yeah I call her that…told me to show you to your classes since you're new and everything but yeah as it turns out I won't be able to show you around the rest of the day. So it looks like you're on your own new kid."

Finding his voice Naruto then says exasperatingly, "Then why did you agree?"

"Looks good on my resume," was the response in which Naruto received a wink. Naruto watches him walk down the hall before disappearing around the corner. Suddenly images flickered through his head at thoughts of slamming the brunette's head against the wall, something that would give him great pleasure.

_Still the same old Hyuga, _Naruto thinks dryly before braving himself into entering the classroom.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Author's Note: <strong>**I know you guys were probably expecting that Naruto would be vengeful right off the bat but yeah I was kind of more focused on what happened after the incident and on how he returns. Not to mention the chapter was getting too long and I probably wouldn't have been able to stop until I was over 10,000 words. It would've taken me longer to update. Hopefully things will start heating up in the next chapter. Oh yeah, and I know people associate military school with tough and troubled kids but in this story, that's not the case. I was trying to think of the best way to have Naruto change, looks and personality wise so I thought why not send him off to military school so he can learn to be tougher and stuff. So yeah. Anyways, thanks for reading!


	3. The King of Assholes

**Full Summary: **Naruto Uzumaki was the scrawny, quiet outcast with the coke bottle glasses everybody bullied. The Ice Prince, Sasuke Uchiha was the cruelest of them all, literally driving Naruto away after humiliating him in front of the whole student body. After a fatal accident that takes the life of both his parents, Naruto is back, more handsome than ever under the guise of Naru Namikaze with only one thing in mind. Revenge.

**Pairings:** SasuNaru, SasuSaku, GaaNaru, NejiGaa, KibaHina and others

**Rating:** Mature (boy on boy sexing, don't like, don't read)

**Warnings:** slash (read above), sex, swearing, bullying, self harm, drug use, underage drinking, Sakura bashing

**Author's Note: **Wow, over 100 reviews with only two chapters, you guys are awesome. Sorry I didn't respond, I'll definitely make sure to respond this time. Also let me just say before you guys start reading, Sakura will not be nice, at least most of the time. I use to like her but now I kind of can't stand her in the anime so yeah. Anyways, hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two:<strong> The King of Assholes  
><em>Live your life, live your life<br>Let that love inside  
>It's your life, it's your life<br>The beauty's deep inside_  
><em>inside you<em>  
><em>Don't let them bring you down, no<em>  
><em>The beauty is inside you<em>  
><em>Don't let them bring you down<em>**  
>- Beautiful People by Chris Brown<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Summer after Kindergarten, Age 5 - Naruto<strong>

"_What are you doing Mommy?" A little boy around the age of five asked, pulling at his mother's pink apron. His blue eyes widened in curiosity, watching as she slices shiny red apples. _

"_Naruto, don't distract mommy when she's using a knife," Kushina admonished. Her features then softened when she stares down at an apologetic Naruto._

"_I'm sorry," he said in a small voice. _

_Kushina ruffles Naruto's blond spikes. Naruto's apologetic expression then brightens as he looks up at his mother who is now staring down at him with soft eyes as she smiles. _

"_It's alright, love. I'm making an apple pie for the new neighbors. Wanna help?" _

_Naruto nods, bouncing back and forth on the balls of his feet excitedly. _

_Turning back to the apples she then says, "Why don't you go into that cabinet over there and grab one of the round pans for me, sweetheart? Yes...over there. It's the aluminum pan."_

"_What's allumimum?" Naruto asks as he digs his little head into the cabinet beneath the sink. _

"_Aluminum, honey. It's the silver pan." _

"_This?" Naruto asks, but before Kushina can respond a loud yelp and a cry passes her son's lips. Stopping what she was doing she rushes to her son's side. She guides him away from the cabinet before kneeling down as she inspects his head before rubbing soothing circles as she watches fat globs of tears roll down his cheeks. _

"_It hurts," he whimpers, hiccuping. _

"_Shh, shh. It'll be alright sweetie. We just need to put some ice on it. Sit down, okay?" She says, alternating between rubbing his head and his back. He nods, still hiccuping as the tears slowly subside, leaving tear stains on his cheeks._

_Grabbing the ice pack she keeps in the freezer she wraps the ice pack in a hand towel before pressing it against the back of his head. _

"_Hold this to your head honey," Kushina says, bringing his small hand up to press against the ice pack. Her brows furrow in concern as she notices him wince. Wiping the tears from his eyes she pats his cheek lightly before grabbing the round pan that had collided onto the floor. _

"_Keep pressing that ice pack to your head, don't let go." _

"_But I want to help you make apple pie," Naruto says, looking up at his mother with wide blue eyes. He visibly deflates as his shoulders slouch. _

"_You can just watch me make an apple pie. Some other time we can bake something together, maybe a cake or brownies. How does that sound?" _

_Naruto visibly brightens. Kushina smiles. It's astonishing how a five year old boy can go through so many mood swings within the span of ten minutes. _

"_Really?" _

"_Yes, really. Keep that ice pack pressed against your head," Kushina then lightly scolds as she watches him lift his hand and ice pack from the back of his head. _

"_But my arm hurts," he whines. _

"_Too bad, keep that pressed against your head," she repeats as she gets back to preparing the apple pie she had long ago abandoned. _

_Naruto grumbles but Kushina pretends she doesn't hear him as she digs into the refrigerator for a stick of butter. Naruto watches his mother as he swings his legs back and forth. _

"_This might take a while to make but once it's done, do you want to come with me to meet the new neighbors? They have two sons, ones about your age." _

_Naruto sent her a wide, enthusiastic smile before nodding. He then winced at the slight movement. Naruto watched with rapt attention, even for the next forty or so minutes he hadn't moved from his spot, anxiously waiting for the pie to stop cooking. His eyes followed his mom's every movement as she went about humming around the kitchen as she wiped off the counter. Naruto had long ago abandoned his ice pack which was starting to melt on the table beside him. _

_The sudden sound of beeping made him jump from his seat. His mom, who had left the room to get dressed, entered the kitchen as she rushed to turn off the oven. _

_Naruto practically leaned forward, lifting his bum from the chair as he watched his mother. His mouth practically went dry at the smell of homemade pie. _

"_Mmm, smells good," Kushina said, smiling. Naruto nods. _

_Kushina then proceeded to wrap the pie before keeping it on the counter to cool down. Naruto began to bounce on the balls of his feet impatiently. _

_Kushina noticing this, said teasingly, "Be patient, little man." _

_After what felt like forever but was really about twenty minutes or so, Kushina and Naruto were on their way towards the house next door. Letting go of his mother's hand, he rushed towards the walkway, up the steps before standing on his tip toes to press the doorbell. He smiled as he heard his mother's ringing laughter. He took a step back, staring up at the protruding blue house that was bigger than his own. _

"_Coming!" A voice calls out on the other side of the door. _

_Naruto started at the sudden feel of a hand on his shoulder. His mother's. He looks up at her before turning to the door that is slowly beginning to open, revealing a woman around the same age as his own mother, a sweet smile plastered on her lips, her hair pulled up in a loose ponytail. _

"_Oh, hi," the woman said, her dark eyes widening as she takes in Naruto and Kushina before zeroing in on the apple pie in her hands. _

"_Hi, I'm Kushina. Kushina Uzumaki and this is," Naruto's mother began before squeezing his shoulder, "my son, Naruto. We want to welcome you to the neighborhood. I baked you a pie." She outstretched the pie for the woman to take. _

"_Oh thanks," she's says, surprised as she takes the pie. "My name's Mikoto. Mikoto Uchiha. Why don't you both come on in."_

_She steps aside to let Kushina and Naruto through, who take off their shoes by the doorway before following Mikoto further in._

"_Sorry about the mess," she says, gesturing to the boxes strewn around the hall and the living room as they pass. "We're still unpacking." _

"_Perfectly understandable," Kushina said as they were being led into the kitchen, a kitchen that was by far bigger than their kitchen at home. Naruto watched as Mikoto set the pie onto the counter before slowly unwrapping. _

"_Smells good," Mikoto said smiling before her eyes turns to Naruto as she asks, "Do you want a slice, Naruto?" _

_Naruto enthusiastically nodded. Mikoto just laughed before saying as she began to cut the pie into slices, "My husband, Fugaku and eldest son, Itachi aren't here right now. But my other son, Sasuke is still here. He's around your age, he just turned six last week. How old are you?" _

"_Five," Naruto beamed as he held up five fingers. He beamed further when a plate with a slice of apple pie was placed in front of him. He began eating with his fingers before being admonished by Kushina who said, "Don't use your fingers." A fork was placed by his side. _

"_Would you like a cup of tea or coffee?" Mikoto asked, addressing Kushina. _

"_Tea is fine," she said in response. "Thank you." _

_Mikoto nodded, turning back to Naruto as she set out another plate of apple pie. Naruto looked up at her questioningly. _

"_Bring this to my son. I'm sure you guys will hit off. Sasuke will need a friend, he was never good at making his own friends. He was always so shy. He's in his room. His room is upstairs, the first door on the left." _

_Naruto nodded while making his leave as he balanced two plates on his small hands. The last words he heard before leaving the kitchen was, "So where did you move from?" _

_Naruto tentatively began walking up the stairs, just narrowly dodging boxes from left to right. He can hear noise blaring from somewhere upstairs. Even on his perch from the stairs he can make out Spongebob and Patrick's voice. Naruto beams at the sound of his favorite cartoon. _

_He creeps up the stairs, finally making it to the landing. Following Mikoto's instructions he walks to the first bedroom on the left. The door is wide open Naruto notices and as he peeks inside he frowns when while the TV is still on, there's no one inside. Naruto just shrugs as he enters, noticing a sleeping bag on the floor but no bed, and just like downstairs there are boxes. But even so Naruto's eyes can't help but widen in wonder at the sheer size of the bedroom, although briefly wondering why there isn't a bed. _

"_Why are you in my room?" Someone asks in a soft voice. Naruto turns around to find himself staring into black eyes narrowing in suspicion. The boy is really pale and much to Naruto's annoyance, taller. _

"_Hello, Sasugay," Naruto says in a small voice, feeling intimidated by a boy around the same age as he shrinks within himself. The two plates in his hands wobble in his grasps._

"_It's Sasuke," the boy growls before his eyes narrow further. "How do you know my name? And who are you?" _

"_Y-your m-mother sent me up-up here," Naruto stuttered before saying, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, your next door neighbor. Your mother wanted me to give you a slice of pie." _

_He outstretches his hand. But instead of taking it from him, Sasuke just stares at it. _

"_I don't want any." _

_Naruto just stares at him. What a strange kid. How could a six year old bypass a chance to eat the greatest apple pie ever made? _

"_It's good," Naruto says, ignoring his mom's earlier scolding as he dips his finger into the apple pie. He notices Sasuke look at him in disgust. "Want some? It's tasty, my mom made it." _

"_I said I don't want any," Sasuke growls, roughly brushing past him, making one of the plates in his hand slip and fall. Naruto's bottom lip trembles as he watches the plate collide to the floor and break into pieces along with the apple pie. _

"_Why did you do that?" Naruto demanded. _

"_I didn't do anything," Sasuke retorted. _

"_Sasuke, what was that noise?" Mikoto calls from downstairs. _

_Turning away from Sasuke, Naruto walks towards the top landing of the stairs, biting his lower lip as he says, "I'm sorry. I dropped the plate and apple pie." _

"_I'm sorry," he repeats._

_Mikoto's expression visibly softens as she says, "That's okay honey. I'll get you another plate and I'll clean the mess later." _

_Naruto just shakes his head. _

"_Sasuke doesn't want anything," Naruto says at the same time his mother appears beside Mikoto. _

"_We'll be leaving soon, Naruto," Kushina says in which Naruto nods in return. He has an urge to run towards his mother and whine to her about how mean Sasuke seems but he doesn't want to come off as a cry baby so he turns around and enters Sasuke's room who's currently sitting on the bare floor. _

_Faking a smile he takes a seat beside him. Sasuke barely spares him a glance as he stares up at the TV. _

"_I love Spongebob," Naruto cries out, forgetting his fears as he shovels pie into his mouth. _

"_Hn," Sasuke says in response as he turns his attention to his lap. It is then that Naruto notices something on his lap. Leaning over, Naruto's eyes widen in awe at what he's seeing. A picture of Squidward playing the clarinet. _

"_That's so cool, although I hate Squidward. He stinks," Naruto says. But his utter curiosity getting the better of him and before he realizes what he's doing he's snatching the sketchbook from his lap. His rapt attention on the sketchbook he doesn't notice Sasuke's hand clenching into fist. And before he knows it he finds himself being pushed, his head colliding against the wall and the sketchbook snatched from his grasp._

"_You pushed me," Naruto says in a small voice, his tiny hands reaching up to touch the back of his head. The sudden pain makes his eyes begin to water. _

"_Your nosy," Sasuke says before shifting on his feet uncomfortably as he adds, "I don't like when people touch my things." _

_The room is silent save for the loud laughter emitting from the TV. With tears running down his cheeks Naruto's out the room, running down the stairs. _

"_Naruto wha-?" Kushina begins but before she can continue Naruto is already racing towards the door. After much effort, he's finally opening the door and running out into the warm sunlight, forgetting his shoes. He doesn't have to look back to know his mother's following him. _

…

_Still the same old Hyuga, _Naruto thinks dryly before braving himself into entering the classroom. He releases a breathe he hadn't realized he'd been holding when he notices that so far there are only about five or so people scattered around the room. Even the homeroom teacher is nowhere to be found.

Choosing a seat in the far back, he makes his way through the aisle towards his intended seat. He ignores the hushed whispers, although red dusts his cheeks as he hears the words, 'he's kind of hot. I'd so do him.' The hair on the back of his neck stands on end as he feels a few pairs of eyes on him.

Taking his seat and avoiding eye contact, he spreads his schedule onto the desk. He's already dreading his first class of the day, regretting the fact that he even decided to take AP fucking calculus. With a sigh, after memorizing which room the class was being held in, he folds the schedule before stuffing it carelessly into his backpack. He then looks up, leaning against his chair as he scans the room. Even from sitting in the far back he notices some distinctly familiar faces, faces that unfortunately he can't quite put names to but luckily faces that don't belong to those of his ex-tormentors.

He notices that there are more kids piling in as he inwardly prays that he won't have to deal with _them_. He already had a near heart attack with just dealing with one of the Uchiha clones if only for about five minutes. It had taken all of his will power not to smash Hyuga's pretty little face in.

Naruto visibly straightens up as he watches a man who Naruto suspects as the homeroom teacher enter the room behind a pair of rowdy boys. There's something familiar about this man but Naruto can't quite place it. He's of medium height and build, and his brown hair is pulled up in a short ponytail. Naruto watches as he clumsily sets his belongings onto the desk and as he looks up, even from the back Naruto notices a long thin scar across the bridge of his nose. Naruto briefly wonders how he got it.

"Good morning, Everybody. Welcome back. I hope all of you enjoyed your summer. For those who don't know me, I'm Mr. Umino and I'll be your homeroom teacher for the year," Mr. Umino said as the class quieted to a hushed whisper. More kids continued to pile in, the classroom door shutting and closing for the tenth time in the span of ten minutes.

"For those of you who are late, remember homeroom starts at eight."

_Look who's talking,_ Naruto thinks dryly but wisely keeps quiet, not wanting to bring attention to himself. His plan this year? To hide in the background, away from prying eyes and most of all Uchiha and his bitch of a posse. Lost in thought, it isn't until after a few minutes that Naruto realizes he had completely missed what Mr. Umino had been saying.

Shrugging to himself, assuming it was nothing of importance he leaned back, rocking his chair back and forth as he stared up at the ceiling as Mr. Umino began to roll call, the names of his fellow homeroom classmates reaching his ears, some familiar others not so much. But even if asked to put the familiar names to the familiar faces he wouldn't know where to start or even which names belonged to who.

"Uchiha, Sasuke!"

Naruto's blood runs cold, his heart stops and he hadn't realized until he averts his eyes from the ceiling that his hands are shaking. He abruptly stopped rocking in his chair and despite himself his blue orbs wandered around the classroom. Naruto didn't know whether to be petrified or relieved when he saw no sign of the familiar spiky hair or the duck butt – he was now going to formally dub it – he remembered. Naruto then inwardly rolls his eyes when he catches wind of what the three giggling girls who are only sitting three seats away from him are saying. He could pick out the words 'Sasuke Uchiha,' squeal, 'hottie,' squeal, 'do him,' squeal, 'gorgeous' and then more squeals.

_Some things never change_, Naruto thinks bitterly. The girls at this school were just as shallow as ever.

"Namikaze, Naru!"

Naruto raises his hand before weakly croaking out, "Here." He then clears his throat. It suddenly feels hot as hell as he pulls at the collar of his shirt, staring intently down at his desk, trying his hardest not to look up towards the classroom door and hoping beyond hope that Uchiha doesn't appear.

_I'm not ready for this…I'm not ready for this…I'm not.., _he repeats the mantra over and over again before stopping his train of thought as he notices a shadow looming over his desk, making him flinch back. As he slowly stares up into vaguely familiar pale blue eyes, pale blue eyes that belong to a chick with pale blond hair, not as bright as his. He blanches at what he sees. Ino Yamanaka. She's staring at him intently as if sizing him up and Naruto begins to fear the worse. Does she know? Could she possibly know who I am?

"So you're the Naru Namikaze I've been hearing about," she says, still staring at him long and hard, making Naruto begin to feel annoyed. Instead of nodding, Naruto just stares back. A disgusted shiver runs down his spine as he notices her lick her lips. A habit, Naruto remembered her having back in freshman year when she thought licking her lips to be rather sexy.

"When Sakura told me that some military brat was transferring to this school I had hoped he'd be hot, but you boy, take hotness to a whole other level," she practically purrs as she leans forward, her uniform blouse has two buttons unbuttoned revealing more cleavage than necessary. Naruto has half a mind to tell her that he's gay. But instead keeps his mouth shut. He doesn't know whether he should feel horrified, amused or annoyed.

She takes a seat in one of the vacant chairs beside him, propping her elbow onto her desk as she leans her chin against her hand before turning to him.

"You're fucking gorgeous," she continues, hungrily eating him up with her eyes. He snorts, but she doesn't seem to notice. If only she knew. He can't help but find this whole situation a bit ironic. He then inwardly slaps himself at stupidly thinking that Ino of all people would figure out that he was really four eyes Uzumaki. Ino has got to be one of the dumbest girls in this school, she'd probably be the last, if any, to find out just exactly who he was.

"Thanks," he murmurs, eyeing her.

"Oooh," she squeals. "Even your voice is hot. It's all throaty and seductive. Sexy."

Shallow as always.

"Ino Yamanaka!" Umino calls out continuing his roll call.

"Here!" She calls back but doesn't take her eyes off Naruto, making him shift uncomfortably under her gaze.

"Ino, leave the poor boy alone," a voice suddenly says. Naruto whips his head up to see who his savior is. What he's met with makes his eyes widen. The name of his savior is at the tip of his tongue, but he's smart enough to keep silent.

"Shikamaru," Ino says with a sniff. The boy named Shikamaru just stares at her, his brown eyes sizing her up with something akin to boredom. "Mind your own business." Ino is glaring at him now. Naruto tries not to openly stare as his eyes wander around the room, carelessly tapping his fingers on the desk.

"Unless you're jealous," Ino says. Naruto can practically hear the smirk in her voice.

"Hardly," Shikamaru scoffs. Naruto can't stop the smirk from forming on his lips as the bickering continues. He had never really been close to Shikamaru but he had known the kid since fifth grade and he was one of the very few people who hardly had a bad word to say about him, one of the few who were hardly swayed by Sasuke freaking Uchiha. Shikamaru and he had been lab partners more times than he can count during their freshman year.

The bickering continues as the bell suddenly rings, signaling the end of homeroom. As he stands up he slings his backpack over his shoulder. As he's about to follow the other students out into the hallway, he stops before muttering in Shikamaru's ear, "thanks, you're a life saver." And without waiting for a response he's out the door.

…

"You wanted to see me," Sasuke drawled as he entered into the headmistress's office. Closing the door behind him, he leaned against the closed door with his arms crossed. Tsunade peers over the rim of her reading glasses, staring him down before waving him to one of the leather seats. When he doesn't make a move, she sighs as she takes off her glasses.

"Please take a seat."

After a moment he pushes away from the door and albeit reluctantly, takes a seat. Tsunade leans forward, studying him with her intense brown eyes. Sasuke doesn't waver his gaze as he stares at her with a raised brow as if to say 'I'm waiting.'

"Your father and I have been talking and…"

"Oh, so this is a personal matter then," Sasuke said carelessly before standing up, grabbing his backpack in the process. He didn't have time for this shit, especially where it concerns a woman who's got it in her head that she's some sort of mother figure to him. She may have married his father but she will never be his stepmother.

"Sit down," she said, staring him down once more. And with a careless shrug and an aggravated inward sigh he plops back down into his seat. "You need to learn some manners, young man. You may be my step son but one step out of line I won't hesitate to expel you."

"Then why don't you," he challenges, calling her bluff. She wouldn't dear. Not if she wants to feel the wrath of Fugaku Uchiha.

She settles for ignoring him as she leans back against her chair, her fingers crossed on her desk as she says, "Now I know you don't like me, hell you may even hate me…"

"That's an understatement," he muttered under his breath.

"But I am your headmistress as well as your stepmother and I will tell you that I do not tolerate your attitude. Your father gives you too much freedom and you get away with far too much."

"What? Are you going to ground me?" Sasuke asked sarcastically with the roll of his eyes.

"No, nothing like that. But let me tell you this, you are living under our roof and we won't hesitate to kick you out. This is your last year of high school; I don't want to hear any complaints from your teachers or your peers. And you will take counseling this year. Twice a week."

"I'm not going," he says calmly before he can stop himself. They had tried to do this to him last year, tried to make him see a therapist as if he had issues. Which he didn't. Not really.

"You are going and that's final or you'll be kicked out faster than you can say 'I hate you.'"

"What is this? An ultimatum," Sasuke asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Call it what you like," Tsunade said.

"And what does my good old father have to say to this?" Sasuke asks with a smirk as he leans forward, his obsidian eyes staring daggers into Tsunade's brown ones.

"He thinks it's a good idea. Splendid even."

_Just great_, Sasuke thinks in disgust as he picks at the leather chair.

"You'll be meeting with a good friend of mine, a woman named Shizune, the school's psychologist. You will meet with her twice a week. I expect to hear good things from her. You need to learn how to handle your temper, among other things. I feel that you will benefit from these sessions. I know you're still struggling with your mother's death…"

All the sarcasm left him and now all he felt was rage, complete and utter rage. How dare she?

"Don't you dare mention my mother," Sasuke practically growled, his fist clenching on the arm chair. Use to his temper and realizing that she may have crossed a line that was not meant to be crossed she let out a sigh before saying,

"I'm sorry."

"Whatever. Can I leave now?" Sasuke asked, completely unmoved by her apology. Her apology meant shit.

In response Tsunade just studied him before relenting as she waved him away, "You may leave." And without so much as sparing her another glance Sasuke is out the door.

He debates on whether or not he wants to go up on the roof, his peaceful haven for the past couple of years or to class. Surprisingly enough, he chooses the latter not in the mood to be chewed out by Tsunade if she somehow mysteriously finds out he was skipping classes on his first day. Digging into his back pocket he pulled out a rolled up, crumpled piece of paper. His schedule. First class of the day, American Lit with Ms. Kurenai. Boring.

After a few minutes of walking carelessly to his class, he stops in his tracks when he spots the room number. Whipping the door open, he steps inside. Twenty or so pairs of eyes are on him, and Ms. Kurenai had stopped mid-sentence turning to see who had disturbed her class. Red eyes stared at him with recognition.

"Ah, Mr. Uchiha. Nice of you to finally join us. Take a seat."

Sasuke turned around, his hands in his two front pockets as he surveyed the class, some still looking at him with interest. Spotting a vacant seat he walks towards it, ignoring the occasional giggle or two. He doesn't bother sparing the giggling girls a glance as he takes a seat, slouching in his chair.

He glanced at the clock before inwardly groaning and wishing that this day could end sooner.

…

The stares were unsettling. It had been happening ever since Naruto's second class. He wasn't use to it, all this attention. It was weird. But even as the stares continued nobody was bold enough to actually sit down in class and begin a conversation, other than Yamanaka who was practically shameless. But he was fine with that. And the oddest thing was, he realized as he sat in his history class before lunch was that he missed the military academy. He hated the stares, the whispering and the giggling. But the upside to all this was that he hadn't spotted any of the Uchiha cronies since this morning.

He stared at the syllabus handed to him, propping his chin on the desk as he listened to his history teacher drone on and on about class conduct, what was expected of the year and the usual bullshit that comes with the first day of school.

Naruto was probably the first one out of the classroom when the bell rang, signaling his lunch break. He tried memorizing the destination to the cafeteria, making four wrong turns in the process and too proud to even bother stopping and asking somebody for directions.

Naruto then inwardly groaned as he finally made it to the cafeteria only to find that the lunch line was long. His stomach growled. He noticed some passerbys staring in his direction but did his best to avoid their gazes as he played with the buttons on his uniform jacket.

Not realizing the line had moved up a little, leaving a slightly huge gap in between him and the person in front of him, he was shoved forward, almost tripping on his feet. He turned around and glared only to find a familiar bleach blond boy and an unfamiliar girl with her hair up in two buns looking at him. The girl giggled.

"Move it Blondie," the bleach blond boy said with his arms crossed as he gestured to the open space in front of him.

_You're one to talk, _Naruto thinks bitterly before adding to himself, _Suigetsu._

He can already feel the blood boil in his veins. Images of being tripped in the halls, tripped down the stairs, and being pushed into doors assaulted his thoughts.

Clenching his jaw, and shaking away bad memories he grabs a tray. He scrunches up his nose when he notices what's for lunch. But then again, he's had worse.

"What can I get you?" The cafeteria lady drones in a monotonous voice.

"Um…sloppy Joe please…and um…jell-o and chocolate milk." He watches in mute disgust as she slaps the food onto his plate. He's really craving some ramen. He pays the cafeteria lady before turning around, surveying the crowded cafeteria. Everything seems so different somehow. He's surprised when he actually finds an empty table in the far back.

He ignores the occasional stare as he makes his way towards the table. Avoiding eye contact he sets his tray onto the table. He picks at his jell-o but doesn't make a move to eat it. Instead he plops it back down onto his tray before letting out a sigh and leaning his elbow on the table before resting his cheek against his balled up fist, staring out the window.

After a few minutes of contemplating why in the hell he decided to come back to this god-awful academy he feels a shadow standing over his table. As he whips his head around about ready to demand what the hell the intruder wanted, the words die on his tongue and his blue eyes widen.

Staring down at him were familiar cold, black eyes. He gulps, and his heart begins to beat rapidly in his chest. He's not ready for this. He's so not ready for this.

_But he's gotten hotter, hasn't he Naruto, _a voice in his head says, making his cheeks flush. He watches as the thin pinks lips (lips he shouldn't be staring at) form a sneer as he says in a soft, silky and deadly voice, "Is there a reason why you're sitting at our table, newbie?"

Naruto opens and closes his mouth, finding it harder to form a single word. All that comes out is a croak. He then purses his lips, quickly looking away as he surveys the familiar posse behind the Uchiha. His eyes land on one in particular with that familiar bubblegum pink hair. Her green eyes are staring at him with a mixture of amusement and interest.

"Cat got your tongue, Blondie?" Naruto whips his head around at the familiar nickname but decidedly ignores him as he clenches his jaw. After a few minutes he finally finds his voice. This isn't like old times. He could feel people starting to stare and today, Naruto decided, was not his day to be humiliated by some stuck up Princes and Princesses.

"This is the first day of school," Naruto says, surprised that his voice comes out calmer than he feels. He stares defiantly up into the black eyes. A shiver runs down his spine despite it not being cold.

"Yeah so?" A voice says.

Naruto flickers his eyes to stare at the speaker. He can't help but inwardly cackle when he notices the familiar redhead. Karin Hozuki, twin sister of Suigetsu.

"So I don't see how this can possibly be your table," Naruto says, beginning to play with his milk carton just so he has something to do. He just wants them to leave him the fuck alone. But realizes that creating a scene will lead to even bigger trouble.

"Because we sit at this table every year, duh. Nobody's stupid enough to sit here unless they want to make public enemy no. 1."

Naruto barely spares Karin a glance, inwardly rolling his eyes.

_Still ruling the school I see, _Naruto thinks, annoyed. Wondering why he expected anything different. Like maybe Sasuke actually growing a fucking heart for once.

"Well your names not on it, is it?" Naruto finds himself saying before he can stop himself. More eyes are looking at them and Naruto berates himself.

_Whatever happened to hiding in the background, _Naruto thinks to himself.

"You will leave if you know what's good for you," the soft voice says in a threatening tone making something within Naruto snap.

Standing up, he slides his chair back in the process. Now everyone in the cafeteria is staring at them. Naruto's glaring, and the others, Sasuke's posse look taken aback even Neji who's usually always cool, calm and collected.

"Are you threatening me? Are you seriously threatening me?" Naruto practically screeches, his earlier nervous self completely consumed by rage. He then proceeds to point his finger at him as he continues with his rant, "You don't get to boss me around. I can sit wherever the hell I want. I don't take orders from you or anybody else for that matter. I know your kind. You think you can just walk around as if you own the place, as if you're better than us –"

"I am better than you," Uchiha says confidently and before Naruto realizes what's happening Uchiha grabs his hand hard, making Naruto let out a wail of pain before pulling him forward. "Now you listen here and you listen good, don't you ever, and I mean ever talk to me like that again unless you want to lose a few fingers. Understood?"

Naruto winces but doesn't say anything.

_I will not do anything to cause a scene, I will not do anything, _he repeats silently to himself no matter how much he wants to. He can just imagine it, flipping Sasuke over the table. But he can't.

When he feels the grip on his hand intensify he nods before being pushed backwards. Cradling his hand to his chest, he grabs his tray with the other and without so much as another glance in their direction, he's throwing his trash away and leaves the cafeteria with hurrying speed. His hate for them intensifies.

Instead of making his way to his next class of the day, he searches for a bathroom. After taking two wrong turns he finally spots one. Opening the door, he sighs in relief when he notices that it's empty. Walking towards the sink, he turns the faucet on before looking up at himself in the mirror.

His eyes were red, despite no tears escaping. Before he could help himself he then softly traces the scars on his cheek, memories of that day assault him.

'_You're pathetic.'_

'_Oh look he's crying!'_

'_You suck.'_

'_Love? I never loved you.'_

'_You were just a toy.'_

Naruto glared at his reflection. The bright blue eyes, the bright spiky blond hair, his tanned skin, his lean and muscular build, he hated it. Hated it all. He was just becoming one of them. This wasn't him. But then again, for the first time in years he finally felt good about himself. But now his mood had just turned into shit. He grasped onto the sink tightly, heaving a sigh before splashing water onto his face.

Turning off the faucet he reached for a paper towel, wiping his face dry.

He couldn't let them do this to him, not again. He will make them pay. All of them, for the hell they caused all those years ago as well as today. They were all, going to pay. A smile formed on Naruto's thin lips.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC...<strong>

* * *

><p>Author's Note:Since I've received a couple of reviews about how Naruto went to military school and he should be stronger I just want to say I completely understand how you guys feel. It's just that he was completely caught off guard not to mention this is his first time in three years seeing Sasuke face to face, his ex tormentor and the boy he was once in love with and I felt like it only made sense that he would feel a tad bit nervous. Not only that but he wouldn't want to cause an even bigger scene now would he? But don't worry Naruto will be a wimp no more. He'll be one vengeful son of a bitch lol. Anyways thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed! :D<p> 


	4. Eventually

**Full Summary: **Naruto Uzumaki was the scrawny, quiet outcast with the coke bottle glasses everybody bullied. The Ice Prince, Sasuke Uchiha was the cruelest of them all, literally driving Naruto away after humiliating him in front of the whole student body. After a fatal accident that takes the life of both his parents, Naruto is back, more handsome than ever under the guise of Naru Namikaze with only one thing in mind. Revenge.

**Pairings:** SasuNaru, SasuSaku, SuiNaru, NejiGaa, KibaHina and others

**Rating:** Mature (boy on boy sexing, don't like, don't read)

**Warnings:** slash (read above), sex, swearing, bullying, self harm, drug use, underage drinking, Sakura bashing, possible character death in the future (Not Sasuke or Naruto)

**Author's Note: **Thanks for all those who reviewed, added this story to favorites and their alerts. Here's the third, technically fourth chapter. I know you guys were disappointed with the way the last chapter ended, hopefully this chapter will make up for it somehow. Oh yeah, and I'm gonna clear up some things before you guys read, just in case you guys thought that Gaara was part of the posse, he isn't. He'll be somewhat of an innocent bystander. Anyways hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three: <strong>Eventually  
><em>Surrounded by familiar faces without names<br>None of them know me or want to share my pain  
>And they only wish to bask in my light, then fade<br>away  
>To win my love, to them a game<br>To watch me live my life in pain  
>When all is done and the glitter fades, fades<br>away  
>They'll get their's eventually<br>And I hope I'm there  
><em>**- Eventually by P!nk**

* * *

><p><strong>Summer After Kindergarten, Age 6 (Cont.) - Sasuke<strong>

"_Sasuke Uchiha, what on earth did you do to that poor boy?" His mother came pounding up the stairs, disapproval evident in her tone. Sasuke barely spares her a glance as he glares down at his picture, scowling. It was ruined. The picture was ruined. _

"_Sasuke, I'm speaking to you," Mikoto chided, her hands on her hips as she stares down at her son. _

"_I didn't do anything," Sasuke mumbled, continuing to stare down at his lap. He couldn't bare to see the disappointment on his mother's face. _

"_Then why was that Uzumaki boy running downstairs crying," Mikoto pushed, not wanting to leave until she got a proper answer._

"_I didn't do anything," Sasuke repeated before adding, "He messed up my drawing." _

_Mikoto peers over Sasuke's shoulder discreetly, knowing how private and personal he is about his drawings. _

"_I don't see anything wrong with it," Mikoto says, a frown and a crinkle of her eyebrows marring her beautiful pale features. _

"_Well it's ruined," Sasuke says, annoyed. "He was being nosy." _

_Mikoto let out a sigh before saying, "Well, whatever the reason you will apologize to that boy."_

_Sasuke whirled his head around to stare up at his mother for the first time since she entered the room, opening his mouth, the only word, "but," escaping past his lips before Mikoto interrupted with,_

"_No buts young man, you will do as I say. You hurt the boy's feelings. In a few minutes you will come with me next door and apologize." _

"_Yes, ma'am," Sasuke murmured. And with that Mikoto left the room, leaving Sasuke sitting on the floor with his little fist clenched at his side. It wasn't his fault the kid was a crybaby. As he made to get up from the floor he crumpled the drawing before stuffing it into his pocket. _

_Turning the TV off, he walked out of the room and made his way down the stairs. He then stopped short when he heard his mother's voice. Tilting his head to the side, he briefly wondered who she was talking to because it was obvious that this was a one sided conversation seeing as he couldn't hear any other voices downstairs. Sasuke briefly wondered if his mother was talking to herself. _

"_I don't know what's wrong with him," he heard his mother saying. Curious, he took a seat on the steps, waiting to hear what she had to say next. "I'm worried about him, Fugaku." _

_Sasuke's eyes widened. He listened with bated breath. He didn't know why he was so surprised; his mother shared everything with his father._

"_He's our son. We can't just ship him off to some boarding school, he's only six," his mother said furiously. Already feeling sick about where this conversation was possibly going, and not wanting his mother to even think about sending him away, he rushes down the stairs and enters the kitchen where his mother jumps, her expression conveying guilt. _

"_We'll talk more when you get home," his mother whispers into the phone but then again it's not much of a whisper if he can still hear her. _

"_All ready to go?" Mikoto asks with a bright smile that Sasuke doesn't even bother returning. He just stares at her before shrugging. As much as he wants to fake enthusiasm for his mother's sake, he finds that he's not really in the mood. As well as feeling like he's been betrayed. And for the first time in a while, he wants to cry. _

_The last time he cried was when his pet dog, Taka died. That day his brother, Itachi had pushed him and called him a crybaby as well as a sissy. And he was only four years old. _

_He watches with apprehension as his mother outstretches her hand for him to take. Which was strange since only last week he had his given his mother grief when he had thrown a tantrum about how she treated him like he was a baby which would seem odd to some seeing as he's only just six years old. But he takes the offered hand anyways as they walk out of the house before his mother locks the door. _

"_If I had time, I would've told you to help me bake brownies," Mikoto is saying as they walk across their lawn, towards the house next door. "It's the least we could've done." _

_Sasuke doesn't respond as he lets go of his mother's hand as she walks up towards the red painted door, ringing the doorbell. _

_After what feels like a few minutes of waiting, the door bursts open to reveal an unfamiliar older man sporting familiar blond hair. He stares at the two with wide blue eyes. _

_Must be the crybaby's father, Sasuke thinks._

"_Yes? Can I help you?" The man asks, as he stares between the two of them. _

"_Who is it, honey?" An unfamiliar voice asks. Sasuke watches the blond man take a step back to let a beautiful woman with flaming red hair through. She stares between the both of them with wide, surprised eyes. _

"_Mikoto? Come in," the woman says, as she steps aside to let them both in. And not soon after that Sasuke finds himself under the woman's intense scrutiny. _

"_And you must be Sasuke," she says, sending him a warm smile which surprises Sasuke, making him feel almost guilty for the way he treated her son. Almost, being the key word. He sends her a tight lipped smile. "So what brings you both here?" _

"_Sasuke wanted to apologize, isn't that right, Sasuke?" Mikoto is saying as she turns her head towards him. He nods. _

"_Oh," Kushina says with wide eyes, "Well Naruto is in the living room. It's just down the hall, the last door on the left. Here, let me show you –" _

"_I'm sure I can find my way, miss," Sasuke says, putting on his sweetest smile. _

"_Ok," Kushina is nodding, "Well he's still a little upset so don't do anything I wouldn't do." _

_The woman is giving him a look that Sasuke can't quite decipher but he nods before turning around. The last thing he hears before making his way down the hall is the red haired woman saying, "Mikoto, this is my husband, Minato…"_

_As Sasuke is walking down the hall, he peers curiously at the pictures on the wall. And he can't help but feel a bubble of jealously well up inside him as he sees pictures of Naruto with his parents, smiling a toothy grin at the camera. And not for the first time does Sasuke wonder what it would be like to be an only child. Would his father love him more? _

_Sasuke is quickly shaken away from his thoughts as he hears the unmistakable blasting of the TV. He stops short at the slightly ajar door. _

_Pushing the door open, he finds himself staring face to face with wide blue eyes. Watching as those same blue eyes turn into narrow slits. _

"_What do you want?" Naruto asks suspiciously. "How did you get in here?" _

"_Your mom," Sasuke says simply as his eyes circle around the room. And as he surveys the room filled with more pictures and small figurines lying around, he comes up with an idea, something that will surely make his mother proud. Naruto just growls before turning around, staring fixedly at the TV screen. _

"_You're a big meanie, do you know that," Naruto says, his lips trembling. Sasuke tries not to pay him any mind as he digs through his pocket, picking out the crumpled drawing. Smoothing the paper out he hesitantly walks towards Naruto who whips his head around. _

"_I wanted," Sasuke begins, suddenly feeling shy. "I wanted to give you this." He's holding out the drawing. Clearly surprised, Naruto looks down at the crinkled drawing. "To…um apologize. Well take it." _

_He's shoving the drawing at Naruto, who takes it in shock. _

"_Thank you," Naruto mumbles shyly, before staring up from the drawing and sending Sasuke a hesitant smile. _

_Sasuke just gives him a blank look before turning his attention towards the TV. He doesn't know what the show is. _

"_What are you watching?" Sasuke asks hesitantly. _

"_The Rugrats," Naruto says and when Sasuke just sends him another blank look Naruto's eyes widen. "You've never seen the show?" _

_Sasuke shakes his head and before he knows what's happening, a hand is slipping into his. He stares at the tan hand, squashing down the urge to push away , no matter how much he wants to as he lets Naruto drag him towards the couch. _

_An hour later Mikoto and Kushina find Sasuke and Naruto asleep, side by side. They could only stare at the scene with small smiles unbeknownst to the chaos that such a friendship can cause. _

...

"So what do you guys think?" Ino ventures to ask as she flips her long pale blond ponytail to the side before taking a seat, the others following suit shortly after as they continued to stare at the retreating form of Naru Namikaze.

"Ugh, I can't believe he just did that," Karin says with a disgusted scowl, averting her gaze. Some hum in agreement, but nobody looks nearly as disgusted as she does.

"The new kid's got balls, I'll give him that," Neji muses. The others who were watching the spectacle unfold before them quickly went back to eating while most likely gossiping amongst themselves.

"I agree," Sasuke murmured, still staring in the direction that Naru had long ago disappeared from. Neji, being the perceptive one as always just smirked.

"Whatever man, seems like a pussy to me," Suigetsu butted in, leaning back against his chair with his hands behind his head as he continued, "Did you see how he cowered when Sasuke twisted his hand? Fucking pussy. I thought there was going to be a real fight coming on with him being a military brat and a let down he turned out to be."

Tenten scoffed before saying, "Yeah well he still had a lot of balls to stand up to Sasuke in the first place. And what's the point of them fighting anyways, he was smart to realize that he couldn't possibly win, military brat or not."

"I personally think he's hot," Ino says with a dreamy sigh as all eyes turn to her. Sasuke rose a perfectly sculpted eyebrow while the others just blinked at her.

Sakura was the first to say something as she rolled her eyes before snorting, "You think everybody's hot," and as she pulls up her bubblegum hair into a ponytail she sent Ino a devious smirk before saying, "And besides, he's gay."

At that all eyes turn to her, staring at Sakura with poorly hidden interest. Ino's pale blue eyes widen into saucers before she sputters indignation, mostly incoherent as she keeps on stuttering. She then finally calms down and says in a low voice, glaring in Sakura's general direction, "And how would you know that? You've seen him for what, two seconds."

"A girl just knows these things," Sakura says with a shrug, staring at her french manicured nails as if this conversation was already boring her.

"You're lying," Ino accused, her eyes narrowing into slits. Sakura just shrugs. Now Ino seems unsure of herself and as the others watch on, Neji in particular, who looks between Sakura and Ino as an idea begins to formulate in his head.

"He's gay, you say," Neji says, interrupting the little staring contest between the two. He takes a bite of his apple, chewing thoughtful. Sakura and Ino stop their quarreling as they turn to Neji. When they see the mischievous smile grace his lips, Sakura is the first to ask rather hesitantly,

"What are you thinking, Neji?"

Neji ignores her, as he turns towards Sasuke. Raising an eyebrow, Sasuke returns the stare.

"I have proposition for you, Sasuke."

At that the others lean forward in curious anticipation excluding Ino who's currently slouching in her chair, sulking.

"Oh yeah and what is that?" Sasuke says lightly, pushing his still full tray of food aside.

"Don't think I didn't see that look you gave him," Neji says in a whisper. Sasuke's stare remains blank.

"You're intrigued by him, aren't you," Neji says knowingly. "I mean after all, how many times do you have somebody who would dare stand up to you, the magnificent Sasuke Uchiha."

"Yeah, well he's a newbie, he knows nothing. I'm sure after he learns exactly who we are, he'll be quivering in his feet," Suigetsu butts in before chuckling. The chuckling quickly dies down at one look from the Hyuga. The almost milky white eyes that never fail to send shivers down Suigetsu's spine.

"What do you say to a bet?" Neji asks time it's Sakura's jaw that clenches, purposefully ignoring Sasuke as she says,

"We haven't done that since freshman year, ever since what happened three years regarding he who shall not be named."

"Quit being a party pooper, I'm all for the idea," Ino says, all of a sudden full of a life again as she leans forward, previous conversation long forgotten. Seems like she got over her five minute crush. Sakura rolls her eyes before throwing her hands up in defeat when she realizes that no one is interested in what she has to say.

"What do you have in mind?" Sasuke finally asks after a moment, his eyes only on Neji.

"Seduce and bed, the new kid, make him fall in love with you, what else," Neji says with a smirk. "You can't back out on this one, I know how you love to break hearts. Besides this is our senior year, we deserve to have a little bit of fun. It's only the first day of school and I'm already bored."

And then Neji's eyes wander around the cafeteria table before turning back to Sasuke.

"So how about it?"

"What's the catch?" Sasuke asks, his blank stare turning suspicious although the challenge did sound quite tempting.

Neji leans forward as the others look on with bated breath, "The red Ferrari I brought for my birthday or more like the car I brought with my father's money, I know you've been eying it. If you win, then it's all yours. Now if I win –"

"Like that's ever going to happen," Karin snorts.

Neji just ignores her as he says, "Now if I win you'll do everything I say when I say it, you'll be my slave of sorts. What do you say to that?"

As unappealing as that sounded, he wasn't one to back down from a challenge as he says, "I'm in."

And right before the bell rings, signaling lunch period is over, they begin to formulate a plan.

...

Naruto is practically boiling with anger and embarrassment by the time he gets home as he tries to shake away the image of Sasuke's piercing black orbs. Setting his cellphone onto his laptop and pushing it aside, he drops his head onto his desk before letting out a long, drawn out sigh. If only Deidara could see him now. Just closing his eyes, he could picture the blond laughing at him. It was as if those late night practices, sneaking out during curfew to train, and almost getting caught and expelled were for nothing.

As this thought resurfaces, Naruto then inwardly winces as he replays the cafeteria scene in his head. How could he let Sasuke Uchiha of all people make a fool of him again? This is specifically what he didn't want happening. He should've never instigated the whole thing in the first place. He should've just walked away and now his wrist was still throbbing and he was most likely now on their radar. They were probably talking about how much of an idiot he was.

"I'm such a fucking idiot," Naruto hissed to himself.

When he had decided to return to Konoha Academy a month ago he had made a promise to himself that he wouldn't let Sasuke get the best of him. And even if it was just a little twist on the wrist, he still felt like just one big embarrassment, an embarrassment to those at the Military Academy. And most of all an embarrassment to Deidara who was always there for him ever since week one when some of his peers thought it funny to pick on the scrawny new kid. And thinking back to his first day at the Military Academy it was just like Konoha all over again, except at the Military Academy the students were trained to defend themselves, trained to be disciplined and most of all the teachers, not a single one of them took bullying lightly.

As much as Naruto wanted to, he couldn't really justify the reason he hadn't fought back other than the fact that he had been completely caught off guard which now that he thought about it, was such a bogus excuse. To be perfectly honest, he was scared. At that moment, standing in front of a guy he hadn't seen in three years, a guy who only brings up bad memories it felt like middle school and freshmen year all over again. It felt surreal to think that they were ever friends.

After a few more minutes of moping, he finally shakes these thoughts away as he lifts his head from his desk before turning the desk lamp on. Afterwards he begins sifting through his backpack after grabbing it from its resting spot against the leg of his desk.

He gets out one of his spiral bound notebooks and a sharpened pencil before setting it on top of the desk.

Here goes nothing, he thinks, opening the notebook right to the first page. After a moment he scribbles down the words **REVENGE IDEAS **in bold lettering. And as he stares at the rest of the blank page in front of him, he has no idea what else to write or how to continue.

While he's thinking, his eyes wander around the room. He knows this whole getting even business has to be precise, any mistakes could be his ruin, both figuratively and literally. But he doesn't know where to start or even how to.

He then goes back to eying his notebook before realizing that the best way to begin would probably be to know exactly who his targets are. He begins to jot down names, numbering the page one through seven.

1. Sasuke Uchiha

2. Sakura Haruno

3. Neji Hyuga

4. Ino Yamanaka

5. Suigetsu Hozuki

6. Karin Hozuki

7. ?

He draws a blank at number seven, knowing specifically that there were seven of them crowding his lunch table. During his freshmen year, Choji Akimichi was part of the group. But he doesn't remember seeing the pudgy boy at all, doesn't even know if he still goes there, knows that there's a possibility that the boy might have moved. He just shrugs to himself. He remembers there being another girl, a girl he had never seen before in his life.

She was most likely some newbie. He makes a move to erase the number seven before stopping short.

He thinks long and hard before realizing that although she may not have made his life a living hell, it didn't make her any less harmless. Anybody associated with or a part of Sasuke's posse made them public enemy number one in Naruto's eyes.

Naruto was interrupted from his thoughts by the sound of the door opening. So lost in his own thoughts he didn't seem to have heard the sound of footsteps.

"Are you okay?" The familiar voice says as Naruto whirls around in his chair, sending Jiraiya a glare.

"Usually people knock before deciding to just waltz into someone else's room as a sign of respect," Naruto says, annoyance evident in his voice. Jiraiya takes a step inside, seemingly not sure what to do with himself.

"I did," Jiraiya says. "I even called your name twice. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Naruto says, annoyed as he quickly turns around to close his notebook. "You don't need to check up on me or worry about me. It's a little too late for that."

He says the last part before he can stop himself. Naruto then quickly looks away, thinking he imagined the hurt flash through Jiraiya's eyes.

Jiraiya lets out an inaudible sigh. Naruto suddenly feels a twinge of guilt before quickly squashing such a feeling down. This man didn't deserve his guilt and most of all Naruto had no reason to feel guilty in the first place.

"Alright," Jiraiya says in response before asking, "How was your first day back?"

"Fine," Naruto says with a shrug, impatiently waiting for him to leave. Wanting him to leave. "Nobody recognized me, and I intend to keep it that way." He isn't sure why he said the last part but he did.

"That's good," Jiraiya says, seemingly not really sure how to respond to that. This time it was Naruto's turn to sigh.

"Not meaning to sound rude or anything, but is there a reason why you came barging in here?" Naruto asked.

"Ah right," Jiraiya says. "I have some errands to run but I shouldn't be home too late, probably around six or seven. Anyways, I was wondering if maybe when I get back you'd want to go grab a bite to eat. Perhaps at Ichiraku Ramen Bar. I remember that being your favorite."

"As tempting as that sounds I think I'll pass," Naruto says before quickly adding, "I've got homework to do."

It's a lie but Jiraiya doesn't need to know that.

"On your first day back?" Jiraiya asks, looking skeptical.

"Yeah, um…its senior year and you know, harder classes, tougher teachers. Besides I have a few AP classes."

"Oh right," Jiraiya says, nodding slowly in understanding. "Well, I guess, just in case I don't make it back until late I'll lend you some money to order out."

Jiraiya then grabs a wad full of cash from his pocket before handing Naruto a twenty.

"Thanks," Naruto says, standing up to stuff the twenty into his jean pocket. Sitting back down, he sends Jiraiya one last look before turning back around and flipping his notebook open.

"Close the door on your way out," Naruto says.

In response he receives another sigh before hearing the sound of the bedroom door clicking shut. At the rate this was going, Naruto wasn't sure whether he would actually be able to ever patch things up with his grandfather.

But he can't think about fixing things with Jiraiya, not now at least so he tries refocusing all his energy back on to his earlier task because at this point getting revenge on a group of egotistical classmates who think they run the school is far more important. Just thinking about the living hell they put him through for years makes his blood boil, makes him want to make them hurt like they hurt him.

But unfortunately because of all this bottled up anger, Naruto finds that he can't see straight nor can he concentrate as the words on the notebook page begin to blur.

Dropping his pencil onto the padded paper, he grabs a chunk of his blond hair, pulling at it in frustration. He then closes his eyes, trying to take deep breaths as he blinks a couple of times before reopening them, trying to clear his vision.

"Think, Uzumaki, think," Naruto says after a few seconds once he finally calms down and his vision clears.

But even as he stares down at the messy scrawl on his padded paper, he finds that he still can't really concentrate, still can't think of where to start or how to begin.

"Fuck," Naruto whispers, frustrated.

_Concentrate, just concentrate, it's not that hard, _Naruto thinks to himself as he drops his head back onto his desk, tapping his pencil as he tries to do just that but finds a block in his mind.

"Come on think, what would I do to get back at someone who's ruined my life," Naruto whispers to himself as he begins to twirl his pencil in his right hand. What makes this whole thing even more difficult is the fact that not only is he trying to exact his revenge on one person but five more others as well.

After a few more minutes, Naruto is broken from his stupor by the sudden sound of his ring tone.

Naruto slowly lifts his head up from the desk with furrowed brows before his eyes land on the cellphone resting on top of his laptop.

His heart practically stops as he stares at the phone. He drops his pencil onto his notebook before shakily reaching over to grab his cell.

His heart then begins to beat rapidly as he stares at the caller I.D. Private Caller. He flips the phone open, pressing the call button before tentatively lifting the phone to his ear.

"Hello," Naruto says, surprised that his voice comes out steady, anxious to hear who is on the other line.

"How's my little bro?" A familiar voice says, a voice Naruto's been waiting to hear for the past month.

"Deidara!" Naruto cries out with relief, his whole face lighting up. Some would say this was the first time in days, probably even weeks since Naruto has ever truly smiled. He's happy to hear a familiar friendly and occasionally sarcastic voice. "God you don't know how good it is to hear your voice." Naruto sighs.

Deidara lets out a low, deep chuckle before saying, "Good to know you haven't forgotten me yet."

Naruto chuckles dryly.

"Not likely," Naruto mutters, too low for Deidara to hear.

"What? What was that?"

Naruto wants to tell him about today, wants to tell him that he feels like he made a huge mistake in coming back. Deidara knows everything, although it had taken about two years for Naruto to truly open up, so he would understand. But instead he keeps quiet.

"It's nothing," Naruto finally says in response before asking, "So how is it going up there at the Academy? Haven't gotten kicked out yet, I hope?"

It's silent on the other end and Naruto fears for the worse. With how much rule breaking they did back then, Naruto was surprised they hadn't been kicked out at all in the past. And now that he thinks about it, it's kind of ironic that thing that would get him out of the Military Academy was his parents' unexpected death.

"No, no," Deidara finally responds before saying jokingly, "I'm still here raising hell for everybody, still blowing things up."

"Don't joke," Naruto says. "You know what happened last time, if they ever found out…"

"I know. I know. Relax. I'm Sorry. I've stopped, I promise," Deidara says with a sigh. "I've just, I don't know. But forget about me, how are you holding up?"

"I'm fine. Everything's fine," Naruto lies. He then closes the notebook before stuffing it back into his backpack, no longer in the mood to brainstorm, hoping he will be able to come up with something tomorrow.

"They haven't given you hell already, have they?" Deidara asked, and Naruto could hear the hint of concern in Deidara's voice. Naruto can't help but smile.

"No, no. It's nothing I can't handle," Naruto says. _I miss you_, Naruto thinks but doesn't say.

"Okay then, that's good. Remember what I taught you," Deidara says before continuing, his voice suddenly sounding distant, "Um…listen I just called to see how you were doing and uh, I have to go." And before Naruto can get a word out Deidara has already hung up.

...

The next morning finds Naruto waking up to the sound of beeping. Groaning, Naruto rolls over onto his back, briefly remembering that he had set the alarm on his cell to ring.

With the beeping beginning to grate on his nerves, he turns onto his side, cracking one eye open as he reaches over towards his night stand table. He grabs his cell, turning off the alarm before breathing a sigh of relief when the beeping ceases.

He stares at the time. It's 5:25.

He's already wide awake by the time he drops his cellphone back onto his night stand. After a few more seconds he sits up on his bed, stretching his arms as he moves to stand up. After three years at the Military Academy he's use to waking up as early as 5 o'clock in the morning or even earlier than that after going to bed relatively late.

But even after only getting five hours of sleep Naruto is practically bubbling with energy by the time he makes it to his closet, sifting through his clothes until he comes upon his orange track suit.

The orange track suit he always wears when he's heading out to run. Running to him, Naruto had soon realized after two years at the Military Academy, was and still is, second nature to him. Running makes him feel free. He knows running can clear his head, make him feel at peace after going to sleep last night still feeling all these complicated emotions welling up inside him. And for a few minutes he wants to forget about it all.

After undressing, putting on his tracksuit and his contact lenses, he grabs his iPod shuffle from its position on his desk. Clipping it on to the waist band of his pants, he heads out the door, creeping quietly past the bedroom Jiraiya is currently residing in. Naruto finds that he can't bring himself to think of it as Jiraiya's bedroom.

Heading down the stairs and out the door, he turns his iPod on and plugs his headphones into his ears before beginning to make his trek down the street. He can't help but smile as he turns the corner. It's been a while since he's truly ran, lacking the energy for the past month since the death of his parents.

He nods to the beat of his music as he sprints down the street, having missed the adrenaline rush running usually gives him.

He silently pats himself on the shoulder for actually waking up early enough to go out for a run before school, before the streets are crowded with cars and the side walks are crowded with people, not having to worry about bumping into other or getting run over by moving vehicles.

As he turns another corner, he stops short, turning his music down as he finds himself in familiar territory. He slows down to a jog as he stares at the sign that reads 'Konohagakure State Park.' Although the park is a five minute drive, a ten minute run and a fifteen minute walk from his house he hasn't ever thought about stepping foot near this location ever since he came back, that is, until now. And now all he wants to do is turn around and run back home, forget that his traitorous legs sent him here. Or the probable fact that he subconsciously wanted to see the park after purposefully avoiding it for the past month or so.

Bad memories resurfaced to the forefront of him mind. Memories of meeting a bubble gum haired girl, a girl he had later realized was the type of bitch who would ditch her loser best friend to screw around with the popular crowd just because she thought their leader was hot.

He skids to a stop, trying to catch his breath as he's assaulted by other memories. Memories of being forcibly pushed off the swings, continuously being knocked off his bike his parents had given him for his twelfth birthday, memories of it being stolen, and even more memories that he wishes to forget.

Turning off his music, and taking off his headphones, he surveys the familiar park realizing that not much has changed.

Seeing as it's early in the morning, Naruto is not surprised to find that the park is practically deserted or so he thinks before his eyes wander to the basketball court to find a boy shooting hoops. A very familiar boy.

His pulse quickens as he takes in the familiar pale skin and the familiar spiky dark hair. And just as he moves to turn around, hoping that he won't be seen he realizes it's too late as the dribbling comes to an abrupt halt.

Although feet away, Naruto still finds himself under the intense scrutiny. Finds that he's glued to the spot as he finds himself in a staring contest with Sasuke Uchiha of all people. And for some reason with the way Sasuke is looking at him Naruto fears for the worst. He fears that he's been found out. That Sasuke somehow knows who he really is.

He's broken from his stupor when he notices Sasuke walking towards him. Hastily turning away and ready to make a run for it, not in the mood to deal with Sasuke of all people this early in the morning, he plugs his headphones back in and without so much as another glance at Sasuke he begins to make his trek down the street.

Just as he's about to turn his music back on he unexpectedly hears a voice call out,

"Wait!"

He's does the exact opposite, as he decidedly puts on his music, turning it up as his jogging turns into a full blown run. What he doesn't expect is for Sasuke to actually catch up to him as he feels a hand grab onto his arm.

Stopping short, he shrugs his arm away, unplugging his headphones as he growls out,

"What do you want?"

Sasuke takes a step back, dropping his basketball onto the ground before putting his hands up in surrender.

"Just wanted to talk, I don't mean any harm."

Naruto just rolls his eyes before turning around, ready to put his headphones back in. The same hand stops him again.

"Look I'm sorry about yesterday," Sasuke says.

Naruto inwardly scoffs but doesn't turn around.

_Yeah right._

"I was having a bad day yesterday, I didn't mean to take it out on you."

_Likely excuse. _

"I can care less," Naruto finally says, shrugging Sasuke's hand away. As Naruto tries to make another escape for it, Sasuke grabs at his wrist this time.

_"Remember what I taught you," _the same words Deidara said yesterday, echo in his head. And before Naruto realizes what he's doing, he turns around, pulls his arm back and socks Sasuke smack dab in the nose. Wincing at the impact, Naruto then wiggles his hand, trying to ease the pain as he watches in satisfaction as Sasuke stumbles backwards, staring up at Naruto with wide, caught off guard eyes. Naruto secretly hopes he broke the bastard's nose.

"What the fuck was that for?" Sasuke asks, evidently pissed as he clutches his bloody noses.

Naruto shrugs before responding, "You deserved it." _And you deserve so much more, _Naruto secretly adds to himself. With one last gleeful glance at Sasuke, he plugs his headphones back into his ears, turns around and begins his trek back home, suddenly looking forward to the day ahead, leaving a bloody nosed Sasuke behind.

* * *

><p><em>So what good am I to you if I can't be broken? <em>  
><em>You'll get yours, yes you'll get yours <em>  
><em>Eventually<em>

**TBC...**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Thanks for reading you guys! Okay, so anyways. I had so much more planned for this chapter but decided to cut it in half for the next chapter just because I had a scene idea in my head but I wasn't sure how I could make it work or really how to write it so I decided to save it for the next chapter which will feature Naruto's second day of school. Personally out of the whole chapter I loved the ending! Anyways, until next time…

**Some Stuff that Will Possibly Happen in the Next Chapter: **More flashbacks (sorry for those who can't stand them, you can always skip), Kiba and Hinata make their first appearance, more interactions between Naruto and Sasuke and the others, Sasuke in counseling, and more…


	5. Befriending Sasuke Uchiha

**Full Summary: **Naruto Uzumaki was the scrawny, quiet outcast with the coke bottle glasses everybody bullied. The Ice Prince, Sasuke Uchiha was the cruelest of them all, literally driving Naruto away after humiliating him in front of the whole student body. After a fatal accident that takes the life of both his parents, Naruto is back, more handsome than ever under the guise of Naru Namikaze with only one thing in mind. Revenge.

**Pairings:** SasuNaru, SasuSaku, SuiNaru, NejiGaa, KibaHina and others

**Rating:** Mature (boy on boy sexing, don't like, don't read)

**Warnings:** slash (read above), sex, swearing, bullying, self harm, drug use, underage drinking, Sakura bashing, possible character death in the future (Not Sasuke or Naruto)

**Author's Note: **Thanks for all the reviews! And also thanks to those who added this story to their alerts and favorites. Ooh and I think I've decided the length of this story. So far I'm hoping this story will have 22 chapters + epilogue, making it 23 chapters in total. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four: <strong>Befriending Sasuke Uchiha  
><em>After all that you put me through,<br>You think I'd despise you,  
>But in the end I wanna thank you,<br>'Cause you've made me that much stronger_

_Makes me that much stronger  
>Makes me work a little bit harder<br>It makes me that much wiser  
>So thanks for making me a fighter<br>Made me learn a little bit faster  
>Made my skin a little bit thicker<br>Makes me that much smarter  
>So thanks for making me a fighter<br>_- **Fighter by Christina Aguilera**

* * *

><p><strong>First Day of First Grade, Age 5 – Naruto<strong>

"_Do I really have to wear these?" Naruto whines to his mother on a Monday morning as he points at his round glasses that are practically too big for his small head as they continuously slide down the tiny bridge of his nose. _

"_They're fine Naruto, the only thing that matters is that you can see. I no longer have to worry about you either tripping or walking into walls," Kushina says as she packs a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, an apple, a small carton of juice and crackers._

"_But," Naruto begins but doesn't get to finish as his mother interrupts him with,_

"_No buts mister. I spent good money on those glasses." She then hands him the brown paper bag. _

"_What's wrong, little man," his father's voice booms as he enters the kitchen to find Naruto with his head bent down as he clutches tightly onto the brown paper bag. He flinches when his father then tousles his hair. Frowning Minato lets go. _

"_Our young boy here doesn't seem to like the glasses I brought him," Kushina answers as she stares down at Naruto with her hands on her waist, feeling not in the least bit amused. Surprising Naruto, his father then lets out a chuckle as if finding this whole situation amusing. _

"_It's not funny, stop laughing at me," Naruto pouts as he plops himself onto the floor with his arms crossed against his chest. "I don't wanna go to school. Everybody's gonna make fun of me. They're gonna start calling me names." _

_Kushina sighs and Minato abruptly stops laughing, growing serious. And with one look from Kushina that clearly says 'do something,' Minato crouches down until he's eye level with Naruto who refuses to look up at him. _

"_Naruto look at me," Minato says in a gentle voice. Naruto tentatively tilts his head up towards his father who is now smiling at him. Naruto just stares up at him blankly. _

_The smile his father has plastered on slowly fades as he takes Naruto by the shoulder. _

"_Listen to me when I tell you this son, you look awesome in those glasses," Minato says, earning him an eye roll from Kushina. Minato pays her no mind and Naruto doesn't seem to notice as he turns his head to the side, averting his gaze away from his father as he says in a small voice,_

"_You're lying."_

"_I swear I'm not lying. You look awesome in those glasses, and don't let anybody tell you different. So what if they're too big. Back in my day, glasses like yours were considered fashionable," Minato says. When Naruto doesn't budge, Minato sighs before saying, "Okay here's the deal, how about this, if you go to school today I'll take you out to Ichiraku's Ramen Bar for dinner tonight. I'll buy you the biggest bowl of Ramen you've ever seen. You can invite Sasuke if you want. How's that sound?" _

_At that Naruto turns once again to face his father, his big blue eyes behind the thick round glasses are practically lighting up with excitement. Kushina makes a noise of disapproval but doesn't say anything. _

"_You promise?" Naruto asks as he finally stands up, his whole face lighting up as if Christmas day had come early. _

_Minato stands up, smiling down at Naruto as he says, "I promise. Scouts honor. Now go get your bag, you'll be late for school." _

_Five minutes later Naruto is practically skipping as he heads out through the front door to find Sasuke on the front steps, waiting for them._

"_Sasuke, how long have you been waiting outside?" Kushina asks, aghast. "You could've rang the doorbell."_

_Sasuke stands up, turning around as he says, "I haven't been waiting long, miss." _

"_Always such a well mannered boy," Kushina says, smiling down at Sasuke. Such a contrast from Naruto, not that Naruto was ill mannered or anything. And before she could help it, she tousles his hair earning her a flinch in return. Kushina's smile slightly faded. _

_Naruto didn't seem to notice as he jumped down the steps, practically mandhandling Sasuke and seemingly forgetting about what just happened only five minutes ago as he says excitedly, "Guess what? My dad is bringing me to Ichiraku's tonight. He said I can invite you. Do you wanna come?" _

_Sasuke doesn't say anything as he slides into the back seat of Naruto's mother's car. Kissing Minato goodbye, she mutters in his ear, "You spoil him too much." _

_Minato spares her a sideways glance, "It got him out of the house didn't it." _

_Kushina just smiles, giving him another peck on the lips before sliding into the driver's seat. _

"_Put your seat belts on boys," is the first thing Kushina says as she starts the engine._

"_I told you, I don't like ramen,"Sasuke says after much badgering from Naruto, who at the moment looks upset._

"_How can you not like ramen?" Naruto says in a small voice, his facial expressions taking on a mixture of disappointment and incredulity as if the idea of someone not liking ramen was unheard of._

_In response Sasuke just shrugs, looking out the window. _

_Kushina's can't help but find her gaze occasionally flickering to the mirror at every red stop light, watching both boys, her eyes flickering towards Sasuke the most._

_Even at such a young age Kushina considered him an enigma. He was a boy who hardly smiled, a child who barely took interest in things normal six year olds would and for those reasons, Kushina couldn't help but fear for him. This fact alone is what makes Kushina love the bond between her son and Sasuke. Naruto was always the one who seemed to be able to break through the six year olds walls. _

_It took days for Kushina to understand exactly why Sasuke is the way he is until she finally met Fugaku Uchiha, Mikoto's husband and Sasuke's father. He was a man who seemed to look down on Kushina and her family as if he were royalty and they were mere peasants. Kushina was the type of person who always saw the good in others but Fugaku was not one of them. _

_Shaking her head way from these thoughts she then zoned into the sound of Naruto's voice. _

"_Come on Sasuke who cares if you don't like it. Just come. Ichiraku's makes the best ramen." _

_Naruto is now pulling at Sasuke's arm, trying to get Sasuke to look at him. After a few more seconds he does. _

"_Pretty please," Naruto says, a pout forming on his small pinks lips as he stares at Sasuke with his big blue puppy dog eyes. _

_Sasuke just stares at him for a few more seconds before nodding in defeat, his lips twitching, forming his usually barely there smile. A smile he only reserves for Naruto. _

"_We're here," Kushina says, interrupting them as she skids to a stop in front of the school. "Do you want me to come in with you boys?" _

"_No, we don't need you to treat us like babies," Naruto says, speaking for the both of them as they slide out the car.._

"_Okay hun. I forgot, you're a big boy now. Give Momma a kiss, then," Kushina says as she slides the window down. Naruto makes a face but quickly pecks her cheek anyway before waving goodbye as he hurries towards the schools entrance, dragging Sasuke along with him. _

….

"Pss, hey. Pss," are the first words to reach Naruto's ears on a bright and early Wednesday morning during homeroom. As Naruto slowly turns his head to the side, he's met with a vaguely famliar boy. But he can't quite place the name with the face as he finds his eyes wandering to the red triangles on each of the boy's brown cheeks.

"Yeah?" Naruto says expectantly with a raised brow, not feeling the least bit friendly today, especially after being rudely ripped away from his thoughts. "Did you want something?"

"You're that new kid, right? Naru Namikaze," the tatooed boy asks, not seeming the least bit bothered by his stiff response.

Straightening in his seat, Naruto hesitates, responding with a short, "Yeah," before briefly turning his attention away from the boy as he watches more students pile into the classroom, his eyes scoping out for one face in particular. Not long after, he's literally taken aback when he notices some of the students stop in their tracks and take to staring at him, some with what looks to be adoration, some pointing at him as they laugh to their friends for whatever reason while others take to sneering at him.

_What in the world, _is his first thought. He briefly wonders if he has something on his face.

"You noticed then?" the boy asks, interrupting Naruto from his confused musings.

"Huh? What?" Naruto asks with furrowed brows. He didn't get this much stares in homeroom yesterday, and even when he was being stared at, the staring wasn't this intense, it was more out of blatant curiosity.

"Everybody's staring at you," is the response he receives and Naruto wants to say "no shit Sherlock" but reigns in his annoyance as he clears his throat before asking, "But why?"

"There have been rumors circulating. Most saying that you got into a fight with Sasuke Uchiha," the boy says, catching Naruto completely off guard.

"I'm sorry…but what?" Naruto asks, thinking he may have heard wrong. Thinking, news sure as hell travels fast. After a few more seconds, realization suddenly dawns on him.

Gesturing to the whole class, who are finally no longer looking his way, he asks, "Is this because of what happened at lunch yesterday?"

"Basically, yeah," the boy says.

"But it wasn't a fight, nothing even happened really," Naruto says, rubbing the back of his neck as he stares at the tattooed boy sheepishly. He just wanted to forget about yesterday, although now he's wishing they could've seen what it was like for a supposed outsider to punch Sasuke Uchiha in the face.

"I just ran away like a coward," Naruto finishes lamely, although right now for some reason or another he wants to tell this strange, yet familiar boy with the tattoos about everything.

"Oh no no no not everybody sees it that way. Ok, I may have to warn you though to steer clear of anybody who may look like they're laughing at you because chances are that they are."

"That makes me feel a whole lot better," Naruto mutters to himself sarcastically.

"But let me just say this, anybody who picks a fight with Sasuke Uchiha barely makes it out alive," Kiba says in a whisper.

Naruto can't help but snort, rolling his eyes as he says, "I think even that's an exaggeration."

"It's not though. Not really, anyways. At least when Sasuke is through with anybody who defies him, they'd wish they'd been dead. I've witnessed it first hand before. Just because some kid spoke to him the wrong way Sasuke brok his leg and both arms. And just because his dad was headmaster at the time he was only given two weeks of suspension. In my opinon it would've been a whole lot better if they had just expelled him," the boy whispers the last part.

It isn't until after he's done talking that Naruto realizes that he hasn't gotten the boy's name.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name," Naruto says and the boy seems to realize that same thing as he smacks his head before muttering, 'idiot,' to himself.

"Right. Sorry about that. The name's Kiba. Kiba Inuzuka. My sister use to always say that when I tend to meet new people I always get too overexcited that twenty minutes into a conversation I always forget to introduce myself first."

Kiba Inuzuka. Naruto vaguely remember a boy by that name, a boy who always had a dog with him. Even brought the dog to school a bunch of times. Naruto remembers he had always found it strange. He remembers that he had never been close to Kiba though, only having been in one or two classes with him in middle school.

"And do you see over there," Kiba asks, nodding to the back of the class at two seats occupied by a timid looking girl and a bored looking boy Naruto recognizes as Shikamaru.

"Those are my two friends, see that girl over there, her names Hinata. She's the one who first heard about the rumors. And that's Shikamaru.."

"We've met," Naruto says before his breath hitches as Hinata, who had her head bowed, lifted her head up as she looked in both Kiba and Naruto's direction. Her eyes were the same milky white as his. Hinata Hyuga. Cousin of Neji Hyuga. Two total opposites. Naruto sends the girl a tentative smile. In response she blushes before looking away. The same old Hinata, the girl who never seemed to be able to make eye contact with him back in middle school.

He used to always think it was because she was disgusted by him until he realized that no, it was just her personality in general.

"I just thought I'd like to meet you because you seem like a good sort," Kiba then says. "Especially if you were able to stand up to the king of assholes himself. But I've got to warn you, there are people around here who practically worhsip the ground this guy walks on."

"Who exactly is this Sasuke Uchiha guy? I mean, I gathered that he was the guy from yesterday after you mentioned his name and also that he's unbelievably strong but is he really_ that_ popular and scary?" Naruto asks in a whisper, feigning stupidity. Not to mention Kiba seemed to know everything about everything and maybe this was his chance at finding out a few things about the Sasuke's he's hardly known in the past three years.

Kiba stops short, staring at Naruto with wide eyes and Naruto wonders if he said something wrong.

"You mean you don't know who exactly you were picking a fight with?"

Naruto just innocently shakes his head, feigning curiosity.

"I just came here yesterday. Nobody told me anything."

Kiba lets out a low whistle before saying, "I guess it's too late to warn you to not mess with Sasuke and his followers, huh?"

"Followers?" Naruto asks, zeroing in on that one word and ignoring the rest.

"Yeah, that's right. I'd like to think of them as his faithful lapdogs so to speak," Kiba says and Naruto can't help but snort in amusement. He's beginning to love Kiba already. "First you've got Sasuke Uchiha, the leader, the boy who thinks he owns the school, the guy you don't want to mess with. From what I've heard, his great uncle died two years ago and Sasuke's father inherited a fortune which led to his father's retirement, they're probably one of the richest families in Konohagakure. The Headmistress is Sasuke's stepmother. The father remarried just two months after his wife's death. How cold is that."

"What happened to the mother? I mean, do you know?" Naruto asks, literally enthralled. It seemed he was right about Kiba.

"Not really. I think his mother died in a car crash or something. Sasuke didn't go to school for a whole month. I might be an asshole for saything this but that was probably the best month of my life. Anyways, Sasuke's not the only one you need to worry about. There's also Neji Hyuga." At the mention of Neji, Naruto can practically hear the contempt in Kiba's voice.

"He's another one of the richest guys in this school, richer than the Uchihas, who thinks money solves everything. He's like a Sasuke clone. He's an arrogant son of a bitch who looks down at people like us. Then comes Sakura Haruno, gorgeous and she knows it. She's a bit sad and pathetic, the way she fawns over Sasuke. I consider her the biggest lapdog of them all. The girls are all jealous of her with just how close she is to Sasuke. Ever since last year there have been some rumors circulating around that they are fuckbuddies, gross right?" Kiba doesn't give Naruto a chance to respond as he continues,

"And then you've got Ino Yamanaka, the queen Bitch with a capital B. Who, if you ask me, is willing to be fucked by anything that walks. Other than that you've also got Suigetus and Karin Hozuki as well as Tenten. Tenten just moved here two years ago. You wouldn't believe the rumors people were spreading about her. Calling her a tranny, a lesbian. Once she joined their little group people stopped saying shit about her, that's how much they fear them. Anyways, stay clear from them, all of them. Especially Uchiha…"

"Spreading more lies about us?" A voice interrupts Kiba. A very familiar voice. They both look up to find Ino Yamanaka glaring daggers at Kiba. "Move it dog breath. You're sitting in my seat."

"Speak of the devil," Kiba mutters to himself not in the least bit shocked that Ino may have possibly overheard them.

"There are a bunch of other empty seats," Kiba practically growls, sending her what Naruto assumes is a death glare. Flipping her blond ponytail to the side she rolls her eyes before walking behind Kiba.

"I was hoping I wouldn't have to humiliate you like this but, well, you give me no choice."

Realizing there was a spectacle happening in the middle of the classroom, all the students eyes turned to Kiba, Naruto and Ino. What Naruto didn't expect to happen was Ino pulling the chair right from underneath Kiba as if it was nothing, as if he were as light as a feather. Kiba ends up falling smack dab onto the floor. Apparently neither did Kiba. Naruto stares between Ino and Kiba, gobsmacked.

"I guess I should thank my father for sending me to Tae Kwon Do classes as well as getting up early enough to go to the gym four times a week."

"Why did…what did you do that for?" Naruto found himself asking, breaking the silence, as he watched Kiba pick himself up from the floor, looking thorougly embarrassed. Naruto couldn't help but feel sorry for him. Not only had he just been humiliated but he had been humiliated by a girl. A girl whose tits were possibly bigger than her brain. Naruto knew all too well what it felt like to be thorougly humiliated by the likes of Ino Yamanaka. Where was the teacher when you needed one?

"He was sitting in my seat," Ino shrugged as if it were no big deal. The others just stared as if this were an everyday occurrence. And to them, it probably was with Sasuke and the others occasionally terrorizing the whole school. Some even had the audacity to snicker.

"That's no reason to…" Naruto began trying to find the right word before shaking his head, and turning his attention to Kiba who began limping to a seat far way in the back. "You okay, man?"

Kiba just nodded, not sparing him another glance.

"Forget about him," Ino said. Naruto ignored her as his eyes trailed to the back as Kiba takes a seat, clenching and unclenching his fist as he's being comforted by Hinata. At that moment Naruto could practically feel his pain. If only Ino wasn't a girl.

"So…" Ino began before trailing off. Naruto then flinched when he felt fingers underneath his chin. "Look at me. Not him. Why were you even talking to him? Whatever, forget it, I don't care. You're new so I'll let it slide."

"Thanks," Naruto said sarcastically. Mental images of strangling Ino to death popped in and out of his mind. His eyes wander around the room, looking for an empty seat only to find that all the seats are now full much to his annoyance.

The sarcasm seemed to go way over her head as she said brightly, "No problem."

Naruto inwardly scoffed.

"So, like are you gay?" Ino suddenly asks bluntly, propping her cheek onto her balled up fist as she stared at Naruto.

Naruto practically choked on his own spit at that, more in amusement than out of shock. That was possibly the last thing he would expect her to say. He had expected her to say something about how Naruto messed with the wrong crew and how he better watch his back or some other threatening shit somebody like Ino would say.

"Because I was like, talking to Sakura yesterday. You don't know her but she was that pink haired girl, I'm sure you saw her during lunch. She's a total bitch. But I told her that I think you're pretty hot and then like usual she had to be a bitch about it, saying that you're gay and out of my league and what not. And I was like how do you know? And she said something about how a girl knows these things. What total bullshit, right?"

Naruto had tuned her out mid way through, not really giving a rat's ass as he turns away from her to stare out the window, realizing that at this moment he has nothing to worry.

"So?" Ino ventured before realizing that he wasn't paying the slightest attention. She began to snap her fingers at him to get his attention.

Naruto turned around before blinking his blue eyes at her, "huh?"

"You're so cute when you look confused," Ino says slyly. Naruto might have possibly thrown up in his mouth.

"Yeah, I'm gay so I have absolutely zero interest in you," Naruto says, trying to stop the bile in his throat from rising.

"Bummer. You don't know what you're missing," Ino says, as she shoves her cleavage in his face.

Naruto had hoped that by the time Mr. Umino entered the classroom that Ino would've decided to shut it but no such luck.

He's practically on the edge of seat by the time the bell rings, signaling the end of homeroom. As Naruto gets up, Shikamaru walks up to Ino and whispers something in her ear that makes her purse her thin pink lips.

Naruto was sure he said something along the lines of 'you're a bitch.' But he couldn't be certain. As Shikamaru walks away, Ino looks over at Naruto and Naruto could've sworn he saw a flicker of hurt flash through her pale blue eyes but it was gone before he could even decipher it. But the thing is, Naruto didn't feel the least bit bad as he shrugged his shoulders at her before walking away as he called out Kiba's name.

….

"You're late," are the first words to pass through Shizune's lips as Sasuke makes his grand entrance bursting through the door.

"Hn," is all Sasuke says as he takes a seat on the small couch by the window sill, putting his feet up on the armrest as if he were lounging in his own home.

After finding a comfortable postion he finally looks at Shizune, his eyes barely wavering as brown eyes stare at him intently from across the room, as if trying to read into his soul. The staring goes on for what feels like ten minutes, with neither party making a move to speak.

"Okay, well let's get started then," Shizune finally says, breaking the silence. Sasuke watches as she shuffles through some papers on her desk before grabbing a notebook, a pen and a manila folder. She then takes a seat on the chair opposite Sasuke.

"For starters, want to tell me who did that you?" Shizune asks, nodding at his jaw as she leans forward.

"Hn," he says again as he shifts in his seat.

"I'll take that as a no. Alright," Shizune says, leaning back as she holds both her hands up in surrender. "Is there anything you want to talk about, Sasuke? Anything at all all."

Sasuke wanted to laugh in her face. If the school shrink thought she was getting anything out of him she was sadly mistaken.

"Hn."

"I can't help you Sasuke if you don't talk," she said, pen and notebook in hand.

"Who says I wanted any help," Sasuke says as he silently curses his bitch of a step mom to hell and back before cursing his father who he was beginning to think was thoroughly pussy whipped. The bitch took his father's job, not that he gave a shit and now she thinks she can take his mother's place, the woman who had died only two months before his fucking father decided to remarry. The woman made his blood boil. Sasuke didn't know who he hated more, his father or that blond tramp.

"Your stepmother," Shizune finally says.

At that, Sasuke just stares.

"Don't call that bitch my stepmother," were the words that left past Sasuke's lips before he could help himself.

"You will not speak about her like that in my presence, understood?" Shizune scolded, gone was the patient and attentive woman.

"Hn," was all Sasuke said in response, not in the least bit intimidated.

"Don't 'hn' me. Talk like a normal human being," Shizune said, they had only been in the office for fifteen minutes now and talked for only five, but the annoyance was written plain as day on Shizune's face.

"Hn," is what Sasuke says in response, only this time to annoy her.

"Okay, here's what's going to happen," Shizune began, leaning forward. "Since this is only our first session I'll let you leave early - uh uh, not so fast, sit back down. As I was saying, we'll meet twice a week, does that sound good? Since I know you're a tough cookie to crack, we can just sit in silence for however long it takes for you to open up. But there comes a price. If you don't begin talking you'll be given assignments."

As Sasuke opened his mouth, ready to voice out just how fucking stupid that sounded, she held up a finger, indicating no interruptions.

"You don't have to talk about your family or anything that may be a sensitive topic to you…"

"Then what's the –"

"Don't interrupt me. We've only been in here for about fifteen minutes now and my patients are already wearing thin. Is Tuesdays and Thursdays okay for you….good. Now…"

Before Shizune could continue, Sasuke interrupted her as he said, "Well I'm already bored so I'm just going to leave. I'm happy we got to have this little chat, see you next week." And with a wink he was out the door.

"Hey, just wait one minute," Shizune called out but it went on deaf ears.

It took all of Sasuke's restraint not to head towards the headmistress's office. He didn't know if he could face Tsunade without blowing the fuck up, her office included. He didn't need this shit, any of it. There was nothing wrong with him.

He passes a pair of giggling girls as he heads towards his only true haven. The roof, something that's been off limits to all students after some kid fell off the roof only just last year. But then again, he wasn't one to follow rules. He was made to break them. Fuck rules. And fuck that hag.

With his hands in his pocket he walks up the steps two at a time. Entering onto the roof he pulls out a cigarette, his last one, along with his lighter before lighting it up.

"Shouldn't you be in class?" Were the first words to reach Sasuke's ears as he took a puff of the cancer stick. So much for some peace and quiet. Blowing smoke out from between his lips, he doesn't bother turning around as he says,

"I should be asking you the same thing, Neji? Were you following me?"

Before Sasuke knows it, Neji is standing right beside him. Instead of responding to Sasuke's earlier questions, he steals Sasuke's cigarette from in between his pale fingers.

"I thought you hated the smell of cigarette smoke," Sasuke says, turning to face Neji with a raised eyebrow, too tired to really give a shit about having to share his cigarette.

In response Neji just shrugs and Sasuke can feel his milky colored eyes staring intently at the bruise on his jaw. Sasuke shifts on his feet annoyed but doesn't say anything. Neji takes a puff of the cigarette before handing it back to Sasuke, who does the same. And he can't help but close his eyes as he inhales and exhales.

He started smoking when he was only just twelve and he knows he should quit, knows he'll probably die before he hits old age. But he finds that he can't stop, finds that he feels a rush every single time he takes a puff from a cigarette.

"Who gave you that bruise?" Neji finally asks the million dollar question that Sasuke has been waiting for. Peeking one eye open he turns to look at Neji as he says rather curtly,

"Nobody."

In response he receives a scoff. Sasuke's silent as he passes the cigarette back over to Neji who takes a puff.

"You really expect me to believe that?" Neji says, exhaling the smoke before taking another puff.

Sasuke just stares at Neji before saying, "Where's Gaara? Shouldn't you two be making out somewhere in a dark and dingy corner?"

"Was it your father?" Neji asked, ignoring Sasuke as he suddenly turns somber as he passes the cigarette over to Sasuke who instead of taking it, turns on Neji so fast that before he knows it, Sasuke has him pressed against the roof top door.

The black and milky white – sometimes lavender in different lighting – orbs meet but neither makes a move to say anything. Sasuke wants to punch him, kick him, do something but all he does is pant as he presses Neji against the roof door with his arm pressing against his neck. Sasuke grabs the cigarette from in between Neji's fingers before flicking it to the floor and backing away with a disgusted snort as he steps on the cigarette bud.

"Touchy subject, sorry," Neji mutters as he loosens his collar.

"It wasn't my father," Sasuke says, and not bothering to spare Neji another glance he opens the roof door, ready to head downstairs. "I fell, end of story. You can believe what you want."

As he's about to head down the stairs Neji's voice stops him.

"You're fourth period class is Chemistry, right?"

"Yeah, what of it?"

"Apparently your new boy toy is in the same class. I caught a glimpse of his class schedule. Just thought you'd want to know," Neji says before adding, "Good luck. I think you'd need it."

In response Sasuke scoffs, "I don't need any luck," and then he's heading down the flight of stairs, slamming the door behind him.

"I won't be so sure of that," Neji mutters as he finds himself alone on the roof before remembering that there had been something else he had wanted to tell Sasuke.

"Oh well, he'll hear about it sooner or later," Neji says into the crisp, morning air, shrugging to himself as he heads down the stairs.

….

For the past three years Naruto has tried so hard to erase memories of Konoha Academy from his mind that he barely remembers where anything is anymore. And that's why he finds himself late to his first day of Chemistry class.

He's both surprised and thankful that the teacher hasn't arrived yet as he stumbles into the classroom. Twenty or so pairs of eyes are on him as he makes his clumsy grand entrance. Use to the stares by now, his eyes wander around the classroom to find that most of the seats are occupied, all except for one. And it takes him another five more seconds to realize which lab table is vacant.

He finds his eyes locking onto the form of Sasuke Uchiha. Stilling his heart beat, he takes a deep breath. As if on cue Sasuke's eyes flicker away from the board and towards Naruto with an unreadable expression, as if he isn't surprised in the least.

Continuing to ignore the stares Naruto can't help but search Sasuke's entire face for traces of anger or hatred, only to find nothing. But Naruto shouldn't be surprised, Sasuke, even as a little kid has always been known for his aloofness.

Naruto can practically feel the tension in the room as the whole class silences down to a whisper. He knew that they are probably expecting some sort of blood bath, possibly Naru Namikaze being on the receiving end of said blood bath. Hell, even Naruto himself was half expecting it, waiting for Sasuke to charge across the room and pummel him to the ground.

But whatever Sasuke could possibly have up his sleeve, Naruto was ready to fight back.

When Naruto realizes that Sasuke has no intention of getting even, he tentatively starts walking towards the table. Averting his gaze, he sets his backpack onto the table. He's hesitant as he takes a seat, half expecting Sasuke to get back at him with some middle school prank like pulling the chair from underneath him.

Fortunately he has nothing to worry about as he finally plops onto his chair. Ignoring the collective stares and most of all ignoring the person next to him, Naruto busies himself as he opens his backpack, pulling out a notebook and pen.

Taking his backpack off the table and dropping it onto the floor he then opens his notebook to the first page. Just for something to do he begins to scrawl down the date at the top right hand corner before stopping short as he hears the cold words spoken from his left,

"What are you all looking at?"

Naruto lifts his head up, averting his gaze from his notebook to find that all the students are no longer looking at them. And in no time they're back to their usual chatter, still waiting for the teacher's arrival.

"I've never seen a student with that much control over a single classroom," Naruto says without sparing Sasuke a glance. "But thank you, the staring was getting rather obnoxious." This time he does turn to find black orbs staring at him intently. After a few more seconds of staring at each other, Naruto can't help but have his eyes wander to the bruise on the boy's jaw.

Naruto doesn't know what he's doing. Doesn't know what possessed him to speak in the first place before realizing that this is probably the best time than any to make his first move. Befriending the enemy, a plan he had come up with during his second period class right before class started. The idea had just sort of came to him, out of the blue.

He had realized that in order to get them where it hurts he needed to know their exact weaknesses. Each and every one of them.

"You're Naru Namikaze right?" Sasuke finally says in which Naruto stares at him with blatant disbelief.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I know who you are, you know who I am," Sasuke says, waving him off. "It's just that every single time we see each other it always ends up in disaster, don't you think? I thought we start off on a new slate."

It isn't until after he's done speaking that Naruto realizes Sasuke is up to something, he knows it. He didn't think it would be this simple to talk to Sasuke, at least, not after what happened this morning. From all the years Naruto has known the boy Sasuke Uchiha is a hard boy to please, a boy who barely regards anybody from outside his circle.

"Is this your way of apologizing?" Naruto asks.

"The only way I know how," Sasuke says cheekily.

"Ok then," Naruto turns fully around, outstretching his hand. From the corner of his eye he can practically see some of his classmates trying their best to subtly stare at them, not realizing that they're actually being rather obvious.

"What's that for?" Sasuke asks with a look of incredulity as he stares down at the outstretched hand.

"You said you wanted to start fresh, didn't you? So here we are, starting fresh. Just shake my hand."

Shrugging to himself, Sasuke does just that, much to Naruto's amusement.

"Hi I'm Naru Namikaze, pleasure to meet you and you are?"

"Sasuke Uchiha," Sasuke says before a big smirk forms on his face, a smirk that Naruto doesn't like one bit. And he thinks that maybe he went a little too far as Sasuke brings his hand up, giving it a kiss.

"The pleasure's all mine," Sasuke practically purrs and Naruto thinks he can hear squealing in the background. If this were him three or four years ago he would probably be red as a tomato by now. But Naruto just sends him a small smile despite himself. It was the only way to hide what he truly felt. Disgust, anger and any other possibly negative emotion one would feel towards a bully. Feelings that have built up within him for the past three years.

"Stop, people are starting to stare," Naruto mutters, now feeling embarrassed.

Letting go of his hand Sasuke snorts before saying, "And how is that any different from the stares you've probably been receiving since this morning."

"That's not what I mean," Naruto hisses. "Wouldn't your good name be tarnished?"

"They already know I prefer it both ways," Sasuke says with a wink at the same time the teacher finally makes his grand entrance. Rolling his eyes, Naruto turns away. Glancing at the clock he finds that twenty minutes have passed already.

"Yo. Sorry I'm late. The name's Kakashi Hatake. But I prefer to be called by my given name. I find that Mr. Hatake doesn't suit me well."

The teacher currently standing in the front of the classroom is a sight to behold with his odd silver hair and sporting a cloth that covers his right eye and the lower half of his face. And Naruto can't help but wonder if this is a joke.

But apparently it isn't as Kakashi begins to roll call.

"So I was wondering, if you wanted to eat with us during lunch? With me and my friends, so to speak," Sasuke suddenly asks, catching Naruto off guard as he looks away from the teacher to stare into curious dark orbs. And Naruto thinks, this couldn't have been better. Unbeknownst to Sasuke, he playing right into the palm of Naruto's hand. Not wanting to seem too eager, he looks away and with a shrug says nonchalantly, "I'll think about it."

And now he realizes that if he's going to do this he needs to be ready. Sasuke may have been the worse of them all but he realizes that dealing with one at a time is less nerve wracking. The fact that he's able to keep himself in a calm state just by sitting next to Sasuke Uchiha, he realizes that he has come along way. It took him exactly two years to get over him in the first place.

Shaking away his thoughts, he zones back into what Kakashi's saying, who is now currently handing out this year's syllabus.

"I hope you're well acquainted with those sitting next to you because for the rest of the year, the person sitting next to you will be your lab partner."

The rest of the period goes on with Kakashi talking, Naruto and Sasuke barely exchanging any more words with each other. And as the period comes to an end Naruto has deduced that out of all his teachers so far Kakashi has got to be the most interesting.

As the bell rings, signalling the end of class Naruto stands up, packing away his things when he is taken by surprise as an arm wraps around his shoulder and the feel of Sasuke's breath against his ear.

"So what's your final answer? Will you eat with us? I promise we don't bite." Sasuke says.

"Get your arm off me before I chop it off," Naruto says before he can stop himself. In response he receives a low deep chuckle.

"Ooh feisty, I like that," Sasuke says. And Naruto can't help but roll his eyes. Turning around, he flings his bag over his shoulder.

"I'll see you at lunch," Naruto says before turning around.

"So is that a yes?" Sasuke calls out.

_Oooh, Sasuke you can't fool me, not this time around,_ Naruto thinks to himself as he waves before walking out of the classroom. If he was right about what Sasuke was up to then Naruto was already beginning to concoct another plan as he thought, _Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me._

* * *

><p><strong>TBC...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Okay, so I had a little bit more planned for this chapter. As usual. But I finally realized that I just can't plan out chapters before hand because they never, ever seem to go as planned. This chapter would've been out a week ago if I hadn't been making so many changes. It was tiresome so I decided I just decided to end it here. Anyways, hope you enjoyed it. Also I hope you guys realize that Naruto would never fall for the same trick twice, he's too smart for that. Naruto has a few tricks up his sleeves, at least I hope. Lol.

**P.S.: **Since this story is almost already near 200 reviews I thought I'd give you a little treat. **To those who review, you'll get a sneak peek into the next chapter.**

Oh yeah and before I forget, check out my profile. I have a poll posted up about what kind of fanfiction and slash couple you would like to read about that's not Sasuke and Naruto.

Anyways, until next time….


	6. Infiltration

**Full Summary: **Naruto Uzumaki was the scrawny, quiet outcast with the coke bottle glasses everybody bullied. The Ice Prince, Sasuke Uchiha was the cruelest of them all, literally driving Naruto away after humiliating him in front of the whole student body. After a fatal accident that takes the life of both his parents, Naruto is back, more handsome than ever under the guise of Naru Namikaze with only one thing in mind. Revenge.

**Pairings:** SasuNaru, SasuSaku, SuiNaru, NejiGaa, KibaHina and others

**Rating:** Mature (boy on boy sexing, don't like, don't read)

**Warnings:** slash (read above), sex, swearing, bullying, self harm, drug use, underage drinking, Sakura bashing, possible character death in the future (Not Sasuke or Naruto)

**Author's Note: **Thanks to all those who reviewed, and added this story their alerts and favorite! You guys are awesome! For those who didn't get a reply or a sneak peek that means your PM was disabled. Enable it this time! And of course thank you to all the anonymous reviewers. Anyways, enjoy! This is my longest chapter so far and you guys deserve it! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five: <strong>Infiltration**  
><strong>_I came to win, to fight, to conquer, to thrive  
><em>_I came to win, to survive, to prosper, to rise  
><em>_To fly  
><em>_To fly_**_  
><em>**- Fly by Nicki Minaj Feat. Rihanna****

* * *

><p><strong>First Day of First Grade, Age 5 &amp; 6 – Naruto &amp; Sasuke (Cont.)<strong>

"_Okay children, everybody settle down please," the teacher said the moment she entered the classroom to find the whole class chatting animately to their friends while others, mostly the boys were becoming awfully rowdy with one another. Silence soon washed over the whole classroom at the sound of the door slamming shut as they jumped in surprise. _

"_My name is Ms. Terumi," she said, scribbling on the blackboard._

"_Sasuke, let's sit over there," Naruto whispers as he points at the two vacant seats in the back row. _

_As they're making their way towards the two chairs, Naruto doesn't seem to notice a foot sticking out from underneath the table before it's too late and he finds himself sprawled across the classroom, his glasses sliding off his face and skidding across the floor, which earns him a laugh from the whole classroom._

"_Oh dear, are you alright?" Ms. Terumi asks through all the yelling as she rushes to Naruto's side. Searching frantically for his glasses, Naruto does his best not to cry as he stares up into warm green eyes. Instead of shaking his head he just nods, his ears going red._

"_Quiet the lot of you," she says as she pulls Naruto up. The room quiets down to a snicker. _

_Naruto finds that he can't move, not really. He can't help but let a whimper escape him at the throbbing in his leg._

"_Oh my," the teacher says, as she stares at Naruto's leg. Naruto follows her gaze to find that both knees are red, one more so than the other. _

"_We need to get you some ice," she says in which Naruto responds with a, _

"_I can't find my glasses." _

_Ms. Terumi nods in understanding before saying, "We must tend to your knees first."_

_Naruto doesn't respond but only just nods. It's not like he likes his glasses anyways. Although his mother will probably be very mad at him when she finds out he lost them. But right now Naruto just can't seem to care. _

_Ms. Terumi turns her attention back to the rest of the class, the boys abruptly stop snickering. _

"_I'll be right back. I expect all of you to behave. I'm going to have Ms. Konan next door keep an eye on the lot of you. While we're gone maybe you guys can help and find his glasses for him."_

_She then turns her attention back to Naruto, "Can you walk?"_

_Not wanting to come off as a crybaby or weak, he nods before saying in a soft voice, "Yeah, I think so." _

_His eyes then wander towards Sasuke who's sitting in the seat Naruto had only pointed out early, his eyebrows furrowed. After months of knowing Sasuke, Naruto thinks he understands Sasuke a little bit better now. And he can tell Sasuke is concerned, although when asked he'll probably deny it later. _

_After flashing him a smile that clearly states, 'I'm fine,' he turns around and hobbles his way after Ms. Terumi who seems to be waiting for him patiently at the door as she converses with a purple haired woman Naruto's never seen before. And he assumes she's Ms. Konan._

_After they're both done talking, Ms. Terumi signals Naruto to follow her. She help him along the way as he begins to limp towards the nurse's office._

_Meanwhile in the classroom…_

"_Did you see him, he looked like he was about to cry?" a boy says rather loudly. The statement receives a few sinckers here and there._

"_I could never stand that Uzumaki kid," another boy buts in._

"_Yeah, he's always been strange," another pipes in._

_And Sasuke can't help but wonder where all this is coming from. And he briefly wonders whether these are the kids Naruto went to kindergaten with. It looked like it. Granted Naruto could be annoying and strange at times (especially with his utmost obsession with ramen and things that were orange) but that was all just part of his personality. And what Sasuke once found extremely irritating he now finds endearing, although he would never tell Naruto that. Ever. He would rather die then succumb to such a confession. _

_Sasuke zones back in to hear a small girl with blond hair say, "Did you trip him on purpose, Jugo?" _

_Sasuke swivels his head back to the orange haired boy in front of him. Puffing out his chest he says, _

"_Yeah, what of it." _

_And at that moment Sasuke knows that he can't stand him. A sudden swell of over protectiveness overwhelms him. And he realizes that he doesn't very much like to see Naruto hurt. Naruto is a boy who's meant to smile his usual goofy smile. Not a boy who's meant for ridicule and tears. _

"_That wasn't right," the girl says, glaring at the boy named Jugo as if he had stolen her favorite Barbie doll. _

"_Why do you care so much? Wait…don't tell me, do you have a crush on Naruto Uzumaki, Ino?" _

"_What, no?" Ino squeals as if that were to be the most disgusting thing in the world. _

"_Ino and Uzumaki sitting in the tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first –" _

"_Silence!" A voice suddenly says, catching everybody by surprise. Everybody's attention turns onto a purple haired woman who's staring at them from her position in the classroom doorway. _

"_My kids are trying to read. Keep your voices down. Ms Terumi will be coming back any minute now." _

_And then she's gone. _

"_I don't like Uzumaki," Ino hisses. The teacher's warning going on deaf ears._

"_Oi, look what I found," a voice suddenly says. All eyes turn to the back to see a red haired kid holding up a pair of familiar round glasses._

_Before Sasuke can stop himself he says to the kid, "Give those to me."_

_And now much to his discomfort all eyes are on him._

"_Why should he?" Jugo asks. "You're the crybaby's friend._

_Sasuke stiffens. _

"_Yeah so?"_

"_So you'll just give the crybaby his glasses back, what's the fun in that? Hand them over here, Sasori." _

_The boy named Sasori doesn't hesitate as he throws them over to Jugo._

_And now Sasuke is angry. Reaching out he says, "Give them to me." _

_And now everybody's staring at the both of them with bated breath, waiting for a fight to break out. Luckily Ms. Konan is too engrossed in her own classroom to pay as much attention to them as Ms. Terumi would._

"_I don't want to," Jugo says, eyeing the glasses with disgust._

"_What should I do with these?" Jugo says thoughtfully._

"_Give them to me," Sasuke suggests._

"_Nice try. Maybe I should –" Jugo starts as he presses down onto the glasses, about to break them. Realizing what he attends to do, Sasuke lunges forward to attack, taking Jugo by surprise. _

_He's beginning to get annoyed and angry. _

_Sasuke hits Jugo, landing them both on the floor with Sasuke on top. The glasses sprawl across the floor, unharmed. _

"_Get off me," Jugo says, pushing at Sasuke who doesn't seem to budge, which is comical considering that Jugo probably weighs more than Sasuke and Naruto combined for a six year old. _

"_I don't like you," Sasuke says before bringing his fist up and punching Jugo square in the nose, catching the whole class by surprise. And he finds that he can't stop there as he cotinuously hits and slaps Jugo over and over again. _

_The look on Naruto's face playing like a record over and over again in his head. The other kids are too scared and too shocked to do anything. _

_And it isn't before long that Ms. Terumi comes back with Naruto in tow. _

"_I'm –" Ms. Terumi starts before she's racing towards them. And Sasuke doesn't seem to notice her presence until he's being pulled off Jugo. Ms. Terumi has him by the collar. And it isn't until he's fully off Jugo that he realizes what he's done as he stares at Jugo's red and bloody face. _

_Before he can help himself he finds his eyes on Naruto who's standing in the doorway looking at him with his bright blue eyes and a lost expression. _

_And as he finally assesses the situation he realizes that he is in some serious trouble. _

...

**Step One: **Infiltrate the Group

More rumors start circulating by the time lunch rolls around. And if possible the staring seems to intensify. After chemistry class everybody begins to speculate on exactly what kind of relationship Naru Namikaze and Sasuke Uchiha have with each other. Now, much to his chagrin, he's being considered as Sasuke's boytoy, plaything and worst of all, his bitch. And now Naruto just wants this nonsense to be over and for this school day to end.

The stares continue to still follow his every move as he waits in line for the disgusting stuff they have a nerve to call food. And if he weren't so damn hungry he would've high tailed it out of the cafeteria ten minutes ago.

Trying to ignore the blatant stares his eyes wander around the cafeteria, looking for one table in particular. And as he does this, he comes to a stop when he notices Kiba sitting at a table smack dab in the middle of the cafeteria.

He notices that Kiba is currently sitting with Hinata, Shikamaru and three other people Naruto barely recognizes.

As if on cue, Kiba looks up. Seeming to have spotted him, he waves ethusiastically and Naruto happily waves back, happy to see that Kiba has seemingly gotten over the incident from this morning.

Turning away, Naruto grabs a tray before his eyes return to the crowd of students, continuing his search for their table. But he comes up short when he doesn't spot any familiar faces. He wonders if maybe they're in line and he turns around, scanning the people behind him. He doesn't spot any of them. And he wonders if they're just running late. But then dread seeps up within him, thinking that Sasuke could've possibly played him for a fool. After all, it wouldn't be the first time.

And at this moment he's debating on whether he should just go sit with Kiba and his friends. He knows Kiba's expecting him to. At that, Naruto briefly wonders what Kiba would think if he saw him sitting with Sasuke and the others. Even though they had just supposedly met for the first time would Kiba take it personally?

Naruto shakes those thoughts away, he doesn't have time to worry about other people. He needs to do this, he wants to do this. Even if Sasuke did possibly play him for a fool, he can't give up. Not now anyway. This is just too good to pass up.

"I have to do this, I must do this," Naruto murmurs to himself as he grabs a burger, chocolate milk and something that looks sort of like jell-o. And this is the time where he's craving for ramen.

As he makes a move to pay for his lunch he's taken by surprise when he feels a hand grab onto his elbow. Out of reflex he ends up jabbing the person in the stomach.

"Oof," he hears a very familiar voice groan out. And the staring starts back up again.

Turning around he finds himself standing face to face with Sasuke Uchiha.

"Fuck, I forgot you were stronger than you look," Sasuke says, rubbing his stomach.

"Well that's what you get for sneaking up on me," Naruto says with a shrug. Sasuke just grunts, letting go of his stomach as he grabs Naruto's elbow again. This time Naruto doesn't have time to jab him where it hurts as he finds himself being pulled.

"What are you…." Naruto asks before trailing off as Sasuke says,

"Just come with me."

Naruto can't help but let his eyes wander once again towards Kiba's table, at Kiba in particular who is now looking at him with an unreadable expression. And Naruto hopes he doesn't take it the wrong way, but then again, how can he not. He's probably heard all about the rumors, and most of all he's probably heard about what happened during chemistry class.

He wants to explain it to Kiba, to tell him that this isn't really what it looks like. And now he feels guilt well up in him and at this moment he makes a vow that he will explain everything to him, well, not exactly everything. But most of it.

For right now all he can do is mouth, "I'm sorry," as he's being pulled out into the hallway.

"Will you let go," Naruto finally murmurs through gritted teeth when he realizes that Sasuke has no intention of letting go. And for now he tries to push Kiba from the forefront of his mind as he continues to say, "People are staring."

Sasuke doesn't seem to be listening as he continues to drag Naruto, who is now holding onto his tray for dear life, down the hallway.

_Where's the fire, _Naruto briefly wonders as he tries to ignore the pointing, whispering and the staring.

"Let go," Naruto says, louder this time as he struggles away from Sasuke's grasp and beginning to feel thoroughly irked by Sasuke's suddenly weird behavior. Not to mention the feel of Sasuke's hand on him starts to send mixed feelings coursing through him and at this moment he really wants him to let go so he repeats with a, "Let go. I can walk myself."

Rolling his eyes, after much struggling on Naruto's part, Sasuke finally loosens his grip until he's no longer touching him.

"What's this about? Where are you taking me?" Naruto asks, knowing full well that he needs to be cautious around Sasuke Uchiha.

In a sense Naruto knows he's being slightly paranoid as he feels his heart start to beat a mile a minute but he has good reason to.

When he doesn't receive an answer from Sasuke, he stops in the middle of the hallway, before staring up at him like a petulant child.

Stopping, Sasuke turns around with a raised eyebrow. And Naruto notices the slight twitch in his right eye. Naruto knows that look very well. He's annoyed.

_Good, _Naruto thinks smugly. But then again, an annoyed Sasuke is probably the worse to deal with.

"What's wrong with you?" Sasuke asks, exasperated as he walks up to Naruto, invading his personal space. And if he took another step closer they'd be locking lips, which is not something Naruto really wants to think about right now. And at this point Naruto is happy that the hallway is practically deserted.

Beginning to feel a little on edge Naruto takes a step back.

"I'm not going to kidnap you and hold you for ransom if that's what you're worried about," Sasuke says sarcastically with a roll of his eyes, before slinking towards Naruto and seemingly having no sense of personal space. Caught off guard, Sasuke then suddenly takes the tray from Naruto's grip.

Naruto can't seem to react fast enough as he watches Sasuke dump the tray into the nearest trash bin.

"Hey!" Naruto cries out, rushing towards the bin. Grasping onto the trash bin he turns around, glaring at Sasuke as he growls out, "What the hell did you do that for? That's two dollars wasted."

"You won't be needing that where we're going," is all he says, shrugging as he walks away without giving Naruto so much as an explanation.

"What the fuck? I'm not moving from this spot until you tell me exactly where it is we're going and why you just threw away my food," Naruto asks, crossing his arms against his chest, thinking that this was probably a bad idea. And now he just wants to walk away, and try cooking up some other crazy scheme to get back at them that doesn't involve infiltrating their silly little group. It's only been about five minutes but just being around Sasuke makes all kinds of mixed feelings resurface. Starting with anger and frustration but then again those feelings have been there for the past eight years.

"I thought you'd want to eat somewhere where it's less crowded," Sasuke calls from down the hall, ignoring the stares they receive from passing students.

"That would be lovely but oh wait," Naruto says, annoyed as he hits his forehead with the palm of his hand. "I can't eat because you just threw away my fucking food."

"I'll make it up to you. I promise," is all he recieves in response as he turns around the corner and Naruto can't help but pull at his blond hair in irritation. The cafeteria food may not be the best but still, it was his food to throw away. And now his stomach is growling, and his mouth practically goes dry as he stares down at the jell-o that has practically splattered everywhere in the trash bin.

"Are you coming or not?" Sasuke says, peeking over from around the corner. And now Naruto is debating on whether or not he should just go back and sit with Kiba and his friends as if nothing had happened. As if he hadn't just seemingly chosen Sasuke fucking Uchiha over Kiba. Ugh, if only it were simple.

In the end, stupidity outweights common sense as he chooses to follow Sasuke up the steps to the first floor, leading him to a wide and huge mahogany door. And now Naruto's curiosity is peeked as he watches Sasuke push the door open to.

And what is revealed on the other side makes Naruto's eyes widen.

After a few seconds, with a little nudging from Sasuke, too lost in thought to shrug him away he stumbles into the room. In response the current occupants in the room go abruptly silent, all eyes are now on the two of them.

Naruto then jumps when he feels an arm wrap around his shoulder, sending a slight shiver down his spine. Naruto can't tell whether it's from digust or some other kind of emotion he doesn't want to delve too much into.

The object of his musings breaks him from his thoughts as he says, "Welcome to our humble abode. Konoha Academy's one and only common room."

Naruto's eyes wander around the room, taking in the five comfy blood red colored couches, all of which that are occupied except for one, the three tables, a stereo and a fireplace set upon a marroon colored rug. Not to mention the strange and abstract paintings hung up on the walls.

"Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in," a familiar voice says, breaking through the silence. Naruto turns to the sound of the voice to find Neji Hyuga staring at him in amusement and Naruto has to do a double take when he notices an unfamiliar red head on said Hyuga's lap. A redhead who seemingly doesn't want to be there as Naruto notices him struggling away from Neji's grasp only to be trapped by a pair of strong hands.

"Ooooh, you're here," Ino practically squeals before adding, "See, Sakura I told you he was hot." He's only been in here for a second and already, the sound of her voice is beginning to grate on Naruto's nerves, and he does all he can to avoid looking at her as he finds himself suddenly in a staring match with Sakura Haruno instead. Her green eyes gazing with such intensity that Naruto's nervous that with just one more look she'll know that Naru Namikaze and Naruto Uzumaki are two of the same people.

Memories that have long since been buried resurface to the forefront of his mind, memories he tries desperately to push away as Sakura suddenly breaks out into a huge smile. A fake smile, he can tell. And Naruto can't help but find that even as his alter ego Sakura can't seem to stand him. But maybe it's just his paranoia kicking in.

"Hello! I'm Sakura Haruno," she says after a moment.

"Ino, you're right. He is quite hot after finally seeing him this up close," a voice suddenly says and Naruto finds himself under the intense scrutiny of Karin Hozuki as she stares at him over the rim of her glasses. "I'm Karin Hozuki.

_I know_, he wants to say to the both of them.

"And that idiot over there," Karin continues, pointing a finger at the familiar bleach blond.

"Hey, I resent that," he says indignantly, Karin just rolls her eyes.

"Like I said, that idiot over there is my twin brother Suigetsu," Karin says before leaning in closer. Naruto sends her a strained smile. "Don't listen to a word that comes out of that boy's mouth. Fifty percent of the time it's all bullshit."

_I know._

"I heard that," Suigetsu says with his arms crossed, looking like a petulant child.

"You're twins? Really?" Naruto says innocently, trying to keep up with his new kid façade. He knows that ever since middle school Suigetsu has always dyed his hair bleach blond with occasional blue highlights. He also knows that Karin and Suigetsu have lived most of their lives separately, Karin with their father and Suigetsu with their mother. But after tragedy struck Karin moved to Konohagakure during seventh grade.

"Do you really think that's his natural hair color?" Karin asks, pulling at her brother's hair who bats her hand away in annoyance.

"Haha, guess not," Naruto says.

"Naru, you're looking awfully tense, why don't you sit here?" Sasuke suddenly asks, catching Naurto abruptly off guard. And for a moment Naruto had forgotten he was even here.

Naruto turns his gaze away from Karin and Suigetsu towards Sasuke who's currently occupying an armchair near the fireplace, patting his leg invitingly.

"No thanks," is all Naruto can say, his voice coming out somewhat stiff as he takes a seat. In his haste to sit down he doesn't seem to notice Ino before it's too late as she sidles up next to him. It seems the words 'I'm gay' has no effect on her whatsoever.

"Suit yourself," Sasuke says as he gives Naruto one of his infamous smirks before winking. It doesn't escape Naruto's attention that all of them share some kind of meaningful look, all except for Sakura who has finally averted her gaze from him and has settled for sulking as she slouches in her seat.

"So new kid, how are you liking the Academy so far?" Neji asks, finally letting the redhead off his lap, but still not willing to let go of him as he wraps his arms around the red head's tense shoulder. "Gaara, here has mentioned that you guys share a class or two."

Furrowing his eyebrows Naruto turns his attentions towards the redhead he assumes is Gaara.

"You are?" Naruto asks, trying to wrack his brain with memories of the redheaded boy but only coming up short. "What classes, exactly?"

"Modern History and AP Calculus," Gaara says, his voice coming out soft and raspy. And Naruto can't help but find it a little attractive.

"Really?" Naruto says before sheepishly adding, "I hadn't noticed. Sorry."

"No surprise there. Gaara is the usual silent, brooding type. I don't even know what Neji sees in him," Ino murmurs in a low voice. But not low enough, Naruto realizes as he notices the way Gaara's shoulders tense. And at this moment Naruto would give anything to punch Ino.

Opting to ignore her, his eyes wandering around the room a second time.

"Are we even allowed in here?" Naruto can't help but ask. For some reason this room reeks of being off limits.

"Of course," Suigetsu is the first to respond. But the response comes so quick that Naruto can't help but eye him suspiciously. But instead of saying anything he decides to keep quiet.

Then memories of yesterday start to resurface and now he wants to ask, 'what was yesterday during lunch all about if you can eat in a place like this?' And now he's suddenly feeling a little bit peeved. Was yesterday just for laughs? Was it, lets bother the new kid on his first day? Naruto clenches his hands in his lap and he's about to finally voice his thoughts when he hears Sakura whine out,

"Where's Tenten with our food?"

And at the precise moment, as those words leave her lips the entrance door into the common room is roughly banged open, revealing a brunette with two neatly buns down upon her hair. And he assumes this is Tenten.

"Finally," he hears Sakura exclaim and Naruto gaze wanders to the two huge bags in Tenten's hands.

"This is one of the benefits of being one of us," Sasuke suddenly murmurs in his ear, and Naruto jumps at the sudden proximity. Turning his head to the side he finds that all of them have started swarming around Tenten, all except for him, Sasuke and Gaara who is currently staring at them with cool green eyes.

"What is exactly?" Naruto asks, swallowing thickly.

"Being able to sneak off campus," he says. "You don't actually think that food is from the cafeteria do you? Stick with us new kid and you'll find yourself able to get away with just about anything."

_I don't doubt that, _Naruto thinks. Sasuke had always been able to get away with anything ever since middle school, something highly ironic given the fact that Fugaku Uchiha is his father.

Naruto is interrupted from his thoughts at the sudden shift on the couch. Caught off guard he turns to find himself staring at Sasuke. Of course.

"Here," Sasuke says, handing him what looks to be a sub. When all Naruto does is stare, Sasuke drops the sub onto his lap before saying, "I told you I'll make it up to you."

Naruto stares at it suspiciously before hesitantly picking the sub up, inspecting it.

"What is it?"

"It's an italian sub. It's from a subshop just around the corner. They make the most fucking delicious subs. It's not poisoned or anything," Sasuke then adds, giving him an odd look. And now Sasuke must think he's strange, not that Naruto gives a rat's ass or anything about what he thinks. Those days are long gone.

When Naruto doesn't make a move to open the wrapping, putting down his own sub, Sasuke lets out a sigh as he grabs the italian sub from Naruto's hands, ignoring Naruto's indignant 'hey.'

"You seem to have some trust issues, you might want to get that sorted out," Sasuke says as he opens the wrapping around the Italian sub.

"Trust issues," Naruto murmurs scoffing, before adding to himself, "And whose fault is that?"

"Huh? Did you say something?" Sasuke asks as he brings the sub up to his mouth. Naruto turns to look at him before doing a double take and exclaiming, 'hey, what do you think you're doing?'

"You think it's poisoned so I thought I'd prove you wrong," Sasuke says with a shrug.

"Stop that, I know it's not poisoned," Naruto says grabbing the sub from Sasuke's hands, just before Sasuke takes a bite. And now Sasuke is proving to be more of a headache then Naruto can handle. And ever since Sasuke was a little kid, one thing he definitely wasn't was annoying. Nor was he someone who went out of his way to get to know those he didn't like nor was he someone who went out of his way to get to know a supposedly complete and total stranger. He was up to something, that much was obvious. And a sudden sense of déjà vu washed over him.

"_W...w…what are those?" _

"_Cookies, I thought that much would be obvious." _

"_Well I d…don't want them. O…or anything from you?" _

"_Now, Naruto that really hurts my feeling? These are homemade and I made these chocolate chip cookies especially for you. Consider it an apology…." _

"Earth to new kid! Earth to new kid!" A voice calls out, interrupting Naruto from his thougths.

Blinking, Naruto finally zones back in to find Sasuke snapping in his face and the others staring at him.

"Huh?" Naruto says before turning to look at the object of his thoughts. Just remembering that day makes his blood boil and Naruto does everything in his power to hold in his anger. No use in being found out. His expression then turns into a glare for a whole other reason. "Stop calling me that. The names Naru. Naru Namikaze. Not new kid."

"I've changed my mind, I like him. He'll finally be able to put you in your place, Sasuke," Suigetsu calls, laughing in between bites of his own food.

"Shut up," Sasuke says, glaring at Suigetsu before turning his attention back to Naruto.

"Are you going to eat that?" Sasuke says, ignoring him as he gestures towards the sub that is currently the subject of Naruto's anger. His eyes widen as he stares down to find his hands covered in mayonaise which is oozing from the sub.

"Are you alright?" Sasuke asks, tentatively putting a hand on his arm that makes Naruto want to shrug him away. But he has to stay calm and luckily Sasuke is smart enough to drop his hand away as he grabs a napkin before handing it to Naruto.

"I'm fine. Thanks," Naruto murmurs wiping his hand clean. He then brings the sub up to his mouth but then a thought occurs to him.

"How did you know to buy an extra sub?" The question is more or less directed towards Tenten but his attention is on Sasuke.

Even from the corner of his eye he notices that they all share a look before Tenten responds,

"Well right after fourth period Sasuke told me you would be eating with us, so…."

"Oh right," Naruto says. And now there's a sort of tense and weird silence that sort of confuses Naruto. Shrugging to himself, Naruto then takes a huge bite from his Italian sub. And he has to admit, this sub is pretty fucking delicious.

"Good huh?" Sasuke asks, nudging him with a sharp elbow.

Trying not to wince at the sharp jab as he lifts his head to stare at Sasuke, he gives a slight nod.

"So Naru, tell us a little bit about yourself," Sakura says, breaking through the silence as she leans forward.

"What?" Naruto asks, his heart rate suddenly accelerating. He knows he should've expected it and now he knows that whatever questions they shoot at him he has to choose his words carefully and wisely.

"From what I hear you just transferred from military school, am I right?"

She's now staring at him with rapt interest. Or so it seems. But Naruto knows better. Same old Sakura, seems like she's still carrying a torch for Sasuke Uchiha. He can tell that at this moment she's uncomfortable with the way he interacts with Sasuke.

"Oh yeah, that's right," Suigetsu suddenly cries, surprising all the other occupants in the room as all their eyes swivel to the bleach blond who is now staring at them with a sheepish expression before his eyes turn bright. "I've been wondering, since I heard about you being a military brat and all if…."

Whoever is expecting something sensible and smart to escape the boy's mouth would be sadly disappointed.

"Did you get to shoot anybody?"

Same old Suigetsu, Naruto now thinks as he just stares at him before surprising himself and the others as he bursts out laughing. In response to his question, Suigetsu receives a smack upside the head. Courtesy of Karin.

"Ow, what the fuck did you do that for?" Suigetsu whines before muttering to himself, "Bitch."

"Your stupidity astounds me," Karin says in exasperation before her attention turns to Naruto as she says, "Don't mind my idiot brother." And now she's pinching him. And as Naruto stares at them with both amusement and slight horror now, he realizes that none of them have changed. Not really.

Karin and Suigetsu are still the old, obnoxious squabbling siblings. Ino is still the same self absorbed slut. Neji is still the same know it all who thinks he's just about better than everyone around him. Sakura is still the same old condescending, and Sasuke obsesssed bitch.

As for Sasuke, well he's the same egotistical, self centered jerk who thinks the world revolves around him.

_He probably assumes I'll fall at his feet, _Naruto thinks bitterly after he abruptly stops laughing before zoning back in to hear Suigetsu say,

"But that was a serious question…ow."

"Can you both ever go a minute without fighting?" Ino asks in exasperation. "It's exhausting just watching you guys. Plus Naru here probably thinks we're barbaric."

Naruto raises an eyebrow at that but Ino doesn't seem to notice as she fixes a glare at both Suigetsu and Karin.

"She started it," Suigetsu had the gall to whine as he rubbed the area his sister had mercilessly pinched.

"I don't care, just shut the fuck up for once," she says before returning her attention to Naruto. "Sorry about that."

Naruto blinks at her as he subconsciously licks the corner of his lips free of mayonnaise, trying hard to ignore the seductive look Ino gives him as she watches the movement of his tongue.

"Well, heh," Naruto starts sheepishly, inching a little further from Ino and closer towards Sasuke as he turns to look at Suigetsu who is currently sulking in his seat with his arms crossed. "If his question was serious then I guess I have to answer him. No, I didn't get to shoot anybody."

_Does bombing count? _Naruto then thinks to himself but doesn't say anything. They don't need to know every little detail, actually, he decides, he'll keep his answers to a minimum. He knew they were the type of people who used others words against them. Not only does he have to be cautious around Sasuke, who at the moment has his arm wrapped around his shoulder, something Naruto hadn't noticed until now, but he needs to be just as cautious around the others as well.

"Is that it?" Sakura pipes in, breaking her façade as she stares at Naruto with a look that clearly states, '_are you for real?'_

"There's not much to say really," Naruto responds, starting to feel a little agitated as he takes Sasuke's arm up from around his shoulder. "It was probably the best and worst years of my life I guess."

After he abruptly stops speaking he notices that they're still staring at him expectantly, waiting for him to continue but all he does is shrug.

"And?" Sakura presses making Naruto raise an eyebrow at her.

"Why do you want to know so much?" Naruto asks. And now the paranoia starts sinking in again.

_Does she know? _

"No reason, just curious is all," Sakura says, leaning back as she crosses her legs.

"Don't mind her, she's just in one of her bitchy moods," Ino whispers in his ear. Seeming to have heard her Sakura yells out an indignant 'hey.' Naruto then flinches when he suddenly feels Ino touching his cheek.

Leaning away from Ino's touch, Naruto then subconsciously touches his cheek, "Is there something on my cheek?"

"No," Ino says, not seeming the least bit bothered by Naruto's standoffish behavior. "Are those scars? How did you get them?"

Naruto brings his hand back to his cheek. It's been three years and yet they still have not fully healed. Of course it was only faint scarring so the only way one could see the scars was if they looked really close.

Memories of that day three years ago resurface. And now he's starting to feel a little more on edge then he felt just fifteen minutes ago. And now he would give anything to get away.

"I don't want to talk about it," Naruto finally mutters. And the others seem to have realized that Ino had hit a touchy subject which makes the sudden tension in the room practically unbearable.

Wrapping his half eaten Italian sub he suddenly stands up. All eyes are on him and now he must think up an excuse, an excuse to get as far away from here as possible, an excuse that doesn't make it so obvious that he can't stand to be around them.

It was becoming both a headache and nerve wracking with Sasuke's oncoming advances, Sakura's sudden dislike of him and Ino's inability to understand the meaning of the words personal space.

"I…uh, have to go to the bathroom," Naruto says, glancing at the clock he spots over the fireplace. "I'll be right back."

And Naruto practically rushes out of the room, ignoring the eyes he feels boring holes into his back. Shutting the door behind him, he leans against the door, breathing a sigh of relief. And it suddenly feels like a weight on his shoulder had finally been lifted.

He couldn't stand their inquiring eyes, the continuous looks Sakura shoots him, a look he was all too well familiar with nor could he stand Sasuke's constant presence near him. He was the most bothersome.

And now he needs time to think things through.

"Now look at what you did, you scared him away," a voice Naruto immediately recognizes as Suigetsu says.

"I did nothing of the sort," Ino says indignantly.

_Yeah, you kind of did_, Naruto thinks to himself.

Naruto then makes a move to leave when he hears another voice say,

"So what do you think? Do you think you can win now?"

Neji.

"He didn't seem too fond of you, Sasuke," another voice cackles.

He knows that they're obviously talking about him. And because his curiosity is peeked, he's rooted to the spot. He wonders if they're even a little bit suspicious about him listening in. And apparently if the next words spoken by Sakura are any indication,

"I don't even know why he has to hang with us, he's nothing like us."

"Quit complaining," Ino says.

"What did you say Ino Pig?"

"I said quit complaining. All you do is complain, especially where Sasuke's concern. It's obvious you don't like Naru because –"

"You're one to talk. All you do is fawn all over Naru when it's clear as day that he's gay. What are you, a fag hag?"

"Wanna say that again, billboard head?" Ino growled.

"Can you guys stop fighting, jeez? You're worse than me and Suigetsu," Karin whined in annoyance.

I doubt that, Naruto couldn't help but think.

"I don't think so, hun," Sakura and Ino said in unison.

"Nobody's worse than you and your brother," Ino then adds.

He wonders if they know he's listening in on them. Probably not otherwise they would've busted him by now. Naruto knows he's should leave before it's too late, before they catch him or before the bell rings signaling the end of the lunch preiod. He doesn't know what time it is seeing as he left his cellphone in his backpack in which his backpack is still inside the common room.

"Believe it or not, he'll be wrapped around my finger in no time."

Sasuke.

Naruto stops as he's about to leave.

"Yeah because he really seems to enjoy your company," a voice says sarcastically.

"Well the fact that he came to sit with us in the first place was something I guess," a voice, Naruto recognizes as Karin says thoughtfully.

And as he continues, he thinks he finally gets the gist of what they're talking about and another wave of déjà vu washes over him.

"_I've got him wrapped around my finger," Sasuke says and Naruto can practically hear the smugness in his voice. And Naruto dies a little inside._

"_So how was he in bed?" Neji asks, nudging Sasuke suggestively._

He shakes away that particular memory, shoving it to the far back of his mind. He ignores the other students as they pass through the corridor, staring at him curiously.

He tells himself he doesn't want to hear any more but he finds that his feet won't move. It's not that he feels disappointed or upset, at least not really. He already had a feeling this was exactly what Sasuke was trying to do. He obviously didn't like him for his personality.

"You can kiss your jaguar goodbye," Sasuke's voice breaks though Naruto's thoughts.

Right of course, Sasuke wouldn't just bed some nobody without being compensated for it like a whore.

And now even if Naruto already had a feeling that his ass was what Sasuke is after, he can't help but feel all these mixtures of emption well up within him and it practically makes him sick. And as much as he wants to deny it, he suddenly feels a strange wave of disappointment, disgust for even feeling disappointed in the first place and anger.

He can hear the sound of laughter before Neji says, "I wouldn't be so sure, cupcake." And Naruto can just imagine Neji winking at Sasuke with his usual arrogance.

And now Naruto doesn't really know what to do. But realizes that he can't back out now. So with bated breath, finally coming to a decision he waits for a few more seconds before opening the door.

He can assume that he's probably been standing out there for approximately five minutes, enough time to go the bathroom, handle his business and come right back so nothing would look too suspicious, he hopes.

They abruptly go silent as Naruto enters the room. And now as he stares at every one of them, he begins to feel this immense hatred that it suddenly ovewhelms him. They're still the same. The same old posse from three years. And it sickens him.

And as much as he's dreading it, he takes a seat beside Sasuke, sitting so close to him to that point that their knees are touching. He notices from the corner of his eye that they all share a meaningful look. A look he knows all too well. But of course he ignores it.

Two can play this game, he thinks to himself. Maybe this all worked out in the end after all, he thinks as he sits pondering the conversation he just heard and his current predicament.

Maybe at this point in time this was one of this biggest sure way tickets to get back at Sasuke Uchiha. His biggest target.

Was it possible that he could somehow break the heartbreakes heart? To show him what it's like to be stepped on without a care in the world?

Naruto can't help but inwardly snort.

Not likely, he thinks. Sasuke's heart has always been made of unbreakable ice, probably even before he met Sasuke when they were just five and six years old.

Naruto is suddenly broken from his thoughts when an arm then wraps itself around his shoulder and he doesn't have to look to know that it's Sasuke's. As much as it pains him, he doesn't remove the arm from his shoulder and instead with much efforts leans back, trying his best not to give away his blatant disgust.

At the moment Naruto didn't know whether this new plan of his was a good idea. This was probably one of the biggest gambles he could possible make. It took him a whole two years to get over him. What if it backfired? He couldn't afford to make the same mistake he did three years ago.

"So Naru, what class do you have next?" Tenten asks curiously, and all inquiring eyes are on him save for Neji and Gaara who are quietly talking to each other before Neji leans into Gaara for a kiss. Naruto quickly looks away and he briefly wonders if Neji considers Gaara as his play toy as well.

When he finds that eyes are still on him, for a moment he wonders why they're looking at him before remembering Tenten's question. He made it a point to memorize his class schedule so he says, "AP American Lit." And after that it's Gym. His first day of the class. And for the first time in years he's actually looking forward to it.

"Sakura, didn't you just transfer to American Lit this morning?"

"Huh?" Sakura said, appearing to be in her own little dream world. "Oh yeah."

"I heard the American Lit teacher Ms. Mitarashi was pretty tough," Tenten says.

At that Naruto just shrugs. He had only been in that class once so far, for double period yesterday.

Naruto then jumped at the sudden shrill sound of the bell ringing.

After a moment, Sasuke slid his arm off Naruto's shoulder. Naruto did his best to ignore him, which was hard considering the fact that Sasuke was now leaning into him, his lips a few inches from his ear. Naruto did his best not to shiver as Sasuke's breath ghosts against his ear.

"Meet me after school at the front entrance," is all Sasuke says before heading out the door. But before leaving he turns around and winks, and the only thing Naruto does in response is shake his head in bewilderment, although there's a part of him that feels annoyed. Annoyed that Sasuke just assumes that Naruto will be at his beck and call all of a sudden just because he had agreed to having lunch with them. Something he would unfortunately have to look forward to until the end of the year if he wanted everything to work out.

As he's gathering up his trash and swinging his backpack over his shoulder he notices from the corner of his eye Sakura's jaw clench as she stares at Naruto with her big green eyes from between her bubblegum pink bangs.

And because of her sudden blatant dislike of him, Naruto is still wondering whether Sakura might actually know who he really is. She is after all a smart girl. And now his palms are getting sweaty. And now remembering that Tenten mentioned Sakura was in his American Lit, he's beginning to dread the class.

The rest seem to have forgotten he was even here as they exit the common room, possibly already bored of him for one day as he watches Gaara and Neji go off in one direction, Ino and Tenten going off in another direction and Karin, Suigetsu and Sasuke nowhere to be seen.

As he enters the crowded hallway, he's taken by surprise when he feels an arm hook underneath his.

Startled and eyes widening, he looks to the side expecting the all too familiar arrogant smirk he is taken by surprise when he sees green eyes staring at him. Eyes that no longer hold contempt or dislike but warmth. Naruto doesn't know what to think about the sudden mood swing.

Naruto can't help but gulp as Sakura led them through the halls. Naruto closes his eyes waiting for it.

"So tell me Naru, what do you think about Konoha so far?" Sakura unexpectedly asks.

Naruto turns to the side, giving her a raised eyebrow.

"What? The city or the school?" Naruto then asks, finally finding his voice.

"Both I guess," Sakura responds as she shrugs, her shoulders brushing against his.

And of course what comes out of his mouth is a blatant lie.

"Different I guess. Konoha Academy is nothing like the Military Academy from what I've seen so far," Naruto says, letting out a forced laugh to ease the tension.

He's just waiting for something to happen. Waiting for Sakura to turn on him with an accusing glare. To out him right here, right now in front of everybody.

"Where were you originally from?" Sakura asks curiously.

Naruto pauses before his thoughts immediately wander to the town his mother was once from.

"Uzushio."

"Really? Never heard of it," Sakura says and her voice takes on a strange tone.

As if she doesn't believe him. And Naruto isn't sure whether that's because she knows exactly who he is or if that's just his paranoia sinking in.

"I'm not surprised. It's a small town," Naruto said smoothly, trying to remember those times his mom and father took him to visit his mother's parents before grandparents had died. And the thought of his parents starts to make Naruto feel depressed.

And Naruto couldn't be more relieved when they finally make it to AP American Lit class.

And Naruto hadn't thought it possible but he can feel his hatred for Sakura increase tenfold. But even so, because of his whole 'keep your friends close and enemies closer' plan he knows it would be stupid of him to just ditch her, he takes a seat beside Sakura in the back.

Ignoring her for a moment his eyes wander around the room. Ms. Mitarashi still isn't here but there are more students piling in.

Naruto then notices a familiar face. Hinata is sitting about three desks away. And Naruto hadn't noticed her yesterday. Well that was probably because he was in his own little world. She catches his eye but quickly looks away, faint redness tinting her cheeks.

Staring at her makes Naruto suddenly think of Kiba. And now Naruto has the sudden urge to walk over towards Hinata to ask whether Kiba is mad. Or if he even cared in the first place. And he was about to do just that when he is stopped by a question that leaves Sakura lips, something that makes Naruto freeze, oblivious to the sudden appearance of their AP Lit Teacher.

"What do you think of Sasuke?" Sakura had asked. And he should've expected it but he's still caught off guard all the same.

Knowing Sakura expected him to respond, Naruto opened his mouth, fishing for the right answer. He didn't want to say the wrong thing, not wanting Sakura to hate him more then she already seemed to. He could already tell, even if Sakura didn't know who he really was, she had an ulterior motive.

In order for all this to work out he preferred for them to like him.

The only thoughts of Sakura in his head were thoughts he didn't want to voice. But much to his relief Ms. Mitarashi begins talking, preventing him from responding to Sakura even if he wanted to.

The rest of the class flies by in a breeze with Sakura and Naruto barely speaking another word to each other. Although throughout class Sakura kept on trying to get his attention in which Naruto studiously ignored.

By the time the bell rang signaling the end of class Naruto couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief.

"What class do you have next?" Sakura was asking as Naruto's attention turned once again towards Hinata who was packing her backpack, ready to head to her next class.

"Gym," Naruto responded absentmindedly as he stood up, intent on talking to Hinata. But he freeze in his spot when he hears Saukra say,

"Ooh me too. I think Sasuke is in gym with us too."

And then before Naruto can make his move to Hinata, Sakura is already hooking her arm with Naruto's much to his chagrin. And he notices Hinata staring at them as she heads out the door, and Naruto wants to yell out "Wait!" but it's already too late as she's out the door.

"Let's go," Sakura says as they swing their backpacks over their shoulder. "So…you didn't answer my earlier question."

Naruto just shrugs as they exit the classroom. As his eyes wander around the crowded hallway in search for Hinata, he stops short, extracting him arm from Sakura when he spots Sasuke leaning aginst the wall opposite his classroom with a bored expression on his face.

From the corner of his eye, Naruto notices Sakura's jaw clench.

Naruto lips twitches as he stares at Sasuke who is now staring back at him. And now he knows, as he starts taking a few steps forward that he realizes it's about time he begins to really starts setting his plan into motion.

And now the idea of getting his revenge is begin to feel all the more sweeter.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC…<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>And that's all folks! I had so much I wanted to add but once again it didn't go as planned. Hope you guys enjoyed this long chapter!

**Next Chapter: **Gym Class. Kiba and Naruto finally talk. And Naruto just might possibly start his first stage of revenge. :D

Until Next Time…


	7. Sakura's Weakness

**Full Summary: **Naruto Uzumaki was the scrawny, quiet outcast with the coke bottle glasses everybody bullied. The Ice Prince, Sasuke Uchiha was the cruelest of them all, literally driving Naruto away after humiliating him in front of the whole student body. After a fatal accident that takes the life of both his parents, Naruto is back, more handsome than ever under the guise of Naru Namikaze with only one thing in mind. Revenge.

**Pairings:** SasuNaru, SasuSaku, SuiNaru, NejiGaa, KibaHina and others

**Rating:** Mature (boy on boy sexing, don't like, don't read)

**Warnings:** slash (read above), sex, swearing, bullying, self harm, drug use, underage drinking, Sakura bashing, possible character death in the future (Not Sasuke or Naruto)

**Author's Note: **I'm finally back with an update! Thanks for all the reviews (only six chapter and already over 300 reviews, wow!), same goes for alerts (over 400) and faves (over 300). You guys are awesome. Here's the sixth but technically seventh chapter. This chapter can be seen as sort of a filler until you get to the end.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six: <strong>Sakura's Weakness  
><em>What goes around comes back around, hey! (my baby),<br>What goes around comes back around, hey! (my baby),  
>I say what goes around comes back around, hey! (my baby),<br>What goes around comes back around..._

_There was a time_  
><em>I thought, that you did everything right,<em>  
><em>No lies, no wrong,<em>  
><em>Boy I must have been out of my mind,<em>  
><em>So when I think of the time that I almost loved you,<em>  
><em>You showed your ass and I, I saw the real you!<em>**  
>- Best Thing I Never Had by Beyonce<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>First Day of First Grade, Age 5 &amp; 6 – Naruto &amp; Sasuke (Cont.)<strong>

"_I can't express just how disappointed I am in you, Sasuke," the principal said. "It's only been the first day and yet I find you here in my office because as it turns out, you were caught fighting with a classmate."_

"_He started it," Sasuke couldn't help but mumble as he stared at a spot over the principal's shoulder. _

_Seeming to have heard him, the principal peered down over his plastic framed glasses with a deep frown upon his face._

"_That may have been true, but that doesn't give you the right to hit him until he's black and blue. While he was left with bruises you were left with just a cut on the cheek," the principal says as he eyes the cut on Sasuke's cheek. _

_Sasuke tried his hardest to look ashamed, although he was feeling anything but. That idiot deserved everything he got. He was a big, disgusting bully. And the feel of his hands hitting against skin made him feel some kind of relief. _

_He felt like a hero, while the adults may not have seen it that way, it felt good to protect his friend. Even if said friend didn't look the least bit grateful when Sasuke was taken to the principal's office. In fact he looked scared and hurt. But that may have been Sasuke's imagination. Because after all, why would Naruto have to feel scared. _

_Sasuke was interrupted from his thoughts by the sound of a knock at the door._

"_Yes?" the principal calls out. And not before long the door is opened slightly ajar. A head peeks in. Sasuke recognizes her as one of the secretaries._

"_His parents are here," she says._

_And a lump forms in Sasuke's throat. He clenches his hands into fist on his lap. And he tries not to picture his father, angry nor does he try to picture the disappointment that will surely be in his mother's eyes._

"_Let them in," the principal says. With bated breath, Sasuke watches as the secretary opens the door further to admit Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha, his parents._

_Tensing, he quickly turns around. He tries his best to ignore them as the principal introduces himself as Homura Mitokado before signaling them to sit down._

"_What is this all about? I hope this is important enough to have to whisk me away from a very important meeting. A very important school board meeting, might I add," Fugaku says, never afraid to be blunt or express his own annoyance. _

_They don't know yet, Sasuke thinks horrified. He doesn't want to be here when they find out but he has no choice. It's as if he's glued to his own seat._

"_Yes, I'm sorry. And I assure you Mr. Uchiha that it is," the principal says._

_And now Fugaku's attention has averted from the principal towards Sasuke who tries his best to keep on his cool façade, although inside he's screaming with panic. Fugaku gives Sasuke an accusing glare as if to say 'what have you done,' already assuming the worse._

_And for once he was right. _

_He wants to scream that it wasn't his fault, that Jugo had provoked im into doing it. But he finds himself unable to speak. And he doubts that it will change anything anyways. _

_His mother hasn't said anything yet, but of course between her and his father, she had always been the reasonable one._

_It's ironic enough that when everything goes to shit, his father takes the time to notice, to really notice that he has another son. It's as if he wants Sasuke to fuck up or something._

_And for Christ sakes, he's only six years old. Should a father look at his son, a boy so young with such indifference as if he were a burden to him?_

_What did he do to deserve this?_

_Being born, Sasuke then thinks bitterly as he stares down at his lap, picking at the arm of the chair he's sitting in._

_Sasuke's mind wanders to Naruto and his parents. And his chest tightens. Not for the first time does Sasuke wish they were his parents too, the parents who although not blood related treated him as if they were his own son._

_Sasuke tunes back in to hear the principal breaking the bad news. And for the second time he really wishes he weren't here. _

"_I regret to say that your son has been in a fight."_

_And Sasuke tenses as he hears the intake of breath from his parents and he can tell the distinct difference between the two._

_Now Fugaku is really annoyed and his mother, his mother is surprised. Like all mothers, despite his mood swings probably believed he was a saint._

"_What happened?" Is all his father says._

"_I'm not sure on all the detail but all I I know is it happened while Ms. Terumi was attending to a student outside of class. She returned to find Sasuke on top of a classmate and well I'm sure you know the rest without having to explain._

_While Sasuke got off with just a scratch, the other boy got off with a lot more bruises."_

"_I'm sorry for our son's behavior," his mother says, after getting over her initial surprise, and speaking for the first time since she got here._

_Sasuke tentatively peeked up to find his mother staring at him with unreadable eyes as she clenches her hand tightly onto his father's._

_That sign right there was enough for Sasuke to know that he'll be getting an earful. She was trying to restrain his father, trying to keep his emotions in check. Sasuke dreaded to think about whawt would happen if only his father were the one to show up._

"_You will apologize to that poor boy. I know it won't be much but it's a start," Mikoto says, breaking Sasuke away from his dark thoughts._

_He should've expected this so he doesn't know why he's so startled. He opens his mouth, ready to say that he deserved it and that he wasn't sorry at all. But with one look from his clearly pissed off father he decides it best not to say anything at all._

"_What happens now?" His mother then asks, averting her full attention from Sasuke towards the principal once again._

"_We do not tolerate fighting, this sort of behavior could lead to expulsion," the principal said with a sigh._

_Sasuke's breath hitches, although there's a strange part of him that wants to giggle. To think that a six year old boy like himself who just started school would get expelled so fast was just laughable. It would be like a world record or something._

"_But I'll write you off with a warning, and a three week suspension. If I ever see you here in my office again I won't hesitate to kick you out, understood?" the Princpal says with his fiercest look yet. _

_Sasuke returns the look with that of indifference to show that he wasn't the least bit scared before nodding rather reluctantly._

"_Good. Now as for classwork, I'll have one of your classmates get all the work for you during your suspension."_

_Suspension. God, he dreaded the word. He already knew what it meant without having them to tell him. While most kids his age would be jumping for joy at three weeks of no school, all Sasuke felt was impending doom. _

_The hand gripping his arm rather roughly as they finally exited the princpal's office wasn't helping matters at all. His first instinct was to run. _

_And as he began thinking up ways of escaping, he was caught off guard by the sound of a familiar voice yelling out, "Sasuke!"_

_They all turn to find Naruto walking, or more like limping down the hallway towards him. And the sight of him limping makes Sasuke flare with anger._

_He's definitely not sorry about what he did. He's only sorry that he got caught. _

"_Are you okay?" Naruto asks, looking up at him with big round concerned filled blue eyes – his glasses make them look big. Trust Naruto to be worried about him._

"_I overheard Ms. Terumi talking to the principal. I heard you were suspended. I didn't know what it meant at first so I asked and Ms. Terumi told me. You're lucky you don't have to go to school," Naruto says, now bouncing back and forth on the balls of his feet anxiously._

_Sasuke doesn't have the heart to tell him that he's anything but lucky._

"_Yeah. For three weeks. You'll get my schoolwork for me won't you?" Sasuke says softly._

_Naruto stares up at him with furrow brows as if to say, 'why would you want to do school work when you don't have to' but instead of saying all that Naruto just nods. And for that, Sasuke is grateful._

"_Sasuke, let's go," Fugaku says, pulling on Sasuke. And Naruto looks over Sasuke's shoulder in surprise, seeming to not have noticed his parents. Naruto blushes in embarassment._

"_Hi Mrs. and Mr. Uchiha," Naruto says._

_Mikoto smiles, though this time she doesn't correct him on calling her Mikoto instead. Fugaku just nods._

"_See you soon?" Naruto asks hopefully._

_Sasuke nods as his parents begin to usher him away. And for the first time he notices that his whole class is in the hallway as they head in the opposite direction. He watches as some of his classmates point and whisper._

"_Naruto!" Ms. Terumi calls out._

_Naruto sends Sasuke a wide grin before rushes back towards the group of students. _

_Turning around, Sasuke then follows his parents out of the school with his head bow down so low as if he's being sentenced to his death. _

...

**Step Two: **Try Playing Hard to Get (_Try_ Being the Operative Word)

"What are you doing here?" Are the first words to slip past Naruto's lips as he walks up to a smirking Sasuke, Sakura following closesly behind.

"Thought I'd be a gentleman and walk you to your next class," Sasuke says with a shrug as he pushes himself away from the wall.

_Yeah right, _Naruto thinks dryly. _More like trying to score brownie points. _And with that in mind he just went down negative ten points.

A thought then occurs to him as he eyes Sasuke suspiciously, "How did you know what class I was in?"

They're all walking side by side now, Naruto in between Sasuke and Sakura, a sudden sense of déjà vu washes over him. He quickly shakes the feeling away to zone back into what lame explanation Sasuke decides to give. It all sounds like vomit to Naruto's ears.

"….so I thought what the hell," Sasuke was saying that made Naruto shake his head before looking up at him with a mumbled,

"Huh?"

Sasuke lets out a deep chuckle that **does not **send a delicious shiver down Naruto's spine.

"I said," Sasuke begins pointedly in a way that makes him sound like he was talking to a slow child who was misbehaving. "I was just walking down the hall from the bathroom when I spotted you and Sakura inside the classroom so I thought what the hell."

He says the words in a tone that suggest that he may have been rehearsing the line in his head over and over again. Yup, that seemed more likely. Naruto knew exactly how Sasuke's mind worked when it came to getting into someone else's pants, probably more than anyone else.

This time Naruto does roll his eyes before inwardly snorting.

_Well let the games begin, _Naruto thinks, gripping his bag tighter he turns around until he's both walking backwards and staring at Sasuke.

A sudden rush of courage overwhelms him as he says teasingly, "Come off it Mr. Uchiha. You were stalking me. Be honest, no need to deny it."

Naruto then stops short, his smile slowly fading as he takes a good look at Sasuke who's now staring at him with an unreadable expression. Naruto takes a step back, muttering out a "sorry" when he bumps into someone. He turns around, and he's back to being sandwiched in between Sasuke and Sakura, who's looking on with an unreadable expression of her own.

He then flinches when he feels an arm wrap around his shoulder and the sudden feeling of Sasuke's breath ghosting against his ear.

"Don't flatter yourself Naru Namikaze," Sasuke whispers into his ear, dragging his lips along Naruto's ear lobe that makes Naruto's breath hitch.

After a few more seconds, Naruto braves himself as he turns around, cupping Sasuke's cheek with a tanned hand.

_That's right Naruto, tease him. Make him know that you're not that easy. Just act natural._

"Don't try to deny it. I know how much you want me. But that aside, it's very sweet that you want to walk me to my next class but no need. I have to go to my locker first," Naruto says before he lightly slaps Sasuke's cheek.

And before he can hear what Sasuke has to say he's turning around. As he starts walking down the hall sans Sasuke and Sakura, he waves his hand before calling out, "See you in gym class." He can practically feel their eyes boring into his back.

As he's walking towards the locker that doesn't exist since he hadn't been appointed one yet (he wonders if Sasuke or Sakura had figured that out yet), his eyes scope out the halls looking for at least one of three familiar faces. When he doesn't spot Hinata, Shikamaru or Kiba, realizing that it might be a lost cause, he heads downstairs towards the gym. After taking two wrong turns of course.

And now he's dreading the class now that he knows Sasuke, Sakura and Ino are going to be in it. But then he realizes that maybe this might just work out. He still has to repeatedly remind himself that he's one of them now, that only avoiding them would just raise red flags. They're meant to think that Naruto feels "honored" to be a part of their little posse no matter how much Naruto wants to throw up at the thought.

And it's as he's walking down the stairs that he repeatedly tells himself that he needs to suck it up if he wants to go through with all of this. But as he pushes through the double doors that lead into the gymnasium, he can't help but flinch. Onslaught of memories assault him. He tries to blink them away, and he knows he must look like an idiot, standing in the middle of the gymnasium with a blank expression on his face. So he's not surprised when he's broken from his reverie as he feels somebody purposefully shoulder past him

"Move it," a familiar voice growls. And he can't quite place it yet, finding himself still in a slight daze.

But it's as he staring at the figure as he turns a corner, entering what Naruto assumes to be the boy's locker room – Konoha Academy has changed over the years that Naruto hardly remembers where anything is any more – when he catches sight of the familiar brown skin and spiky hair. Kiba. And before his legs could catch up with his mind, he's sprinting across the gym towards the locker room.

And now Naruto is overwhelmed with guilt much to his annoyance. He knows he doesn't owe Kiba an explanation. It wasn't like they were close friends when he was known as Naruto Uzumaki. If anything, as far as Naruto was concerned, Kiba was just as bad as the rest of them. Although the boy himself didn't seem to realize it himself.

But Naruto realizes that if his last few years growing up weren't so shitty, they would've hit it off pretty well. Being friends with Kiba would sure as hell have been easier than being friends with someone like Sasuke fucking Uchiha. What a wasted six years.

Although he has to remind himself that Sasuke wasn't always like this. He used to be Naruto's own knight in shining armor, the boy who always protected Naruto from the local school bullies only to ironically become what he once hated.

But enough of that, Naruto thinks to himself. He knows that it isn't the time to be getting nostalgic or thinking about what ifs. The only thing that mattered now was apologizing to that one boy who made his return to Konoha Academy a little bit more bearable if only for those measly fifteen minutes in homeroom.

Unfortunately from the looks of it, Kiba didn't seem to be in much of a forgiving mood. But fortunately as he enters the locker room he finds that it's practically deserted save for some boy he doesn't recognize and Kiba who is currently pulling a shirt over his head. Sensing another presence in the room he turns around. And Naruto can't help but flinch when Kiba's gaze lands on him before Kiba lets out a sarcastic snort.

"Whatever you have to say you're wasting your time," Kiba says as he pulls out another shirt from his bag.

Stuffing his hands into his jean pockets, Naruto shifts on his feet before stepping aside to let the other students pass by. So much for a private and quiet conversation. Naruto flinches when a boy suddenly starts to banging against the lockers.

"I just wanted to explain and apologize," Naruto says after a few more moments of banging, finally finding his voice. Realizing that the locker room was not only getting a little bit more crowded but louder as well, he walks up to the row of lockers Kiba's currently occupying.

"There's nothing to explain. I understand perfectly," Kiba says turning around. His face unreadable. Pulling thie shirt over his head he then says, "They were able to offer you something I couldn't. Instant popularity."

Naruto lets out a sigh at that before looking away. Running a hand through his blond hair he takes a deep breath before turning his full attention back to Kiba who is currently stuffing his bag in the locker to no avail.

"Here, let me help you," Naruto starts as he brings his hands to Kiba's stuffed backpack, ready to help only to be pushed away.

"I can do it myself," Kiba says irritably.

Naruto's shoulders sag but he doesn't make a move to leave. Instead he says, "Look it isn't what it looks like. I don't even really like them."

"Could've fooled me," Kiba mutters in response trying to find a way to fit his bag inside the locker. After three more attempts, it's finally fitting snugly inside.

"I don't, they're shallow, rude, and…" Naruto trails off, shaking his head.

"Just let me explain," Naruto says. And now it's his turn to be irritated, irritated that Kiba won't even bother to listen to him and irritated at the feeling continuing to bubble in his chest. Guilt.

"Like I said, you don't have to explain," Kiba says as he put a lock on the locker, sliding the lock in place.

Natuto opens his mouth but the look on Kiba's face stops him from saying anything. A lump forms in the back of Naruto's throat. He shifts his feet.

Kiba gives him one last unreadable look before his eyes flicker to something over Naruto's shoulder. His eyes harden before looking away, he scoffs, shaking his head as he brushes past Naruto.

And as Naruto finally swallows down the lump in his throat, he whirls around, ready to call out to Kiba only to find the name die on his lips when he sees Sasuke in the doorway, now carrying a gym bag slung over his shoulder, smirk in place.

Behind him stood Neji.

"What?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow, too annoyed to be bother by not only Sasuke's but also Neji's appearance and trying for nonchalance but afraid that they might've heard part of the conversation. But then again, it was already getting so loud and rowdy inside the locker room that he doubted ot. Not to mention Naruto doubted that if Sasuke truly heard what he had said about them he wouldn't be as amused as he seems to be right now.

Sasuke just shrugs, smirk still in place.

"Nothing," he finally says, walking past an annoyed and confused Naruto.

For the time being, Naruto ignores his strange behavior, not in the mood to play around with him. So instead, without a backward glance he walks out of the locker room with the intent of trying to talk to Kiba again. Even if Kiba refused to talk, Naruto will make him listen. And for a moment he forgets the fact that talking to Kiba could possibly ruin things for him. After all, he knows just how much Ino hates him.

But just as he exits the locker room, his plan goes straight to shit when he finds himself accosted by Ino and Sakura. It isn't before long that he notices what they're wearing; he raises a blond eyebrow but doesn't say anything. Naruto was certain this was gym class and not skank class 101.

He lets them lead him to the bleachers, but not before he catches Kiba's eye, who's staring at him with another one of those unreadable expressions of his. When he notices Naruto staring, he quickly looks away, turning his attention to Hinata who's sitting next to him.

After a few more seconds, he looks away as well as he's being dragged towards the other side of the bleachers.

Naruto can't help but notice the looks they're receiving along the way. And Naruto's certain that this time it has nothing to do with him, if the hungry looks from the guys and the jealous and scandalized looks from the girls are any indication.

As they take a seat, Naruto ignores both Ino and Sakura who seem to be arguing about something or another, and instead takes in his surroundings. So much has changed about the gym. It seems bigger somehow.

A shiver runs up his spine as memories resurface, memories that include very vivid images of Sakura, Ino, Neji, Karin, Suigetsu and of course Sasuke. Bad memories that include getting purposely hit by dodgeballs, being pushed against the lockers in the locker room, having his clothes stolen on a constant basis. And every other little bad thing you could imagine happens to bullied kids during gym class.

"I didn't know there was a contest to see who could wear the skankiest gym clothes. If I had known I would've worn my best booty shorts," Neji suddenly says, breaking Naruto away from his thoughts which Naruto, ironically enough, can't help but be grateful for.

Naruto's eyes couldn't help but wander around looking for a particular somebody that he was sure would be glued to Neji's side. When he doesn't catch sight of Sasuke he assumes he's still in the locker room.

After a minute, Naruto finds himself tuning back into whatever nonsense the girls and Neji are bickering about.

Neji says something, and then lets out a sarcastic laugh before Naruto notices Neji's eyes flicker to him. Naruto tries not to flinch at the milky white gaze.

"Why aren't you wearing your gym clothes?"

"Uh," Naruto finds himself saying as he blinks, caught off guard by the odd question. He's even more baffled when Sakura abruptly stops midsentence to turn and look at him as if she suddenly just realized that he hadn't changed into his sweats. Naruto notices her lips twitch but he thinks nothing of it as he turns his attention back to Neji.

"Should I have? I didn't know we had to since it's the first week of school and all…" Naruto says, trailing off.

He then flinches when Neji suddenly slides onto the seat beside him. Neji seems to notice, but he doesn't saying anything. Instead he lets out a laugh before saying, "Oh right, you're new. So I'll give you a few words of advice, always and I mean always bring your gym clothes."

"Ok," Naruto says slowly, not quite understanding where Neji was going with this.

"What Neji is trying to say is, in order to avoid waring the green leotard of doom you can't forget you gym clothes. Ever," Ino says, butting in.

Naruto stares at her as if she sprouted five heads.

"The green what of what?"

"It's the new gym teacher. Well technically he isn't new; he's been here since our sophomore year. He's a little crazy if you ask me. He goes by the name of Might Guy," Ino continues. And Naruto has already mentally prepared himself for her rambling. "Apparently he likes to be called Coach G though. Anyway, the first time I saw him I thought he was a cosmic joke sent to us by the headmaster. But then again when has Fugaku Uchiha – that's Sasuke's father and the former headmaster – ever joke.

Anyways he showed up waring this green looking leotard, no lie, expecting us to take him seriously."

"I'll stop you right there since we know how much Ino likes to hear herself talk" – Ino let's out an indignant 'hey'- "I'll put it simply. If you'r not wearing your gym clothes then Coach G will make you wear the green leotard," Sakura finishes brightly. Too brightly for Naruto's taste.

Naruto just stares.

"Do we have to?"

This time it was Neji who said, "Either that or you get a zero for the class. I hear he has three spares."

"Neji would know because he had to wear one last year," Ino chortles before letting out a strangled 'ow.'

"I thought we'd agree to never mention that again," Neji said in a low voice.

At that point Naruto wasn't paying them any more attention. He was too busy wondering whether they were the ones pulling a fast one on him or not. But he didn't have to wonder any longer as he caught sight of a tall figure walking towards them. And Naruto couldn't help but cringe.

With only one look at the figure who eerily matched the image Neji and the girls conjured up for him, he realized they weren't lying. If it wasn't for the whistle around his neck and the clipboard in his hand Naruto would've mistaken him for the clown that he probably was. But then again, Naruto didn't like to judge.

Even so, Naruto couldn't help but furrow his eyebrows, tilting his head to the side as if trying to decipher a complexing puzzle.

First off, who in the hell told him that a bowl looking hair cut was the style of the 21st century. And what was up with those bushy eyebrows. Plucking them doesn't necessarily mean you're gay if that's what he was afraid of. Naruto bit his lower lip, trying to stifle the laughter that was bubbling up in his chest.

And oh, don't let him get started on the gym teacher's attire. It wasn't until the teacher was standing in front of them that Naruto got a good look and realized that he hadn't fully believed the girls and Neji. After all what guy in their right mind would risk their masculinity to wear a fucking leotard.

_The gym teacher apparently, _Naruto thinks dryly.

Naruto was biting his lip so hard that he was surprised that his lips weren't bleeding yet. He could practically feel Neji's eyes boring into him and from the corner of his eye he noticed Neji's lips twisted into a smirk as if he knew what Naruto was thinking.

Naruto anxiously wanted to look around, to see what everybody else thought of this clown but Naruto kept his eyes to the front.

"Good afternoon my pupils," were the first words to pass the gym teacher's mouth, his voice practically booming throughout the gymnasium.

_Oh hell, _is Naruto's first thought as he stifles a groan. Just great, he was one of those types. Enthusiastic and loud. And really Naruto shouldn't be surprised. Or bothered really, since he's had to deal with a lot worse.

As the gym teacher introduces himself as Coach G, Coach Bushy Brow is more like it, before going into a loud tirade about gym rules, Naruto zones out.

As his eyes wander once again around the gym, he catches sight of Sasuke walking out of the locker room. And it felt like he's been in the locker room doing god knows what for so long that he almost forgot Sasuke was even in this class.

When Sasuke catches his eye, a smirk planted on his lips, Naruto looks away. He clenches his jaw.

_Cocky bastard_, he thinks.

Naruto finds that he isn't surprised when Sasuke slides in the seat on the other side of him. From the corner of his eye he notices Sakura tense.

"Where were you?" Neji hisses quietly while, Naruto notices, Coach Bushy Brow beginning roll call.

"I didn't realize I had to tell you every little thing I do," Sasuke says, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Neji reddens. Or at least that's what Naruto thinks, for the color in his cheeks disappears as quickly as it came.

"I was talking on the phone with my father if you must know," Sasuke says.

That seems to have shut Neji up. And Naruto briefly wonders if he's telling the truth or saying that because he knows exactly how Neji would respond, with silence. After a moment, Naruto realizes that he doesn't really care and instead tunes back into the sound of Coach Bushy Brow's voice.

"Uchiha, Sasuke."

"Here," Sasuke calls out.

"Namikaze, Naru," Coach G then calls out.

"Here," Naruto says in response after clearing his throat. He tenses then when he feels a pair of eyes on him. And oh shit. He knows who it is without having to turn around. And this time it isn't Sasuke.

"I see that you aren't wearing your gym clothes," Coach Bushy Brow says. And Naruto knows it's directed at him. Naruto can't help but gulp. It's only his first week back; it's too early to embarrass himself any more than he already has.

"That's right sir," Naruto says before he can stop himself. He's surprised his voice comes out steady. He can fell all eyes on him. He can't help but think that they're probably silently laughing him, trying to imagine him wearing the green leotard.

He watches as the coach's mouth twitches and Naruto can't help but feel annoyed. Is this clown laughing at him too, knowing that he's about to bruise whatever's left of Naruto's ego.

"I heard you transferred from military school. There's no need for formalities here. Call me Coach G. There are two things I don't like to be called. Sir and Mr, they make me feel old," he says before sending Naruto a huge grin.

"Right Coach Bush…I mean Coach G," Naruto says, catching his slip of the tongue, before continuing, "I didn't know we had to change into our gym clothes, you know, since it's the first week of school. I didn't think it mattered, really."

Just as Coach Bushy Brows opens his mouth, Sasuke butts in.

"I have a spare pair of sweat pants in my locker."

And Naruto knows he should be relieved, after all he was certain Coach Bushy Brow was going to send him to his doom by telling him change into one of his green leotards. But that thought of wearing clothes that belong to Sasuke makes Naruto's skin crawl. Not only that, but it also make him feel a tad bit uncomfortable.

From the corner of his eye he notices Sakura turn around slightly to glare at Sasuke. Of course she would be disappointed at the thought of him, her supposed worst enemy, not embarrassing himself by wearing the green leotard of doom.

The realization seems to lift Naruto's spirits up a bit as Coach Bushy Brows says, "Right well, what are you waiting for? Go change."

Naruto scrambles up from his seat before following Sasuke into the locker room.

"I guess I shouldn't be expecting a 'thanks' anytime soon huh," Sasuke says nonchalantly as he opens his locker, pulling out his duffel bag.

"A thanks for what exactly," Naruto says, scowling. And really, he shouldn't be surprised when he suddenly finds himself pinned to the wall but he is. His eyes widen into huge saucers as Sasuke leans in close, so close that if Naruto made a move, they would be locking lips. Naruto gulps.

"I saved you from wearing that ridiculous green leotard that Coach G passes off as fashion. I think that deserves some kind of reward, don't you? If not a 'thanks' then how about a kiss," Sasuke says, his voice filled with amusement as he leans forward. Naruto quickly turns to the side, Sasuke's lips grazing his cheek. After a moment, an amused Sasuke steps back.

Once Naruto is certain that Sasuke is no longer invading his personal space he turns around. The sight that greets him makes Naruto's clench his fist.

_Cocky son of a bitch, _Naruto can't help but think as he watches Sasuke take out a pair of black sweat pants from his bag.

"Now that I think about it, I'm a little disappointed actually," Sasuke begins as he walks up to Naruto, sweat pants in hand. "You probably would've looked sexy in green."

Naruto scoffs, rolling his eyes before snatching the sweat pants from Sasuke's hand.

"Thanks," Naruto barks sarcastically, brushing past Sasuke as he heads to the stalls.

If he were the same Naruto from ninth grade, Naruto would be blushing as red as a tomato by now. And as much as he hates it, he can't help but find this all amusing.

And damn, Naruto can't help but realize as he shucks off his jeans, that he should've purposefully stripped right then in there in front of Sasuke.

It would've been nice to see him practically salivating at the mouth for something he couldn't have.

**Step Three: **Realizing Sakura's Weakness

As he puts on the sweat pants, and trying to ignore just how much it smells like Sasuke, Naruto's mind can't help but then wander from thought of seducing Sasuke to Sakura.

Jealous, spiteful, desperate Sakura. Ever since he came up with the idea of getting revenge, his intent was to get closer to them, to learn their every little weakness. Having only spent about two hours in Sakura's company since he returned, he realizes her weakness has been nothing but the obvious.

Her undying love for Sasuke Uchiha, the guy who ever since second grade had always been unreachable to her.

And now Naruto wants to smack himself upside the head for being so goddamn blind and stupid.

But then again Naruto had always believed Sakura's infatuation would go away in time. Guess not.

Now as he thinks about Sasuke's continuous flirtation and Sakura's obvious jealousy issues, a thought comes to mind. And while the idea seems a little daunting at first, imagining the look on Sakura's face makes the idea all the more worth it.

Screw consequences. With that in mind, he slings his jeans over his shoulder and walks out of the stall.

As he leaves the locker room, and enters the gymnasium, his eyes scan the gym for two familiar faces.

He notices that the students are currently running laps around the gym. And it takes him about two more seconds to catch sight of both Sasuke and Sakura running side by side.

Perfect.

As Naruto jogs towards them, he finally catches Sasuke's eye. Sasuke slows to a jog, and seeming to realize that she no longer has Sasuke's attention, Sakura follows Sasuke's gaze curiously. Her curious expression turns into a scowl for only a flicker of a second before smiling that bright but fake smile of her, that Naruto thought he had imagined it all. But he knows he hadn't.

It's comical really, that Sakura Haruno is jealous of him. It's unfathomable and mind boggling really, that after only supposedly knowing each other for almost two hours that she would consider Naru Namikaze, not Naruto Uzumaki, as a threat.

She knows and he knows that Sasuke only thinks of him as some type of pawn in his disgusting little games, and nothing more.

But even if he's baffled, he tells himself, he finds it a blessing in disguise.

"Mr. Namikaze, we're running five laps around the gym. Get a move on," Coach Bushy Brow's voice booms out from across the gymnasium, shaking Naruto from his thoughts.

After a moment he turns a deaf ear on the phys ed. teacher, his attention zoning in on Sasuke and Sakura, who after a moment shakes her head before turning around to continue her trek around the gym.

Naruto takes a deep breath, shaking his hands to rid him of his nerves.

_Come on Uzumaki, it's now or never,_ he thinks. _Just remember one thing,_ _Sasuke is the enemy._

And with that in mind he skids to an abrupt stop in front of Sasuke who arches an eyebrow in question before opening his mouth.

_You can do this Uzumaki._

And before Sasuke can make a snarky remark, catching both Sasuke and the others who, Naruto notices were beginning to stare by surprise, he places his lips on Sasuke's.

_Take that Sakura Haruno_, he thinks.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC…<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Thanks for reading! And yes, they did kiss. And no, they are not going to jump into bed with each other right away and no, Naruto is not going to be all like 'oh forget about revenge, and I love Sasuke.' I don't like those type of stories unless they're done right. I like when they're relationship slowly progresses until they realize just how much they feel for each other. The KISS was only to get back at Sakura for just being a fake, jealous bitch for the past chapter. And it was actually a last minute change too. They weren't suppose to kiss but oh well.

**Good News: **Ooh and I thought I'd say this, there is going to possibly be a prequel to this story. It'll mostly be about what happened during Naruto's freshman year. And also, they're might possibly be a sequel but I won't be sure about that until I'm more than half way done with this story. Anyways….

**Next Chapter: **More flashbacks (a continuation of first grade), more gym class, the aftermath of the kiss, hanging with Sasuke and the gang and possible more Kiba and Naruto interactions

**For those who review, another sneak peek. But it might take me about two days to start responding.**


	8. Sakura's Wrath

**Full Summary: **Naruto Uzumaki was the scrawny, quiet outcast with the coke bottle glasses everybody bullied. The Ice Prince, Sasuke Uchiha was the cruelest of them all, literally driving Naruto away after humiliating him in front of the whole student body. After a fatal accident that takes the life of both his parents, Naruto is back, more handsome than ever under the guise of Naru Namikaze with only one thing in mind. Revenge.

**Pairings:** SasuNaru, SasuSaku, SuiNaru, NejiGaa, KibaHina and others

**Rating:** Mature (boy on boy sexing, don't like, don't read)

**Warnings:** slash (read above), sex, swearing, bullying, self harm, drug use, underage drinking, Sakura bashing, possible character death in the future (Not Sasuke or Naruto)

**Author's Note: **Hello ya'll. Today marks the one year anniversary of this story. I want to thank everybody who reviewed, alerted and added this story to their favorites. I'm sorry I didn't respond to you all last chapter. It's just that I was focused getting this out not to mention that real life kind of just takes control at times. This time I'll really try to respond to all those who have questions or just have something to say that catches my eye. Because I promised people a sneak peek last chapter but didn't deliver to some, this chapter will end with a sneak peek of the next chapter. Anyways, enjoy this chapter!

**Seconds Author's Note: **No flashback for this chapter. :o

**Chapter Warning: **Bitchy and Spiteful Sakura! You've all been warned. ;D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven: <strong>Sakura's Wrath  
><em>I thought I'd shiver<br>__I thought I'd weaken  
><em>_When you asked me to meet up again  
><em>_I was so sure that  
><em>_In one second  
><em>_All my emotions would rush back in  
><em>_You cut so deep  
><em>_Couldn't see myself moving on without you_

_I never thought I'd break free_  
><em>I always thought you'd be part of me<em>  
><em>And nothing could change that<em>  
><em>I didnt dare to believe<em>  
><em>That I'd recover you leaving me<em>  
><em>And you couldn't change that<em>  
><em>Over I thought I would cry<em>  
><em>I spin over but I'm more than alright<em>  
><em>I never thought seeing you again<em>  
><em>Would make me feel<em>  
><em>Nothing, nothing, nothing<em>  
><em>It feels so good to feel<em>  
><em>Nothing, nothing, nothing<br>_**- Nothing by Charice**

* * *

><p>It doesn't take Sasuke long to respond. He wraps his arms around Naruto, pulling him closer as he lightly bites and nips at Naruto's lips. And Naruto should've known he wouldn't give a flying fuck that they were currently in the middle of the gymnasium sucking face for the world to see. Okay, maybe he was exaggerating about the world thing, but still.<p>

With a pair of twenty or so eyes on them, their gazes burning into the side of his face, it felt like the whole world.

But he doesn't care about them. Not really. He only cares about a certain pink bubblegum haired chick, the chick who was currently glaring daggers at him from across the gymnasium, no matter how much she'll try to probably deny it later on.

And he can't help but smile against Sasuke's lips as he stares at Sakura.

The moment Sasuke bites hard on Naruto's lip, enough to draw blood, is the moment reality comes crashing down like a bucket of cold water. That and the sound of Coach Bushy Brow's voice saying,

"Break it up boys! This is not the time for such inappropriate behavior. For that I should have you both sent to the Headmistresses office. Luckily today is a good day. Instead you both will be running an extra two laps."

Naruto is no longer looking at Sasuke, his eyes on a silently fuming Sakura before quickly looking away as he feels Sasuke's eyes on him. Not only his, but the whole gymnasium class. And as much as he doesn't regret doing what he did, after all seeing the reaction on Sakura's face was all the more worth it, he can't help but feel self conscious.

"There's nothing more to see guys. Get a move on."

And at that moment, Naruto doesn't bother to spare Sasuke, who is probably feeling smug no doubt, a second glance as he turns around and begins his trek around the gym.

He has to try to mentally prepare himself for all the gossip that's no doubt going to be circulating around the school within the next 24 to 48 hours. He can still feel the whispering behind his back, and the pointing.

"So what was that all about?" Sasuke asks, as he catches up to Naruto. And he should've known he couldn't outrun someone like Sasuke. And he should've known Sasuke would be looking for answers.

Naruto shrugs, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Oh, I get it. You finally realized my hotness, that's it. Isn't it?" Sasuke says as he bumps his shoulder against Naruto's.

Naruto rolls his eyes, picking up speed and trying to put a little bit of distance between him and Sasuke. He tries not to think too much about the kiss. After all, it meant nothing. It was only a means to an end. That means being Sakura and possibly Sasuke if he plays his cards right.

"Don't deny it," Sasuke is saying as he catches up to Naruto once again.

"You're fucking gorgeous, I won't deny that," Naruto finally relents, because after all, it's the truth.

And before he realizes what's happening, he finds himself suddenly being roughly shoved to the point that he loses his balance and falls onto the floor. He stares dazedly up to see Sakura, who's looking at him with a fake apologetic look on her face.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't see you there," she says, obviously trying to go for the best actress award. And of course, Naruto's not buying it. But once he sees the look on Sasuke's face, Naruto realizes, that this could also work to his advantage.

Sasuke doesn't say anything, but compare to the others, Naruto knows he noticed everything. As he slowly picks himself up from the floor, his eyes scan the gymnasium. He notices some staring at him as if he has five heads but as expected, Coach Bushy Brows is looking the other way, talking to a classmate. But that's okay.

"Alright?" Sasuke asks, touching his arm lightly. Naruto just gives him a bright smile that seems to catch Sasuke slightly off guard if his reaction is anything to go by.

"I'm fine," Naruto says as he lets himself be picked up by Sasuke. He's relieved to find that his ankle isn't sprained or broken.

If Sakura's goal was to hurt him physically, she failed.

"Sakura has always been a jealous bitch," a sudden feminine voice says behind him. He turns around to find himself staring at both Neji and Ino. Ino's rolling her eyes.

"If you wanted to piss off Sakura you did one hell of a job. Hot kiss by the way," Ino says. Naruto chooses to ignore her, especially when he notices the significant look both Neji and Sasuke share.

By the time they're done running laps, Naruto can't help but give Sakura a wide smile which seems to catch her by surprise. He knows she probably expected him to explode, maybe rat her out. But he's not a rat, and no mater how much he hates her or how much she deserves it, he doesn't believe in hitting women either.

The best way is to kill her with kindness and possibly ruin her relationship with Sasuke from within by showing him and the others just how much of a jealous wench she really is.

As he walks towards the bleachers, his eyes catch sight of Kiba and he can't help but wonder what he thought of his bold move. If Kiba was looking at Naruto right now, would his expression be judgmental, or just filled with disgust and scorn?

Naruto doesn't waste any time finding out as he quickly looks away before Kiba can catch him staring. Instead he takes a seat beside Sasuke, who just sends him a smirk before turning his attention to Neji, whispering something in his ear.

"I'm honestly sorry, I was running too fast, I didn't know where I was going," a familiar voice says to his right. Naruto inwardly takes a deep breath, before turning his charm on Sakura and plastering on a smile. Not too wide, not too small. It's along the lines of a gentle smile, a smile that says 'you're forgiven,' rather than what he's really thinking.

"It's no problem honest. When you're running you tend to get this adrenaline rush that blinds you, happens to me all the time," Naruto says. But what he really wants to say is, '_but I don't purposefully shove them because I'm some jealous, spiteful twelve year old.' _"I'm just happy I didn't sprain anything."

In response Sakura plasters on a fake smile of her own as she says through clenched teeth, "Glad to know I've been forgiven."

Before Naruto could respond, this time with a snarky remark, Coach Bushy Brow was already trying to get everybody's attention. So with one last smile in Sakura's direction, he turned his attention to the front of the bleachers.

"Listen up," Coach Bushy Brow's voice boomed, a wide smile spread across his face as the class settled down to hushed whispers.

Naruto eyes then drifted to the volleyall in Coach Bushy Brow's hand before his eyes trailed over to the middle of the gymnasium where a volleyball net was being set up.

"We'll be playing volleyball today."

This statement illicits a few groans and some cheers. Naturally Naruto would groan right with them but he felt more pumped up then anything. The fact that he could just imagine the ball as if it were Sakura made it all the more appealing.

"Stop your moaning and groaning. You'll all be expected to partake in every activity unless of course you have a doctor's note or if you don't come prepared with gym clothes," at this Coach Bushy Brow stopped for a second to give Naruto a meaningful look. Trying to refrain form blushing, Naruto returns the stare.

Coach Bushy Brow just smiles as he returns his attention back to the rest of the class.

"I'm glad to see that all of you have come prepared. Now I'll be splitting you guys into two groups. Since there are more students then needed to play volleyball you'll all be rotating. Now I will start by naming two captains who will then choose their teammates.

Coach Bushy Brow then turned his attention to the clipboard.

"Ah I see we have our two top athletes in class with us. Neji Hyuga and Sasuke Uchiha."

Naruto stared at that. Ino seemed to notice as she leaned back in her seat to say, "Sasuke and Neji are very competitve. They play like five sports all year round, including Volleyball. Sasuke's already being scouted to play basketball at like three universities, including Suna University which is a pretty big deal."

Interesting Naruto thought as he watched Neji and Sasuke walk down the bleachers to stand beside Coach Bushy Brow. It seems that Sasuke is taking his role as the Mr. Popular guy rather seriously. After all, while Sasuke had always been the althetic type ever since they were little kids he never failed to be vocal about despising the world of sports.

"The floor is all yours boys," Coach Bushy Brow says as he step aside.

As Naruto feels Sasuke's eyes boring into the side of his face, he already knows what to expect so he isn't the least bit surprised when his name passes through those disgusting, yet delicious lips.

He then inwardly slaps himself at the sudden thought. After those few years of being away it would've been a whole lot better if Naruto had come back to find Sasuke with some ugly deformity, like with one leg or perhaps a burnt face.

Now he's just added one more thing to the list of why he hates Sasuke Uchiha. Because he's so god damn beautiful. And maybe he should add, burn Sasuke to his revenge list. But he has to remind himself that while he wants to make them suffer, he sure as hell doesn't want to be tried for arson. He wouldn't be any use locked up in the jail.

After a few more seconds, Naruto shakes these disturbing and useless thoughts away as he goes to stand beside Sasuke.

Huh, how about that. Back in the day Naruto was that boy who was always picked last for sports, even when he was still friends with Sasuke.

After what feels like forever but is actually about six minutes, the teams are picked. And Naruto is relieved to see that Sakura is on the opposite team.

Of course that relief is short lived when minutes later he finds himself on the receiving end of Sakura's vicious serves.

If this were elementary, middle school, his first year of both high school and military school, he probably would've been hit a thousand times to the point that by the end of it all he'd either be sporting a bloody or broken nose. But fortunately he isn't that scrawnly little kid anymore as he proves by hitting the serves back with grace which intensifies Sakura's glare.

Nobody seems to notice that anything's amiss except for Ino and Neji who both takes turns glaring at her, Sasuke who, while his face is completely devoid of emotion continuously clenches his jaw and Kiba, who is also on the opposite team, tries not to smile everytime the ball comes hurtling towards Naruto.

And while Naruto thinks he deserves that on Kiba's part, he can't help but feel annoyed. But just as he's trying to reign in his annoyance before he starts exploding at both Kiba and Sakura for being childish he finds himself falling onto the floor and feeling a sudden explosive pain in his nose.

"Jesus Sakura," Ino shrieks in surprise as she rushes to Naruto's side along with Sasuke and Neji.

"Haruno, you'll be sitting out for the rest of the period," Coach Bushy Brow barks. And was that anger Naruto detected in his voice?

If Naruto wasn't in so much pain he would probably have been laughing right now. After knowing Coach Bushy Brow for only twenty minutes, Naruto was beginning to believe that nothing could piss him off, what with his fucking bubbly attitude and all.

"What? I didn't do it on purpose, it was an accident," Sakura argues.

Naruto tries to bear the pain as he imagines Sakura's slow and painful death.

"Accident or not, I don't tolerate such behavior in my gym. Don't think I didn't notice you earlier. Now go sit."

And now Naruto can feel all eyes on him as he crouches on the floor, holding his bloody nose the moment he feels something drip down to his upper lip. He leans back when he feels something being waved in front of his face.

He snatches the bunched up paper towels from Ino with a mumbled thanks. He hadn't even noticed her running to the bathroom.

"I always knew Sakura was a crazy bitch when it came to her feelings for Sasuke. But I didn't think she would take it this far," Ino says, her voice laced with clear disbelief as well as something along the lines of pity.

Neither did I, Naruto thinks but doesn't say. He may have underestimated the way Sakura would react. But he has to repeatedly tell himself that he doesn't regret what he did. Not really, anyways. The fact that she reacted that way proves that kissing Sasuke got the right effect, right? Naruto would like to think so despite the fact that he's now sporting a bloody nose.

"Come on, I'll take you to the nurse," Sasuke says in his ear.

Naruto shakes his head as he moves to stand up, not really in the mood to deal with Sasuke. Especially while nursing a bloody and possibly broken nose. But before he realizes what's happening, he finds himself being picked up bridal style.

"Eeep," Naruto lets out. And now people are really staring, even Coach Bushy Brow who's scowl is replaced with that of amusement. Naruto notices that even some of the them, mostly the girls are sighing and staring at them with looks of adoration. And really, Naruto finds it sickening. And since when is everybody gay friendly. He's certain that if this were ninth grade that he'd be sporting something much more than a bloody nose.

"Leb me thown," Naruto says, still clutching his nose with one hand while continuously smacking Sasuke with the other. Like expected, it has zero to no effect on him. If possible, it just makes it all the more amusing to Sasuke, if the smirk is any indication.

"Leb me thown," Naruto repeats as they walk towards the gymnasium doors. He tries to ignore the feeling of Sasuke's hand wrapped around his waist. And instead welcomes the thought of punching Sasuke right in the jaw, and he seriously considers doing it. But realizes he doesn't have to worry about taking a risk that could seriously get him expelled when Sasuke finally settles him gently down onto his feet.

Instead of saying anything he just gives Sasuke one last look before pushing through the double doors still clutching his bloody nose.

What he doesn't expect is to have Sasuke follow him out of the gymnasium and into the nearly deserted hallway. And really, he doesn't know why he's so surprised. He whirls around, pointing an accusing finger at Sasuke.

"What do you think you're doing?" Naruto asks, his words muffled.

"Escorting you to the nurse's office and making sure you don't die due to blood loss," Sasuke says, that stupid smirk still playing on his lips.

"I'm fine, thanks." Then Naruto turns around without another word, walking away and hoping that Sasuke got the message.

Seconds later his hopes are dashed when he hears Sasuke say, "But you don't even know where you're going."

And he can hear Sasuke's footsteps behind him.

"Just tell me where it is then instead of following me," Naruto says then, exasperated.

Sasuke ignores him and instead grabs him by the wrist, turning him in the opposite direction. Naruto just stares at the pale hand.

He finds that this new Sasuke is too touchy feelly and he hates it. It makes him squeamish. In this day and age, he'd rather be the one in control and not other way around.

"For starters, you were going the wrong way," Sasuks says after finally letting go of Naruto's wrist.

Naruto tries not to blush. After all, memories of the school in general are foggy at best. Although, that really doesn't excuse the fact that he doesn't remember where the nurse's office is, considering he was sent there more than three times a week back during freshman year.

"Oh," is what Naruto finally says and nothing else. Because really, what's the point. Sasuke is as stubborn as he's always been. It doesn't help that he's just making nice because he has impure ulterior motives.

After going up a flight of stairs, down the hall and around the corner, Naruto finally finds himself in front of the nurse's office.

Ignoring Sasuke, he brushes past him to enter the warmly lit office. Naruto can't help but feel relieved when he finds that they're the only ones inside save for the very familiar nurse who is currently bent over her desk.

And it takes all of Naruto's willpower not to ruin his façade and run straight into the arms of Nurse Chiyo, a woman in her early seventies who Naruto had once thought of as his own grandmother. Back in freshman year, Naruto had been in the nurse's office more than any other kid in his year that it led to such a close bond between him and the school nurse.

He was actually surprised to see her still sitting behind that desk of hers. But then again Chiyo had always been a woman who'd rather work than laze about. She use to joke that she won't stop working until the end of her time. It seems she wasn't lying. He tried not to laugh as he pictured a one hundred year old Chiyo sitting behind that desk.

As both Naruto and Sasuke enter the office, the door slamming shut behind them, she looks up distractedly before clucking her teeth at the sight of Naruto. Other than that, there was no sign of recognition in those brown orbs. And of course, Naruto was no longer that scrawnly little blond kid who always needed someone to depend on. Hell, most of the time, when he looked into the mirror nowadays, he barely recognized his own self.

"Come on, sit down. Sit," Nurse Chiyo orders as she leaves them and heads into the backroom. Naruto does as told, ignoring Sasuke for a moment who instead of sitting is leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

"I'm uh sorry about Sakura," Sasuke finally says, clearing his throat. And for the first time he seems to be at a loss for words as he shifts uncomfortably on his feet.

Naruto opens his mouth with the intent of asking rather rudely, 'why are you still here' but just shakes his head and instead mutters to himself, "I probably shouldn't have kissed you."

_I should've came up with some other plan to get back at Sakura that didn't result in a nose blood. Perhaps, something a little bit more sublte, _Naruto thinks to himself with disgust. And now he has to deal with a bloody nose and a smug Sasuke combined.

The words come out louder than intended. And from the corner of his eye, he notices Sasuke turning back to his old cocky self as he says rather slyly, "About that. You never did tell me why you did it in the first place."

Naruto just shrugs because really, he can't just come out and say, 'I'm trying to get revenge on you guys for betraying me and ruining my life. And I thought the best way to do that was to start by making Sakura jealous and insecure. But I, of course, didn't expect to end up with a fucking bloody nose.' No, he doesn't say any of that. Let Sasuke and all the others think what they want.

"I just felt like it," Naruto says, instead.

Before Sasuke can say anything in response, Nurse Chiyo is finally back with a wash cloth and an ice pack. She stops for a second when her attention finally turns to Sasuke.

"And what are you doing here, Uchiha?" She barks at him, staring at him with that look she always gets in her eye when she notices something she doesn't like. And if memory serves Naruto correctly, he remembers back in freshman year that Nurse Chiyo had always found him arrogant and spoilt. It seems that those few years that Naruto's been away, she's never warmed to him.

Like expected, Sasuke doesn't seem all that effected. In fact he doesn't smirk, he smiles. A smile that looks rather mocking.

"I'm being a good student. I thought I'd escort the new kid to the nurse's office, make sure he doesn't die of sudden blood loss and all," Sasuke says.

Chiyo purses her lips at his tone before saying, "Well as you can see he'll be fine under my care. He won't die of blood loss, I'll make sure of that. Now off you go, back to whatever class you came from."

Naruto expects Sasuke to argue but is both surprised and relieved when all he says is, "Alright." But before he leaves, he turns his attention to Naruto.

"I'll talk to Sakura." And with that, he's gone.

"What is your name young man?" Nurse Chiyo asks. And this time again, Naruto tries searching her eyes for even a hint of recognition. But like the others, she doesn't seem to recognise him either.

"Naru Namikaze," he says as she hands him the wash cloth.

"It's nice to meet you Naru Namikaze, I go by Nurse Chiyo. Now would you care to tell me what happened?"

"I was in gym class, playing volleyball. I was being careless and got hit with one by an accident," Naruto says with a shrug as if it were no big deal. And really, she doesn't need to know that Sakura purposely hit him with the volleyball out of jealousy.

"Okay well I doubt your nose is broken but go into the bathroom over there and wash up all that blood so I can check to make sure."

Naruto does as told as he takes the wash cloth from Chiyo.

The door shuts with a click as he enters the bathroom. Taking a deep breath, he flicks on the light.

He takes a good look at himself in the mirror, surprised when he finds blood on his shirt.

"Fuck," Naruto mutters to himself as he leans against the sink. He takes off the bloodied paper towels from his nose and tosses them into the trash bin before turning his attention back to the mirror.

He's relieved to see that the blood has stopped. He wets the wash cloth before trying to rub the dried blood, wncing each time he rubs his nose.

He feared that it might actually be broken after all.

"Fucking Sakura," Naruto curses. "Maybe I should accidently throw a ball at her face and see how she likes it." And he was actually consdering it too, but realized that there were still much better ways to get at the bitch. Ways that would make her wish that she'd never fucked with Naruto Uzumaki and Naru Namikaze.

After one last wipe to his nose and trying his best to wash the wash cloth free of blood, he walks out of the bathroom, to find to his surprise, Kiba and some other kid he doesn't know sitting in the two seats both he and Sasuke were sitting in.

He notices Chiyo bent down, tending to what looks like Kiba's ankle.

She lifts her head when Naruto, after much debating, takes a seat beside Kiba who tenses.

"I'll be with you in a minute," Nurse Chiyo says.

Naruto just nods. After she finishs the last of wrapping Kiba's ankle before ordering him to press the ice pack onto his ankle, she speaks softly to the kid beside Kiba before finally turning her attention to Naruto.

Taking a seat beside Naruto, she orders him to turn to her. He does.

He tries not to flinch when Nurse Chiyo's small, wrinkled hand moves to touch his chin.

"I see the bleeding has stopped. That's good," she says. When she then moves to touch his nose, Naruto flinches.

"Sit still, and stop your flinching," she barks. And really, for an old lady she can be scary when she wants to be.

So Naruto does as told, but can't help but tense as she touches his possibly broken nose.

"Okay, fortunately it's not broken," she said, and Naruto breathes a sight of relief. But his relief was short lived when she says, "But, just a fair warning, this is going to hurt." And out of nowhere, she pushes on Naurto's nose the way someone would when putting someone's dislocated shoulder back in place.

He howls. But what he really wants to do is curse Nurse Chiyo to the seven pits of hell and back.

He can feel two pairs of amused eyes on him, neither belonging to Nurse Chiyo who, which Naruto barely notices, takes the wash cloth from his hands and replaces it with an ice pack.

"Place that on your nose, it'll help the swelling go down and numb the pain," she says.

Naruto does as told after a moment of hesitation. As he lifts the ice pack to his nose, he realizes that the pain has dulled a bit.

Nurse Chiyo moves her attention to the kid beside Kiba who looks like he's about to throw up.

Sighing, he tilts his head back until his head is resting against the white painted wall. He closes his eyes, keeping the ice pace pressed against his nose, trying to ignore the dull ache.

"That was quite a show you put on for the whole gym class. Everybody's going to be talking about it for the next week or two, I can guarantee you that," Kiba says, much to Naruto's surprise. He peeks one eye open to find Kiba staring at his lap with a twisted smile on his face. Other than that, his face is completely unreadable.

I did it to make Sakura insecure and jeaous, Naruto wants to say but doesn't.

Instead he ignores Kiba's jab and instead asks, "What happened to your ankle?"

He's met with silent. And he think that maybe that's all Kiba wanted to say, that he still resented Naruto for turning out to be the type of guy who prefers popularity to being his own man.

After a few more seconds of silence, Kiba finally says, "I twisted it buring volleyball. It hurts like a bitch."

Naruto just nods, not sure what else to say. Should he apologize again? He knows he likes Kiba, that maybe it won't be so bad to have Kiba on his side. After all, he hates Sasuke and the gang as much as Naruto does.

But how should he broach the subject" He can't very well just say, "I'm sorry I ditched you to hang out with the cool kids. But you see, I'm really Naruto Uzumaki and I've had a vendetta against Sasuke and the others since seventh grade, some even before that and now I'm back and ready to seek vengeance."

Well okay, maybe he could say that. But was Naruto really willing to give his identity up before everything even started, even to Kiba Inuzuka? That answer was simple. No, he wasn't. He couldn't risk it.

Naruto leans his head back once more, trying to think.

It's surprisingly Kiba who breaks the silence, "So what, are you and Uchiha now like a couple or something?"

Eyes widening, Naruto whips his head around.

"No, why would you –"

"Think that?" Kiba finishes for him. He tilts his head to the side, raising an eyebrow as he says, "Do you really have to ask me that? From the looks of it, you guys seemed to be pretty into it. And if I'm not mistaking you were the one who initiated the kiss."

At the time Naruto hadn't really thought about how it felt to kiss Sasuke again but rather about what would Sakura think? How would she react?

He got the answer with a whack to the face.

"It's not like that…" Naruto protests weakly before trailing off, because to outsiders like Kiba it looked exactly like that.

"Dude, I just don't understand you," Kiba says with a shake of his head and a small laugh. "You apologize to me, claim you hate them and then you go do something like that. Either you're a good actor or you're just fucked up."

Naruto purses his lips, annoyed.

"You say you, or at least you imply that you don't like Sasuke or anybody that associates with them, but you're no better. You're judgemental just as much as they are. You talked to me 'cause I was the new kid and "stood up" to Sasuke as you like to to put it. Yet the moment I associate myself with them you want nothing to do with me. It's like them telling me not to hang out with you because you're a 'nobody.'"

Just as the bell rings signaling the end of classes, Naruto bolts right up. He takes the ice pack off as he watches Kiba's expression.

"I mean I understand your hatred for them. They're shallow, rude and arrogant. But does that make me shallow, rude and arroagan too, is that what you think?" Naruto continues before leaning forward as he says in Kiba's ear. "I've been trying to tell you that I've been befriending them because I'm picking them off one by one. They seem to think I'm a thing to be played with. But they don't know me. I'm willing to make each and every one suffer, no matter what methods I have to use to get there, like say, making out with Sasuke Uchiha. I could use a partner in crime. Let me know if you're interested, yeah?"

Before leaving he gives the ice pack to Nurse Chiyo, and takes one last look at Kiba's expression, his brow is furrowed in confusion. Naruto just smiles as he leaves.

Let Kiba mull that one over.

He catches sight of Hinata on his way out, probably on her way to get Kiba. He gives her a slight nod and a small smile. She returns it tentatively, but her eyes aren't on him but rather on his chest. He follows her gaze and realizes that he was so wrapped up in talking to Kiba that he had completely forgotten about the blood. He just sends her one last smile and a shrug before brushing right past her.

Ignoring the stares, he shrugs to himself when he realizes that there isn't much he can do. He'll probably get suspended or detention if he just decides to strip in the middle of the hallway.

It isn't until he finally gets down to the gymnasium, the blood on t-shirt incident long forgotten, that he realizes he should've had Kiba promise that he wouldn't tell. But he couldn't do anything about it now. He just hoped that as of right now he wasn't off mouthing to Hinata. He couldn't have that, not so soon anyways.

As he pushes through the double doors, he finds that the gymnasium is practically empty with no sign of Coach Bushy Brow or even Sasuke.

He spots his backpack still on the bleachers. If truth be told he had half expected to find Sasuke one step ahead of him, probably standing in the hallway carrying his backpack for him.

But clearly that wasn't the case. So he walks up to the bleachers, grabs his backpack before heading to the locker after deciding to change out of Sasuke's sweat pants.

As he gets closer to the boy's locker room he hears voices. It doesn't take him long to decipher who the voices belong to. Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto leans against the wall.

"…..doesn't mean anything," Sasuke was saying.

"I know," Sakura says with a sad sigh. "It's just, I can't help how I feel. I've felt this way for so long and after everything that happened…."

"I know," Sasuke says in a soothing tone.

"I know," he then repeats after she says something that Naruto can't quite make out. "It's nothing. It means nothing. You know that, I know that, Neji and Ino know that. Besides I thought you were okay with this."

"I am," Sakura says after a moment, but her tone suggests otherwise.

"I am," she then repeats firmly.

"Good. This bet won't work if you start scaring him off," Sasuke says. And Naruto can't help but snort and roll his eyes. As if he was going to let her scare him off a second time.

"Well isn't that what you want? A challenge?" Sakura asks slyly.

Naruto peeks his head over, praying that they won't see him.

He sees Sasuke leaning over Sakura. Naruto tilts his head. He finds the way they're standing so close to each other rather curious.

"How about this," Sasuke breathes, "if you promise to play nice and when I get Namikaze where I want him you'll have me all to yourself. I'll even take you to your favorite restaurant. We'll probably even be the talk of the city. How's that sound?"

Naruto watches as Sakura bites her lower lip, a sign that she's trying to feign indifference but is actually bubbling with excitement.

Oh Sakura, how much of a fool could you really be? It seemed Sakura could be more of an idiot than Naruto when it came to Sasuke. How blind could she possibly be? She saw the way Sasuke threw him away like a piece of garbage with no idea why. And at this very moment, he's not sure if he really cares to.

"Really?" Sakura says slyly, leaning against the lockers as she looked up at Sasuke threw her eyelashes.

Naruto wanted to gag.

"Really," Sasuke smirks and before Sakura or even Naruto realizes what's happening, Sasuke is leaning down and pressing his lips to Sakura, who returns the kiss readily.

Naruto just stares. And really, Naruto doesn't know what he feels. It's a whole mixture of emotions, disgust being the predominate one.

He watches as Sasuke wraps his arms around Sakura's waist as he lifts her up. Sakura doesn't waste any time as she wraps her legs around his waist.

Naruto turns away after that. He tells himself he'll give the sweat pants back to Sasuke tomorrow.

And walking from the gymnasium, to the entrance of the school, to home all passes by in a blur.

He briefly remembers being stopped by Neji on his way to the main lobby. He remembers telling him that he has something important to do after being invited to hang out with him and the others. He then remembers telling him to tell Sakura that there were no hard feelings, and that he knew it was all accident all the while in his minde he kept on thinking, bullshit, that's bullshit.

By the time he gets home he shuts the door before sliding down, until he's sitting on the floor, back against the door. And after a few more minutes of silence he starts laughing because really, he finds this whole thing funny. It just keeps getting better and better. Let Sakura and Sasuke continue their little fuck buddy escapades while Sasuke tries to 'win' Naru Namikaze over. It'll just make destroying their relationship all the more easier and possibly a lot more fun too. After another full minute of laughing Naruto finally gets up.

It isn't until Naruto was getting ready for bed that he realized what his next move should be. He had been thinking so hard that he started getting a brain cramp and he was started to call it a night when it finally clicked. So instead of making his way to his bed, he made a detour to his laptop.

He clicked right on to Microsoft Word and began typing. The words beginning with _Dear S._

* * *

><p><strong>TBC…<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Hope you guys enjoyed it. I don't know when I'll be updating next but I do know that it'll be sometime in the summer so that means unfortunately there will be no update next month. But I have a treat for you guys. Here's a small sneak peek of the next chapter

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight: <strong>Sincerely, Karma. Part One

Sakura was practically walking on sunshine the moment she woke up that she was beginning to think that nothing could possibly ruin her morning.

Not Ino's insults. Or Karin and Suigetsu's constant fighting. Not even Naru Namikaze, the boy who was starting to become the bane of her very existence. It didn't help that Naru was actually quite a nice guy, at least, according to everybody in her little circle of friends. And now to her friends, she comes off as a jealous little bitch. That was no good.

She lets out a drawn out sigh, closing her eyes before reopening them. A smile lights up her face, no nothing can ruin her morning. Today will be a perfect day. Sasuke promised. He promised that he would be hers once everything was over. He promised that if she played nice, he would take her out to the most extravagant restaurant that money could buy that even college girls would be jealous of her.

Speaking of jealousy, Sakura couldn't help but feel ashamed that she overreacted. And she couldn't help it that something about Naru Namikaze rubbed her the wrong way.

But now she realizes that the fact that she felt threatened by Namikaze in the first place was laughable.

She even chuckles to herself as she leaves the common room, heading to homeroom. She tries her best to ignore the blatant whispering and pointing. They were probably talking about what happened during gym class if the words 'psychotic' and 'jealous bitch' were anything to go by. She clenched her jaw.

She vowed that she would catch the asshole who decided that now was the good time to start spreading lies about her. That was the issue with being part of Sasuke's posse, more than fifty percent of the gossip was about them. It didn't help that to some people she probably did come off as some jealous bint, after all her true feelings for Sasuke weren't really much of a secret.

But as much as she was fuming inside, she told herself to remain calm because after all, nothing could ruin her morning. Or so she thought.

As she enters the homeroom, she's relieved to find that there are hardly any people inside save for about two others students who seem to be stuck in their own little love world to give a crap about her and her jealous antics.

As she slowly begins her trek to the back of the class, she notices a white envelope on a desk and at first she doesn't pay much attention to it, assuming that somebody left it there. That is, until she sees the name **SAKURA HARUNO **written in big black sharpie.

Sakura raises an eyebrow, her attention turning to the front of the room where the couple is sitting. But they don't seem to even realize she's in the room if the constant whispering in each other's ear and the occasional lovey dovey eyes they have for one another is anything to go by.

As a few more students enter, Sakura snatches it from the desk and takes a seat in the far corner. Plopping her bag against the wall, she crosses her legs as she opens the envelope to find a folded paper inside.

As she flips the paper open, she notices that it's a letter.

With her pink eyebrow still raised she begins to read:

_Dear S, _

_ Do you feel good when you hurt people? Does it turn you on? Or were you just born evil? Mark my words, karma is a bitch and it's coming for you so a word of advice, watch your back. _

_- Sincerely,_

_Karma_

**Until next time...**_  
><em>


	9. Sincerely, Karma

**Full Summary: **Naruto Uzumaki was the scrawny, quiet outcast with the coke bottle glasses everybody bullied. The Ice Prince, Sasuke Uchiha was the cruelest of them all, literally driving Naruto away after humiliating him in front of the whole student body. After a fatal accident that takes the life of both his parents, Naruto is back, more handsome than ever under the guise of Naru Namikaze with only one thing in mind. Revenge.

**Pairings:** SasuNaru, SasuSaku, SuiNaru, NejiGaa, KibaHina and others

**Rating:** Mature (boy on boy sexing, don't like, don't read)

**Warnings:** slash (read above), sex, swearing, bullying, self harm, drug use, underage drinking, Sakura bashing, possible character death in the future (Not Sasuke or Naruto)

**Author's Note: **Thanks for all the reviews! You guys are spectacular. And even if I don't respond just know that read each and every single one of them and they always put a smile on my face. To **Ahin**, I will definitely use the song Jar of Hearts for a future chapter xD. I also want to thank those who favorite and alert this story. Hope you enjoy this chapter! And finally, another flashback. The first half of the flashback is in the beginning and the second half is at the end.

**Second Author's Note: **I finally got myself a beta. So I want to also thank **yamaihime**, who's been helping me with ideas and has just all around been great. So thank you! xD

**Here's a quick recap of the flashback two chapters ago: **Sasuke was sent to the principal's office for getting into a fight. His parents came. He was given a three week suspension. And now here's a continuation of that flashback.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight: <strong>Sincerely, Karma  
><em>But girl I ain't somebody with a lot of sympathy<br>You'll see  
>(What goes around comes back around)<br>I thought I told ya, hey  
>(What goes around comes back around)<br>I thought I told ya, hey  
>(What goes around comes back around)<br>I thought I told ya, hey  
>(What goes around comes back around)<br>I thought I told ya, hey_

_See?_  
><em>You should've listened to me, baby<em>  
><em>Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah<em>  
><em>Because<em>  
><em>(What goes around comes back around)<br>_**- What Goes Around Comes Back Around by Justin Timberlake**

* * *

><p><strong>First Grade, Aged 5 &amp; 6 – Naruto &amp; Sasuke (Cont.)<strong>

_The ride home was filled with a tense and awkward silence, Sasuke could practically feel his father's anger and disapproval. And for the first time, Sasuke finds that he wants to break the silence. But all he does is shift in his seat as he leans against the car window. _

_He reminds himself that he's nothing like Naruto. He was the little boy who could talk about everything and anything. And nor were Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha anything like Kushina and Minato Uzumaki who were the epitome of perfect parents. _

_Besides he has a feeling that they don't really care about what he has to say whether it had to do with something as unimportant as the weather or about the fight, if one could call it that. _

_Sighing he leans his head against the window, staring outside while counting the trees they passed. When he realizes what he's doing, he shakes his head as he lifts his head and instead leans against the leather seat, staring straight ahead. _

_The car is filled with such tense silence, no music to fill the void that it feels like an hour by the time his father pulls up into the driveway. And he doesn't know whether to be relieved or horrified. Relieved that he can finally get out of this stuffy car or horrified with what he knows he might have to deal with behind closed doors. _

_Not only does his stomach drop at the thought of his father releasing his full anger, but it also drops at the thought that he won't even begin to be able to keep his mouth shut and that he'll say something that he'll truly regret._

"_Get in the houses, boy," his father says in a voice that clearly states that there's trouble for him ahead._

_Sasuke refuses to show his father that he was scared as he hops out of the backseat, palms sweaty. And of course he wouldn't openly admit that either. _

_Naruto looks up to him as if he were some kind of six year old god, somebody who wasn't scared of anything and he'd like to keep it that way. It wasn't until a few months back that Sasuke realized just how great it was to be looked up to like that. _

_He tries to catch his mother's eye on the way into the house for reassurance. But all she kept on doing was continuously stealing glances at his father as they walked up the lawn._

_Her whole demeanor told him that she too was nervous. Even her hands were shaking a little as she fumbled with her spare keys to get the front door unlocked. _

_As much as he tried not to show that he was scared or in any way unsettled by his father, he couldn't help but flinch when the door suddenly slammed shut behind him._

"_Sit," are the first words that passed his father's lips when they enter the living room._

"_I shall make some tea, yes I should. Do you any of you two want tea?" His mother says with a nervous chuckle, already sensing the tense atmosphere. She doesn't wait for an answer as she inches out of the living room. And Sasuke can only stare at her retreating back with a look of complete betrayal. _

_But of course, his mother has always been scared of his father. _

_Sasuke's left staring at his father. And he wants to look away from those boring black eyes, eyes that Sasuke once believed could peer into his mind, his soul. _

"_What on earth possessed you to get into a fight on the first day of school?" Fugaku asks, finally breaking the tense and uncomfortable silence. His voice is deadly calm. And sometimes to Sasuke, deadly calm can be much scarier than yelling because at least he knows what to expect. _

_He opens his mouth, ready to say that it wasn't his fault. Maybe lie and say that the teachers weren't even there and that the kid started it. _

_But instead Fugaku raises his hand, and at that Sasuke abruptly closes his mouth. _

"_Before you even let one word slip out of that mouth of yours, and stop before you even think of lying to me. Remember what I said, I can smell a lie a mile a minute." _

_And Sasuke doubted that was true. The one thing his father never seemed to see or bother to notice was that he was mature for his age. _

_But he stuck with the truth all the same so he looked down at the floor as he mumbled, "He was making fun of Naruto." _

"_What did you say? I can't quite hear you. Look at me when you're talking." _

_After a moment, and rather reluctantly he looks up, trying not to flinch at the piercing black eyes. Just as he opens his mouth, his mother suddenly bursts in with a tray filled with assortments, ranging from tea, to crackers, to grapes as if he wasn't slowly being led to his doom and this was some stupid tea party. _

_As his mother sets the tray on the table she directs her next words to Sasuke, "Remember what mommy has always told you, the truth will set you free." _

_She then turns around, ruffles his head of hair before bending down to give him a kiss before grabbing a cup of tea from the tray and sitting down in the couch beside him. _

_And her presence made him feel more relaxed, more at ease. _

"_He was making fun of Naruto," Sasuke says. And the answer is met with silence as his parents mull over his brief explanation. _

"_It's admirable how much you've become such fast friends," his mother says, hiding a smile as she lifts her mug of tea up to her lips. "I'm glad you have someone you can protect." _

"_Don't," Fugaku says, turning his glare this time on Mikoto who just sends him her most innocent look. And it is times like these that make him miss his mother, that makes him want to hug her and never let go. _

"_Don't what?" _

"_You know what you're doing Mikoto. Don't encourage him. He knows perfectly well not to get into fights. I thought we taught him better. I'm disappointed in you." _

_At that, Sasuke's stomach dropped and he dropped his eyes to the floor. _

"_Fugaku he's only six years old. Boys that young are bound to get into fights," Mikoto says in a perfectly reasonable voice. Of course, Fugaku wants nothing to do with it. And instead says the one sentence that's bound to make Sasuke feel even crappier than he already feels, _

"_Itachi wasn't getting into fights when he was six."_

_And before Sasuke can help himself he whips his head up towards his father, a glare on his face. _

"_I'm not Itachi and I never will be." He then abruptly stands up, surprising Mikoto and even Fugaku. He trains his attention on his father as he says, "That fight wasn't even my fault. He was making fun of Naruto and I had to do something. He deserved what he got. He was a bully and mean."_

_By the end of it all, he was seething mad and he was sure his usually pale cheeks were flushed red. _

_And Fugaku practically looked murderous, "How dare you talk to me like that? As you can see Mikoto, this boy knows nothing about manners or discipline. I expect to see a paper on my desk with the words "I will not get into fights" written fifty times and on the back of that same paper I expect to see the words "I will learn my manners" written fifty times. And then you'll be grounded until further notice, is that understand?" _

_When Sasuke didn't answer, Fugaku bellowed, "Is that understood?" _

"_I hate you," Sasuke whispered, upset. _

_He will not cry. He will not cry. No matter what he will not cry. And without so much as another glance at his father or mother he's running up the stairs. He ignores their calls, their warnings. _

_It isn't until he's slamming the door shut that he realizes he's crying. _

…

Naruto woke up to the birds chirping and the sun shining which just about described his morning mood in a nutshell. The moment he woke up he even felt like chirping with the birds himself which was a rare feat in of itself, he hated birds with a passion after all. Even his mood so early in the morning was just as bright as the sun. He almost wished he had gone out jogging, but he had more pressing matters to handle.

Today was a new day, Naruto thought. A new day filled with possibilities which is why he was heading to school so early, after all, he had a letter to deliver. And at that thought as he changed into his school uniform, his eyes drifted to the little white envelope lying on top of his laptop. His lips twitched into a small smile.

He grabs the envelope on the way out, stuffing it into his backpack before rushing past a suddenly dazed Jiraiya who's currently holding a box full of donuts. Naruto quickly nabs a chocolate glazed donut from the opened box, mutters a quick 'thank you and goodbye' before rushing out the front door and into the cool September air.

As he walks to school, he briefly wonders how he's going to get the envelope into the right hands. He knows that Sakura doesn't have a locker, or at least he thinks she doesn't. But either way it would be impossible to get it to her locker seeing as he has no idea where her locker would be located in the first place.

Or maybe…possibly, he could somehow deliver it to her homeroom. But there was just one flaw to that thought; he had no idea where her homeroom was either. Talk about epic fail. He really should've thought this through he now realizes as he inwardly slaps himself.

After taking the last bite of his donut, he unzips his bag, taking out the white envelope as he enters the school building fifteen minutes later to find the hallways barely crowded save for a few people loitering around. It's so early that he's surprised there's even anyone in the building.

A group of three freshers, Naruto assumes they're freshmen. And he intends to walk over to them because he's pretty sure that everybody, even the freshmen might know where Sakura's homeroom is.

It isn't until he's getting closer to them that he notices a very familiar looking face that's part of said group. And his stomach literally drops.

The face he's staring at with is Konohamaru Sarutobi, the grandson of General Hiruzen Sarutobi and the boy who could possibly fuck everything up if he sees Naruto.

And with that thought in mind, he slowly turns around, trying to go unnoticed, which is hard considering the fact that the hallway is barely crowded.

He's still close by them that he can suddenly hear his name being tentatively called.

He tenses before he's flying down the hallway, well not literally flying but he's power walking to the point that he hopes Konohomaru won't catch up to him.

No such luck, he's now down a deserted hallway and he can hear the pitter patter of feet.

He quickly turns the corner, ignoring the odd stare he receives from some unknown teacher who's passing by.

He leans against the wall, waiting for Konohamaru to walk by. He quickly comes to decision after realizing that Konohamaru might not stop following him. He has to do damage control.

The moment the familiar face comes into sight, Naruto's arm shoots out.

In response he receives what Konohamaru would later deem as a very "manly" squeak as Naruto pulls him towards his body until he has Konohamaru pressed against the wall, covering his mouth with his hand. Konohamaru stares up at him with wide eyes.

Just as Naruto brings a finger to his own lips to indicate for Konohamaru to be silent he feels teeth sink into his skin.

"Fuck," Naruto suddenly curses as he quickly drops his hand before smiling over apologetically when he sees two teachers who are walking giving him a disapproved stare as they pursed their lips. He stares down at the bite mark before glaring at Konohamaru. Once the teachers round the corner, out of sight, he hisses, "What was that for?"

Konohamaru returns the glare with a raised eyebrow.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that question?"

Naruto clenches his hand into a fist, wincing at the slight pain. He then lets out a sigh, looking away before returning his attention to Konohamaru who's staring at him expectantly.

After coming to a quick and reluctant decision he says, "We can't talk here. What time do you have?"

He nods at the watch on Konohamaru's wrist.

"7:15," he says, glancing briefly at his wrist before looking up at Naruto expectantly.

And before Konohamaru can respond, Naruto grabs him by the watch less wrist in search of the closest bathroom.

His prayers are answered when they round the corner to find the boy's restroom the second door on the left.

Still holding onto Konohamaru's wrist, he hesitantly pushes the bathroom door open.

"What are you doing?" Konohamaru asks, baffled. Naruto doesn't say anything, and instead pulls him into the bathroom before closing the door shut with a click and locking it.

And now they're left staring at each other. Naruto remains quiet as he tries to get his pulse back to its normal rate. He then sighs as he leans against the door, raking a tanned hand through his spiked blond hair.

Konohamaru decides to finally break the silence by asking rather bluntly, "So…are you going to tell me what the hell we're doing in here and why you just manhandled me into the bathroom?"

Naruto lets out a hoarse laugh as he lifts his eyes towards the ceiling before averting his gaze back to Konohamaru who looks a mixture between amused and annoyed. To Naruto it just makes him look constipated. And before Naruto can help himself, he bursts out laughing. Konohamaru stares at him as if he has five heads, and Naruto's laughing must be contagious because within the next few seconds Konohamaru is bending over the sink, laughing as well.

And then before Naruto realizes what's happening he drags Konohamaru into a crushed bone hug because no matter how uneasy the thought of someone who actually, without a doubt, knew his true identity at Konoha Academy makes him feel it's great to feel this sense of familiarity.

"Why are you here?" Naruto blurts out, much to his chagrin. Although he was curious, he hadn't meant for it to come out that way. He hadn't even meant for that one question to pass his lips so soon.

"Forget I asked," Naruto says with a wave of his hand, after a moment he then adds with a tilt of his head, "Although I am curious as to why you're here since the last time I saw you, you were back in Takumi. It's great to see you by the way."

Konohamaru scoffs at that, crossing his arms as he leans against the sink.

"Oh yeah? Why do I get the feeling that it's the complete opposite?"

Naruto quickly looks away before returning his gaze to Konohamaru who's now staring at him with look that blatantly says 'well what is it?'

"I know, I know. I'm sorry. It's just that you have to listen to me good, and real good. I shouldn't even be telling you this," he added the last part more to himself but he can tell that Konohamaru heard him.

"Look," he said, ignoring the sudden loud knock at the door as he stares at Konohamaru. "I'm really glad to see you, really and surprised actually."

He lets out a laugh and gives Konohamaru a big smile, ignoring the pounding of his heart in his chest.

"Go somewhere else! This bathroom is out of order!" Naruto then yells out when the knocking continues. The boy on the other side grumbles something and he can hear the pitter patter of feet on the other side of the door.

Naruto sighs before returning his attention to Konohamaru.

Pushing himself away from the door he walks towards Konohamaru as he's tries to figure out how he wants to word it, whether he wants Konohamaru to actually know his intentions. But the thing is he knows he can trust Konohamaru and he knows Konohamaru looks up to him like a big brother. He can even go as far as to say he trusts Konohamaru a 100 percent more than he trusts Kiba no matter how much Kiba has just as much of a reason to hurt Sasuke and the others as much as Naruto did.

Konohamaru seems to notice something in his face because his face softens from a confused scowl as he says, "What's wrong? You seem tense. It must've been important if you had turned the other way when you noticed me calling you and then dragged me into the boy's bathroom."

Finally finding his voice Naruto says, "It is, believe me…."

And he trails off when he hears another knock at the door before it turns into someone yelling, "Open up in there or whoever was inconsiderate to lock the bathroom door will get a week's worth of detention."

And this someone doesn't sound anything like a student. He sends one last glance at Konohamaru before letting out a long drawn out sigh as he walks towards the bathroom door. He clicks the door unlike before turning back to look at Konohamaru and gesturing for him to follow him as he pulls the door open to find a group of people waiting to get into the boys restroom.

"Finally!" Someone yells out aggravated as Naruto, holding onto Konohamaru's wrist pushes through the crowd, realizing that the halls are getting busy. And he finds it hard to believe that they've been in that bathroom longer than ten minutes.

"What were you doing, fucking him against the sink?" An amused unfamiliar voice roars out followed by a chorus of 'ewws.' Naruto doesn't have to look back to know that it's some underclassman who thinks he's funny. Naruto just rolls his eyes but he can feel eyes boring into the back of his skull so he tries to get away from the crowd as fast as he can. From the corner of his eye he notices Konohamaru is a shocking shade of red but is smart enough not to comment.

He didn't know why he thought the bathroom was probably the best place to have a private conversation without it being taken out of context in a place like Konoha Academy where gossiping is their number one sport.

"You can let go now," Konohamaru says after they've passed down some unknown corridor through the crowded hallways until they've come to a complete stop.

"Oh…right," Naruto says when he realizes that his hand is still gripping tightly onto Konohamaru's wrist. And before he realizes what he's doing he's pulling Konohamaru into another tight hug, suddenly overcome with mixed emotions.

Konohamaru tenses before finally relaxing as he wraps his arms around Naruto.

"I missed you," Naruto murmurs against his hair because Konohamaru is still about two or three inches shorter than him. "I really did."

"Me too," he hears Konohamaru murmur into his chest before Naruto finally decides to let go. He clears his throat and he's happy that the hall is crowded to the point that he's practically inconspicuous although he can only imagine what kind of rumors people are spreading because of the small bathroom incident just a few seconds ago.

The thing he's learned is that boys can be just as much of a gossipmonger as girls. But he can't think about that right now so instead he says, "There's so much I want, need to tell you. But it'll have to wait. Do you think you can meet me outside by the stairs after school?"

Konohamaru furrows his eyebrows but slowly nods.

"Great," Naruto says, ready to leave before he remembers. He had stuffed the letter back into his backpack. Unzipping the backpack he takes out the letter and says, "I know you're only a freshman or whatever but do you happen to know where Sakura Haruno's homeroom is?"

Naruto finds that he's actually surprised when Konohamaru nods before saying, "Yeah I actually do. I think she's in Uncle Asuma's homeroom. That's why I'm attending Konoha Academy by the way, because I moved in with my uncle this past summer."

Naruto nods and thinks, _that explains it. _And Naruto can't believe his luck.

"Great," Naruto then says as he hands out the letter to Konohamaru who sends Naruto a raised eyebrow as he tentatively takes the sealed envelope. "Do you think you can do me a favor? Do you think you can put that envelope on a desk in Sakura's homeroom so when she walks in she'll be able to see it? But you can't let anybody see you and she can't know it's from me, got it?"

"Yes," Konohamaru answers slowly staring intently at the envelope and Naruto's waiting for the inevitable question but when it doesn't come he tries to refrain from letting out a relieved sigh even if he probably will tell Konohamaru the contents of the letter later today.

"Thanks, you're the best," Naruto says with a relieved smile. Right now he doesn't know whether Konohamaru being here is a blessing or a curse.

Just as Naruto turns around, ready to head to his homeroom he's stopped by Konohamaru's amused voice saying, "What's in this envelope? A love letter?"

Naruto wants to scoff, wants to say 'hardly,' but instead all he says is, "Don't you dare open it."

He then leans over to whisper in Konohamaru's ear, "Oh and by the way I go by Naru now. At this point in time I don't go by Naruto. If I find out you mention that name to anyone, and believe me I will find out, I'll cut your balls off." And with that he pats Konohamaru, who's staring at him gob smacked, lightly on the cheek before ushering him to go. After a few more seconds of pushing, Konohamaru is heading to what Naruto hopes is Sakura Haruno's room number.

It's as he's heading to homeroom that he wishes he were there when Sakura opens it just to say what her face looks like it when she reads it. Naruto smiles widely at that thought all the way to homeroom, ignoring the odd looks he's receiving.

After all, at this moment, nothing can ruin the rest of his morning. Well, almost nothing can.

…

Sakura was practically walking on sunshine the moment she woke up that she was beginning to think that nothing could possibly ruin her morning.

Not Ino's insults. Or Karin and Suigetsu's constant fighting. Not even Naru Namikaze, the boy who was starting to become the bane of her very existence. It didn't help that Naru was actually quite a nice guy, at least, according to everybody in her little circle of friends. And now to her friends, she comes off as a jealous little bitch. That was no good.

She lets out a drawn out sigh, closing her eyes before reopening them. A smile lights up her face, no nothing can ruin her morning. Today will be a perfect day. Sasuke promised. He promised that he would be hers once everything was over. He promised that if she played nice, he would take her out to the most extravagant restaurant that money could buy that even college girls would be jealous of her.

Speaking of jealousy, Sakura couldn't help but feel ashamed that she overreacted. And she couldn't help it that something about Naru Namikaze rubbed her the wrong way.

But now she realizes that the fact that she felt threatened by Namikaze in the first place was laughable.

She even chuckles to herself as she leaves the common room, heading to homeroom. She tries her best to ignore the blatant whispering and pointing. They were probably talking about what happened during gym class if the words 'psychotic' and 'jealous bitch' were anything to go by. She clenched her jaw.

She vowed that she would catch the asshole who decided that now was the good time to start spreading lies about her. That was the issue with being part of Sasuke's posse, more than fifty percent of the gossip was about them. It didn't help that to some people she probably did come off as some jealous bitch, after all her true feelings for Sasuke weren't really much of a secret.

But as much as she was fuming inside, she told herself to remain calm because after all, nothing could ruin her morning. Or so she thought.

As she enters the homeroom, she's relieved to find that there are hardly any people inside save for about two others students who seem to be stuck in their own little love world to give a crap about her and her jealous antics.

As she slowly begins her trek to the back of the class, she notices a white envelope on a desk and at first she doesn't pay much attention to it, assuming that somebody left it there. That is, until she sees the name **SAKURA HARUNO **written in big black sharpie.

Sakura raises an eyebrow, her attention turning to the front of the room where the couple is sitting. But they don't seem to even realize she's in the room if the constant whispering in each other's ear and the occasional lovey dovey eyes they have for one another is anything to go by.

As a few more students enter, Sakura snatches it from the desk and takes a seat in the far corner. Plopping her bag against the wall, she crosses her legs as she opens the envelope to find a folded paper inside.

As she flips the paper open, she notices that it's a letter.

With her pink eyebrow still raised she begins to read:

_Dear S, _

_ Do you feel good when you hurt people? Does it turn you on? Or were you just born evil? Mark my words, karma is a bitch and it's coming for you so a word of advice, watch your back. _

_- Sincerely,_

_Karma _

She rereads the letter five more times, and for the fifth time she wonders if this was some kind of sick joke. And she wonders if whoever wrote this bullshit was trying to scare her shitless. Oh, she was just quivering with fear. No, rather she was quivering with anger and perhaps annoyance.

She squints up to the front of the room, staring at the couple who was in here first. They must've seen something or could it possibly be them?

She shakes her head at the thought.

_Stop it Sakura you're just being paranoid. _The couple seems to be lost in their own little world anyway to give a shit about some stupid letter. It was probably nothing.

With narrowed eyes she scans the room that's beginning to fill with her classmates looking for any sign. After all you can never be too careful. She then scoffs at the thought, staring down at the letter one last time before crumpling it up and stuffing it into her purse.

_It means nothing. It means nothing, _she repeatedly thinks to herself. After all, why should she fear some coward who hides behind this piece of junk letter?

She then jumps at the sudden buzzing of her phone. Sighing she unzips her purse, pulling out her phone. She has one text message. A smile lights her face as she sees who it's from.

_Remember, play nice. I promise it'll be worth your while_

_-S_

Letter long forgotten, and the smile practically glued to her face, Sakura responds back saying, _oh it better be._

…

Naruto's somewhat good mood abruptly diminishes as he enters homeroom to find Sasuke Uchiha sitting alone in the far corner of the classroom by the window with his feet propped up on his desk like he owned the place. It was as if this was his house and the desk was his furniture.

And for some odd reason as he entered the half filled classroom silence to hushed filled whispers, some avoiding his gaze as his eyes swept around the room and others pointing at him not so subtly.

"Hey," a voice calls out in a loud whisper, if a whisper could be considered loud. He turns to see a blond girl with a huge rack, not that Naruto's looking, leaning towards him.

Clutching tightly onto his backpack as he keeps sneaking glances at Sasuke who seems to have finally noticed his presence he answers with a hesitant, "Yeah?"

And he notices her too sneaking glances at Sasuke with such adoring green eyes it makes Naruto almost want to puke. And possibly smack her upside the head while yelling, "Can't you see he's a jackass? He's mean and evil. And just uses people's emotions. And if I didn't know any better I'd say he's Satan's spawn."

But of course he doesn't say or do any of that because that of course would just make him look like a nutcase. So instead he waits until she asks, "Is it true that you and Sasuke are dating?" And he notices that some of his other classmates are leaning in, waiting for some kind of answer. Naruto inwardly snorts at their inability of being subtle.

"No," he says rather bluntly before stomping off. He can feel their eyes boring into the back of his head. He ignores them but falters when he finally notices Hinata and Shikamaru. He wants to walk over, apologize, for what, he doesn't really know. But he's sure they feel the same way about Sasuke and his posse as much as Kiba does.

As Hinata and Shikamaru meet his gaze, Naruto's breath hitches and he wonders if Kiba told them anything. He hopes not. But he can't really tell because Hinata just sends him a small tentative smile and Shikamaru gives him a slight nod.

Naruto does the same in return before moving on as much as he wants to walk right up to them say 'hi' and ask where Kiba is before realizing that the last time he saw him it was in the nurse's office with a sprained and bruised ankle.

And now it's time to play hard to get, to show Sasuke just how unattainable and not interested he is. Avoiding Sasuke's amused gaze, Naruto decides to take a seat as far away from Sasuke as possible.

He stares straight ahead, silently counting to fifteen. Exactly fifteen minutes later Sasuke is sliding into the seat next to him, propping his feet up onto the desk.

"Where did you go yesterday?" Sasuke is the first to break the silence. Naruto tenses for a brief moment, images of Sakura and Sasuke practically humping each other in the locker rooms assault his mind. What would normally have made him jealous just made him want to barf. While Naruto had barely anything nice to say about Sasuke, he still couldn't believe Sasuke had sunk as low as to even remotely get with Sakura.

In Naruto's opinion, Sakura deserved to live a lonely, bitter and miserable life. Naruto still couldn't figure out who he hated more, Sakura or Sasuke. You'd think it would be easy considering the fact that Sasuke and Naruto had once been thick as thieves since he was five and Sasuke was six, only to have that abruptly ruined five years ago with no explanation.

Naruto had once thought he understood but now, after three years, not so much. And he's not even sure if he even wants to know. All he knows is that he wants to ruin Sasuke and Sakura's life as much as possible and everybody associated with them.

With that in mind he slowly relaxes before turning to Sasuke, raising a blond eyebrow as he says, "I had something to take care of," which, if you think about it was somewhat of the truth. After a moment he then adds, "Why?"

And he can feel the occasional stares in their direction as more people filter in, he finds he's somewhat relieved when he catches no sign of Ino. He doesn't know if he can deal with the two of them at the same time this early in the morning.

"I was going to see if you wanted to go out and get something to eat," Sasuke says in a low voice as he leans over.

This elicits another raised eyebrow from Naruto. He purses his lips before asking, "Like a date?"

"I wouldn't call it that," Sasuke says slowly. "You can think of it more as new friends getting to know each other. That type of thing."

"Right," Naruto says, just as slowly.

Sasuke opens his mouth, ready to say something. But whatever he was about to say is thwarted by Ino who appears out of nowhere behind them and proceeds to drape her arms over their shoulders as she kneels between them.

Naruto tries not to shiver in disgust. He could just feel his skin crawling.

"How are my loverboys doing?" She says, a smirk planted on her face.

"Ino," Sasuke says. And Naruto notices that his jaw is twitching, a sign that he's annoyed. Naruto hides a smile at that.

After a few more seconds Ino finally lets go before taking the vacant seat in front of Naruto. She turns around facing the two of them, her legs splayed on both sides of the chairs.

She turns her attention to Naruto, her look suddenly turning mischievous as she raises a pale blond eyebrow.

"The weeks not even over yet and you still manage to have the school come up with more outrageous rumors than the next."

Naruto refrains from letting out an annoyed groan when Sasuke asks in a dry, bored tone, "And what rumors might those be?"

"The fact that apparently someone was getting hot and heavy with a freshman while the bathroom doors were locked," Ino says pointedly and very loud as eyes turn towards him. And Naruto can't help but wonder where the hell the homeroom teacher is.

"Keep your voice down," Naruto hisses, his eyes flicking around the room. Staring at each and every one of his classmates pointedly until they finally looked away.

"Is it true?" Ino asks.

"What? No, of course not. Like you said, they're outrageous rumors. I've only been hanging out with you guys for one day and now everybody thinks they have a right to talk about me," Naruto says with disgust. He doesn't add that in actuality it's probably because of that little stint that happened during lunch on his first day of school.

"That's the price of being part of our crew," Ino says with a shrug as if it were no big deal. She then turns her sneaky grin onto Sasuke saying, "Ain't that right, Sasuke?"

"Hn," is what he says in response. And Naruto has to bite the inside of his cheek to prevent himself from laughing. It seems another thing hasn't changed about Sasuke, his use of the word 'hn.' It's a word that clearly shows that he's already bored with the conversation.

Ino opens her mouth, but whatever she's about to say is interrupted by the sudden appearance of Mr. Umino. Finally!

"Mr. Uchiha can you please take your feet off the desk? This isn't your house," are the first words that past his lips, his gaze flickering around the room as he seats his briefcase onto the desk before taking a seat.

Sasuke grunts but does as told.

"Thank you," Mr. Umino says as he slips a pair of glasses onto the bridge of his nose before proceeding to read the roll call. Ino has already turned around, seeming to be playing with her cell phone.

"So," Sasuke suddenly says, leaning in until his elbows are propped up onto Naruto's desk. He leans backwards, raising an eyebrow and waiting expectantly. "So what do you say to me, you grabbing a bite to eat after school?"

By the time the bell rings, signaling the ending of homeroom he looks Sasuke square in the eye as he responds saying, "I can't. I'm busy."

And before leaving the classroom, he places his hands on Sasuke's desk, leaning forward as he says with a small smile, "Besides, I'm not really interested. See you at lunch." And with a wink he turns around, leaving a surprised, no matter how much he might deny it later, looking Sasuke behind.

The rest of the day turns out to be nothing but tedious and slow, it's a day where he has no classes with Sasuke, Neji, Ino or Sakura, other than homeroom of course. And at the moment he doesn't know whether that's a good thing or bad thing. But then he becomes horrified when he realizes where his thoughts were even going. How could he even possibly think that not having classes with them was a bad thing? To him it was only a necessity, possibly even dumb luck.

By the time lunch rolls around, he finds himself on the receiving end of a few stares. And he just sighs, after all, what else is new. He doesn't know whether they're talking about the kissing incident that happened yesterday or the incident that supposedly happened in the bathroom, involving a particular freshman.

It was all ridiculous really. Couldn't he get a moment of peace without having to deal with people staring at him? And Ino was right, as much as the thought made him sick to his stomach that it hadn't even been a week and all these rumors or gossip or whatever keep spreading around like some contagious disease.

But as he walked into the cafeteria, grabbing a tray amongst all the staring, at least this time it was more subtle, he realized he would just have to deal with it if he wanted to accomplish what he came to accomplish.

He has gone through worse, both here and at the Military Academy. And with that in mind, he squares his shoulder and waits in line, trying to act oblivious to everyone around him.

He then flinches, almost dropping his tray when he feels a finger poking at his shoulder. He turns around, anticipating some girl with too much make up asking about Sasuke and Naruto's love life but is in for a surprise when he turns around and sees Sakura standing beside him.

She sends him a tentative smile. And he can only imagine just how painful it must be for her. Well two can play that game he thinks as he returns the smile with a crooked one of his own to show that he can care less whether she likes him or not.

Once he's done with Sasuke, she can have him for all he cares. After all, she seemed just fine with taking his sloppy seconds.

"Hello," Sakura says, being the first to break the silence. And he can feel eyes on them, burning into the side of his head and looking back between the two as if it were an interesting tennis match. Naruto thinks it's best to ignore them.

And he's right to assume that people probably think Sakura is going to slap him or spit on him because to most people, apparently Sakura and Sasuke were destined for each other. He's even sure he hears two of the girls in front of him muttering about how it's a shame Sasuke would even go for someone like Naruto no matter how gorgeous or fit he was and that Sakura was always the one meant for him. It was all really sickening.

"Hi," Naruto finally responds back, walking in step with Sakura as he moves further up the line.

"Neji thought I should tell you that we'll be eating outside today, instead of the common room," she says, biting her lower lip.

Forgetting how much he hates her for a second, he turns to her with a raised eyebrow and asks, "Can we do that? Eat outside I mean."

Sakura stares at him as if he has five heads and says in a voice that's clearly for a slow four year old child, "Of course we can."

And oh right, of course. After all, Sasuke and the others always seem to be able to get away with a lot of stuff. Just like in seventh grade, eighth grade and ninth grade. Naruto clenches his hands into fist as he clenches tightly onto his tray.

"Are you okay?" Sakura asks in a voice that's not so much concern but curiosity. "You look pretty tense and if you hold onto that tray any longer I'd say it seems like it might break."

"Huh, oh right," Naruto says distractedly as he stares down at the tray. He sometimes forgets his strength at times. He loosens his hold. And he has to repeatedly remind himself that he needs to stop going down memory lane. It won't do anybody any good, especially him.

He turns an eye on Sakura, giving her a once over as he says, "That wasn't all you wanted to tell me was there? If that was, you would've left this long line two minutes ago."

A look of pain crosses Sakura as she averts her gaze, mumbling quietly under her breath before turning her attention back to him.

The pained look is completely wiped off her face as she says, "I wanted to say that I know we've gotten off on the wrong foot. And I…I w…want to, you see what I'm trying to say is that…oh fuck it. I purposely threw that ball to hit you in the nose."

Naruto wants to say I know. But he has to continuously bite down on his lip to keep himself from smiling because watching a bumbling, nervous Sakura is just too good of a moment to pass up. So he grabs a burger, a cup of fries, a chocolate milk carton and two small bowls of jell-o as he waits for her to continue what she has to say.

And by the time he pays for his lunch, Sakura is still bumbling around, trying to get her point across. And the staring has died down a little bit.

He silently scoffs at himself.

_Yeah until the next juiciest 'supposed' scandal comes around, _ he thinks.

He then zones back into whatever Sakura is saying, waiting for the 's' word that'll probably never come unless it's forced out of her. At that thought, Naruto turns around as he grabs a few napkins and two spoons.

One for him. One for Sakura.

He chances one look at Sakura who has stopped talking and instead has taken to waiting for him as her eyes wander around the cafeteria.

He picks up the cherry jell-o filled bowl, leaning away from Sakura as he covers his mouth while spitting in it twice before putting it down.

"Ready?" He then asks as he stands beside Sakura once more. As they start heading out of the cafeteria through the crowd of people he chances her another side long glance. "So what were you trying to say before?"

"What?" Sakura says and this time her voice sounds distracted.

"You were talking about gym class yesterday and how we got off on the wrong foot. Need I go on," Naruto says slowly. He then adds for extra measure and just to see her expression, "You were basically trying to tell me you were sorry about how you've been treating me since the first day of school."

It is silent until the words finally sink in and Sakura starts spluttering, her cheeks turning an embarrassing shade of red. Naruto raises an eyebrow, hiding a small smile. He then picks up the bowl of jell-o he spit in, he says through clenched teeth, "I forgive you."

"I'm not asking for your forgiveness," she mutters but Naruto ignores this as he says,

"Here, I'd like to give you this as a peace offering. I have been meaning to apologize too." And he outstretches his arm, the bowl in his hand. And of course he's had no intention of apologizing, after all, he has nothing really to apologize for.

As they push their way outside, and really, Naruto has no idea where they are going, Sakura eyes the bowl speculatively as if she suspects that Naruto must've done something drastic to it. Which is ridiculous, isn't it?

He gets this unsettled feeling in his stomach when she doesn't take it and instead comes to an abrupt halt as they round the corner of the brick building. He takes a step or two back when she whirls around.

"Listen, Namikaze. Let's cut the pretenses, I don't like you, you don't like me. But for some reason the others do, and most of Sasuke does," she says the last part with disgust. "So let's just play nice shall we? Oh and by the way, I didn't very much appreciate what you did in gym class yesterday. In my opinion it was in poor taste."

She then snatches the jell-o bowl, the jell-o bowl that he spat in, from his hand with reluctance. Slowly turning around, she then proceeds to take a bite, licking the last bit of jell-o from her spoon before digging in once again. When she sees him just staring she says,

"What? I'm hungry."

And without so much as a thank you, she walks away. After a few more minutes he shakes his head and follows shortly after. On his way, he tries to hide the wide smile that threatens to spread.

…

_By the time night rolls around, Sasuke's finally done. Written neatly and pristine on both sides were the words "I will not get into fights" and "I will learn my manners." At first, Sasuke had refused to even do it just to piss of his father. He couldn't even bare to think what his father would do if he showed up empty handed. _

_But now that he did, his hands and wrist were aching. He was relieved that his father wasn't here at the moment, breathing over his shoulder. _

_He had been hunched over his desk that his neck ached and he had to roll his neck around a few times, to ease the pain. _

_He stopped when he heard a knock on his window, or at least a slight banging sound on the door. But he was sure that he was so overcome by the fatigue that he had imagined it. That is, until the sound came again. _

_Pushing his chair away from the desk, he stands up before walking over to the window. And he's happy his window isn't so high up. The window sill reaches up to his chest, so when he opens the window he leans forward and is met with a rock to the head. _

"_Ow," Sasuke grunts as he stares down at the ground through slit eyes. And it's dark outside but he can make out a familiar silhouette. _

"_Sorry!" Naruto calls. And Sasuke can just imagine the sheepish grin he's probably sporting. _

_Sasuke just grunts in response before asking, "What do you want?" _

_And he's definitely not happy to see Naruto no matter how much his chest swells at the sight of him. _

"_I couldn't sleep," Naruto says, craning his neck to look up at Sasuke. And Sasuke just sighs before moving away from the window and heading towards his closet. He opens it to find a rope type thing in the shape of ten or more pillow cases. He grabs it before dragging it towards the window. _

_With one more heave he has thrown it against the side of his house for Naruto to grab onto. And it's not for the first time that Sasuke's surprised by just how much Naruto can climb up the side of his house with a rope made of pillow cases. _

_Once Naruto finally makes it to the window, Sasuke has to pull them in until they're laying sprawled on top of the other, their legs tangled. _

"_Sasuke, is everything okay in there?" His mother calls on the other side of the room. When Naruto opens his mouth, Sasuke covers his mouth with his hand to keep him from speaking._

"_I'm fine, mom. I just hit my foot, I'm going to bed." _

"_Okay! You call me if you need anything," she says. _

" _I will," Sasuke calls out. And Sasuke has to wait until he hears the pitter patter of feet move away from the door before he finally lets go._

"_What was that for?" Naruto asks, glaring down at Sasuke. _

"_They can't know you're here," Sasuke says as he pushes Naruto off before standing up. "I'm grounded. I can't have friends over nor can I go anywhere." _

_He's saying this as he pulls his blankets down before hopping in. Naruto follows suit. They always do this, some days even Sasuke has to climb downstairs from the side of his house to sneak into Naruto's bedroom. Of course in the morning their parents always find out. _

_Sasuke can only imagine what his father would think if he were to one day walk in to find Naruto in his son's bed, especially after being grounded. But he can't think of that right now and instead tunes back in to Naruto's voice._

_And Sasuke realizes that he likes Naruto's voice although he'd never admit this out loud of course. _

"_That must suck," Naruto says, turning to his side to face Sasuke. Sasuke does the same. He nods in response. _

"_It was really brave what you did today, I don't care what the teachers or your parents say. Everybody's been talking about it." _

"_Mmm," is all Sasuke's says because really he could care less what the others have to say. Although his heart swells once again at Naruto's praise. _

"_Go to bed. You have school tomorrow," Sasuke says as he turns off the light and their left in pitch black darkness. He closes his eyes._

"_Sasuke?" Naruto whispers. _

_Eyes still closed, and not bothering to feel annoyed, Sasuke whispers back, "Yeah?" _

"_You're the bestest friend in the whole wide world," Naruto says. _

"_Go to sleep, dobe," is the only thing Sasuke says in response but he's left smiling. _

* * *

><p><strong>TBC….<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>And that's it folks! Thanks for reading! Whatcha guys think? xD


	10. Konohamaru, Suigetsu and Gaara

**Full Summary: **Naruto Uzumaki was the scrawny, quiet outcast with the coke bottle glasses everybody bullied. The Ice Prince, Sasuke Uchiha was the cruelest of them all, literally driving Naruto away after humiliating him in front of the whole student body. After a fatal accident that takes the life of both his parents, Naruto is back, more handsome than ever under the guise of Naru Namikaze with only one thing in mind. Revenge.

**Pairings:** SasuNaru, SasuSaku, SuiNaru, NejiGaa, KibaHina, and others

**Rating:** Mature (boy on boy sexing, don't like, don't read)

**Warnings:** slash (read above), sex, swearing, bullying, self harm, drug use, underage drinking, Sakura bashing, possible character death in the future (Not Sasuke or Naruto)

**Author's Note: **Wow over 500 reviews before the tenth chapter! Thanks for reviewing everybody! You guys don't know how awesome you are, even if I don't respond I read every review thoroughly and appreciate everyone which is why you guys get a long chapter. I know some or maybe most are anxious for Naruto to do something big and I'll tell you this, after this chapter, Naruto will start getting serious so be patient. You guys won't be disappointed with what I have planned for each and every one of them. Right now I see this story going up to 30 chapters instead of the 23 I had planned earlier. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

**Second Author's Note: **I can't of course forget to thank my beta, **yamaihime **who is just pure awesomeness. :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine: <strong>Konohamaru, Suigetsu and Gaara  
><em>What doesn't kill you makes you stronger<em>_  
><em>_Stand a little taller__  
><em>_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone__  
><em>_What doesn't kill you makes a fighter__  
><em>_Footsteps even lighter__  
><em>_Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone_  
><strong>- What Doesn't Kill You (Stronger) by Kelly Clarkson<strong>

* * *

><p>By the time the bell goes off, signaling the end of classes, Naruto is probably the first one out of last period. He watches out for Sasuke and the others with only one intent in mind, to walk out of this building undetected. During lunch he had made it clear to the others that he already had plans, although the idea of going to Neji's house after school had sounded appealing. But tomorrow was always another day.<p>

Plus after spending what felt like an hour listening to them gossip about some poor souls who didn't do a damn thing to them, and also trying to ward off Sasuke's poor attempts at seducing as well as Karin's rather blunt outburst for them to go fuck each other already because they were giving off some serious sexual tension he could do with dealing with someone less insane, like say, Konohamaru.

Not to mention the whole time he was there, all he kept on asking himself was, "what should be his next move" but all that gave him was just a huge headache.

As he turns the corner, out of nowhere, he bumps into something soft and very much human causing books to begin to splatter onto the floor.

"Sorry," Naruto says, bending down to pick up the stranger's books. But it's as he looks up he notices the familiar face, or actually more like, familiar blue or is it purple hair, Naruto could never really figure it out. Her face is practically hidden behind her long locks, her left eye peeks out nervously from between the curtain of hair.

"N-no I'm sorry. I w-wasn't looking where I was going," Hinata says in a small voice as she too bends down to pick up her books but Naruto has already beaten her to it.

As he hands them back to her, he sends her a smile. Instead of smiling in return she only bites her lower lip before saying, "Thanks."

And just as she moves to walk past him, his arm shoots out to grab onto her wrist. She looks over at him startled. He quickly lets go of her hand as if he had been burnt as he sends her a sheepish look.

"Sorry, it's just that I was wondering if you knew Kiba's number and whether or not you could give it to me."

She stares at him with uncertainty and he can tell that he's already made her uncomfortable by asking that question alone. But he can't help but send her a pleading look, "Please. It's just that I have to ask him something and I'm certain he won't be back until Monday because of his ankle and all….and it can't wait. Please, I just need to talk to him."

They stare at each other for what feels like five minutes and Naruto's the first one to look away because Hinata's eyes have always made him uneasy.

"O-okay, fine," she says softly. And Naruto turns around to find her fishing in her backpack. She comes back up with a pen and a small little notebook. Naruto watches as she scribbles something onto the notebook pad before ripping the paper from her notebook and handing it to him.

"Thanks a bunch," he says, sending her a bright grin as he stares down to see digits scrawled across the paper. Just as he's about to walk past her, he's stopped by her soft voice as she says timidly,

"Naru, I don't think you're a bad person no matter how much Kiba seems to think so. It's just…there's been nothing but bad blood between him and Uchiha and the others….and," she says licking her lips, her eyes wandering around the hallway until they land back on him. "It doesn't help that my cousin isn't the best person to get along with. But what I'm trying to say is that, I hope you know what you're doing."

And with that she gives him a small tentative smile before walking away, leaving a confused and gob smacked looking Naruto behind. That's probably the most he's heard her say in the eight years he's known her.

Shaking his head, he stuffs the paper into his pocket as he heads out the door. By the time he sets foot onto the school's steps, through the crowd of people, he spots Konohamaru waiting for him.

The moment Konohamaru notices him, a look of relief washes over his face.

"What, didn't think I'd show up?" Naruto asks the moment they're walking side by side. He gives Konohamaru a raised eyebrow as they push through a crowd of students milling about. He then clutches his heart for dramatic effect as he turns to look at Konohamaru, saying, "You wound me."

"Shut up," Konohamaru mutters, seemingly embarrassed as he quickly looks away. And Naruto notices his lips twitching into an almost smile.

And before Naruto can help it, he wraps his arms around Konohamaru's shoulders until they're walking almost chest to shoulder.

Konohamaru tenses at the sudden touch before visibly relaxing. He then looks up at Naruto with a wide grin which Naruto can't help but return. And Naruto's glad that there's no weirdness between them and it's as if Konohamaru's silly school boy crush had happened years ago.

"I can't believe you're here little man," Naruto says teasingly, giving him a slight squeeze before letting go.

"I'm not little," Konohamaru says, red tinting his cheeks. And Naruto can't help but let out a little chuckle. Ever since he knew Konohamaru, he's always hated being called little. It didn't help that Konohamaru wasn't exactly tall for his age.

"Oh that's right," Naruto nods to himself before adding, "You're a freshman now aren't you?"

This makes Konohamaru puff his chest, looking ahead with pride as he says, "That's right. I'll be fourteen in three months too."

In response Naruto ruffles Konohamaru's brown hair before saying, "How about I treat you to something to eat?"

"Okay," Konohamaru says after a moment with a shrug before adding, "But I have to be home by 5."

"Alright," Naruto says clapping his hands together as he looks around to find that they've walked down a vaguely familiar street. And what he'd really want is to check out Ichiraku's Ramen because he's in some dire need of ramen but he thinks a less conspicuous place might be a little better. Not to mention he's made sure to stack up on a bunch of ramen at home.

"What do you feel in the mood for? Pizza? A burger? Salad, maybe?"

At that Konohamaru gives him a sidelong glance and Naruto already knows what he's thinking before the words spill past Konohamaru's lips.

"I'd assume we'd be getting ramen regardless of what I thought."

"Nah," Naruto says, waving that suggestion away as if it were merely ridiculous. The thing is, everybody who knows him or at least the real him knows that he loves ramen. But outside in Konohagakure for the entire world to see, he wasn't Naruto Uzumaki but Naru Namikaze. He then adds, "Really, you can get whatever you want. It's on me."

It's silent before Konohamaru breaks it by saying, "I'm actually not really hungry after all, to be honest."

Naruto gives him a sidelong glance.

"You sure?"

"Yup," Konohamaru says and this time it's his turn to give Naruto a sidelong glance. And Naruto doesn't know if it's his imagination but he could've sworn that he sees a flicker of anger in his brown eyes. But Konohamaru quickly looks away. "I'm actually more curious as to why you're called Naru. When you told me that name this morning I knew it sounded familiar. And then I realized that you've been constantly talked about for the past two days. They're saying you're Sasu's boyfriend or something."

"Sasu who?" Naruto asks with brows furrowing before realization dawns on him and he can't help but let out a chuckle. "Oh you mean Sasuke."

"Yeah whatever. I would never have thought that the same Naru people have been talking about would be you. Sasu or whatever and his friends remind me of Hidan, Mizuki, Kakuzu, and well you know what I mean."

Naruto's attitude quickly turns from amused to somber at the mention of those three.

Konohamaru then turns to stare at him long and hard as he says, "And I thought you hated people like them so why –"

"It's a long story," Naruto interrupts with a sigh.

"Well it better be worth it," Konohamaru says, his voice hard and no longer playful. Naruto startles at that, looking over at Konohamaru with wide eyes. It isn't until they're just around the corner from his house, Konohamaru not bothering to ask where Naruto was leading him, realization dawned on Naruto.

"What did they do?" Naruto said, his voice urgent. He clenched his jaw as he waited for Konohamaru to respond.

"What?" Konohamaru says absently, deciding to play with his phone the rest of the walk to Naruto's house. He then finally deigns to look up and as he does this, he looks startled. "Where are we?"

"By my house," Naruto says before adding more forcibly. "What did they do?"

"By your..." Konohamaru says but then trails off before realizing that he still hadn't answered the previous question asked of him. "Who did what?"

That was when Naruto gave Konohamaru a look that clearly stated, 'you know exactly who I mean,' but instead says out loud, "Sasuke and his gang. What did they do?"

"I'd assume you already know, what with you being buddies and all?" Konohamaru says, bitterness evident in his voice.

"Obviously not, now spill," Naruto says, putting a tentative hand on Konohamaru's shoulder to stop him from walking any further as they make it to the front lawn of his house.

"Is this your house?" Konohamaru asks instead, making Naruto sigh in aggravation but he lets it slide for the time being as he responds.

"Yeah it is. Come on."

And then he lets go of Konohamaru's shoulder and heads up the steps, Konohamaru following closely behind.

He slides the key into the keyhole until it clicks unlocked, pushing the door open he moves his head gesturing for Konohamaru to go in.

After Konohamaru steps inside, Naruto follows shortly after, clicking the door shut behind him. They're left in the sunlit foyer and Naruto watches as Konohamaru's expression changes from confusion to wonder as he looks at the paintings and pictures on the wallpaper covered walls.

He's been wondering whether or not he should take the paintings and pictures down or not, they just bring back painful memories. It's hard enough that he's inherited this house, and that it constantly reminds him of what doesn't exist anymore.

"This is where I've lived all my life," Naruto says, breaking the silence as he follows Konohamaru's gaze. He then rears back in surprise when he realizes the painting Konohamaru is looking at.

Before he can help himself his arm shoots out, taking the picture off the wall. Konohamaru startles at the sudden movement before he breaks the silence with confusion evident in his voice, "But I thought you were from Uzhi-whatever."

"Uzushiogakure," Naruto says with a bitter smile as he stares down at the painting of him and his mother that day on the beach eight years ago. The painting that Sasuke had drew. He could've sworn he had taken this down years ago. Blinking away the sudden wetness in his eyes he continues, saying, "I lied."

He then looks over at Konohamaru as he says, "My mom was from Uzushiogakure. This painting was made when I was around seven or eight. Do you want to know who drew it?"

But Naruto doesn't wait for Konohamaru to respond and says, "Sasuke Uchiha."

And he could practically sense Konohamaru's surprise but instead of continuing down that road he decides to change the subject for a moment as he says, "Want something to drink?"

And like before, he doesn't wait for Konohamaru's response as he sets the painting onto the small mahogany wooden table before walking down the hall, towards the kitchen. He doesn't see if Konohamaru is following but the pitter patter of feet behind him tells him all he needs to know.

The moment he enters the kitchen he makes a beeline for the refrigerator. Once he opens the refrigerator, he lets out a sigh when he realizes that there isn't much he can offer Konohamaru but water or beer, courtesy of Jiraiya. But he'd like to think of himself as a good influence on Konohamaru so he turns around, holding the refrigerator door as he looks over at Konohamaru who's standing by the doorway.

"Is water fine?"

"Huh? Yeah sure," Konohamaru responds with a shrug as he finally takes a seat at the table, his eyes still wandering around the kitchen, taking in every little detail.

Taking out the water pitcher from the refrigerator, he sets it down on the counter before opening the cabinet where the glasses are stocked.

Taking out two, he sets to pouring a glass for him and Konohamaru. He then takes a seat across from Konohamaru as he slides the water filled glass towards him. Konohamaru takes it with a muttered 'thanks' before taking a sip.

Naruto just nods, tapping his fingers against the table as they're left in absolute silence. And it isn't until Naruto takes a real good look at Konohamaru, he notices a bruise, possibly two days old, depending. That's why he hadn't noticed earlier, because the bruise was barely there. But the lighting in the kitchen made the bruise more apparent.

And before he can help himself he's reaching forward, and Konohamaru flinches back so fast he almost spills his glass of water.

Naruto leans back, scratching his head as he looks over at Konohamaru sheepishly.

"Sorry," he says before nodding at the particular spot on Konohamaru's cheek. "What happened?"

Konohamaru looks away for a brief second before returning his gaze to Naruto as he says, "I fell."

And Naruto wants to laugh because that's the oldest saying in the book, he practically invented that saying himself. It didn't help that he knew Konohamaru so well to the point that he knows when he's lying.

"You're lying," Naruto says bluntly before taking a sip from his glass before setting it back down onto the table as he looks at Konohamaru with a raised eyebrow.

"I fell. It's nothing," Konohamaru insists. And before Naruto can push the subject further Konohamaru decides to change the subject by saying, "Besides it doesn't matter whether I'm lying or not. It seems you have a few secrets or two."

And Naruto looks away at that because it's true. When he left Konohagakure and headed to Takumi Military Academy, he had wanted to leave his previous life behind. Only a few people, actually exactly two people knew where he came from. Hiruzen Sarutobi and Deidara.

"Fine, I'll tell you," Naruto says with a sigh as if it were the worst idea possible despite the fact that he had planned telling Konohamaru everything since this morning. "But after I tell you, you gotta tell me what happened?"

He points at Konohamaru's cheek. He already has an idea of who's responsible.

"Fine," Konohamaru says with a nod.

"Okay, where to start?" Naruto says more to himself but Konohamaru responds anyway, with a dry and sarcastic remark.

"Perhaps from the beginning."

Naruto just gives him a broad grin as he says, "Cheeky little bastard."

Konohamaru smiles back, taking a sip from his glass before starting over the rim of his cup expectantly.

"As you've probably gathered by that drawing you saw that Sasuke and I have quite a history. And I'm sure, although it's only been a week since school started that you've heard quite a bit about Sasuke Uchiha," Naruto says, trailing off as he looks at Konohamaru for affirmation.

Konohamaru nods as he says, "Plenty. From what I've heard, I can't even imagine how you guys were friends in the first place. He sounds like a Grade A asshole."

"He is," Naruto says with a nod before continuing with, "Sometimes I imagine the same thing, you have no idea. But there was once a time when he was different."

And he doesn't realize that he's dazed off into his own little world until he suddenly feels something wet and very cold.

"Fuck!" Naruto cusses when he notices that he's drenched in water and that Konohamaru is standing over him, looking at him with a sheepish expression.

Naruto tries to give him his best glare, a glare that he was told could probably make anyone combust into flames. Unfortunately there were no flames here, except for a possibly dead Konohamaru.

"What the fuck did you do that for?" Naruto growls as he stands up, staring down at his very wet school uniform.

"You looked a little out of it….and thirsty," Konohamaru says breaking out into hysterical giggles.

"Gee, thanks for that. I had a glass right in front of me numb nuts," Naruto says using the nickname he occasionally uses for Konohamaru to show that he isn't pissed. With a sneaky grin he lifts his water filled glass from the table and before Konohamaru can react he's pouring the water all over him.

And this alone sets them off into a fit of giggles as Konohamaru shakes his head, spraying the water everywhere.

It isn't until they're sitting on the floor soaking wet and leaning against the cabinets that they're laughter begins to die down.

"You're wet," Konohamaru says in between giggles.

"So are you," Naruto says in return as he moves to stand up. Turning around, he outstretches his hand, offering for Konohamaru to take it.

Konohamaru takes it.

"Come on, I have a spare shirt you can wear, and maybe some pants but they might be a little big on you. And let me go get a towel. Follow me," Naruto says before adding, "Watch the water on the floor."

Naruto then tiptoes around the spilled water, and doesn't bother to turn around to see if Konohamaru is following him.

"Follow me," is all Naruto says as he climbs two steps at a time.

The moment he makes it to the top of the stairs, Konohamaru following closely behind him he says over his shoulder, "Wait right here," as he enters the bathroom. He opens the cabinet below the sink for two towels.

Exiting the bathroom, he throws a towel at Konohamaru before walking past to push open the door to his bedroom.

"I'll try to find you clothes that fit," Naruto says and Konohamaru nods in response as his eyes rove around the room.

Ten minutes later, Naruto find a plain white shirt and blue shorts. Fortunately it's warm enough for Konohamaru to wear them. Pushing the clothes into Konohamaru's hand he directs him to the bathroom.

After a few more seconds, Naruto finds dry clothing of his own. And by the time Konohamaru is done in the bathroom, Naruto is dressed in a white tank top and a pair of orange sweats.

He then ushers Konohamaru out of his room before closing the door shut behind him with a click.

"Are you sure you're not hungry?" Naruto asks as they enter the kitchen once again. He grabs the mop from its perch against the white refrigerator.

"What do you got?" Konohamaru asks as he stuffs his wet clothes into his backpack before taking a seat away from the spilt water.

"Ramen…" Naruto begins but doesn't get to finish as he's cut off by a snort.

"I should've known," Konohamaru says with a roll of his eyes.

Naruto just stares up from the floor, perching his chin on the mop as he grins at Konohamaru cheekily before saying, "I haven't really gone shopping much. I can order out if you want."

Konohamaru is silent for a moment until he breaks the silence by saying, "Sure."

"Pizza?"

Konohamaru just nods.

"Sausage?"

Konohamaru grins at him as he says, "You know me too well."

In response Naruto just shakes his head as he continues mopping. And the kitchen is left in relative silence.

After what feels like five more minutes Naruto says, "All done," as he sets the mop back to its original place against the refrigerator.

He goes for his pockets only to realize that he's wearing non pocket sweats before noticing the two backpacks leaning against the wall, opposite the table. His and Konohamaru's.

Walking towards his bag, he bends down to unzip the small pocket before fishing in to grab his cell.

"There's this good Pizza place, it's called Kabuto's House of Pizza," Konohamaru says.

Standing back up and moving to sit down, he sets his phone onto the table as he asks, "Do you know the number?"

In response Konohamaru nods.

"Call them," Naruto says, pushing the phone towards him. "Order half sausage, half pineapple. The address is 139 Rasengan Street."

Konohamaru does just that.

Naruto gets up from the table, heading towards the cabinet. He takes out the ramen, setting it down on the counter.

"There was a reason why I initiated that little water fight," Konohamaru says after he's done talking on the phone. And the way he says it sounds halting, hesitant.

Naruto just turns around, leaning against the counter as he gives Konohamaru a raised eyebrow.

"When you were talking about this Sasuke guy it made you look, I don't know. Depressed," Konohamaru says with a shrug, no longer looking at Naruto as he plays with Naruto's cell.

Naruto looks away at that, playing with the plastic bowl of ramen.

"I guess I should start explaining, huh?" Naruto says as he picks up the bowl of ramen before looking over at Konohamaru, who says,

"Never mind. You don't have to, if you don't want to. From now on I'll just call you Naru, it's whatever."

Setting the ramen into the microwave, he turns around, leaning against the counter as he sends Konohamaru a wry smile.

"Uh huh," is all Naruto says.

"I'm serious," Konohamaru insists.

Naruto turns somber at that as he turns his attention back to the microwave, punching in a minute before turning back to Konohamaru.

"I'll tell you anyways," Naruto says with a shrug. If he can't in any circumstances tell Kiba the whole truth, the least he can do is turn to the one person he can trust above all else. It helps that Konohamaru never knew the old him. Naruto lets out a sigh as he begins by saying, "As you know Sasuke and I were once friends. You could say we were inseparable. Long story short, we drifted apart for reasons even I don't know."

He then stops as he takes his ramen out from the microwave the same time the doorbell rings. And Naruto doesn't have to say anything for Konohamaru is already out of the room the moment he hands him the spare money from the cookie jar. Ten seconds later he's greeted with the smell of sausage and pineapple.

His stomach growls at the smell.

Ramen and plates in hand, he takes a seat across from Konohamaru. He sets the plates onto the table as he grabs himself a slice.

"I use to be friends with Sakura Haruno too," Naruto says as he takes a bite. "It wasn't until third grade that what use to be just Sasuke and I became Sasuke, Sakura and I. We were the three musketeers. And I know what you're still thinking, how could I possibly ever be friends with them? They were different back then. It wasn't until seventh grade that what use to be Sasuke, Sakura and I was now Sasuke and Sakura. Between seventh and freshman year of high school my life was hell. They became friends with the wrong crowd.

During freshman year some stuff happened that led me to the Military Academy. I had no intention whatsoever of coming back. When I finished my second year I thought afterwards I might go into the army or maybe go to a community college far away from here."

Naruto stops himself with a laugh as he begins to chow down his ramen, ignoring Konohamaru's amused look.

"Continue," Konohamaru says and Naruto just glares.

"After my parents died, I felt as if I had no choice but to come back here. I look nothing like how I looked three or two years ago –"

"I know, I saw the pictures in your room and on the walls," Konohamaru says before asking, "Does Sasuke and this Sakura chick know who you are?"

"And I was just getting to that," Naruto says as he points his spoon in Konohamaru's direction. "I thought it best I go back to Konoha Academy a new me. The reason why I never told you the truth about where I was from was because I wanted to forget about all the shit of the past. So when I came back, I took on a new persona. I took the name my mom use to call me and my father's last name. So now I'm Naru Namikaze."

"So they have no idea who you are? I mean, nobody who knew you back then?" Konohamaru says with wide eyes as he takes a bite of his third slice of pizza.

"No, and I want to keep it that way," Naruto says, sending Konohamaru a pointed look.

"I won't tell, honest," Konohamaru says before leaning forward as he says, "But that doesn't explain why you're hanging out with the likes of them then. I know you Naruto and I know that's it obviously not to become friends again?"

The last sentence came off more as a question than a statement.

"No," Naruto says hesitantly as he finishes slurping down his ramen before setting the bowl back onto the table. He then leans forward as he says, "There's more to it but I need your reassurance that you won't tell anyone. Not even your friends."

"What friends? It's only my first week here." Konohamaru says with a snort.

Naruto raises his eyebrows as he says, "I saw you with that boy with the glasses and that girl this morning."

"I won't tell anyone, not even them, if you could even call them friends. Now tell me," is Konohamaru's response.

It doesn't take much to sway Naruto as he simply says, "I want to ruin them."

"Ruin who? Sasuke and that chick Sakura?"

"The whole group, everybody and everyone in it. They made my last three years here a living hell and I'm ready to pay them back."

Naruto then watches as Konohamaru's mouth widens into a huge grin.

"It's only been a week and I've heard so much about them, mostly bad. I'd say go for it. I don't know why you wouldn't want to tell the whole student body, of course minus that guy Sasuke and his little crew. You don't know how many followers you'd have."

"No," Naruto practically shouts before realizing that it's just them and lowering his voice as he leans towards Konohamaru. "That's the complete opposite of what I want. Plus, half the school practically looks up to Sasuke and his little posse much to my confusion. Besides this has nothing to do with them."

"From what I've heard for the past three days, it seems that it has a whole freaking lot to do with just about everyone in the school."

And the way Konohamaru says that makes Naruto narrow his eyes as he repeats the same question from earlier, "What did they do to you? And don't lie."

Konohamaru looks away at that, before mumbling something that Naruto can't quite make out. But he doesn't say anything, he just stays quiet waiting until Konohamaru's eyes finally meet his over the table.

"It was some kind of hazing ritual for the 'newbies,' he said, making quotation marks with his fingers. "I guess upperclassmen like to pull pranks on the freshmen in the beginning of the year or something because one minute I'm walking down the hall and the next minute I'm being pulled into an abandoned classroom, duct taped and thrown into some dumpster."

And he says all this with a nonchalant air to him as if this were no big deal, as if being duct taped and thrown into dumpsters were an everyday occurrence. But then again, that thought wasn't so farfetched, what with Konohamaru being too small for his age. And if it wasn't for the brief anger that flashes through is brown eyes, Naruto would've thought he didn't care.

He bypasses the one question, a parent would most likely ask their child, 'did you tell a teacher?' and instead says, "Who did it?" He already has an idea of who's responsible but he asks anyway, just in case.

"Does it matter?" Konohamaru asks in response.

"It does to me," Naruto says before repeating, "Now, who did it?"

Konohamaru shrugs as he says, "I wouldn't know. I've only been here for three days. I never got a good look at him but I think I caught sight of white blue hair or something."

Suigetsu. Of course. It was one of his favorite past times when it came to practically ruining Naruto's existence back then.

Lost in his own thoughts and memories, he turns to see Konohamaru staring at him expectantly.

"Hmm?" Naruto suddenly says absentmindedly, assuming Konohamaru had said something in the first place.

"Why? I mean, why does it matter?"

Naruto just shrugs before saying with a touch of sarcasm, "I don't know. I guess it's good to see that Konohagakure hasn't changed much. We still have bullies roaming the halls and adults turning a blind eye."

He then lets out a sigh.

"Oh crap," he then mutters when he notices the time. It's 4:30.

"What?" Konohamaru asks around a mouthful of his fifth pizza. And Naruto can't help but just stare at him with a raised eyebrow, his mouth twitching in what some might deem a half smile.

"What? I'm hungry," Konohamaru groans.

Naruto just shakes his head, letting out a small chuckle before standing up.

"My gr—I mean Jiraiya is going to be here soon," Naruto says as he throws the finished ramen bowl into the trash bin. Konohamaru looks up, picking at the sausages on his fifth pizza. "I forgot, I still have some stuff to take care of, like cleaning out the attic and what not."

"You have an attic? I can help," Konohamaru says, looking up at Naruto hopefully. And something in Naruto's stomach tightened but all he said was,

"It's something I have to do by myself."

And he watched as Konohamaru tried to hide his disappointment, as he stood up, closing the pizza box.

Konohamaru then looks down at his attire before staring back up at Naruto, "What about your clothes?"

"You can keep them. You can also take the rest of the pizza with you if you like," Naruto offers.

"Pineapple pizza isn't really my thing but thanks. Besides I'm full," Konohamaru says with a wide grin as he rubs his stomach.

"I'm sure you are," Naruto says, standing at Konohamaru's side as he wraps his arms around his shoulder before ruffling his head of hair.

"Come on, I'll walk you home. Where do you live?"

….

**Four Days Later - Monday**

_Naruto could feel his heart beating in his chest, rapidly to the point that he thought his heart might burst out. He hoped it would, to save him from this misery that was junior high and just life in general. _

_He stopped, trying to catch his breath, hoping that this time, he had out ran him._

"_Scrawny Blondie come out, come out, wherever you are," that disgustedly familiar voice hollers out teasingly as Naruto finds solace in some shady alleyway. He scrunches his nose up at the smell of what could only be distinguished as piss._

_He repeatedly tells himself to suck it up as he hears the footsteps getting closer and closer. He edges further into the alleyway before flinching when he hears the sound of a loud yelp and a growl. _

_And it's dark, so maybe it wasn't the best idea to crawl into some alleyway where possible rapists and axe murders lurked, nor was it probably the best idea to go out for a late night stroll. But he couldn't sleep and walking usually took the edge off things. _

_But now he was being chased, and when he saw the familiar blond (or whatever color his hair was these days) with that crazed look in his eyes, Naruto knew he was done for. Especially when said blond wasn't on his meds. _

_He closed his eyes, muttering a quick prayer under his breath. _

_He had to figure out a way to get out of here, undetected. After a moment, when he doesn't hear any noises except for the occasional sound of an engine, he begins to slowly slide against the brick building. With his back pressed firmly against the building, he peeks over the corner in search of that familiar shark like face. _

_He breathes a sigh of relief when he sees that there's no one in sight. He doesn't waste any time as he makes a run for it. But he's taken by surprise when a hand suddenly grabs him from behind and slams him against the street pole. _

_And he has half a mind to call for help, and just as he's about to, a pale hand clamps itself on his mouth, making it only possible for Naruto to breathe through his nose. And with what little strength he has left, he bites into the hand. _

_Suigetsu yelps, yanking his hand away, giving Naruto the time he needs to run. And run he does. He's running so fast, turning his head around to repeatedly see if he's being followed that he doesn't notice the curb until he finds himself falling face first onto the concrete ground. _

_And before he realizes what's happening, he's being pulled and pulled. And Naruto opens his mouth to scream but nothing comes out and all he can do is whimper in silence. He tries to wiggle himself away, but all he feels are long claws digging into his legs. _

"_Don't you dear think about running away," the familiar voice growls as he's being pulled backwards into that same alleyway he found himself in only five minutes ago. _

_He then finds himself being manhandled against the brick wall and he knows there's probably going to be a big bruise tomorrow. And he'll have to look his father or mother in the face and lie to them. He was getting good at that, the whole lying thing. _

_He's staring up into a pool of icy blue eyes, and he can see the blatant disgust on the other boy's face. And as he opens his mouth to scream, the air is knocked right out of him with a punch to the stomach. _

_He doubles over, coughing up saliva and what he's sure is a little bit of blood. _

"_Look at me," the cold voice says, pulling at his blond locks with such strength that Naruto wouldn't be surprised if he woke up bald the next day. _

"_I bet you're loving this aren't you, me and you in this alleyway," Suigetsu hisses as he presses himself against Naruto. Naruto winces as he feels Suigetsu's lips against his ear, and his sharp claws pressing tightly onto his arms. "I see that way you look at Sasuke. Like you want to fuck him. Do you want to fuck him faggot boy? Or better yet, do you want him to fuck you? I bet you'd like that. Taking it up the ass."_

_There's so much Naruto wants to say, starting with 'why are you doing this?' and ending with 'I'm not the one who just manhandled a boy into the alleyway, with the way this looks it seems like you want to do the fucking.' But for some reason it feels like his tongue is glued to the roof of his mouth, making it impossible for him to speak. And all he can do is whimper. _

"_You're nothing but trash to him. You mean nothing to him and remember that." _

_And then something strange happens and the icy cold, menacing blue eyes are no longer looking at him. Instead their replaced with very familiar green eyes belonging to a certain bubblegum haired girl. She's staring at him with a smirk upon her face, _

"_How does it feel to have your precious Sasuke taken away from you? You are nothing and I mean nothing but trash. He wants me now, and I've finally won, Naruto Uzumaki. How does it feel knowing that he hates you just as much as I do?" _

_And then she's laughing._

_He finds himself clawing against the brick building as the green eyes morph into another type of icy blue, but not as menacing. These eyes are staring at him with such pity, her lips twisted into a grimace. _

"_It's such a pity," Ino says with a cluck, shaking her head as her blond ponytail swishes back and forth. "You could've been one of us. But let's face it, you aren't pretty enough. It's a shame, you're nothing but ugly and pathetic." And for some reason she finds this funny as she giggles. And now Naruto is sliding down against the brick building, trembling with fear and shame. _

_He grabs at his blond locks as he brings his knees to his chest. _

"_Get out of my HEAD !" Naruto yells, finally finding his voice before mumbling to himself over and over again, "Stick and stones may break my words but words will never hurt. Stick and stones may break…." _

_A cackling sound breaks through his mantra and he stares up to find a row of familiar faces staring at him with a taunting smile. Ino Yamanaka, Suigetsu and Karin Hozuki, Choji Akimichi, Neji Hyuuga, Sakura Haruno and worse of all Sasuke Uchiha. _

"_Look at him, he's nothing but pitiful," Neji spits but Naruto ignores him and instead continues to stare at Sasuke, looking for any kind of warmth. But what he says makes him turn cold. _

_Karin laughs at that. _

"_He'll never want you."_

"_You're nothing but garbage." _

"_He has me now." _

_And Naruto is rocking back and forth, trying to drown out the noise. He closes his eyes shut tightly._

_And then the next words make him feel as though somebody slammed his chest, knocking the breath out of him._

"_You were nothing but a toy, a toy to play with. The sight of you sickens," Sasuke says with a sneer, leering at him with such hate in his dark eyes. _

_This is only a dream, this is only just a dream, he repeatedly thinks to himself as a teardrop falls from the corner of his eye. _

Naruto bolts up from his bed, panting loudly. His shirt is sticking to him like second skin. It's when he rubs at his eyes that he realizes that he's been crying.

"Fuck," Naruto mutters to himself. That was some fucking depressing nightmare, a nightmare he wishes could be scrubbed from his brain.

He grabs the clock from his bedside table, peering at it to find that it's half past seven. And he has to squint some more to make sure he's reading it right.

"Fuck," he curses for a second time and he has to untangle himself from his sheets. He could've sworn he set the alarm clock last night. His desperate attempt to get out of bed has him tumbling to the floor, still wrapped in his sheets while still clutching onto his clock in his right hand.

Grumbling, he's finally able to untangle himself. Setting the clock back onto the table, he rushes to his dresser, taking out his uniform.

And he hates the fact that he doesn't have enough time to take a shower because all he feels is dirty. But with a shrug he slips into his uniform before rushing to pack his backpack with all the essentials he needs, trying to memorize his schedule for today before putting in his contacts.

Just as he's about to make a sprint for it, he notices his phone. Grabbing it, he stuffs it into his backpack. He closes the door behind him as he steps into the hallway. Just as he's one step down the stairs he curses to himself under his breath before making a beeline for the bathroom, quickly brushing his teeth before guzzling mouth wash.

Stepping back into the hallway, he doesn't bother sparing a glance at Jiraiya's bedroom, already assuming that he's gone for the day. He runs down stairs, ignoring his grumbling stomach as he rushes out the door, closing it with a click.

It's as he's running around the corner that he feels a little uneasy, as if something's amiss, as if he's being followed. He can hear the sound of a loud engine. And he has to strain his ears to realize that it's a distinct sound, different from a car. It's the sound of a motorcycle getting closer and closer.

The motorcycle revs to a stop, a few feet away from the curb he's walking on. And he can't help but flinch. Although the streets aren't exactly deserted, his mind can't help but flash back to that nightmare. He half expects to be suddenly attacked from behind.

He whirls around, ready to give whoever it is a piece of his mind as he puts his hands up, clenching them into fist. But then he thinks that maybe whoever is on this motorcycle didn't stop for him, and he can't help but scoff at his paranoid self. Especially when the people passing by begin to stare at him as if he has five heads.

"Whoa, take it easy new kid, I don't want to pick a fight," Suigetsu says, perched on top of a shiny black motorcycle with a helmet under his arm and his hands left hand raised in complete surrender. The sight of Suigetsu doesn't slow down the hammering of his heart, thanks to that stupid nightmare. But he has to remind himself that this is different, that to Suigetsu he's not seen as the scrawny little Naruto Uzumaki but just as the new kid and much to his chagrin, Sasuke's new plaything.

"Sorry, just a little on edge," Naruto says, giving Suigetsu a weak smile.

"Hop on," Suigetsu suddenly says, throwing his helmet towards Naruto. And although he's surprised, he catches the helmet with both hands, stopping it just inches from his face.

"I'm not sure….I mean….I…." Naruto says, fumbling for the right words as he eyes the motorcycle. There's a part of him that's always wanted to ride a motorcycle, especially when he was little. But the idea of riding one with Suigetsu doesn't sound the least bit appealing. Not to mention, he's pretty certain that he doesn't trust Suigetsu enough to get on one of those things with him.

But logic doesn't seem to be with him. The only thing he knows is that he's running late and he's running even later just by standing here, trying to figure out a way to say 'no thanks.' So he opens his mouth and before he can stop himself he clenches his jaw, and says, "Sure."

And he finds himself pulling the helmet over his head before hopping onto the motorcycle behind Suigetsu who just smirks. And now Naruto doesn't know where to put his hands because this is Suigetsu. And just the thought of touching him makes Naruto cringe.

"Hold on tight," Suigetsu says, turning around and flashing him a bright amused smile when Naruto doesn't do as told, "I don't bite."

"Har har har," Naruto fake laughs with a roll of his eyes.

After a few more seconds he finally wraps his arms around Suigetsu's waist, grateful that Suigetsu's backpack is in the way of their bodies.

And then there off, and by the time they make it to the school, Naruto finds that he has to grudgingly admit that riding a motorcycle was everything he thought of and more. And he's certain that there's a goofy grin on his face by the time he hops off the motorcycle, ignoring the looks and whispers they receive from the students passing by, who are just as late as they are.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Suigetsu asks, sending Naruto a smirk. And Naruto abruptly wipes the grin right off his face, and decides to play it cool as he takes off his helmet.

"Yeah it was okay," Naruto says nonchalantly, his adrenaline still at a high.

"Just okay?" Suigetsu says knowingly, taking off his helmet. And it takes a while for Naruto to finally put two and two together as he stares between both their helmets. He then narrows his eyes at Suigetsu,

"You planned this didn't you?" Naruto asks, suspiciously. And he finds that he doesn't quite understand why, even if his assumptions are true.

"Moi?" Suigetsu asks innocently as he unzips his backpack, digging inside for something. And Naruto's not sure whether he should just turn around, say 'see ya later' and walk away. But just when he comes to the decision, the contents in Suigetsu's backpack unexpectantly spill over.

"Son of a bitch," Suigetsu curses as notebooks, pens, his keys, his cell, his iPod, a brand new pack of cigarettes….and – Naruto spots it as it rolls along the concrete ground – a bottle of pills.

"Here, let me help you," Naruto finds himself saying as an idea suddenly pops into his mind. He bends down, keeping the bottle of pills in his view. Naruto dreads to think what would happen if Suigetsu went without them as the memories of the nightmare from last night resurfaces. But after a moment he inwardly shrugs.

"Oh thanks, man," Suigetsu says with a long drawn out sigh.

And just as he's picking up the three notebooks scattered on the ground, he inches towards the pill bottle.

And he's relieved to find that Suigetsu hasn't noticed them yet if the muttered words, "Shit, I must've left my pills at home," is anything to go by.

So with one last look in Suigetsu's direction, hidden behind the notebooks he grabs the pills, quickly stuffing them into his bag before standing up.

"Here," Naruto says, walking over to a kneeling Suigetsu, who looks up distractedly before muttering a quick thanks when he grabs the notebooks from Naruto's hand.

Naruto clutches on tightly to the strap of his backpack and he's pretty sure it's probably ten minutes into first period so with that in mind he says, "I guess I'll see you later?" And it comes out more as a question than a statement.

And Suigetsu still looks distracted as he stands up, he looks over at Naruto as he mutters, "Yeah man see you later."

And with that Naruto turns around, rushing towards the entrance before Suigetsu realizes something's amiss. And he finds himself flying up the steps at the speed of lightning. By the time he makes it outside his first period class, he inwardly curses when he realizes that he forgot to make a detour to the main office to get a pass for being late.

But he had been so caught up in thinking that Suigetsu might realize that he did in fact bring his pills that he felt himself practically rushing to his world history class.

But it's too late now, not to mention if he turned around and headed back to the main office that would just waste him another ten minutes. And he dreaded to think how much he's missing, after all, he had missed the whole day (history included) on Friday on the account that he had a fever of 101.

With that in mind he pushes open the classroom door, his late entrance prompting Mrs. Chiyo to abruptly stop mid sentence as she turned her gaze to him.

Peering at him over the framed glasses perched on her little nose she says, "Glad to see you could make it Mr. Namikaze." She then purses her lips in disapproval. And Naruto has no idea how a little, old thing such as Mrs. Chiyo could look so intimidating all at once.

He shifts on his feet, sending her a small sheepish smile and ignoring the stares from his fellow classmates whom, only a moment ago seemed to all be half asleep. But before he can utter an apology, instead of voicing her disapproval Chiyo just says with an impatient huff,

"Well what are you waiting for? Go take a seat."

And Naruto's gaze shifts to around the classroom, spotting only one available seat in the far back. And he has to stop and do a double take when he notices who's sitting in the seat to the right.

It takes him a while to place the name but shortly after he has to remind himself that the name is Gaara, who Naruto would classify as Neji's boy toy or whatever. He's the only one in the classroom whose attention is not on him. Instead he's staring outside the window with a bored expression plastered on his face, an expression that clearly states, 'I wish I were anywhere but here.' And Naruto can't help but silently agree.

Just as Mrs. Chiyo gets back to whatever they had been discussing before he appeared, she has to stop again mid sentence when she notices that Naruto hasn't moved a single inch as she follows his gaze..

"Stop making googly eyes at Mr. Sabaku and go sit," Mrs. Chiyo says rather bluntly, eliciting a few snickers from the class.

The boy in question, averts his gaze from the window to Naruto. And Naruto tries not to flinch when those piercing green eyes peer at him, expressionless. After a few more seconds the eyes are back to staring outside the window.

"R-right of course," Naruto then mutters, trying to stop himself from blushing as he makes his way to the back of the classroom.

"Gaara, can you please tell Naru what page we're on? Naru, come see me after class to get what you missed on Friday," Mrs. Chiyo says.

Gaining some of his bearings back, he gives her a short nod before saying, "Will do." And then Mrs. Chiyo has turned her attention back to the rest of the class.

He slides into the empty seat, trying to ignore the uneasy feeling he's getting, especially when Gaara turns around.

He's been around Gaara a couple of times, but it was always when there were a group of people (i.e. Sasuke, Sakura, Neji, etc.).

Throughout that one lunch time last week on Thursday, in between warding off Sasuke's advances and Karin's not so subtle matchmaking, Naruto couldn't help but study Gaara.

To Naruto, Gaara was intriguing to say the least. He was quiet but when he did speak, Naruto learned that he had a dry sense of humor.

"We're on page 101," Gaara says in that soft, raspy voice of his that sends a reluctant shiver down Naruto's spine.

It isn't until he's opening his backpack that he realizes in his rush to get to school, he forgot to pack his book. So he turns around, sends Gaara a hesitant smile as he says,

"I forgot mine, can I share with you?"

Gaara just stares before pushing the book over so it's lying half on his desk, and Naruto realizes that it's him that's going to have to inch closer.

So he does just that, setting the second half of the book onto his desk. And that's the end of it. They don't talk, and the only time they do is when Naruto is asking him for a pencil because he had not only forgotten his history book but he'd forgotten his pencil holder as well.

Throughout most of the time Mrs. Chiyo is droning on and on about the great depression, Naruto finds himself zoning in and out. And his eyes can't help but wander towards Gaara now and again, an idea starting to formulate in the recesses of his mind.

The only problem he realizes, as he continues to simultaneously study Gaara and listen to Mrs. Chiyo all at once, is whether he should bring someone as innocent as Gaara into the mix.

_You're bringing Tenten into the mix, and she's just as innocent, _a voice inside his head points out. And Naruto can't help but think rather petulantly,

_But that's different. _

_Oh, is that so? _The voice says. _After all he's dating that arrogant jerk Neji Hyuuga. It's obvious that he has bad taste._

And this thought right here is what makes Naruto do what he does next, he suddenly bursts out laughing. And it isn't until he hears a throat clearing that Naruto abruptly stops to find the whole classroom staring at him including Gaara.

Naruto can feel his cheeks go red as he slides further down his chair, trying to hide his face from plain view.

"Mr. Namikaze," Mrs. Chiyo starts, and Naruto has realized that she only refers to them by last name when she's peeved. And he has to peek behind his hands to find Mrs. Chiyo glaring at him behind her glasses. "Would you like to tell the class what you find so funny?"

And Naruto is left speechless so all he can do is shake his head, mortified.

"Well then, can you kindly refrain from disrupting my class? Not only did you appear to class late without a pass, you've interrupted this class a second time with your random bouts of laughter. If you interrupt again, it'll be to the main office with you. Am I understood?"

Naruto gulps before croaking out a, 'yes.'

Mrs. Chiyo nods, "I'm glad we understand each other," before she returns her attention back to the board. After a few more seconds, the classroom averts their gaze as well, leaving Naruto to wallow in his own embarrassment throughout the rest of the class.

And by the time the bell rings thirty minutes later, Naruto has somewhat gotten over his embarrassment, and so has the rest of the class as they all chatter away as they put away their supplies before heading out.

"I'll see you at lunch?" Gaara asks, much to Naruto's surprise. He snaps his head up, his attention averting from zipping up his bag. Before responding, Naruto's eyes search his. But all he sees are those same expressionless eyes, not giving away anything. And he doesn't have to worry that his embarrassment from earlier will leave this classroom. After all, Gaara probably has loads of things to think about other than some new kid embarrassing himself.

"Yeah," Naruto murmurs as he flings his bag over his shoulder. And just as he's about to leave with Gaara, he remembers that he has to stay after class to talk with Mrs. Chiyo so he mutters his goodbye and heads to the front desk.

By the time Mrs. Chiyo is done giving him the assignments from last Friday and much to Naruto's relief, a late pass for next class, the bell has already rung, signaling the start of next period.

He enters into the hallway, heading for his study hall period with one question in mind, _just how important is Gaara to Neji?_

* * *

><p><strong>TBC…<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>And there you have it! I'm hoping I'll have the next chapter out within the next 7 to 14 days. Don't forget to review! Until next time…. xD


	11. Game, Set, Match

**Full Summary: **Naruto Uzumaki was the scrawny, quiet outcast with the coke bottle glasses everybody bullied. The Ice Prince, Sasuke Uchiha was the cruelest of them all, literally driving Naruto away after humiliating him in front of the whole student body. After a fatal accident that takes the life of both his parents, Naruto is back, more handsome than ever under the guise of Naru Namikaze with only one thing in mind. Revenge.

**Pairings:** SasuNaru, SasuSaku, SuiNaru, NejiGaa, KibaHina and others

**Rating:** Mature (boy on boy sexing, don't like, don't read)

**Warnings:** slash (read above), sex, swearing, bullying, self harm, drug use, underage drinking, Sakura bashing, possible character death in the future (Not Sasuke or Naruto)

**Author's Note: **Thanks to those who reviewed, alert and favorited this story. Okay so this story won't be called Karma Strikes because I didn't think it was fitting for the chapter. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter because Lee finally makes his appearance! :D

**Second Author's Note: **I also can't forget to thank my beta yamaihime, who by the way came up with the new chapter name.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten: <strong>Game, Set, Match  
><em>You can sound the alarm<br>__You can call out your guards  
><em>_You can fence in your yard  
><em>_You can pull all the cards  
><em>_But I won't back down  
><em>_Oh no I won't back down  
><em>_Oh no  
><em>** - Won't Back Down by Eminem Feat. P!nk**

* * *

><p>Study goes by in a blur as he wastes the period getting caught up in History before heading to the next class before lunch, the class that he's both dreading and looking forward to. AP Chemistry with Sasuke Uchiha.<p>

He enters the classroom, relatively early, even before the bell rings signaling the beginning of third period to find Sasuke Uchiha already sitting in his seat.

"Hey," Naruto greets as he takes a seat, plopping his bag onto the lab desk.

And he half expects Sasuke to retort back with a witty remark, maybe try to send him one of his seductive smiles. But much to Naruto's surprise all he gets back is a simple, "Hey."

Naruto doesn't think too much of it though as he digs through his backpack for his notebook, his chemistry book and a pen.

"Can I uh borrow your notes from Friday?" Naruto then asks, looking over at Sasuke who slides his notebook towards him.

"No, that's okay I can wait until after class," Naruto then says as he pushes the notebook back in Sasuke's direction but Sasuke won't have any of it as he holds up a spare black notebook, indicating that he already has something to write in.

"Oh, alright. Thanks," Naruto mutters as he unzips his bag, stuffing the notebook inside.

"What happened?" Sasuke then mutters to him while Naruto watches as more students trickle into the classroom right after the bell rings, but no teacher in sight.

"What?" Naruto asks distractedly.

"I mean, why weren't you in school?" Sasuke asks, curious.

"Oh. I was out sick," Naruto says with a shrug, and that's the end of the conversation. And Naruto finds himself continuously eying Sasuke from the corner of his eye, trying to decipher his odd behavior. Ever since day two, Sasuke has been all over him but today he seems to be more subdued. Not that that's a problem. But he has to know if there's a change of plan, if seduce Naruto is no longer a plan.

_Breathe Naruto, just breathe, _he silently thinks to himself. He realizes that he may be overanalyzing it a bit, and trying to see a problem that isn't there.

Naruto opens his mouth, ready to break the silence by asking 'how his weekend was?' But before he can get the words to pass his lips, the door bursts open, revealing that familiar white silver hair.

Naruto can't help but flick his eyes to the clock over the door before his eyes turns back to Kakashi, who is currently giving some lame excuse about being late. It went something along the lines of a tiger escaping the zoo. Naruto rolls his eyes as he props his elbow onto the table.

Just as Kakashi starts handing out sheets of paper on subatomic particles, the classroom telephone starts to ring.

Naruto is already jotting down the answers when Kakashi calls out, "Naru!"

Naruto lifts his eyes from the paper to see Kakashi staring at him, "The headmistress wants to see you."

Naruto freezes at that as all eyes turn to him, and the immature classmates start making 'oooo' sounds. And really, Naruto thought AP classes were above all that. He tries to wrap his head around why she would want to see him. Did he do something wrong? Is he in trouble? No, that's impossible. He's practically been the epitome of a good student despite being late today.

"Now?" Naruto asks, finally finding his voice.

"Yes, now. Take your things with you just in case you aren't back by the end of the period. And I trust that you'll finish that assignment at home?" Kakashi asks, giving him a pointed look.

Naruto just nods as he puts his stuff away. And as he stands up from his seat, a pale hand shoots out and grabs his wrist.

Startled Naruto turns around to find Sasuke staring up at him as he says, "We'll be in the common room for lunch," before letting go.

Naruto nods before turning around, heading towards the front and out the door.

His mind is buzzing a mile a minute, trying to figure out what the headmistress would want to see him for. And by the time he makes it to the main office he has to shake his head for being so overtly paranoid.

_It might be nothing, _he thinks to himself as he turns the doorknob before pushing it open. Walking inside, he's enveloped by the bright light and warmth of the office.

Just as he's walking towards the secretary's desk, he hears his name being called from his left. He turns around to find himself staring at the headmistress herself, holding her office door open with one hand and a cup of coffee in the other.

Heaving his backpack higher onto his shoulder he follows her into her office. Once she closes the door behind him, Naruto shifts on his feet, not sure whether he should stand or sit.

"Why am I here?" Naruto finds himself blurting out, much to his chagrin. And he has to clamp his mouth shut as he watches Headmistress Tsunade who's lips twitch into an almost smile.

"Why don't you sit down first," she says, gesturing to the chair propped right in front of her desk. Naruto does as told, somewhat sluggishly.

Much to Naruto's surprise, the headmistress then barks out laughing when she notices his somewhat doomed expression.

"Don't worry Mr. Namikaze, I haven't called you in because you're in trouble," she says sitting down as she takes a sip from her cup.

Naruto breathes out a sigh of relief, silently muttering a 'thank god' to himself.

"Although, is there a reason why you think you're in trouble? Should I be aware of something?" The headmistress asks with a raised eyebrow.

"No, ma'am. Not at all," Naruto says in a rush, before flushing under her intense scrutiny. She gives him one last look before saying,

"Well, like I said, there's no need to worry. This is just the usual standard for any new kid. It's been a week, and I just wonder how you've been coming along. Made any new friends? Do you like your classes?"

Finally finding his voice Naruto says, "Yeah. Everything's been great." And he sends her a smile just for added effect before fading as Tsunade gives him a slight frown. Her expression then turns slightly more serious.

"I know it's been a rough year for you, what with you losing both your parents and having to transfer schools for your senior year. It's just standard protocol for all new kids, especially those dealing with trauma or lost to visit school counseling at least once a month."

Naruto opens his mouth, ready to voice his uncertainty but is stopped by Headmistress Tsunade who raises her hand.

"Just hear me out. It's never good to keep whatever you're going through bottled in. Like I said, it's standard protocol. You understand that, right?"

Naruto slumps back in his seat in defeat, giving her a reluctant nod. He's already had enough counseling for the past three years to last him a lifetime. At the time it had already been hard enough opening up to a complete stranger, it had probably taken him about four months to actually start talking.

"Good," Headmistress Tsunade says with a nod.

And then she spends the whole period, rattling off questions for Naruto to answer. And by the time the bell rings signaling the end of AP Chemistry and the beginning of lunch, Tsunade probably knows every detail of his first week.

Just as he's about to leave the office he's stopped by Tsunade who says, "Oh and Naru, I hope to hear that you've attended at least one session this month. Dr. Shizune is good, you'll like her."

And Naruto just nods in response, sending her a small smile before heading out the door. His smile slowly fades when he notices Kiba at the front desk, chatting with one of the secretary's who's smiling at whatever he's saying.

Naruto has half a mind to walk past him, out that door and be on his way to lunch. But his feet betray him as he finds himself walking towards Kiba who's now just noticing him. The smile he's giving the secretary slowly fades.

"Hi," Naruto is the first to say.

"Hey yourself," Kiba says coolly. And Naruto has to look away for a second as he says nonchalantly,

"Hinata gave me your phone number. I called you a few times. I'm sure you got my messages."

He then turns his gaze back to Kiba. And this time it's his turn to look away.

"I know and yeah I did. But I was pretty busy this past weekend and my phone broke so I had to get a new one."

And the way he says this makes Naruto see red, but before he lashes out he reminds himself to close his eyes and breathe slowly as he counts to ten in his head. Reopening them he then says,  
>"Okay, I get it. You don't like me and you don't seem to trust me, even after everything I said. And whatever problem you have with Sasuke and his 'posse' that's your issue. But you don't have to lie to me. I'll just stop bothering you."<p>

And with that, Naruto is about to brush right past him but is stopped when a tanned hand shoots out, grabbing onto his arm.

Surprised Naruto turns around, his gaze staring pointedly at the hand. Kiba quickly lets go as he lets out a sigh and says, "I'm sorry. I've been thinking about what you said last week, honestly. And I wasn't lying, I was busy this past weekend and I did have to replace my phone with a new one."

And then he digs into the pocket of his uniform trouser to show his brand new phone, or so he assumed. But it wasn't really saying much since Naruto had no idea what Kiba's old phone looked like.

"I may have come off as an ass and I'm sorry," Kiba then says, stuffing his phone back into his pocket.

Naruto just nods and he's not sure where this apology leaves him. But instead of asking, he just stares at Kiba questioningly, who suddenly breaks out into a wide grin.

"I'm willing to hear you out," and then he leans over as he whispers, "You know, about that thing you were talking about."

"Really?" Naruto asks, hesitantly. When Kiba sends him an earnest nod and a cheeky grin – it's as if the past week hadn't happened – Naruto sends a cheeky grin of his own before leaning forward.

"Meet me outside by the dumpsters this afternoon," Naruto says. And with that he turns around, giving him a short wave as he says over his shoulder, "See you at gym."

"See ya," Kiba calls out just as Naruto's closing the door shut behind him with a click. And he can't help but smile all the way to lunch. The lunch line doesn't seem all that long as he's too busy wrapped in his own thoughts. So many thoughts are whirling in his head, thinking that maybe two is better than one after all.

And just as he's unzipping the small pocket of his backpack for cash to pay for his lunch, he's too busy getting his wallet from the clutter of pencils and pens that the pill bottle spills out, rolling along the floor.

_Shit, _Naruto thinks, panicking. Sometime between first period and now he had forgotten about that incident this morning, and the plan he had slowly brewing in the recesses of his mind.

Ignoring the cries from behind him, he eyes the pill bottle as it rolls through the sea of people. And he prays, hopes that nobody would dare pick it up before he can take it. Even if he doesn't know exactly what he's going to do with it, he can't have whatever plan he'll later cook up ruined before it even began.

He quickly pays the lunch lady who's glaring at him so hard, he's lucky he doesn't combust into flames as she huffs with impatience.

"Sorry," Naruto mutters sheepishly, backing away from the lunch line as he follows the rolling pill bottle before it comes to a complete stop. Tray in hand, he rushes towards the bottle with the intent of picking it up but is stopped short when a tanned hand reaches out to pick it up just as Naruto's leaning forward.

_Crap, _Naruto thinks. As his gaze follows the nicely pressed uniform slacks, and the strong big tanned hands holding onto the pill bottle towards the familiar face of Shikamaru Nara. Said face is reading the pill bottle label with half lid eyes.

Shikamaru then lifts his eyes from the label to Naruto's face. His expression is unreadable as he hands them to Naruto.

"These must be yours," Shikamaru says. And Naruto tries searching his expression. And just as he opens his mouth, he immediately closes it as Shikamaru only says, "It's none of my business," and stuffing his hands into his pockets before walking away. And Naruto is left staring at his back with a flabbergasted expression before shaking his head.

Immediately he stuffs the pill bottle into his bag, and with one last look at Shikamaru who's now sitting at a table all by himself, he turns around and pushes through the sea of people and out the cafeteria.

By the time he makes it to the common room he doesn't bother knocking, and instead pushes the door open, startling everybody, well mostly everybody inside.

"Fuck new kid, you scared us. We thought you were a teacher or some shit," Suigetsu says. In other words, they're breaking a few rules just being here.

Naruto doesn't say anything and just raises an eyebrow as he takes a seat in the only vacant seat available, beside Gaara and Neji. And he doesn't know whether to consider that a blessing or a curse.

"Hey," Naruto says as he sidles in beside Neji and Gaara, who's once again sitting in Neji's lap. From the look on Gaara's face, he seems to want to be anywhere but there. And Naruto doesn't know whether to laugh at him or pity him.

"Ugh, why do you insist on buying that trash?" Ino asks, her nose scrunched up as she takes a look at Naruto's tray.

Naruto just shrugs, not really caring one way or the other.

"Leave him alone Ino, if the kid wants to eat that disgusting garbage then by all means let him," Neji says.

"Gee thanks," Naruto says finally finding his voice. And it's as he's glancing around the room that he realizes somebody's missing. He can't believe he hadn't noticed it the moment he entered and before he can help it he finds himself asking, "Where's Sasuke?"

"Oh, already worried about lover boy, are you?" Suigetsu asks teasingly. "And here's me thinking that you were immune to his charms."

"It's nothing like that," Naruto protests before blushing profusely, much to his chagrin, at all the smiling faces, realizing rather belatedly that Suigetsu was just messing with him.

"He's too busy being his mopey usual self to grace us with his presence," Karin says, balancing a plastic cup and bowl on her legs. She then smacks Suigetsu on the hand when he brings his fork to her bowl.

"Ow, damn women." And then they start arguing about something or another in which Naruto decides to drown them out as he takes a sip from his chocolate milk carton.

"Oi, can't you guys do that somewhere else, we don't need to be grossing out the new kid on his second week here," Tenten yells to Naruto's right. And Naruto has to do a double take when he notices Gaara and Neji attached to the lips. Neji just gives her the finger as he proceeds to devour Gaara's mouth.

And once again, Naruto still has a hard time grasping their relationship.

Naruto then catches Ino sending him a sympathetic look. But he just shrugs to show he's not bothered.

Neji then detaches his lips from Gaara and snarls, "why don't you stop paying attention to us and tell the new kid about the initiation?"

_Initiation? _Naruto thinks, tilting his head but before he can ask, Sakura says between a mouth full of salad,

"We agreed to wait until Sasuke gets here."

"Fat chance that'll happen since he's in one of his fucking moods, Christ," Suigetsu says, and he seems to be on edge if his constant restless tapping and silent muttering to himself is anything to go by.

"Are you alright over there?" Naruto finds himself asking, with a raised eyebrow trying to keep the grin from slowly forming on his lips. Without even reading the label, he's already certain which pills he got a hold of.

This question seems to anger Suigetsu, as he turns to full on glare at Naruto as he spits out, "No I'm not al-fucking-right."

"Don't mind him, he gets like this when he hasn't taken his medication," Karin says with a roll of her eyes and a flip of her red locks.

"You make him sound like he's a psych patient," Naruto says, amused.

"Might as well be," Karin responds but doesn't elaborate.

"It's all your damn fault," Suigetsu growls glaring at his twin as he stands up, pacing back and forth.

"Oh yeah, and how you figure?" Karin asks, arching her thinly plucked eyebrows.

"You were supposed to remind me to bring them this morning, yesterday I said, 'Karin, remind me to bring my damn pills.' Your response, 'yeah whatever.'"

Karin just rolls her eyes, and lets out a snort.

"Will you guys shut the hell up for five seconds? You guys bicker back and forth constantly, every fucking day. And quite frankly I already have a freaking headache. You guys bicker like an old married couple and it's annoying the hell out of me," Tenten says all in one breath which immediately, to Naruto's surprise, silences both Karin and Suigetsu.

"Whatever, I'm out of here anyways," Suigetsu mutters, heading for the door. He pulls it open with such force and slams it shut behind him with that same exact force that makes Naruto wince and makes Gaara and Neji finally break apart from their hardcore make out session. And now Naruto half expects them to fuck each other's brains out right there and then. Fortunately for him, they keep their clothes on.

And now the room is left in awkward silence and Naruto finds himself picking at his food, in deep thought. He already knows how bad Suigetsu can be when he's off his meds, the nightmare fresh in his mind, and he's even experienced it firsthand. So he begins to wonder whether it was wise to take them, he could just silently try to find a way to slip them into Suigetsu's bag or something.

But then he quickly banishes the thought as soon as it comes. Because after all, how many chances like this would he get. He's not exactly certain what he's going to do with the pills, but he knows that once he figures it out, there could be thousands of possibilities.

After a few more seconds, Naruto decides to break the silence by saying, "So what is this about an initiation?"

And with the way Sakura gives him a sly smile, Naruto already regrets asking the question the moment the words pass his lips.

"We were going to wait until Sasuke gets here, but what the hey," Sakura says with a shrug, her voice sounding all too gleeful.

"I'll start by saying quite frankly, we don't trust you," Tenten says rather bluntly.

Ino sends her a dirty look before clarifying, "What she means to say is that in order for you to become a regular part of our group we need to be able to trust you."

Damn, and here's him thinking that he'd be welcomed into the group with open arms. But he can't fault them for not really trusting him. If he were them, he wouldn't trust him either.

"Okay," Naruto says slowly.

"We don't mean anything by it, it's just that you're new and well, we don't know much about you," Neji breaks in, leaning over to whisper.

And I you, Naruto wants to say but doesn't because it's not necessarily true. And he doesn't want to seem like he's backing out of whatever it is they've got planned for him, he needs their trust.

"Unless, that is you're not up for it," Sakura says innocently enough, and Naruto can practically hear the twinge of hopefulness in her voice. It takes all of Naruto's willpower not to set his tray down and charge across the room to strangle her.

"I didn't say that," Naruto says, staring her down for another few seconds before turning his attention to Ino who is just a tad bit more bearable.

"So what do you guys have in mind?" Naruto says, his mind already made up. And from the corner of his eye, Naruto can practically see the wheels turning in Sakura's head.

"Nothing yet," Ino says. And then she outstretches her hand. At Naruto's questioning expression she says, "Give me your phone."

She then clarifies by saying, "We should exchange numbers."

"Okay," Naruto says simply, digging into the small pocket of his backpack and trying his hardest to keep the pills out of view, he grabs his cell phone before tossing it over to Ino.

She then proceeds to flip his phone open, before beginning to punch in numbers. He assumes that it's not just hers, but Neji's, Karin's, Tenten's, Sasuke's, Suigetsu's and Sakura's.

And then the sound of ringing and music fill up the room, startling Naruto.

"I'm calling from his phone so you'll have his number," Ino says to the others before turning her attention back to Naruto as she flips the phone shut and says, "heads up."

Naruto catches his phone, sliding it back into his backpack.

"When we have something good cooked up for you, we'll give you a ring, yeah?" Ino then says with a nod.

Naruto only has one choice but to nod as the bell rings signaling the end of lunch period. And it's as he's getting up, that he realizes, _well shit, _that he's stuck in the next class with only Sakura for the next hour or so.

He forces a smile, even though he's certain that Sakura realizes just how fake that smile is, when Sakura loops her arm through his.

"It feels like it's been ages since we've had class together," Sakura gushes. And it takes all of Naruto's will power not to roll his eyes.

As much as Naruto had been dreading AP Lit with Sakura, the class goes by relatively quickly. By the time they're heading to gym class, Sakura has to stop as her phone begins to buzz.

Naruto waits because that's the right thing to do when he's trying be friends with Sakura, and a friend wouldn't just walk away no matter how much Naruto is considering it.

He watches as her eyes read whatever text she got. She then lets out a drawn out sigh. And curiosity gets the better of him, and once they continue walking toward gym class, Naruto finds himself asking,

"What is it?"

"Sasuke went home early," she says, biting her lower lip. And it's silent the rest of the way to gym.

They briefly say goodbye as Naruto heads into the locker room, silently praising himself for remembering to pack his gym clothes Sunday night.

He hurriedly gets dressed before heading out of the locker rooms just as Kiba bumps past him. Naruto half expects Kiba to ignore him but is relatively surprised when Kiba gives him a nod and a small smile.

This raises his spirits somewhat as he goes to sit next to Sakura and Ino on the bleachers, they are muttering about something with Sakura gesticulating her hands wildly as she tries to get her point across to Ino. They then immediately shut up when they catch sight of Naruto.

"Hey gorgeous," Ino says, sending him a wink. And Naruto doesn't know whether to laugh or gag. He just settles for a smile that may have come off as a grimace, but Ino doesn't seem to notice as she just laughs.

"So what do you think we're going to be doing today?" Sakura asks. And Naruto doesn't know whether the question is being directed at him or Ino. But he doesn't have to wait to figure it out as Neji slides in next to Naruto, bumping shoulders with him as he says with a grimace,

"Probably volleyball."

"Ugh, I hope not. I just got my nails done yesterday," Ino whines.

"Holy fuck, who in the hell is that?" Neji pipes in, disrupting Ino from her whining. Curious Naruto follows his gaze and he has to bite his lip almost hard enough to draw blood to stop himself from bursting out laughing at what he's looking at.

Walking towards them is a boy, probably a year or two older than them, who looks like the spitting image of Coach Bushy Brow. Naruto briefly wonders if it's his son.

He's wearing the exact same green looking spandex, sporting a bowl hair cut and bushy eyebrows. And his eyes. His eyes are the creepiest, which was saying a lot considering the fact that just looking at him was making Naruto's eyes burn. His eyes were round, too round to be considered normal.

And Ino does what Naruto can't do, she bursts out laughing. And as he continues to bite his lower lip he can't help but feel a little bit of shame well up inside him. He, of all people should know not to laugh at someone because they were different. But….but…it was just too funny.

He can even hear the slight snickering in the background from his other classmates. But Bushy Brow junior didn't seem the least bit perturbed as he came to an abrupt halt in front of them, giving them all wide grins.

His grin then widens even larger as his gaze slides across the bleachers towards Sakura, who Naruto hadn't noticed up until now, had a look of dread on her face.

"Sakura!" He says rather loudly for the whole gymnasium to hear. Snickers ensue.

He sees Ino bump her in the ribs as she whispers rather loudly (would that even be considered a whisper?), "Do you know him?"

After a few seconds of silence, Sakura seems to have composed herself enough to say, "No. I have no idea who he is."

And it doesn't take a genius to know that she's lying. But Ino and Neji wisely keeps their mouths shut.

Naruto can see the way bushy brow junior slumps at that, and he can't help but pity him. And he wants to yell, to tell him that someone like Sakura Haruno isn't worth it, that she's a succubus who'll just suck him dry.

Naruto watches as Bushy Brow junior opens his mouth but is interrupted when bushy brow senior makes his appearance, slinging his arm around his son or whatever's shoulder, oblivious to the sudden tension.

"I see you've all meet my little prodigy here, Lee," Coach Bushy Brow says with a wide grin. So he's not the son then.

The boy, Lee, seems to have gotten his bearings together as he finally averts his gaze from Sakura towards the rest of the class.

"Hi y'all."

"Lee here will be my TA for the remainder of the year. So any questions you have for me you can ask him. I'll have Lee here start off with taking attendance."

And Lee does just this, and it seems that the awkwardness between him and Sakura is long forgotten.

Naruto can't help but continuously flicker his gaze between Lee and Sakura. The color has seemed to drain completely from her face, leaving her ash pale. And curiosity is what's driving him to wonder what exactly the two were to each other.

So lost in thought, he must've raised his hand to indicate that he was here somewhere between the time Lee started roll call to when he finished because the next thing he knows, he's being dragged across the gymnasium.

By the time they're done with stretching, Coach Bushy Brow says, "You'll be doing five laps."

This elicits a few groans and someone whines out, 'why five laps?' And Coach Bushy Brow responds with something about youth. Naruto doesn't know or understand because he wasn't really paying attention.

"You'll start once I blow the whistle."

And within five more seconds, the whistle is blown and Naruto is off running. He's been so used to running for the past three years, that just like last week, running these laps are a piece of cake, and he ends up the second one to finished, right after Neji of course.

"Not bad, new kid. But then again, I'd expect no less from a military brat," Neji says with a smirk before offering him his water bottle.

Too sweaty and out of breath to argue about germs, Naruto takes it with a nod of thanks before squirting the water into his mouth.

He then takes a seat beside Neji, handing back his water bottle as they watch all of their other classmates struggling to finish those five laps. Kiba comes in third and Hinata surprisingly comes in fourth.

What feels like an hour, but is probably only roughly twenty minutes, everybody's finally sitting down on the bleachers.

"We'll be playing dodge ball," Coach Bushy Brow says once everybody's sitting down. And it isn't until now that Naruto notices Lee lugging a net full of red dodge balls.

This statement elicits a few groans and a series of woops. Naruto's lips can't help but twitch. He remembers the times he dreaded the thought of dodge ball, even before the real bullying began when he and the Uchiha were still friends.

For every gym class he was always picked last to play.

"Seeing as Neji and Naru here were the first to finish their laps, they get to be the captains," Coach bushy brow says, making Naruto stare at him in surprise.

"Well, what are you boys waiting for, come down here and form your teams," he then barks when Neji and Naruto don't make a move.

Naruto and Neji don't have to be told twice as they both stand next to Coach Bushy Brow, who is now saying,

"Before we start I'd like to make an announcement. Basketball tryouts are tomorrow at six p.m. so if any of you are interested you'll find the signup sheet at the bulletin board by the main office. Alright, now that we've got that out of the way the floor is yours boys."

"Why don't you start?" Neji offers with a shove of an elbow.

"Right," Naruto mutters as he turns his gaze to the rest of the class. One of the few things that hasn't changed in the last few years is his fear of public speaking. But he gets his nerves under control by the time he utters the first name,

"Sakura." He calls her name first because he can't take the chance of her throwing more balls at him again.

She gets up from her post on the bleachers and sashays her way towards Naruto's side. He refrains from rolling his eyes as Neji finally makes his first call,

"Hinata."

This makes Naruto stiffen in surprise as he watches Kiba whispering furiously to Hinata, who just nods before making her way down the bleachers towards Neji's side.

"Kiba," Naruto says.

"Ino," Neji says afterwards. And then it continues on like that for the next five or so minutes. And Naruto's pretty certain of the team that is until they start playing and seven out of twelve of his teammates are already out of the game within the first few minutes.

It doesn't help that now it's five against nine.

He dodges the ball whizzing past him as he runs and throws the ball, leaving it five against eight.

What feels like ten minutes or so later , the only people left standing are Naruto, Neji, Hinata (Naruto was surprised at just how good she could play) and Kiba. Just as Naruto is trying to size up exactly who would be better to knock out next, Coach Bushy Brow suddenly blows his whistle.

And because he gets distracted he doesn't notice the ball whizzing in his direction until it collides with his head.

Luckily it doesn't do much damage as he grabs the ball and zeroes in on Neji who's just smirking while Kiba is snickering behind him.

Naruto just smiles before throwing the ball towards Kiba who quickly silences as the ball hits him square in the face.

"Enough boys. Class is over," Coach Bushy Brow bellows as the students begin to file into their respective locker rooms.

From the corner of his eye he notices Lee beginning to pick up the dodge balls, stuffing them into the net. Curiosity getting the better of him, he backtracks from the boy's locker room and instead heads towards Lee.

"Hi," Naruto says.

"Oh, hi!" Lee says with a wide grin.

"I can help you with those," Naruto offers as he signals towards the dodge balls on the floor.

"Oh, you don't have to," Lee says, scratching his neck.

"I insist," he says, as he begins to pick up the dodge balls, placing them in the net.

"Thanks," Lee says with gratitude. Naruto just smiles and that's that. That is, until Naruto decides to break the silence by asking rather cheekingly,

"So you like Sakura, huh?"

And Lee turns an astonishing tomato red which is just too disturbing for Naruto. He looks away. He remembers a time when he once thought he had a crush on Sakura, he thought she was the most beautiful eight year old. The thought makes him want to gag now.

But instead of gagging, he remains smiling as he says, "You don't have to be shy about it."

And then he leans forward, sending him a wink as he says, "Your secret's safe with me."

"Oh, I don't wish to keep it a secret. I would declare my love for her on the rooftops of Konoha Academy if I have to," Lee says much to both Naruto's amusement and disgust. He briefly wonders what Sakura could've possibly done to elicit such love from someone like Lee.

If magic were real, Naruto would've believed that Lee was under the influence of some kind of love potion with the way he looked all lovesick and sappy. And Naruto briefly wonders if that was how he looked when he was young and stupid and in love with Sasuke.

But he quickly banishes that thought as quickly as it comes.

Just as he picks up the last dodge ball, he can't help but ask,

"How do you know her? I'm assuming she was lying when she said you didn't know each other."

Lee looks down at that as he says, "It was camp during the summer. We were both counselors. I fell in love with her the minute I laid eyes on her."

And Naruto has to stop him there before he barfs, so he says as an idea formulates in his mind, "I can help you. Win Sakura's heart, I mean."

And now Lee looks like Christmas came early, as he gazes at Naruto with hopeful eyes.

"You would do that?"

Naruto shrugs as if it were no big deal before saying, "Sure."

As Lee's grin broadens, Naruto doesn't know whether to feel ashamed or amused. He's trap between both emotions. He knows he's only doing this for his benefit rather than Lee's. He needs Sakura out of the way.

"But you have to do what I say? That is, if you want to guarantee that your affections will be returned," Naruto says.

And being the love struck fool that he is, Lee nods eagerly.

"Great," Naruto says once they're done packing away the red dodge balls. And then he pats Lee on the shoulder, which is pretty uncomfortable considering the two inch height difference between him and Lee.

"We'll talk later this week, yeah?"

"Definitely," Lee says, still too eager. And Naruto just shakes his head in amusement before waving goodbye and heading towards the locker room. But he's immediately stopped by Coach Bushy Brow who's standing in the doorway of his office.

Naruto sighs, remembering that Kiba is waiting for him outside. As he walks towards Coach Bushy Brow he prays that Kiba doesn't leave before he even steps foot outside of the school.

As he's ushered into Coach Bushy Brow's office he finds himself saying, "I'm expected somewhere so…"

The Coach interrupts him by saying, "This won't take long. Sit."

Naruto does as told albeit reluctantly and suspiciously. He can't quite think of what Coach Bushy Brow could possibly want with him.

"I've been watching you in class these couple of days," Coach Bushy Brow says, scrutinizing him.

"Okay," Naruto says slowly, feeling a mixture of creeped out and confused.

"You've got skill, boy. I've seen the way you've played volleyball and dodge ball and I like the way you look. Have you ever thought about playing basketball?"

Naruto shifts in his seat as he says, "I've played a little bit back at military school. But only for fun."

"How would you like trying out?" Coach Bushy Brow asks.

And Naruto has to open his mouth in surprise before closing it. The thing is, he's never played a sport where it actually counted. He never really liked playing in teams when he was younger. And he still doesn't. He no longer likes counting on anybody or being blamed for something that couldn't be helped.

"I'll think about it, sir," Naruto says, uncertain whether trying out for basketball was such a good idea. But he gives an answer that Coach Bushy Brow would want to hear anyways.

"Good. That's all I ask," he says.

"Can I go now?" Naruto says, his eyes flickering to the clock on Coach's desk.

"What? Oh yes, you can go."

And just as Naruto is about to step out of the office, Coach Bushy Brow stops him by saying, "Oh and Naru, I do hope to see you at tryouts tomorrow evening."

And Naruto just nods before exiting the office. He notices on his way to the guy's locker room that Lee is no longer anywhere to be found.

By the time he makes it to the locker room it's deserted. And because he feels all sweaty, he half considers hopping into one of the shower stalls. But then he reminds himself Kiba is waiting for him, at least, he hopes Kiba still is. And that thought spurs him on to get dressed faster.

Just as he's heading out of the gymnasium he passes the girl's locker room. He comes to a complete halt when the sound of girlish laughter reaches his ears as well as the sound of water dripping.

He thought he was the only student left but he just shrugs, ready to be on his way when he hears a familiar voice uttering the name, "Sasuke."

His eyes wander around the gym to see if anyone is looking, but when he realizes that he's still the only one in the gym he slips into the girl's locker room.

Now let's get one thing straight, he is, in no way a peeping tom. Besides the last place he'd want to peep is in the girl's locker room.

He leans against the wall, as he peeks over to see Ino undressing, much to Naruto's embarrassment. But he could've sworn it was Sakura's voice he heard.

"I just wish he would open up more," Sakura whines out, and he's certain it's her voice. And then he realizes it must be coming from the direction of the showers.

Ino has now wrapped herself in a towel, and Naruto watches as she heads to one of the shower stalls. And Naruto doesn't know if he should feel mortified that he's eavesdropping on them whilst they're taking a shower like some pervert.

But no matter what his mind is telling him, he's all too curious about what they're talking about. And he finds that his feet aren't quite cooperating with his brain.

So instead of backing away he walks even further into the girl's locker room.

"I thought that everything would be alright once Naruto Uzumaki was out of the picture," and she says his name with such contempt.

Naruto clenches his fist and grinds his teeth at her words.

"Ugh, will you give it a rest already," Ino was saying, disgust obvious in her voice. "It's always Sasuke this and Sasuke that. When are you going to face the facts and realize that Sasuke doesn't want you? I mean I did, that's why you don't see me slobbering over him anymore. The guy's practically untouchable."

Sakura is silent for a while.

Well obviously Ino doesn't know what Sakura and Sasuke get up to in the locker rooms.

Sakura must've said something because Ino says, "What?"

"We've had sex. A couple of times actually," Sakura says. Naruto arches his eyebrow and tries his best to ignore the way his stomach drops.

"No freaking way! You're shitting me," Ino screeches.

But Naruto doesn't stick around to hear the rest because he's struck with a sudden idea as he eyes the clothes sitting on the bench in plain sight.

Taking off his backpack, he unzips it and grabs the clothes lying on the bench, stuffing them into his bag.

Zipping his bag back up, he heads out of the locker room, relieved to find that the gym is still deserted. He runs out of the gym as fast as he can before Sakura and Ino can step out of their stalls to find that something's amiss.

It would suck to have him be caught before he even started, and Naruto can just imagine their faces the moment they got out to find that their clothes were missing.

And suddenly, he feels like an eight year old kid who just played a prank on his older sisters. And Naruto doesn't know whether to find that amusing or just plain sad.

….

"You're totally lying," Ino is saying as she rinses away the conditioner from her.

"I am not," Sakura says, indignantly. And even so, Ino still has a hard time wrapping her head around this, any of it because quite frankly it's impossible to believe.

Sasuke and Sakura? Just the thought makes Ino want to scoff.

"Are you sure you're not confusing dream with reality?"

"Ugh, fine don't believe me," Sakura says with a huff as she turns off the water and hops out of the shower.

"Fine, fine. Let's say I do believe you," Ino starts as she shortly follows suit as she squeezes the water from her hair and wraps her towel around herself. She then grabs her shampoo and conditioner bottle before hopping out of the shower. "When did…"

She then shortly trails off as her eyes zero in on the bench she was certain she put her uniform and clothes on.

"Where are my clothes?" Ino questions as she quickly walks to the bench, taking a seat as she shifts through her backpack thinking that maybe she actually placed them in there.

"What?" Sakura asks, startled by the sudden change of subject while in the process of putting on her jeans instead of that fashion disaster of a uniform skirt.

"My clothes? They're not here anymore." Ino screeches. She then repeatedly tells herself not to freak out.

"There's no need to panic," Sakura says calmly.

"Easy for you to say, you're not the one without any clothes," Ino spat.

"Don't be all bitchy at me, it's not my fault you were stupid enough not to lock your clothes up in a locker."

"Well it's not like I knew that someone would come in here and steal my freaking clothes now did I? I thought we were the only ones left."

"You can just wear my uniform then," Sakura says wisely as she tosses her uniform skirt and blouse at Ino.

Ino just grumbles before whining out that she doesn't have any underwear.

Sakura scrunches her nose up in disgust, "They even stole your underwear too? Who would be desperate enough to do that?"

Ino ignores her and instead puts on Sakura's uniform, much to her chagrin.

"Ewww, get those off right now. I don't want your private parts rubbing against my skirt, take it off," Sakura screeches.

Ino just smirks at her and refuses to listen as she then puts on the blouse, buttoning it up sans bra. And now her nipples are standing at attention.

"Bitch," Sakura then mutters.

"Hey, you offered," Ino says with a shrug. And then she is caught off guard when something soft suddenly smacks against her face. She pulls whatever it is off and looks down to find that it's a sweater.

"Cover yourself up, nobody wants to see your nipples. Most of all me," Sakura says with a grimace.

Ino rolls her eyes but does as told because the last thing she wants is for some pervert to be looking at her chest.

Speaking of perverts, she'll find out who that little perverted bastard who stole her clothes is and make his life living hell. She'll make sure of it.

But for the time being she decides to change the subject by asking with a sly smile, "So tell me the truth, who exactly is that Lee guy?"

* * *

><p><strong>TBC…<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>And there you have it! I know the whole stealing clothes thing might've seemed small but just wait and see what Naruto does with those clothes :p.

The next chapter will have Kiba and Naruto plotting muwahaha, basketball tryouts where drama will ensue and maybe something in Sasuke's POV again. :p

**P.S. **Good news!I decided that I'm going to try to update weekly throughout the rest of my summer vacation. So chapters might come out between Friday and Sunday every week until September where I might have to go back to updating monthly.


	12. The Fox and the Hound

**Full Summary: **Naruto Uzumaki was the scrawny, quiet outcast with the coke bottle glasses everybody bullied. The Ice Prince, Sasuke Uchiha was the cruelest of them all, literally driving Naruto away after humiliating him in front of the whole student body. After a fatal accident that takes the life of both his parents, Naruto is back, more handsome than ever under the guise of Naru Namikaze with only one thing in mind. Revenge.

**Pairings:** SasuNaru, SasuSaku, SuiNaru, NejiGaa, KibaHina, Past ShikaIno and others

**Rating:** Mature (boy on boy sexing, don't like, don't read)

**Warnings:** slash (read above), sex, swearing, bullying, self harm, drug use, underage drinking, Sakura bashing, possible character death in the future (Not Sasuke or Naruto)

**Author's Note: **Thanks for reviewing! This story is basically filled with a lot of plotting. And for those who were wondering what was wrong with Sasuke, the flashback in the beginning might explain it a little.

ATTENTION READERS! Okay so when I started writing this story I had intentions of having some GaaNaru in here but with the way I have this story planned SuiNaru will most likely replace GaaNaru.

**Second Author's Note: **I also can't forget to thank my beta, yamaihime who by the way, helped with the letter to Ino. xD Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eleven:<strong> the Fox and the Hound  
><em>Ain't no running from<br>Karma, and no running  
>Ain't no running from<br>Karma, and no running_

_This is the payback from the past_  
><em>You threw me down like I was just a piece of trash<em>  
>- <strong>Karma by Black Eyed Peas<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Second Grade, Age 7 – Sasuke<strong>

"_That's not how you make it?" _

"_Yes it is." _

"_No, it's not. I watch mom make it all the time. I would know. She uses two eggs, not three." _

"_So do I. But I don't think it matters how much eggs you use, really." _

"_It does too." _

"_Do you want my help or not?" _

"_You said you wanted to make breakfast for mom too." _

"_Well then we should've just brought pancakes we could heat in the microwave instead. Making crepe is too complicated." _

"_But crepe is her favorite thing to eat in the morning, that's why we decided to make it for her birthday." _

"_I know, little brother," and Itachi ruffles Sasuke's hair making Sasuke grimace at the endearment Itachi uses for him. He doesn't like to be constantly reminded of just how little he is. _

"_Stop it," Sasuke says with a scowl. Itachi just laughs as he goes back to reading the directions. Sasuke tries to peek over his shoulder by standing on his tip toes. But just as Itachi steps to the side, making room for Sasuke, they don't seem to notice the bowl tipping over the counter before it's too late. _

_SPLAT! And both Sasuke and Itachi jump at the sudden sound. _

"_Oh for the love of…." Itachi groans in annoyance as they stare at the splattered mess of flour, eggs and milk. Sasuke bites his lower lip, disappointed. _

"_This is the third time we've tried," Itachi growls, grabbing a dishtowel before kneeling on the floor and wiping the mess. _

_Sasuke just leans against the counter, staring accusingly at his older brother. _

"_Father always says how great you are. He's always telling me, 'Itachi is so great at sports,' 'Itachi always gets good grades,' 'why don't you be more like your big brother, Sasuke?'" Sasuke mimics his father, before pouting. "But it seems like you're not Mr. Perfect after all. You can't even make breakfast for mom." _

_He then glares at his older brother, "I thought you'd be able to help." _

_Itachi just lets out a hollow laugh before staring at Sasuke with a crooked grin, "Guess I'm not good at everything then." _

"_Guess not," Sasuke mutters before giving Itachi a crooked smile of his own, "And I think I like you better like this." _

_Itachi just smiles as he picks up the remaining mess off the floor. Once he washes his hands of the grime and sticky mess, he then goes to ruffle Sasuke's hair._

"_How about we just make something simple?" _

_Sasuke jumps up to sit on the counter as he asks, "What…" before trailing off as Itachi digs into the counter and comes out with a box of lucky charms. _

"_Okay," Sasuke agrees reluctantly as he hops off the counter to grab three bowls from the strainer. He sets them down on the counter before watching as Itachi pours the cereal into each bowl. _

"_Now go get a tray and get the lilies that I set in the living room," Itachi orders, taking a bite of a marshmallow._

_Sasuke just glowers for a minute, and he wants to say rather stubbornly, 'who died and made you boss?' But he doesn't because today is his mother's special day, so he turns on his heels heading out of the kitchen._

_Two minutes later, he's back holding the small little vase that holds the two lilies, one from Itachi and another one from him. _

_He sets the vase on top of the tray before Itachi sets the bowl of cereal as well. _

"_Do you think you can carry the two bowls?" Itachi asks. And this time Sasuke does as told without question before following Itachi out of the kitchen and up the stairs towards their mother's bedroom._

_They stop just an inch from her door, the telly is the only sound that could be heard. _

_Itachi then counts to five before pushing the door open, Sasuke follows shortly behind him as they both utter, "Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday dear mom, happy birthday to you." _

_And they watch as their mother, who just a few seconds ago was laying on her back quickly sits up, a surprised smile plastered on her face._

"_My favorite boys," she says as she outstretches her arm. They both don't waste any time hopping onto her bed, Itachi forgetting for just that morning that he's thirteen and a boy practically grown. _

_He slides the tray towards their mother, who just laughs at the bowl of cereal as she ruffles both Sasuke and Itachi's hair. _

"_We were trying to make crepe, but Sasuke made a mess." _

"_I did not. It was your fault for leaving the bowl on the counter like that anyways," Sasuke says with a glare. _

"_Boys, boys. There's no need to start arguing. I'm grateful for the breakfast, honest. It's the thought that counts," Mikoto says as she takes a bite of the lucky charms. And Sasuke knows she's just saying that just to amuse them but he realizes that he doesn't care. Five seconds later both Sasuke and Itachi finds themselves sitting beside their mother watch Saturday morning cartoons. _

_And for the first time in a while it feels like they're an actual family. _

…..

"What's got you grinning?" A voice asks, startling him. He looks over to see Kiba leaning against the wall of the main entrance with his arms crossed.

"Geez, you startled me," Naruto says before narrowing his eyes as he says, "I thought I told you to meet me by the dumpsters."

"I had to do something. Plus I wasn't sure if you were going to stand me up. You were taking too damn long," Kiba says and Naruto know he's joking by the grin he sends him. But the grin slowly fades into a scowl.

Startled by the sudden change of demeanor, and really, he was beginning to think Kiba suffers from some kind of bipolar disorder.

He opens his mouth, but quickly shuts it when a hand suddenly slings around his shoulder. He looks over startled, to find Neji grinning between the both of them.

Ah, Naruto thinks. And he can practically feel the tension which he tries to ease by saying, "Hey."

"Hey yourself," Neji says grinning before turning his attention to Kiba. But while he's currently caught in a staring match with Kiba, his next question is directed at Naruto. "So what are you doing with this small fry?"

And by small fry he means Kiba, Naruto knows this by the way Neji is nodding his head in his direction. Naruto watches as Kiba tenses and Naruto has half a mind to punch Neji. But no, Naruto can already imagine that wouldn't go so good. So instead he keeps that smile on his face, even if forced as he says,

"He requested a tutor for math, so I'm tutoring him."

"Oh yeah?" Neji asks, finally tearing his gaze away from Kiba.

"Yeah," Naruto says in response.

"Well let's hope he's paying you, because let me tell ya," Neji starts saying before leaning in as he whispers, "That kid over there ain't so smart."

And Kiba must've heard him if the way he's clenching his hands into fists tightly is anything to go by. Naruto half expects him to charge at Neji but is relieved when Kiba doesn't rise to the bait.

Naruto then tenses as Neji suddenly slaps him on the shoulder before saying, "Well I'll leave you guys to it. See you tomorrow, yeah?"

Finally relaxing his shoulders Naruto says, "Yeah, see ya."

And Neji just spares both Kiba and Naruto one last look, before shaking his head as he laughs while he walks away.

"What an ass," Kiba mutters, heaving his backpack higher on his shoulder.

"For a minute there I thought you were going to kill him," Naruto says.

"For a minute there I was seriously considering it," Kiba says before then adding with a grimace, "Let's get out of here. I've been in this for too damn long."

And Naruto can't help but agree. He then gestures for Kiba to lead the way. But just as they're heading out, something catches Naruto's eye. The bulletin board.

"Wait a minute," Naruto says, stopping Kiba who just sighs.

Naruto walks over to the bulletin board, looking for the basketball signup sheet. The doubt he had about trying out for basketball quickly vanishes the moment his eyes lock on to the sheet. There are already four names listed, including Neji Hyuuga.

"You aren't seriously considering trying out are you?" Kiba asks with a scoff, suddenly by his side.

Naruto turns his head to the side, arching an eyebrow as he says, "And? What's wrong with that?"

"Coach Gai is pretty harsh when it comes to making it on the basketball team. And you probably don't stand a chance against Sasuke Uchiha and Neji Hyuuga." He says both names with such contempt.

"Thanks for your support," Naruto says dryly as he picks up the pen to sign his name.

"Hey, I'm just warning ya. Besides, basketball and sports at this school in general are so superficial. You're better off not even trying, man."

"I'll take your warning to heart," Naruto just says as he proceeds to scrawl out his name. He has to remind himself that he goes by Naru Namikaze now and not Naruto Uzumaki.

"Your loss," is all Kiba says with a shake of his head.

Naruto ignores him and then just says, "Let's go," before brushing past him.

And then after another few seconds Kiba follows him as a thought occurs to him, "Wait. We're not really working on math are we?"

And Naruto just laughs.

….

Thirty minutes later finds Kiba and Naruto in some bar at three in the afternoon. And Naruto can't help but think, what bar opens this early?

Well apparently a bar that admits kids who are underage, that and maybe the fact that Kiba seems to be pretty close with the owner.

"What can I get you cuties?" A woman, Konan, he remembers, asks. And Naruto wonders, with the way she's leering at them, could be considered pedophilia.

"A gin and tonic, doll face," Kiba says with wink in her direction.

"Nice try. I'll get you both cokes," Konan says as she ruffles Kiba's hair, much to Kiba's chagrin.

"You did not just see that," Kiba says, his cheeks a bright flaming red.

"See what?" Naruto asks, with a grin.

"Good," Kiba responds with a grin of his own. And then they're left grinning at each other like fools until a few minutes later when Konan comes back baring two glasses of coke and a basket of bread. As an appetizer, she says.

Kiba then clears his throat.

"So whatcha got?" Kiba asks.

Naruto reaches across the table for bread and butter, not realizing how hungry he was until his stomach growled. Cutting the bread in half he looks up at Kiba as he asks, "What?"

"Well you said you were trying to get back at them for whatever. I'd assume you already had a plan," Kiba says before taking a sip of his coke. "So what do you got?"

_Right, _Naruto thinks as he sets down the bread and pulls his backpack up onto the table. He unzips the small pocket and takes out the pills.

He then rolls the pills across the table until they bang against Kiba's glass. Curious, Kiba picks them up and Naruto watches as he reads the label.

"Ritalin," Kiba says, reading the pills out loud. And Naruto can't help but look around to see if anybody's paying attention. And of course nobody is because they're practically the only ones occupying the whole bar save for Konan and some orange haired dude with multiple piercings.

Kiba then looks up as he says, "This says these are Suigetsu's pills." And then Kiba's smile widens. Naruto wants to laugh at how elated Kiba looks.

"You sly dog, you. How did you get these?" Kiba then asks, still staring at the pills.

Naruto quickly grabs them from him, stuffing them back into the backpack as he says while shrugging, "He dropped them and I just happened to pick them up."

"You're a genius," Kiba says before shaking his head as he continues, "Man, I knew something was seriously messed up with that kid but now I know why. You're doing him a world of good seeing as medication sure as hell ain't helping him."

"I was thinking while we were walking here that maybe I could slip the pills in Neji's water bottle during tryouts…" Naruto has to trail off when Kiba suddenly bursts out laughing.

"Man, so that's why you decided to try out for basketball. This is going to be awesome, because Hyuga's life practically revolves around sports. I heard that he's being considered for a basketball scholarship at both Taka University and Hebi College, both good schools."

Naruto just grinned as he sat back against the booth, proud with himself. He then remembers the stolen clothes in his bag.

He unzips the bag, grabbing the clothes.

He then watches as Kiba, in the midst of sipping his coke, spits it back out. Naruto can't help but cringe as the coke sprays onto the table.

"My bad," Kiba says, wiping it up. He then looks back at Naruto with an arched brow as he asks, "Who's clothes are those?"

And before Naruto can respond Kiba reaches across the table to grab the clothes.

"Ino and Saku…" Naruto says before trailing off as Kiba responds,

"Are you sure, because all these tags say property of Ino."

And Naruto silently smacks himself for being so stupid. Well, at least one person was better than nothing, he guessed.

"How did you get these? Did you have to sneak into the girl's locker room?" And the last part is asked jokingly, as Kiba just laughs. But Naruto remains silent. And after a few more moments Kiba then bursts out laughing. And his voice practically reverberates against the walls.

"Whoa dude, you even got her thong," Kiba says, staring at it with both a look of awe and disgust. "Do you have any idea what you're going to do with these?"

Naruto shakes his head.

Kiba then leans forward with a wicked grin on his face as he says, "Wanna know what I did to the jerks that kept on harassing me in first grade?"

Naruto doesn't say anything but he assumes without even answering that Kiba will continue anyways. And continue he does.

"I stole their clothes during gym once. Ran all the way home with them before anyone could find out and then I had my dog piss on them. I gave them back the next day in a plastic bag with piss stains on them. They didn't bother me again," Kiba finishes with a chuckle as he pops a roll of bread into his mouth.

Naruto crinkles his nose in disgust.

"Yeah, I don't think I'll be doing that," Naruto says. The last thing he wants to do is something as vulgar as that.

"Hey, your loss man," Kiba says in between bites with a shrug.

Naruto just shakes his head with an amused grin as he takes another roll of bread from the basket. As he spreads butter onto it, he's in deep thought. Trying to figure out exactly what he should do with the clothes. After a few more minutes, a light bulb forms with a ping.

He leans forward as he says, "How about I chop the clothes up? And pack it in a plastic bag with a letter from Karma and stick it in her locker."

Kiba is silent for a few seconds before he says, "That might be effective. But let me just say, not as good as my plan."

And then after another few seconds, Kiba tilts his head in confusion as he asks, "Who's Karma? And what letter?"

Right, Naruto might as well explain that too.

"It's an idea I came up with. Karma is my alias," Naruto explains. "I already sent one to Sakura. But it doesn't seem to have done much, although I guess I wouldn't expect it to seeing as it's only the beginning."

Kiba practically stares at him with stars in his eyes.

"Dude, where have you been all my life?"

At that, a bitter smile curls on Naruto's lips but he doesn't say anything.

"Okay, so I was thinking…While it would awesome if we could do this with just the two of us, um, I was thinking, wouldn't it be better if it were a four man's job maybe," Kiba says.

Naruto bit his lower lip. He was dreading this question the moment he told Kiba about it. It was hard enough trying to figure out if getting Kiba involved was even worth it. Seeming to catch the uncertain look on Naruto's face, Kiba jumps in by saying,

"Just hear me out before you say anything. You've met Hinata and I'm sure you know Hinata is Neji's cousin. That's like, practically our in. Since they live together, I'm pretty sure she knows every little detail about Neji down to the color of underwear he prefers," and then seeming to realize what he just said, Kiba's nose scrunches up in disgust before he says, "Okay scratch that.

Anyways, getting back on track don't you see what I mean? And then there's Shikamaru who apparently has some kind of history with Ino. I don't know what so don't bother asking but we could use him to get to here. And then perhaps there's the fact that Shikamaru is like a genius, he's crazy smart and can practically hack into anything…."

Naruto decides to stop him right there by saying, "But the question is would they be willing to do it? I mean Hinata is…I mean seems like she wouldn't hurt a fly. And Shikamaru, well he just has this whole blasé attitude."

He uses his hands as he says this. And even though Kiba has made some valid points, he's still not sure if he wants to involve any more people, at least not right now. He also has to think of the possibility that someone might catch on to him in the near future.

But it seems to be working out for him so far with Sasuke and Sakura none the wiser. His hair that use to be a floppy dull blond is now bright blond with spikes, courtesy of Deidara. And for most of the time these people have known him, he's worn coke bottle looking glasses that hid dazzling blue eyes. And maybe the fact that he's come back with a little bit more meat on his bones and a little taller might have something to do with that as well.

But Naruto doesn't know whether he should feel hurt or relieved that Sasuke or Sakura don't seem to recognize him.

He's interrupted from his thoughts when Kiba says, "….still consider it."

And Naruto has to mutter back a, "hmm?"

Amused Kiba just says, "All I'm saying is that you should still consider it. I'm pretty sure I can persuade Shikamaru and Hinata somehow."

Naruto doesn't respond and instead takes a sip of his coke for a brief second. He doesn't really want to talk about that right now so all he says is, "I thought I'd see how this goes before bringing more people into this. The reason why I told you is because I knew you'd understand why I was doing this?"

"Why are you doing this?" Kiba then asks with a tilt of his head.

Putting his glass of coke down Naruto says slowly, "Because apparently I'm a pawn in one of their little games."

For a minute Kiba looks confused but then his expression looks absolutely murderous.

"Those sons of a bitches," Kiba says, banging his fist against the table startling Naruto and Konan and that orange haired guy who were making out only seconds ago are now looking at them. For a moment Kiba has the gall to look embarrassed as he mumbles a sorry in their direction.

"Sorry," he then says to Naruto before looking away, as he fiddles with a napkin. After a few more seconds Kiba finally returns his gaze to Naruto. "It's just that, I'd thought they'd learned their listen after the first time."

Kiba is clenching his fist. And Naruto has to lean forward as he asks, "What first time," although he's pretty sure he already knows. And he tries his best to still his beating heart as he waits.

"It was during freshman year of high school, there was this kid that practically everyone picked on. I think his name was Naruto Uzumaki," Kiba starts as Naruto tenses. Kiba doesn't seem to notice as he's wrapped in his own thoughts. "Man, was it depressing? I've always wondered what that Uzumaki could've done to receive such harsh treatment."

_You and me both, _Naruto thinks to himself.

"Anyways, long story short Sasuke Uchiha," Kiba spits out with contempt before continuing, "used the poor kid as a pawn in his own little twisted game. I heard they even had sex."

And now Kiba makes a face, "Dude, that's depressing. And I was still a virgin in ninth grade. Anyways, Sasuke practically humiliated this kid. Man, now that I think about it, I wish I could've done something."

_Then why didn't you,_ Naruto can't help but think bitterly before shaking his head. No, he can't think like that. What's done is done. And the only thing left is to even the score.

"I always wondered what happened to the guy though. There've been these crazy rumors that he ended up in a psyche ward after trying to commit suicide, or joined the peace corp. or something as crazy as that," Kiba says with a snort. And Naruto's lips can't help but twitch.

"Rest assure that I won't let that happen to me," Naruto says before silently adding, _again. _

"Of course not, we'll get the suckers before they get to humiliate you," Kiba says with a grin. And now they're grinning at each other, talk of freshman year long forgotten.

"Let's cheer to that," Naruto then says, picking up his glass of coke and watching as Kiba does the same.

They clink them both together before taking a sip.

As Naruto sets his glass down he says, "You have to tell me everything you know about the whole posse, every one of them."

And Kiba just grins as he says, "Well first things first, since we were speaking of Neji earlier. You might want to get Gaara on your side."

At that, Naruto raises an eyebrow. As much as he hated to admit it, he had been thinking of using Gaara as a pawn. But now, the more he thinks about it, that would just make him no better than Sasuke and the others.

So instead, Naruto takes out a notebook. He opens it to a blank page, ignoring Kiba's amused look.

He then uncaps his pen, scrawling the words TARGET LIST in all caps.

Kiba leans over, and Naruto can practically see that he's trying to stifle his amused laughter.

"Shouldn't we have like code names? You could be called the Fox because I've noticed those scars on your cheeks. Ever since I noticed them that first day I always wanted to ask what those were about but I thought that would be considered impersonal. Anyways, they make you look like a fox. A cute blond fox," Kiba says with pride before realizing what he just said and blushing a bright red. "I didn't mean it like…I mean, you are kind of cute I guess. But I mean I'm not gay or anything. Are you? I mean, it's okay if you are…."

Naruto's lips twitch and he tries to calm Kiba down, mid tirade by saying, "It's okay. I am but don't worry, you're not my type."

"Uh, I don't know whether to be offended or amused," Kiba says, but his wide grin says it all. "Okay, well anyways let's get back to what I was talking about before I made a complete fool of myself. Wouldn't you like that though, you can be the Fox and I can be the Hound."

"Why the hound?" Naruto asks with an arched eyebrow, although he already has a good idea.

"Because some say I resemble a canine, which I take as a compliment. So what do you say to the Fox and the Hound, huh?" Kiba asks with a wink.

Naruto just laughs as he says, not wanting to rain on Kiba's parade, "Okay then. The Fox and the Hound it is."

….

**Next Day**

"Hurry up," Kiba mutters to Naruto with an irritated huff.

"I'm trying," Naruto mutters back, trying to pick the lock as best as he can. It's been a while since he's done anything remotely like this. With the safety pin in his hand, he turns to Kiba. "Keep looking. I don't want to get caught before we've even begun."

Kiba holds his hands up in surrender, whispering an 'okay' before turning around. Naruto just shakes his head before looking to the other side to make sure nobody was coming. When he sees that the coast is clear, he goes back to picking at the lock.

"Hurry up," Kiba hisses this time. And Naruto takes to ignoring him as the lock finally clicks.

"Alright, I'm done."

"Finally dude. The students should be crowding the hallways any minute now. We're lucky a teacher didn't walk by, they're always at school this early. Fuck. Now get to it."

Naruto just gives him a look before he unzips his backpack, taking out the plastic bag. Naruto wasn't going to get pissed off at Kiba, no matter how annoyed he felt. Instead, he dropped the chopped up clothes inside the locker before closing it shut.

"Hurry up, somebody's coming."

He then takes out the envelope from the small pocket of his backpack before looking over at Kiba, "Do you have the tape I asked you to bring?"

In answer, Kiba digs into his backpack before throwing the tape in Naruto's direction. Naruto catches it with one hand.

He places the envelope onto the locker before ripping a piece of tape from its dispenser. He then tapes the envelope addressed to Ino.

He then steps back, looking at his handy work with pride just as her hears a few people rounding the corner.

"Come on dude," Kiba says slinging his arm around Naruto's shoulder and dragging him in the opposite direction.

Kiba then says with a laugh, "Ino is going to have one bad day."

And Naruto can't help but silently agree before letting out a laugh of his own.

...

Ino was having a bad day, and the day hadn't even started yet. For starters she woke up to no hot water and had to resort to taking a shower in cold which wasn't in the least bit pleasant.

Then the moment she entered the school she was immediately spotted by Mr. Shimura, her tenth grade history teacher and least favorite person in the school, who declared detention with him for a whole week for lack of uniform.

_Asshole, _Ino thinks with contempt.

And right there and then, once she found him/her she knew she was going to strangle the son of a bitch who had the audacity to steal her clothes. That thong and bra had cost a fortune (she always like to shop at stores with outrageous prices because she knew that they had great quality), and don't let her get started on how much that poor excuse for a uniform had cost.

_Fucking bastard, _she thinks with annoyance as she finally gets to her locker. She stops short when she notices a letter addressed to her taped on her locker. With an arched eyebrow she rips it from her locker.

She then turns to the person next to her before asking, "Did you see anyone at this locker?"

Surprised at being addressed, the boy stares at her gob smacked, as he tries to stutter out a 'no,' his cheeks turning a bright red. Ino just rolls her eyes in annoyance before turning her attention back to the letter.

She turns the letter over in her hands, and curiosity getting the better of her she cuts the envelope open with her long nails.

Inside is a folded piece of paper. She arches a perfectly plucked blond eyebrow as she reads,

_Dear I,_

_Here is a little something for a shallow person who would fuck anything that walks. The clothes you have are much too conservative don't you think? So I made a few adjustments _

_Oh but don't think my generosity will stop there. This is just the beginning. For all you are and the pain you've caused others, I will get you. I will get you good._

_- Sincerely,_

_Karma_

She rereads the letter three or so times, trying to figure out if this was some kind of sick joke. Because it wasn't in the least bit funny. For the time being, she crumples the letter into a ball before stuffing it inside her purse.

Tossing her blond ponytail to the side, she starts turning the lock, trying to remember the combination she was giving just three days ago.

After she finally gets it open on what feels like the tenth try. Sighing, and boiling on the verge of annoyance she pulls the locker door open with force.

What she doesn't count on is seeing….confetti?..rolling out of her locker.

"What the…?" Ino groans. And Ino is beginning to see that it's not confetti. As she gets a closer look she realizes that it's her…uniform? She's now attracting a crowd as she crouches onto the ground, picking up the small little pieces. She picks up a black shredded piece. Her thong?

Realizing there's a crowd around her, she glares as she barks out, "What are you looking out?" And that seems to be enough for them to scurry along.

"What on earth is going on?" A very familiar voice calls out behind her and Ino tenses. Plastering a smile on her face, she turns around turning face to face with the headmistress herself who's wearing a serious look on her face. But that doesn't say much seeing as her expressions are always serious.

"It's nothing, Headmistress," Ino mumbles trying to pick up the pieces faster, stuffing them into her backpack.

"And why pray tell are you not wearing your uniform?" Headmistress Tsunade inquires as she stares Ino up and down with a vague look of disgust.

"You look like a slut," she says rather bluntly. And once Ino's done picking up the pieces of her clothes that had mysteriously disappeared from her locker room yesterday, she quickly gets up. She doesn't have the time to be offended by the Headmistress's words.

She has to shimmy her skirt down a little and button her shirt up three more buttons.

When the headmistress then turns on her heels, Ino sighs with relief, thinking that's the end until Headmistress Tsunade says over her shoulder, "Come with me. I have something more suitable for you to wear."

Sighing, she slams her locker door shut and follows Headmistress Tsunade with her head bowed down low.

….

"Wake up boy," an unfamiliar voice growled about the same time Sasuke was drenched by a cold bucket of water. And it was Sasuke's turn to growl and jump, startled and aggravated. Whoever dared wake him up amidst a nice, peaceful dream was a dead man.

"What the fuck you do that for?" Sasuke jumps up, and it feels like his school uniform weighs a ton now that it's dripping wet.

_Son of a bitch, _Sasuke thinks before wincing at the thudding headache. And now he feels like he's going to be sick to his fucking stomach.

_Maybe I should throw up on this man's boots, see how he likes it, _Sasuke thinks with contempt. And he's seriously considering it too. An eye for an eye after all.

The man doesn't look the least bit apologetic; actually he looks downright pissed which isn't quite right seeing as he isn't the one who woke up drenched in fucking cold water, on the fucking hard dirtied ground of the….cemetery? Wait, how the fuck did that happen?

He finds himself squinting down at the grave that reads:

_Mikoto Uchiha  
>September 12<em>_th__, 1969 to November 20__th__, 2009  
>Here lies a beloved wife, mother, daughter and friend<em>

_And fuck, _he thinks as the throbbing in his head proceeds to thud even more. And it feels as if his brain is about to explode.

"I tried to wake you up. Thought you were dead. This seemed the only logical way to make sure you were still alive," the old man grumbles as he gestures to the bucket.

"You ain't supposed to be here after hours. It's considered trespassing. And I see those beer bottles, boy. I should have you arrested on both accounts of trespassing and underage drinking," the old man then says.

"I'd like to see you try," Sasuke sneers before he ends up vomiting on the man's boot's anyway. He doesn't remember much after that, there might've been some yelling and a little bit of beating because when he wakes up he's sore and his head is throbbing something fierce.

"Fuck," Sasuke mutters the moment his eyes open, and he rolls to the side to find that he's somehow in his own bed in clothes that are most definitely not his school uniform. Spotting his phone, he reaches across to his night stand table to grab it before hitting the on button to find that he has six missed called and eight text messages. Rolling his eyes, he groans before throwing the phone across the room and plopping back down onto his bed.

"How long are you going to lay there feeling sorry for yourself?" A familiar voice suddenly asks prompting Sasuke to sit up. Ignoring the pain that shoots through his entire body towards his throbbing head, he turns to the side and glares at Neji with such venom.

"How did you get up here?" Sasuke asks with narrowed eyes.

"Your housekeeper let me in," Neji says, and then has the audacity to enter Sasuke's room uninvited.

"Remind me to fire her when I get the chance," Sasuke mutters and Neji just laughs as he takes a seat beside Sasuke, much to his chagrin. But his head is throbbing like a motherfucker and he's feeling sore as hell that he doesn't have the energy to pick a fight with Neji.

"Don't be like that. She's only worried about you, just like I am," Neji says. And Sasuke just rolls his eyes.

_Bullshit. _

"Here," Neji then says, holding a bottle of water and two small pills.

Sasuke takes it without uttering so much as a 'thanks' as he pops the two pills into his mouth before downing it with water. But Neji isn't the least bit bothered since he's used to Sasuke's aloof behavior, and instead slaps him on the back and says, "You should be feeling better in no time. Just in time for basketball tryouts."

And at that, Sasuke practically chokes on the water he's guzzling down.

"What?" Sasuke says, after capping the water bottle and wiping the dribbles of water from his chin.

"Basketball tryouts are tonight," Neji says with a wide grin.

"What? Why didn't you tell me?"

Neji gives Sasuke one of his looks before saying, "I did. Maybe if you picked up your phone once in a while you'd see that."

Of course, with Sasuke being Sasuke, he doesn't look the least bit embarrassed. Instead he looks annoyed but he doesn't say anything.

"You've missed two days already, everybody's worried about you. Plus," Neji says before stopping as he sniffs at Sasuke. "You smell like booze. If I didn't know any better I'd say you were an alcoholic."

Neji then turns serious, studying Sasuke intently as if trying to read his thoughts. Sasuke just returns the stare head on. Neji is the first to look away as he says,

"Why do you always feel the need to keep everything bottled up?"

Sasuke just shrugs. What he really wants to say is, _because it's nobody's fucking business._ And really, who the hell cares what he's thinking or feeling?

"See, that's what I mean," Neji growls in annoyance. And Sasuke just sends him a look which makes Neji growl even more.

"Fine. Keep everything to your fucking self, see if I can. You're so emo, it's fucking depressing," Neji mutters. And then something suddenly hits Sasuke in the face.

Startled, Sasuke picks up whatever was thrown at him and finds himself staring down at his basketball jersey and shorts.

"Hurry up and get dressed. Basketball tryouts don't start for another three hours but god knows you need time out of this place," Neji says, heading towards the door. With his hand still on the doorknob he then turns his head to the side to say, "I expect you downstairs in ten minutes." And then he's gone.

…

"Do you remember what to do?" Naruto whispers to Kiba, as they stand in the alleyway across from the school about fifteen minutes before tryouts. It's already getting dark outside which makes the intended plan all the more easier.

"Of course I do. After all, this is what I've been waiting for," Kiba says with a grin, putting up his hood to conceal his face.

Naruto just nods as he digs into his backpack for the small pills. He looks around to see if anybody's around before slipping the pills towards Kiba.

"Try to look inconspicuous and follow my lead. I'll distract Neji while you slip only one pill into the bottle. Remember only one. We don't want you to have to be on the run for attempted murder," Naruto says with a roll of his eyes.

"Right," Kiba says with a nod.

And Naruto just gives him a look.

Kiba puts his hand up in surrender, "I swear, I got it. I won't try to kill him. Plus if I was intending to kill him it wouldn't be so public." He says the last part jokingly, and he lets out a chuckle before abruptly stopping at the look Naruto is giving him.

"You got his jersey right?" Kiba then asks, abruptly changing the subject.

Naruto sighs as he says, "Yeah. But it wasn't easy though. And why don't you take this backpack instead. I don't need it."

Kiba takes it, unzipping the bag to find the jersey lied up folded inside. A smile twitches his lips.

"I have the two letters inside, so copy the letter I wrote for Neji onto his jersey with the black sharpie I put here," Naruto says, gesturing to the side pocket of his bag.

"Don't worry, I remember. After all, how can I forget this brilliant plan of ours?" Kiba says with a wide grin, hoisting the bag up onto his shoulder.

"It is, brilliant isn't it?" Naruto agrees with a grin as his mind goes back to yesterday.

**Yesterday**

"_So you said you were going to slip those pills into Hyuga's water bottle?" Kiba asks._

"_Huh?" Naruto says, distractedly, looking up from his notebook. "Oh right, yeah." _

"_So what else do you have planned?" Kiba inquires as he leans across the table, peering down at the notebook Naruto's currently scrawling on. _

"_I'm not sure yet, I'm writing down what I already planned so I don't forget. I'm thinking of getting at Suigetsu the same time we get at Neji, what do you think?" Naruto asks looking up at Kiba whose now back to leaning back with his arms crossed. _

_Naruto doesn't wait for Kiba to respond as he continues, "I'm assuming that Suigetsu will also be at tryouts, along with the rest of the posse just to watch. I think it's a perfect time to get at him, with him being distracted and all." _

_Kiba then leans forwards, a light bulb going up in his head. _

"_And I've got the perfect target. His motorcycle," Kiba says with glee. _

"_You're brilliant," Naruto cries before saying, "Although it'll be a great loss. That motorcycle was one great ride." _

_Kiba gives him a look before realization dawns on him, "Don't tell me he gave you a ride on it." _

_Naruto just shrugs as he says, "I was running late, he offered." _

_Kiba whistles at that, "I've always wanted to ride on a motorcycle. How was it? I assume it was your first time." _

_Naruto nods before saying with a grin, "It was pretty fucking awesome actually." _

_And Kiba just laughs in response before saying, "Well, if we're going to do this. Don't expect any rides from him anytime soon." _

_Naruto just shrugs before sending Kiba a cheeky grin as he says, "As much as I would love to ride on it again, this is more important." _

"_Fuck yeah it is," Kiba says. "That motorcycle is practically that kids' biggest weakness. I heard his father brought it for him for his sixteenth birthday or something." _

_Naruto nods, jotting down a couple of notes before looking back up at Kiba. _

"_Okay so this is what I was thinking, and tell me what you think," Naruto says before looking down at his notebook. He then clears his throat before saying, "Okay, I distract Neji while you slip a pill into his water bottle. And during tryouts, since it'll be dark, while everybody's inside the gym you smash his motorcycle to the point that it looks unrecognizable. Sound good so far?" _

"_Sounds awesome, dude," Kiba says with a grin of his own. _

"_Now all I have to do is figure out what to do with the letters," Naruto says, more to himself. And then they're both lost in deep thought. _

_Kiba is the first to break the silence by saying, "I would say to paint spray it on the side of his motorcycle but if you want his motorcycle ruined beyond repair…." _

_Naruto grins as an idea suddenly comes to him._

"_Okay, how about this? I'll stick a letter inside Suigetsu's motorcycle, simple enough. And as for Neji, just how important is his basketball jersey? After all, if everything goes as planned, Neji can kiss basketball goodbye." _

"_Ooh, I see where you're going with this. I like the way you think," Kiba says with a laugh. And Naruto just grins widely at him. _

Naruto didn't know what he was expecting when he came up with the idea of getting revenge on Sasuke and the others. There was a part of him that didn't even think he'd be able to actually go through with it.

If Jiraiya knew what he was doing Naruto can practically hear him saying, "Your parents would be ashamed of you."

But Naruto tries not to think too much about that.

And he was beginning to think that having Kiba working alongside him isn't so bad after all. And he just might, might being the keyword, consider Kiba's suggestion of getting Hinata and Shikamaru involved. That is, if they were willing to get their hands dirty. And to be honest, Naruto wasn't so sure they were.

"You might want to hurry up, man. Coach Gai isn't much of a patient man," Kiba says, interrupting Naruto from his thoughts.

"Right," Naruto says, turning around. But before walking away, he stops in his tracks and turns around. "You do know what Suigetsu's motorcycle looks like, right?"

"Yeah, now go," Kiba hisses.

"Just checking," Naruto says with a sheepish grin before wishing Kiba good luck and heading to the opened doors of Konoha Academy.

* * *

><p><em>Can't run away (No, no, no)<em>  
><em>It's gonna get ya (Yeah, yeah, yeah)<em>  
><em>Don't ignore it (No, no, no)<em>  
><em>It's gonna get ya (Yeah, yeah, yeah)<em>  
><em>You can't run away (No, no, no)<em>  
><em>It's gonna get ya (Yeah, yeah, yeah)<em>  
><em>Don't ignore it (No, no, no)<em>  
><em>It's gonna get ya (Yeah, yeah, yeah)<em>

_Ain't no running from_  
><em>Karma, and no running<em>  
><em>Ain't no running from<em>  
><em>Karma, and no running<em>

* * *

><p><strong>TBC…<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>And there you have it! I was going to do the basketball tryouts in this chapter but I wanted to put it in a separate so you can relish the suffer Neji and Suigetsu will feel. Tell me what you think! **Those who review get a sneak peek of the next chapter.** xD


	13. Basketball Tryouts

**Full Summary: **Naruto Uzumaki was the scrawny, quiet outcast with the coke bottle glasses everybody bullied. The Ice Prince, Sasuke Uchiha was the cruelest of them all, literally driving Naruto away after humiliating him in front of the whole student body. After a fatal accident that takes the life of both his parents, Naruto is back, more handsome than ever under the guise of Naru Namikaze with only one thing in mind. Revenge.

**Pairings:** SasuNaru, SasuSaku, SuiNaru, NejiGaa, KibaHina, Past ShikaIno and others

**Rating:** Mature (boy on boy sexing, don't like, don't read)

**Warnings:** slash (read above), sex, swearing, bullying, self harm, drug use, underage drinking, Sakura bashing, possible character death in the future (Not Sasuke or Naruto)

**Author's Note:** Wow, you guys are pure awesomeness. I've got over 100 reviews since updating the least chapter and out of those 100 reviews, 83 were for the last chapter alone so I want to thank all of you who took the time to review. It means so much to me, and gives me inspiration to keep on writing everyday. Of course I can't forget those who have added this story to their favorites and alerts. Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter! xD

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twelve: <strong>Basketball Tryouts  
><em>Do you wonder why you hate?<br>__(Our burning ashes,  
><em>_Blacken the day)_

_Are you still too weak to survive your mistakes?  
>(A world of nothingness,<br>Blow me away.)_

_You poor sweet innocent thing._  
><em>Dry your eyes and testify.<em>  
><em>You know you live to break me.<em>  
><em>Don't deny.<em>  
><em>Sweet sacrifice.<br>_**- Sweet Sacrifice by Evanescence**

* * *

><p>The moment Naruto enters the Konoha Academy halls, he's immediately accosted by Neji who suddenly appears out of nowhere with Gaara in tow.<p>

_Of course, _Naruto thinks with a snort as he eyes them both and their disheveled appearances with pursed lips.

And it isn't until Neji slings his arm around Naruto that he notices that Neji's shirtless.

Naruto tries not to squirm against his touch.

"Well, if it isn't the new kid," Neji says squeezing his shoulder. And Naruto doesn't bother trying to tell Neji that his name isn't new kid because he knows that it'll just go on deaf ears. "I was surprised when I saw your name on the signup sheet. So you play, huh?"

"A little bit," Naruto says all blasé like as he's being steered down the steps towards the gymnasium where there are groups of giggling girls peeking through the door.

After a few more seconds, Neji finally lets go of his shoulder much to Naruto's relief as he heads towards the gymnasium door. The giggling girls turn around at the sudden interruption and Naruto watches as Neji winks at them,

"Hey pretty ladies. If you want to watch us boys getting sweaty all you have to do is ask."

More giggling ensues.

And Naruto could swear he heard one of the girl's sigh. He then chances a look at Gaara's stiff figure, his face devoid of any emotion except for a slight twitch in his jaw.

"Can we really? Coach Gai kicked us out earlier," one of the girls says, biting her lower lip and looking up at Neji through her eyelashes.

When Neji sends them an alarmingly white smile before saying, "You leave Coach to me," Naruto doesn't know whether to be amused or to gag. And when he chances one last look at Gaara, Naruto can't help but pity the poor sucker.

And just before entering the gym, he turns around just in time to see Kiba lurking in the shadows on the stair well, and Naruto has to bite his lower lip to stop himself from laughing.

Naruto then watches as Neji goes one way to work his magic on the Coach, who was on the verge of scolding the girls, or whatever as the girls went to sit on the bleachers.

Naruto then chances another glance at Gaara, and what he wants to ask is 'why are you with him,' but instead he finds himself asking, "You play basketball too?"

"Yeah," is all Gaara says and that's the end of the conversation. Naruto tries to search his brain for some thing else to say but when he comes up with nothing, they just sit there in silence. That is, until Neji comes along with Sasuke in tow, a very sweaty, very shirtless Sasuke. Naruto can practically hear the loud squeals from the girls behind him.

"Look who I found," Neji practically cries out, his arm slung around a very annoyed looking Sasuke. The expression is quickly wiped from his face though when he catches sight of Naruto. And he's a very good actor, Naruto has to give him that.

_But I'm just as good,_ Naruto thinks.

"You play?" Sasuke asks once he takes a seat beside Naruto, basketball in hand.

Naruto gives Sasuke the same response he gave Neji, with a shrug as he says, "A little."

"Then let me see you shoot a three pointer," Sasuke says with a toothy grin, a grin that looks rather off on his usually stoic face, as he hands Naruto the basketball. And Naruto is thrown off for a bit. But just as he's about to open his mouth to reply, taking the basketball in hand, he's quickly silenced by a sharp whistle.

Just as he turns around to see Coach Gai walking across the gymnasium in that god awful green leotard, he feels a buzzing in the pocket of his sweats. Digging into his sweats, he takes out the cellphone. Flipping it open he sees that he's received one message from Kiba.

Opening the message he reads,

_Phase 1: Done. Girl with brown hair._

And for a minute Naruto's confused, that is, until he sees the brunette from earlier holding a water bottle and twiddling with her brown locks as she stops in front of Neji. She stares down at him through her eyelashes as she hands him the water bottle.

"For you," she murmurs before leaning in to give him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Thanks doll, I really needed this," Neji says with a smile. And Naruto has to bite inside his cheek to stop himself from laughing as he watches Neji uncap the water bottle before taking a long sip.

Naruto then briefly wonders exactly how long it will take for the pill to kick in. And god, he hopes Kiba listened to him and only stuck with that one pill. He should've only given him one instead of that whole bottle just to be certain. Naruto dreaded to think what would happen if Kiba, god forbid unleashed all the pills into that one water bottle.

"Hurry up and take a seat boys!" Coach Bushy Brow barks as the rest of the tryout members form their way onto the bleachers.

With clipboard in hand, Coach Bushy Brow takes the pen from behind his ear before saying, "I know what most of you must be feeling, anxious, nervous. I want you to think of these tryouts as if you were in gym class. Think of me not as your coach but…."

And then he's immediately interrupted by the sudden sound of loud banging. Naruto turns along with the rest of them to see Suigetsu walking across the gymnasium, his hair all over the place, courtesy of his motorcycle, Naruto presumes.

"Sorry I'm late," Suigetsu says, huffing and puffing. And he has some of the guys laughing. Naruto can practically hear Neji mutter, 'what the fuck is he doing here?'

Suigetsu seems to have heard him if the blinding smile he sends Neji's way is anything to go by as he says, "Decided to try out. That bitch of a headmistress – sorry coach – called my ma, said I need to start being more active not only just with my grades but with sports as well. Ma fed into that shit and threatened to take away my motorcycle if I and I quote, 'didn't get off my lazy ass.' What a bitch…"

Suigetsu then trails off at the sound of a throat clearing. And while all the other boys look amused, Naruto watches as Coach Bushy Brow's jaw twitches as he tries to remain calm.

Suigetsu doesn't bother looking embarrassed instead he just grins as he says rather cheekily, "Sorry Coach, been off my meds all day."

"Stop your babbling and sit down," Coach Bushy Brow orders, ignoring that statement. And Suigetsu raises his hand in salute as he says, "Yes sir." Which just elicits more laughs and Naruto has to continuously bite inside his cheek to stop himself from giggling. The last thing he wants to do is encourage the fool.

Of course Sasuke is now bearing the stoic face Naruto has always remembered, while Neji just looks murderous and Gaara just looks bored.

Neji looks even more muderous when Suigetsu pushes in between him and Gaara. He then turns to the side when he catches Naruto.

"Woah the new kid's here," and there seems to be more he wants to say but he's once again interrupted by a loud clearing of the throat.

Coach Bushy Brow gives Suigetsu a pointed look as he says, "I always like a man who can talk. And I like that your witty sense of humor and your carefree attitude, it's what being youthful is all about. But when I demand for silence, I demand for you to listen to me with no interruptions, is that understood?"

Instead of being serious because Suigetsu doesn't seem to understand the epitome of seriousness, he jokingly raises his hand in salute as he says once again, "Yes sir."

"I don't need a wise ass on my team," is all Coach Bushy Brow says before turning his attention to the rest of them. And Naruto could swear that he hears giggling in the back, so it seems does Coach Bushy Brow and the rest of the team.

"Don't make me regret letting you in," Coach Bushy Brow warns the girls sitting in the far back row trying their best to giggle silently as they whisper back and forth to each other.

"How are you doing ladies?" Suigetsu says, turning around with a wink. And of course he can't just keep his mouth shut for even one second. More giggling ensues, but it's more hushed.

"You, five laps around the gym and fifty pushups," Coach Bushy Brow says, pointing at Suigetsu. And normally something like this would elicit a groan but Suigetsu just gives him a bright grin before running off.

Naruto silently shakes his head to himself, he forgot practically how insane Suigetsu can be. It irked him how irrational the boy was, which could be a problem for him in all honesty. He can only imagine how the guy would react when he saw his motorcycle in ruins.

Naruto hadn't actually anticipated Suigetsu trying out for basketball, instead he thought that because the posse is always seen together that all of them would've come to watch tryouts. But he catches no sight of Ino, Karin, Tenten or Sakura. So this all worked out in his favor.

"Ok, we're on a time schedule here," Coach Bushy Brow says looking at his watch. "The time limit being only two hours, since we've wasted about 25 minutes we only have about an hour and a half left. Let's start by doing warmups and then work from there."

When nobody makes a move, he then barks out, "Now. I want you running five laps, doing twenty pushups and then running five suicides back and forth. Got it?"

And all of them give him a somber nod, before the whisle blows and they're off running their first lap.

And going into this, Naruto has more of the advantage than anyone else. He's had three years of military school under his belt so he's had to suffer through worse than a measly five laps, twenty pushups and five suicides.

He finds himself going head to head with Neji and Sasuke, which isn't much of a surprise because apparently these are the two star athletes of the school.

As he's running, he can't help but constantly eye Neji, waiting for a change in his behavior. For any kind of change really. But all he sees is a sweaty Neji. And Naruto can't really tell if that's because of all the running or the pills kicking in. While Naruto would like to assume the latter, he's pretty sure it's the former.

Just as he gets on to his fifth and final lap, he feels a buzzing in his pocket. He digs out his phone, flipping it open to see a message from Kiba.

_Has it taken effect yet? _

Naruto texts back, _no. _

Another text comes back, this time with a sad face and a text that says, _Should I move on to Plan B? _

_Not yet, wait ten more minutes,_ Naruto texts before pocketing his cell phone back into his sweats. Finally done with his five laps, as he heads back to the benches, he then eyes Suigetsu, who's currently doing pushups in the far corner.

"Want some?" A voice says to his right. And he tears his eyes away from Suigetsu to see Sasuke holding out his water bottle as he wipes the sweat on his forehead and stomach with a towel. And Naruto refuses to look past Sasuke's face.

He may feel all these ugly emotions towards Sasuke, that trumps what he once felt but he's still a boy, a sixteen year old hormonal boy at that.

Because he was stupid enough to forget his own water bottle, and because his lips are practically parched dry he takes the bottle from Sasuke before taking a sip.

"Thanks," Naruto mutters, wiping the dribbling water from his chin as he hands the bottle back. Sasuke just sends him a lopsided grin.

Naruto then watches as Sasuke opens his mouth, ready to say something when all of the sudden, Neji traipses towards them and slides into the seat beside Naruto.

Naruto then jumps in surprise when Neji suddenly slings his arm around him. Water bottle in hand, he points at Naruto as he says,

"This guy is awesome. I love this, man. I'm glad you came to Konoha Academy I really am dude. You're so f-ing cool."

And Naruto turns, taking one good look at Neji. It takes all of his will power not to crack a smile at the slightly glazed look on Neji's face.

The pill has finally taken effect it seems. Naruto then glances at the water bottle, the water bottle that's already about three quarters empty. Someone must've been thirsty.

Naruto watches as Neji takes another sip, closing his eyes as the water slides down his throat.

"I never knew water could taste so good," Neji says, reopening his eyes as he finally slides his arm off Naruto's shoulder before walking away.

Naruto then chances a glance at Sasuke who's looking at Neji as if he were off his rockers. At least, that's what Naruto assumes after all, he could never really get a good read on Sasuke's expressions. Even now.

"What are you two doing, just sitting there for? I expect twenty pushups and five suicides, even if you are my star player," Coach Bushy Brow says, staring rather pointedly at Sasuke as he says this.

And oh right, Naruto had forgotten about that.

Twenty minutes of running suicides and doing pushups pass by in a blur, and now Naruto's sweating profusely as he takes a seat on the bench. He then lifts his t-shirt up and over his head. Bunching up his shirt, he then proceeds to wipe his face, chest and neck with it.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't jump you right here, right now," a familiar, silky voice says in his ear sending a reluctant shiver down Naruto's spine. He turns around, trying to cool his expression, his blond eyebrow arched as he meets black eyes.

"I'll cut your balls off if you even think of trying," Naruto threatens.

And Sasuke just leans away with a slight chuckle.

"I was only messing with you, don't worry, I'll keep my hands off you," Sasuke says, raising his hand in surrender.

Naruto opens his mouth, ready to say something in response but is cut short by the sound of Coach Bushy Brow's whistle.

Everybody else immediately takes a seat on the bench, and he's taken by surprise when somebody roughly slides in the spot next to him. He turns to see Neji grinning widely at him before slinging his arm over Gaara's shoulder.

Looking irritated, Gaara lifts his hand up, taking Neji's hand off his shoulder. But that doesn't seem to deter him as Neji slings his arm over Gaara's shoulder once again. And it continues like this, with Gaara continuously taking Neji's hand off his shoulder for the next ten seconds until Gaara seems to go 'fuck it' and leaves Neji's hand on his shoulder.

Naruto just looks on in amusement before returning his attention to Coach Bushy Brow who begins to speak.

"There'll be three tryout sessions. Now, there are twenty-eight of you. But because of budget cuts, only twelve as opposed to the fifteen last year will make the team. That leaves sixteen of you who will get cut."

His statement was met with groans.

Coach Bushy Brow ignored them and instead turned to his side, shouting over his shoulder, "Mr. Hozuki you can stop now."

And Naruto follows his gaze to find himself staring at Suigetsu who was now in the midst of running suicides. And Naruto can't help but look on impressed.

Suigetsu abruptly stops before going to take a seat next to Gaara as he guzzles down his water bottle.

"Now that I have everyone's attention, we'll be now focusing on drills. These drills will show me what skills you have and who deserves to be on this team. Before we start, let me get one thing straight. This is not only about just how good you are but how well you work…."

"Can we just get on with it already?" Neji interrupts harshly, blinking rapidly as he constantly taps his foot against the gym floors. Some laugh in response while other's mutter in agreement.

"….with a team," Coach Bushy Brow says, finishing his statement as he stares at Neji before returning his gaze to the rest of them. "Now I want you all to create two lines just before the red line here."

He then shows where he wants them to stand.

"Finally," Neji bursts out as he stands up. And Naruto just stares at him trying to stop the smile from twitching on his face.

Last night he had done a bit of research on his own with the intent of finding out the side effects Ritalin can have on people.

As far as Naruto can see, Neji was already experiencing irritability.

Throwing his shirt onto the bench, he follows the others. He finds himself standing behind some scrawny guy with too much pimples who looks just a tad bit too nervous.

"We'll be starting with free throws just to get you started," Coach Bushy Brow says, basketball in hand. He then suddenly throws the ball towards a kid with dark blue hair, standing in the front of the line.

Naruto watches as the boy twiddles with it nervously as he takes a step in front of the basket. He bends his knees slightly as he stares up at the basket. This goes on for what feels like ten minutes until…

"We haven't got all day, Sora," Coach Bushy Brow declares which earns him a few chuckles.

The boy, Sora, blushes, or at least Naruto thinks he blushes before lifting his arms and throwing the ball.

Naruto, as well as the others watch with bated breath as the basketball soars through the air towards the basket. Naruto's breath then hitches as he watches the ball twirl around the edge of the basket waiting for it to shoot through.

But it doesn't, and instead falls onto the gymnasium floor with a disappointing thud. Its silent for a second until Coach Bushy Brow breaks it with a clap.

"That's alright my boy. You still did well, I'm sure you'll make the shot next time."

What Naruto assumed was supposed to be encouragement seemed to only lower the poor boy's spirits as he just nodded before heading to the back of the line. And before Naruto could help himself, when the boy, Sora, passes he reaches out and pats him on the shoulder. Sora doesn't seem to notice though as he brushes past with a faraway expression.

"Alright, next," Coach Bushy Brow barks out. And Naruto watches for what's probably the next five minutes as his potential teammates either miss or make the shot. He then finds himself watching with bated breath as he notices that it's Sasuke turn. And he can practically hear the loud squealing from the four fangirls on the bench as they continuously yell,

"You can do it Sasuke!"

"We believe in you!"

"We love you!"

Naruto rolls his eyes before training his eyes back on Sasuke who doesn't seem the least bit deterred by the squealing fangirls. And Naruto watches as the ball soars through the air and falling straight into the net with a swoosh.

After that there's nothing cocky about Sasuke, not like those other guys who have made the shots before him. Instead, his jaw is set as he hands the ball to the next person in line.

Three more shoots and then it's his turn. As he takes the ball from the awkwardly pimple looking boy, he takes a stand in front of the basket.

He can practically feel all eyes on him as he bends his knees. He can even feel those cool, pitless dark eyes trained on him.

"You can do it, new kid! Show us what you got," Suigetsu hollers out. And Naruto can't help but slightly turn his head to the side, that is, until Coach Bushy Brow hollers at him to focus. And Naruto does just that as he blocks out all voices and eyes on him, even the squealing fangirls are cheering for him as he lifts his arms in the air, ready to take the shot.

He closes his eyes for a split second before reopening them as he finally takes the shot, watching it soar in the air. It bounces on the rim of the basket, twirling around until it plops straight into the basket.

His lips twitch slightly into a small smile as he runs to catch the ball before throwing it at a twitchy looking Neji.

"You okay?" Naruto finds himself asking as he moves to brush past him after throwing him the ball.

"I'm fine," Neji quickly snaps before sniffing as he roughly brushes past Naruto. And Naruto has to rub his shoulder as a dull pain suddenly sears through him.

As Naruto finds himself at the end of the line once again, he watches Neji, waiting for something, anything to happen. He watches as Neji continuously dribbles the ball, looking up at the basket. He seems to be rapidly blinking his eyes.

"Anytime now," somebody yells out.

"Fuck off," is Neji's retort. And instead of just throwing the ball from the red line like everybody else and like Coach Bushy Brow ordered, he dribbles the ball as he's running towards the net. And Naruto notices Neji's intention of doing a layup. But instead of a layup, Naruto watches as he somehow collides with the pole about the same time he tries to shoot the ball. He seems to have mistaken the pole for the basket.

And Naruto tries to figure out how the fuck that could happen. But then he remembers that the guy is high on Ritalin. The pill has to have finally kicked in.

"Ouch, that's got to hurt." Suigetsu again. And he's laughing.

It takes all of Naruto's willpower not to burst out laughing as he watches Neji splayed out on the floor, moaning and groaning.

"Ice! Someone get him the ice pack I keep in my small little refrigerator," Coach Bushy Brow barks out as he moves towards Neji along with the awkward pimpled boy who offers to help him pick up Neji who suddenly yells out,

"Let go of me!"

Coach Bushy Brow is not one to be intimidated unlike the awkward pimpled boy who stumbles back startled, but Coach does keep his distance as someone hands him the ice pack.

And Naruto half expects Gaara to move to his side, but is surprised when he doesn't. As he gazes around the gymnasium he finally catches sight of Gaara who's lips seem to be twitching in a not quite smile.

It kind of looks off on his usual expressionless face. Naruto eyes Gaara for a little longer and the moment Gaara finally catches his eye, Naruto looks quickly away around the same time Neji bursts out,

"I'm fine, really! I can play."

And Neji quickly gets up from the floor to show just how fine he is.

"See," and Neji's wiggling his body around just to prove a point before taking the basketball from within Coach Bushy Brow's hands.

And Naruto notices that he has this slightly crazed look in his eyes, and he wonders if anybody else notices. By the slightly confused and uncertain expression on everybody's face he's sure they have. And Naruto is half expecting Coach Bushy Brow to come out and say it but he doesn't. Instead he just nods, blows his whistles and orders everybody to take a five minute water break.

Just as he's heading to the bleachers, he feels a vibration in his pocket. He digs out the phone, flipping it open to see that the text message is of course from Kiba.

The only thing written is, _Phase 2 Done. _

After closing it, he fiddles with his cell phone a few more times before pocketing it.

"Water?" A voice offers, and when Naruto looks up he half expects to see Sasuke standing in front of him holding out his water bottle with that sly grin of his. Instead, he looks up to find himself staring at hooded sea foam green eyes and red hair.

Hesitantly Naruto takes the offered water with a small smile of thanks as Gaara takes a seat beside him.

After he's done guzzling down more than half the water, he wipes the dribbling water from his chin before muttering a 'sorry.'

Gaara just takes the water bottle without saying a word as he wipes the sweat off his neck and forehead with a towel.

"Shouldn't you be over their seeing if your boyfriend's okay?" Naruto then asks, nodding at Neji who's sitting at the far end of the bleachers, pressing an ice pack to his head. Sasuke's with him, and he must not like what Sasuke's saying for he's scowling as he continues to listen.

"He'll live," Gaara says in a voice Naruto can't quite decipher. But then again, there's nothing about Gaara he could possibly understand.

"Lover's quarrel?" Naruto ventures. And he recieves a cold look that clearly states 'mind your own business.'

"Right sorry, none of my business. But I'll say this, you deserve better than him, yeah?"

And his statement is met with total silence, not that he expected much. Luckily Coach Bushy Brow is the one to break the silence as he blows his whistle to get everybody's attention.

"Unfortunately I have to cut basketball tryouts short today, but before I dismiss you, I'll like to see just exactly what you guys are made of. I'll be splitting you guys into groups. Unfortunately not everyone will get to play today."

Just as the others began to groan Coach Bushy Brow quickly dispelled them by saying, "For those names I don't call, count yourselves lucky because I might be making early cuts. So all of you better bring you're A game."

Coach Bushy Brow all stared at them pointedly as everybody was silent, trying to absorb what he just said. And now Naruto had to make it his mission to impress Coach Bushy Brow. He couldn't make any mistakes. And he had to make is his mission to quickly get Neji out of the game.

"Now when I call your name, come stand on this blue line," Coach Bushy Brow said, pointing to where he was standing before fixing his gaze to the clipboard in his hand.

Naruto sat stock still, laying his clenched fist on his thighs as he waited with bated breath.

"Gaara Sabaku," Coach Bushy Brow says at random.

Naruto watches as Gaara lightly pushes Neji off him with an irritated look. Naruto smiles a little at that. And Neji already seems out of it that Naruto worries his bottom lip at the thought that Neji might pass out before anything even begins, putting Naruto and Kiba's plan on hold.

"Sasuke Uchiha," Coach Bushy Brow then says after a moment of silence before he continues calling out names at random.

"Naru Namikaze," he says after what feels like hours later. And Naruto stands up as he goes to stand near some kid with shoulder length brown hair. He then remembers that the boy's name is Sora.

"You boys will be Team Spirit," Coach Bushy Brow says with much exuberance, leaving the boys to stare at him with identical raised eyebrows. And Naruto for the most part just goes with it.

"Alright now that we've got that settled…." Coach Bushy Brow starts before he begins rattling off other names at random to be the opposing team. And from what Naruto has gathered, there'll be seven people in each team.

Naruto finds his stomach continuously dropping as Coach Bushy Brow continues to call names, but none of the names he wants to hear.

He eyes Neji for a brief second before scanning his eyes around the gym, towards the whispering girls in the back and then returning his stare to Neji who is now impatiently tapping his legs, bitting at his fingernails and muttering quietly to himself as if he were some patient at a psych ward.

Naruto tried to suppress the smile from twitching on his lips.

"Neji Hyuuga," Coach Bushy Brow finally calls out much to Naruto's relief just as his phone starts vibrating in his pocket. But he doesn't move to dig it out from his pocket as he eyes Neji who jerks up at his name, heaving a loud sigh of relief as he stands up.

And before anybody realizes what's happening, including Neji himself as Naruto and the others watch Neji trip on what looks like absolutely nothing before falling plonk onto the gymansium floor.

And Naruto has to bite his lower lip to stop himself from laughing but the urge is too strong so he ends up laughing anyway while trying to cover it up with a cough. The others…not so much. He can hear the slight snickering and Naruto can't help but chance a glance at Sasuke, who's just staring at Neji with a look that says 'are you an imbecile', Gaara who's lips are twitching into a not quite smile, Naruto notices for the second time and Suigetsu who is not so subtle and is now laughing his butt off as he falls off the bleachers.

Naruto tries not to roll his eyes.

"You alright there, son," Coach Bushy Brow says as he tries to help Neji up. But Neji won't have any of it as he tries slapping Coach Bushy Brow away while muttering,

"I'm not your son." And there's a slight slur in his speech but Coach Bushy Brow doesn't seem to notice nor does he bat an eyelash. Naruto snorts at that, he's pretty sure if Neji threw up on his shoes the man would probably just slap him on the back and wish him a good day.

Once Neji is finally back on his feet, and the snickering has subsided Coach Bushy Brow turns to them and says, "It's been decided that five out of the fourteen of you will be cut."

And there are the groans again. Coach Bushy Brow decides to ignore them as he barks out, "Hyuga! Uchiha! You'll start."

And then he has them standing in position, and the others watch as both Sasuke and Neji pass the ball back and forth to one another until Sasuke is the last one left with the ball.

This makes Team A, as Naruto would rather refer to them as instead of Team Spirit, spur into action.

While everybody else is accosted by the opposing team, Naruto is the only one left with an open. So he raises his hand to show that he's open, watching as Sasuke finally catches his eyes and throws the ball in his direction.

He's able to catch the ball from slipping from his grasp just as one of the opposing teams tries to snatch the ball.

Just as he's about to make the shot where the squealing fangirls are cheering him on, and his teammates look on in apprehension he finds himself being roughly thrown to the side as the ball clatters rather loudly with a thud onto the gymnasium floor.

And Naruto closes his eyes, waiting for that one moment when he falls onto the floor and breaks a body part or two. But the moment never comes as he feels strong arms wrap around his waist, holding him steady just as the whistle is blown.

Trying to steady his beating heart, he opens his eyes to find himself staring up at very familiar dark eyes. And Naruto has to clear his throat as he looks away from the eyes that Naruto has always feared could peer into his soul.

"Uh t-thanks," Naruto finds himself stuttering as Sasuke finally lets go of him before peering at him behind his fringe of black hair.

"You okay?"

And that question alone triggers a slight pain in his rib. He rubs it soothingly, finding his gaze wandering to Neji, who Naruto deduces was the perpretator of the little incident, if the way he's being chewed out by Coach Bushy Brow is anything to go by.

"I'm fine," Naruto says before mumbling, "What the hell is his problem?" Although he's pretty sure he already knows.

"I like a boy who's not afraid to be aggressive on the courts you and I both know that. But you took it too far, something like that could get you kicked out of the game," Coach Bushy Brow is yelling to an annoyed looking Neji who mumbles a non apologetic, "Sorry."

"You only get one warning. If I see you playing like that again then you're out, you got it."

"Yes sir," Neji says sarcastically, his speech slurring. Coach Bushy Brow doesn't even bat an eyelash as he slaps him halfheartedly on the back, sending him back out onto the court.

Naruto then watches as Sasuke stares Neji down with a look that says, 'what the fuck is wrong with you?' But Neji chooses to ignore him as he asks for the basketball.

Well it looks like Naruto shouldn't be expecting an apology anytime soon, not that he cares or anything.

"Hey, Namikaze, are you still fit to play?" Coach Bushy Brow then calls out.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Naruto says, although the slight sting on his side tells another story. But he sees no use in complaining. Besides he's had to deal with worse.

Coach Bushy Brow then nods before blowing his whistle.

"Alright guys, lets start from the beginning. And I expect a clean game," Coach Bushy Brow orders, staring rather pointedly at Neji who's currently in some kind of staring match with Sasuke as he squeezes onto the basketball.

Naruto, along with the others watches as the ball dribbles back and forth between the two and Naruto's surprised at how steady Neji is. Nothing is going as he planned, and just at that thought Naruto worries his bottom lip.

Just as he gets into position he feels his cell phone vibrating against his leg but he has no choice but to ignore it as he watches Sasuke snatch the ball from Neji in one quick move that leaves even Naruto himself impressed.

And it seems to be more of a battle between Sasuke and Neji rather than between Team A and Team B. This goes on for another couple of seconds before they finally decide to give the other players, including Naruto, the time of day.

The rest of the game goes on without incident, that is, save for the few times Neji tripped over his own feet trying to get the ball. This elicits a few laughs here and there as well as those collective 'awws' from the squealing fangirls sitting at the top of the bleachers.

Coach Bushy Brow is the least bit amused by Neji's supposed antics as he continuously yells out, "This is not a joke," and "step up your game" and Naruto's all time favorite, "You're a disgrace to basketball." And Naruto's surprised that the Coach hasn't called Neji onto the bench.

But of course Neji is one of Coach Bushy Brow's star althetes. Naruto snorts in disgust, he's always hated favoritism. And maybe he underestimated the way Coach Bushy Brow thinks of Neji.

He tries shaking himself away from these thoughts, telling himself not to panic and that the night was still young. Well sort of. At the most, he probably had about thirty more minutes for something good to come through.

Naruto soon finds his answers to his prayers.

After Sasuke smoothly grabs the ball from within Neji's grasp, the fact that Sasuke can do this so easily within the last few rounds is because Neji's response have become sluggish, he tosses it to one of their open teammates who's now being accosted by the opposing team.

Naruto raises his hand, to show that he's open and watches as after a split decision the guy throws the ball in his direction. Within seconds Naruto finds the ball within his grasp and makes a run for it as he dribbles the ball on the gymnasium floor.

And for a minute he thinks he might be able to make the shot but realizes that to Coach Bushy Brow and the others might see his move as arrogant, especially when he sees Gaara out in the open.

Just as one of the opposing teammates gains on him, he fakes right and goes left before throwing the ball in Gaara's direction.

"Nice move," he hears Coach Bushy Brow call out. And Naruto finds his lips twitch in response.

Running, Naruto watches as Gaara dribbles. And Naruto assumes that he'll stop and take the shot. But he then finds himself equally shocked and impressed when he watches Gaara go in for, what he now notices a slam dunk.

And just as Gaara makes the air jump, Naruto finds that everything after that happens in a blur of movement.

One minute Gaara is diving for the net and the second he's being thrown onto the gymnasium floor. And Naruto could've sworn he heard a _crunch._

"What the fuck was that for?" Gaara explodes, before letting out a moan as he glares up at an unapologetic looking Hyuga. Or at least it looks that way from where Naruto's standing.

"You could've dodged that," Neji says, and Naruto wants to say, 'um no he couldn't.'

Naruto then flinches at the sound of a loud whistle piercing through the room.

"That's enough," Coach Bushy Brow says and Naruto is surprised to notice a vein practically popping. "That's it, you're done." He directs this at Neji, who argues by saying,

"What? It was an accident, besides I'm sure he's fine." And then he chances a glance at Gaara. And Naruto notices that Neji seems to be too far gone to feel any sort of remorse.

"You broke his wrist," somebody cries out, and Naruto turns to see one of the guys kneeling by Gaara.

"Well then get him an ice pack then," Neji says irritated. "Now are we going to play or what?"

And everybody's looking at Neji as if he's grown three heads.

"Didn't you hear what I just said, you're done. You're cut from basketball," Coach Bushy Brow says, giving Neji a look that clearly says, 'don't you dare argue with me.' But of course Neji's not quite in his right mind as he says,

"What, Coach? That's not fair."

"I'd say it is, wouldn't you?"

"No," Neji argues, slamming the basketball onto the gymnasium floor. And everybody's staring at him with bated breath. "I'm better than all of these losers. You know this and I know this."

Naruto notices some bristle at his comment while he chooses not to take any offense to it.

"Oh is that so? From what I've seen you've done nothing but trip and choke," a boy says and Naruto could kiss him.

Neji rounds on him, fist raised.

"What the fuck was that?"

"Enough!" Coach Bushy Brow bellows before directing his attention to Neji. "You're through."

In answer, Neji doesn't give up the ball as he continuously dribbles it onto the gymnasium floor, and in between his legs. And now he's just showing off.

"That's enough," Coach Bushy Brow repeats. But like before Neji pays him no heed as he runs across the gym floor, he then sails through the air ready to make the dunk. And just as he lets go of the net, he falls onto the floor.

And it's not until Neji is bellowing out 'son of a…' and 'fuck' as he clutches his knee that Naruto realizes something's wrong. And everybody's glued to their spots until Coach Bushy Brow spurs them into action.

Instead of Neji, Naruto makes a beeline towards Gaara who's still sitting on the floor clutching at his wrist.

"I got this," he mutters to the boy beside Gaara, who just nods before taking a step back.

"You okay?" Naruto then asks as he stares down at Gaara.

"Not really," Gaara breathes out with a bitter chuckle before adding, "but probably better than him." And by him he means Neji. Naruto follows his gaze to see Coach Bushy Brow tending to Neji's ankle.

Naruto watches with deep satisfaction when Neji lets out a loud howl before bellowing out, "Don't fucking touch me," and trying to slap his hand away.

"I'll take him," Naruto hears Sasuke grumble as hooks Neji's arm over his shoulder before wrapping his arm around his waist.

"Fuck, I don't feel too well," Neji then mumbles as he leans his body against Sasuke. And then he's hunched over as he pukes onto the gymnasium floor.

And that moment marks the best part of Naruto's night. That is, until much later when he hears the distraught sounds of Suigetsu's cries in the parking lot. And well…that's pretty much music to Naruto's ears.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC…<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>And there you have it! Was it good enough….Of course the next chapter will be the aftermath of basketball tryouts as well as talk of the initiation that was mentioned a couples of chapters back (hopefully I'll be able to fit that in.).

**P.S. **Unfortunately if you hadn't noticed already since it took me three weeks to get this chapter out, I'll no longer be able to update weekly. I thought I'd be able to but I've been busy these past weeks. Dx But other than updating my other stories, I'm going to try focusing solely on this story so I'll try to at least update twice a month. So expect the next chapter at either the end of August or sometime in Mid September. **For those who review, you get an exclusive sneak peek into the next chapter and Suigetsu's mind. **xD


	14. Dearest Suigetsu

**Full Summary: **Naruto Uzumaki was the scrawny, quiet outcast with the coke bottle glasses everybody bullied. The Ice Prince, Sasuke Uchiha was the cruelest of them all, literally driving Naruto away after humiliating him in front of the whole student body. After a fatal accident that takes the life of both his parents, Naruto is back, more handsome than ever under the guise of Naru Namikaze with only one thing in mind. Revenge.

**Pairings:** SasuNaru, SasuSaku, SuiNaru, NejiGaa, KibaHina, Past ShikaIno and others

**Rating:** Mature (boy on boy sexing, don't like, don't read)

**Warnings:** slash (read above), sex, swearing, bullying, self harm, drug use, underage drinking, Sakura bashing, possible character death in the future (Not Sasuke or Naruto), revenge (there will be times when Naruto may take it a little bit too far, I just want to warn ya, as you saw in the last chapter.)

**Author's Note: **Thanks to everybody who reviewed, you guys are awesome and I don't think I say that enough. It's nice to know what you guys think of my story and it gives me inspiration for my story. So I'm glad all of you are out there, enjoying this. xD And of course I can't forget to thank my awesome beta **yamaihime** who by the way helped with the letter from Karma. Anyways, here's the fourteenth chapter finally, and it might leave you with more questions about Neji and Gaara's relationship lol. Anyways, enjoy!

**Second Author's Note: **READ AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END OF THE STORY WHEN YOU'RE DONE. xD

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirteen: <strong>Dearest Suigetsu  
><em>I'm not afraid (I'm not afraid)<br>To take a stand (to take a stand)  
>Everybody (everybody)<br>Come take my hand (come take my hand)  
>We'll walk this road together, through the storm<br>Whatever weather, cold or warm  
>Just letting you know that, you're not alone<br>Holla if you feel like you've been down the same road (same road)_  
><strong>- Not Afraid by Eminem<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Summer Before Third Grade, Age 7 &amp; 8 – Sasuke, Naruto &amp; Sakura<strong>

"_Look, it's Piggy the Porkchop," a boy around the age of nine calls out to his friends. _

_Naruto looks up from his position in the sandbox, taking his eyes off the sandcastle he and Sasuke are in the midst of making to survey the three boys who look to be not much older than them. He watches them surround a small plump girl sitting on a bench. _

"_What do you go there?" Another boy asks in a mocking tone before snatching what looks like a little booklet from the girl's grasp. _

"_Hey!" The girl shrieks, standing up only to be pushed back down._

"_Looky here, Bubblegum Brain has a diary," the boy says as he flips the book open. _

_Naruto bites his lower lip anxious, part of him wants to go over there and kick their butts and the other part, the more rational part is to get an adult involved. _

"_Give it back," the girl cries out, trying to rip the diary from the boy's hands. The boy pushes her away at arms length, still holding up the diary. _

"_What does it say?" The boy's friend asks as he holds a steady hand onto the girl. _

"_I went to the grocery store this morning and saw a boy today," the boy says in answer. His voice rising high as his eyes scan the contents of the diary. "He was just oh so cute. I think I might love him." _

_The boys laugh while the girl turns a startling shade of red from embarrassment which quickly morphs into anger when the boy holding the diary rips out the page. _

"_How about me? Do you think I'm cute?" The boy asks, puckering up his lips which elicits more laughter. Naruto furrows his eyebrows in confusion, not getting the joke. He then chances a quick glance at Sasuke who doesn't seem to notice that anything is amiss, still wrapped in creating his sandcastle. _

"_Give it back," the girl growls trying to stand up only to be pushed back down again. The boy doesn't say anything this time, there's only silent snickering involved as the boy turns the page, proceeding to rip it out. And this continues to go on for god knows how long, with the girl crying that Naruto finally decides that enough is enough. _

"_Sasuke," Naruto says, biting his lower lip as he chances another glance at the girl before turning his attention back to his best friend._

"_Mmm," Sasuke returns, trying to do the finishing touches to the tower before looking up. _

"_Help her," Naruto murmurs back. And at Sasuke's confused expression Naruto points to the three boys and the girl. Sasuke follows his gaze, his expression unreadable until he turns back to Naruto. _

"_Why?" _

"_What do you mean why?" And this time it's Naruto's turn to be confused. "It's the right thing to do isn't it? You always protect me when the kids from our school pick on me."_

_And now Sasuke looks annoyed as he says, "That's different," before immediately clamping his mouth shut. He tries to prevent himself from groaning when Naruto asks,_

"_How?" _

"_Fine, I'll help," Sasuke grumbles, wiping the sand onto his pants before standing up, trying to tell himself that he's only doing this to get Naruto off his back. Naruto looks on with a satisfied smile. _

_Sasuke catches himself just as his lips twitch into a small smile of his own._

_Naruto watches as Sasuke steps out of the sandbox, walking over to the three boys._

"_Hey!" Sasuke calls out, stuffing his hands into his pocket. Sasuke has always looked older for his age so he's about the same height as the other boys which barely leave him at a disadvantage. "Stop it." _

_The three boys turn, startled before visibly relaxing. They don't seem to be the least bit threatened by Sasuke. They should be though. _

"_Looky here, it's piggy the porkchop's boyfriend," one of the boy's cackle admist the little girls cries. _

_The little girl looks up, her pink hair a mess and tear tracks sliding down her cheeks. _

"_Is this what you do for fun, pick on little girls?" Sasuke asks in a calm voice, arching an eyebrow. _

"_It's none of your business what we do, now run along little boy," the second boy says, puffing out his chest to show who's the stronger boy here which is just ridiculous, he's probably about the same age as them if not a year or two older. _

_Sasuke just looks away with a snort before bringing his fist back and punching the boy in the face much to the other's surprise, even Naruto's. Although he doesn't know why he should feel surprised, he knows what Sasuke's capable of. That was a part of why he sent him to help the little girl, a part of him wanted to see the boys hurt badly. _

"_Oi, what d'you do that for?" the boy's friend cries out, dropping the diary. And just as he's about to step on it, Sasuke prevents him from doing so as he pushes him to the ground. And then he's on him, slapping him, punching him and just as Naruto quickly scrambles up from his sandbox to get to Sasuke, to stop him, a man is pulling Sasuke off the boy. _

"_Where are your parents boy?" the man is asking him, his hand still on Sasuke's collar. Sasuke roughly slaps his hand away, panicking, before running in the opposite direction without sparing a glance at Naruto. _

"_Sasuke!" Naruto cries out but it's too late. _

"_Don't be mad at him mister," the girl says softly to the man who's scowling at Sasuke's retreating back. "He was only trying to help. They were making fun of me." And the man follows her glance to the two boys groaning on the ground. Naruto notices that the third boy is nowhere to be found. _

_Naruto watches in surprise when the man hauls the two boys up, manhandling them the way he manhandled Sasuke earlier. _

"_D-dad I can explain," one of the boy's stutter out as he's being hauled down the street. Naruto stares after them before returning his gaze to the pink haired girl who's now kneeling on the cement ground, gathering up the ripped pages from her diary._

"_Let me help," Naruto finds himself saying as he runs to kneel down next to her. She looks up, startled. Her green eyes puffy and red around the edges. And Naruto find himself blurting out,_

"_You have pretty eyes." And then he's blushing a bright red as he quickly looks away. _

"_Oh, thank you," the girl says with a small smile as she gathers up the ripped pages and stuffs them into her diary. _

_After getting over his earlier embarrassment, he proceeds to help her pick up the pages. Just as he's about to pick one up, it's immediately snatched from his hand. Naruto looks over at her, startled and a little offended. _

"_I'm sorry," the girl stutters, stuffing the remaining pages into her diary before standing up. Naruto does the same. "It's just that I've written personal stuff in them, and I get paranoid. I don't like people reading them." _

_She tucks a lock of her pink hair behind her ear, giving Naruto a shy and hesitant smile. Naruto is caught between being offended that she would think that badly of him, he's not like those other boys who feel the need to read his sister's diary. He doesn't even have a sister to begin with although sometimes he wishes he does. _

"_Was that your friend?" She then asks, holding her diary close to her chest. Just when Naruto is about to ask 'who,' she clarifies by saying, "The boy who saved me. I wanted to thank him." _

_At the mention of Sasuke, Naruto inwardly panics. His eyes wander around the park, in search for the familiar dark hair and pale skin. _

"_I've got to find him," Naruto says because he almost forgot. And it's his fault that Sasuke ran away, his fault that those two kids got beaten by Sasuke, not that they didn't deserve it. _

"_I can help," the girl says, biting her lower lip. _

"_Okay," Naruto finds himself saying uncertainly before continuing with, "Follow me." He's already certain he knows where Sasuke went. _

"_My name is Sakura by the way. Sakura Haruno," the girl, Sakura says as she rushes to catch up with him, her legs shorter compared to Naruto. _

_And with a bright smile Naruto says, "I'm Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki. Nice to meet ya."_

...

"Fuck," are the cries that reach Naruto's ears the moment he exits Konoha Academy's entrance doors with Gaara, Sasuke and a moaning Neji in tow. And it takes all of Naruto's will power not to bark out laughing.

And as much as he'd like to go over there, to see Suigetsu's out of this world reaction he has other priorities to deal with right now. Like bringing Gaara to the hospital because he can't help but feel guilty. After all, if he hadn't spiked (well if Kiba hadn't spiked) Neji's water bottle with a pill that clearly wasn't for him, Gaara wouldn't have gotten hurt.

"I don't feel so good," Neji groans, breaking Naruto from his thoughts. He spears a glance over at Neji who's leaning against Sasuke for support. Neither of them seem to notice anything admist across the parking lot. Neji is too busy feeling sick and Sasuke is too busy looking annoyed.

"I'll bring the car around," Sasuke says, leaning over Neji as he addresses both Naruto and Gaara. And Naruto is left to nod after them dumbly as he watches Sasuke haul Neji down the steps.

He then turns when he hears a groan.

"Are you alright?" Naruto finds himself asking as he watches Gaara take a seat on the steps, clutching his wrist.

"What was he thinking?" Gaara asks in wonder, ignoring Naruto completely. But Naruto doesn't bother feeling offended as he takes a seat beside Gaara.

"What do you mean?" Naruto says, furrowing his brow in serious confusion.

Gaara looks up, staring at Naruto through his fringe of red hair with a look that says 'what do you think?' But no, the serious question is what Gaara thinks.

"Why would he drink when he knows his ass was riding on these try outs?" Gaara growls, scowling. "I should've known that water wasn't just ordinary water. What a fucking idiot."

"Wait, you think Neji was drunk?" Naruto asks, both surprised and amused.

"He was drinking before tryouts," Gaara explains turning to look at him. "He tends to drink when he's under pressure. These tryouts mean a lot to him. What a fucking idiot. I should've known that water bottle had vodka in it. I'm sure it did."

Naruto finds himself taken aback, first at the fact that this has probably been the most Gaara has talked to him and second because Gaara seems to be more worried about Neji than that broken wrist of his.

Then something finally occurs to him, and his heart rate picks up. He opens his mouth, ready to say something, anything when he is stopped by the sound of a beeping horn. Gaara and Naruto both turn around to see a car pull up in front of the school, a very sleek, very red car.

_Rich bastard, _Naruto thinks as he stands up, holding out his hand for Gaara to take. After a few more moments, Gaara lets himself be pulled up.

"Gaara!" A rather delirious voice calls out, and they both turn to see Neji leaning his head outside the window, waving at Gaara with a wide smile.

Naruto hears Gaara's exasperated sigh as they both walk down the steps towards the car. Naruto's lips form a frown. It seems he'll never be able to understand Gaara and Neji's relationship.

"Get in," Sasuke says once they stop in front of the car. Seeing Gaara still clutching his wrist, Naruto rushes over to pull the door open for him.

"Ever the gentleman," Gaara's voice drips with sarcasm before sending a small smile Naruto's way as he slides through the door. It leaves Naruto dumbfounded.

"Are you getting in or what?" This time it's Sasuke who's speaking as he leans across Neji, staring up at Naruto with a bemused smile.

"Yeah, yeah," Naruto mutters, sliding in beside Gaara.

"Buckle up boys," Neji says with a giggle before hiccuping.

Naruto and Gaara both share an incredulous look. Gaara breaks the stare by rolling his eyes upward.

"He's right, I need to get this fucker out of my car before he throws up all over the place," Sasuke says, looking up at them through the mirror with an arched eyebrow.

As Naruto is about to do just that, he stops when he notices Gaara struggling. Naruto stiffles a laugh.

"Let me do it," Naruto mutters, gesturing for him to put his arms up. Just as he's about to buckle Gaara in, Sasuke pulls out of the parking space before speeding down the street.

Naruto stumbles sideways, glaring at Sasuke's back as he mutters, "Warn a guy will ya." And in answer he receives a deep chuckle. Naruto ignores him as he buckles Gaara in.

"Look it guys," Neji mutters, his cheek pressed against the now rolled up window. "There are flying pigs everywhere, woah. They're so fat and pink and…and…"

He then dissolves into giggles. And Naruto can't bring himself to feel amused, not after finding out that Neji had alcohol in his system before the pill was poured into the water bottle. And he's positive it was water, not vodka or anything of the sort. Right?

"What the fuck did you have?" Sasuke mutters darkly, sparing Neji a sideways glance before turning his attention back to the road.

And then much to everyone's horror, even Sasuke's, Neji starts singing as he makes patterns on the window,

"Twinkle, twinkle little star. How I wonder what you are. Up above the world so high. Like a diamond in the sky. Twinkle, twinkle little star. How I wonder what….ugh I think I'm gonna be sick."

"Don't you fucking dare throw up in my car," Sasuke warns darkly as he skids to a stop. And Naruto finally notices that they're outside of what looks like the hospital, a hospital Naruto hasn't been to for quite some time.

And just as Sasuke stops the car, Neji leans forward and pukes.

"Motherf…" Sasuke growls, hopping out of his car before slamming the door shut. Frozen to his spot, Naruto watches as Sasuke rounds his vehicle and pulls open the passenger side door before hauling Neji out.

Naruto's lips form a frown as he watches. But he's quickly broken away from his feelings by the sound of a throat clearing.

He turns to see Gaara already unbuckled, staring at him, his lips pursed tightly before saying in a clipped tone, "Are you getting out or what?"

Naruto finally unbuckles by the time Gaara slides out, still clutching his wrist. And Naruto wrinkles his nose when the stench of vomit reaches his nostrils.

"Sassshhuke, I-I don't feel shoooo well," Neji murmurs, his speech slurred, while leaning on Sasuke for support as they walk through the parking lot, Gaara and Naruto now following closely behind. "I-I'm sorry a-a-ab-bout the car Sassshuke."

"Forget about it," Sasuke mutters in that voice that clearly says 'all is not forgiven. And I'll make you pay you little shit.'

"L-look at me Sassshuke," Neji whines, bringing his hands to Sasuke's chin, forcibly turning him as they come to a complete stop. "S-seriously man, you're like the bestest friend a guy could ever ask for. I-I l-l-love you dude."

And then he does something Naruto, Gaara and he's certain Sasuke doesn't even expect. He pulls Sasuke face down before planting his lips on top of Sasuke's. And after what feels like ten long seconds Neji lets go, smiling widely up at Sasuke as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

Sasuke just looks peeved. And Gaara, well looks like Gaara. Stoic and unreadable.

Neji giggles as he mutters into Sasuke's ear, loud enough for Gaara and Naruto to hear.

"Don't tell Gaara, he's the jealous type."

And then he dissolves into even more giggles. And Sasuke just ignores him as he hauls him through the automatic double doors.

"Remember, he's not himself," Naruto mutters to Gaara, who doesn't respond. And he doesn't even know why he's even saying this to Gaara. After all, it would be so sweet to see Neji's relationship go down the drain.

"I need a doctor," Sasuke stresses out in a low deathly voice as they make it to the waiting room.

The girl looks up with a bored expression, and Naruto is impressed to find that she's not one of those simpering fangirls who melt into a puddle of goo once they lay eyes on Sasuke Uchiha. Her expression doesn't even waver when her gaze sweeps to a rather delusional looking Neji.

"You'll need to sign a few forms sir, and I'll need to see his insurance –" the blond girl says before being abruptly interrupted by Sasuke slamming his hand onto the counter, startling an old lady from her slumber. She sends him the evil eye which Sasuke ignores.

"I don't have time for that. He needs to see a doctor now."

"It doesn't work like that. Look around you, your friend isn't the only person in need of a doctor," the girl says with a death glare.

"I don't feel so good," Neji mumbles, leaning his head on Sasuke as the receptionist and Sasuke continue to trade death glares.

"Just do it, there's no use arguing," Naruto says, leaving Gaara's side to mutter in Sasuke's ear.

Sasuke tenses before turning his head slightly towards Naruto. And just as he's opening his mouth to say something in response Neji immediately doubles over and throws up all over the floor and Sasuke's sneakers.

"Son of a bitch," Sasuke howls out in frustration and anger. And Naruto would've laughed if it wasn't for what happened next as all four, including the receptionist watches as Neji tumbles to the floor.

_Oh hell, _Naruto thinks with dread.

…

"Do you mean to tell me that you can't fix it?" Suigetsu asks, agitated. He clenches his fist, trying to prevent himself from doing something he'd really regret. Like perhaps crawling over the small counter and strangling the son of a bitch mechanic to death because the person he really wanted to strangle wasn't in the vicinity.

"That's exactly what I'm saying," the mechanic returns calmly much to Suigetsu's annoyance. "The headlights are busted, the bike has been absolutely smashed beyond repair, there's no way it can be fixed."

Suigetsu just growls before running an irritated hand through his dyed locks.

"There must be something," Suigetsu insists because there's no way he's letting go of his bike. There's no freaking way!

"There's nothing, kid. I'm sorry." And the fucker doesn't look the least bit sympathetic. Asshole.

"This fucking sucks," Suigetsu curses, slamming his hand against the counter and ignoring the loud grumbles behind him. And he really wants to kill the son of a bitch who did this.

The mechanic just shrugs, not the least bit perturbed by Suigetsu's outburst.

"Either your bike will be totaled or you could buy your bike back as salvage. Your call," the mechanic says.

And fuck, what the hell is Suigetsu going to do with the piece of junk if he can't ride it. It's useless to him, so having it totaled would be the understandable option but still…

"Hurry the hell up! You're holding up the line," he hears somebody call out.

Suigetsu turns around, eyeing the asshole as he gives him the middle finger before saying, "Fuck off."

He then turns back around to the mechanic who still fails to look the least bit fazed. He's probably had to deal with crazier shit than some blond blue haired high school student off his meds.

"Listen kid, I'll give you three days to figure it out, yeah?"

"Thanks man," Suigetsu says, feeling oddly touched. And for a brief second he feels a little bit ashamed for thinking such murderous thoughts earlier, after all, the mechanic seemed like a really cool guy if one could get past the multiple piercings and that god awful orange hair.

"Make sure you're back here within the next three days or we'll have no choice but to total it. If you decide to buy your bike back we'll negotiate the price."

"Yeah, yeah okay," Suigetsu mutters in response, once again running an irritated hand through his locks. "I'll try calling in tomorrow."

"See that you do. And word of advice, you might want to get into contact with your insurance company. You must've pissed off somebody pretty bad…." The mechanic says before trailing off.

And that right there just put a damper on Suigetsu's mood. And those murderous thoughts returned tenfold. But this time Suigetsu wisely kept his mouth shut.

"Thanks," Suigetsu says stiffly instead before giving him a slight nod and turning around. But just as he's about to walk away from the counter, a hand reaches out to grasp onto his wrist. And at that Suigetsu stiffens as he turns to find that the hand belongs to the mechanic.

Suigetsu tries his best to look murderous but instead of looking the least bit apologetic or scared, the mechanic just raises his hand to show he means no harm as he says,

"Sorry, kid. Here."

And Suigetsu now notices the mechanic holding a white envelope with his name written on it. Taking it tentatively, he chances a questioning glance at the mechanic who just shrugs before saying, "I found it among the wreck. Don't worry I didn't read it."

Suigetsu scoffs, that was the least bit of his worries. But he just lifts the envelope up in salute before walking away and stuffing it into the back pocket of his sweats.

As he exits out into the cool night air he feels around in his leather jacket until he hits the jackpot and digs into the inside pocket of his jacket for the crinkled cigarette pack and lighter.

Taking out the last cigarette from his pack, he puts it in between his trembling lips before flicking on the lighter.

Lighting the cigarette, he places the crunched up pack and lighter into his leather pocket as he leans against the brick building.

He closes his eyes as he puffs the cigarette, feeling his nerves calm. There's a part….no a big part of him that's angry, that wants to kill the fucker responsible. And then there's another part, a part of him that's just feels tired and drained.

Cigarette hanging limply from in between his lips, he rubs his tired eyes before reopening them to find a familiar car pulling up to the curb.

Flicking the ashes to the ground, the cigarette now hangs limply in between his thin pale fingers as he opens the car door before sliding in.

And before he realizes what's happening, he's being slapped on the arm, across the head that he feels his head lean forward from the force of the slap. Suigetsu barely reacts as he turns to stare at his twin sister, raising one pale blond eyebrow.

"Don't look at me like that. You're a fucking idiot," Karin says bluntly.

"Why thank you darling sister for those kind words," Suigetsu says, his voice dripping with obvious sarcasm as he rolls down the window before placing the cigarette in between his lips. And Karin's hand quickly shoots out, snatching the cigarette from between his lips before rolling down the window and flicking it out into the dark night.

"Why the fuck did you do that, woman?" Suigetsu cries out, glaring daggers at his sister who doesn't look the least bit fazed. "You're buying me another pack."

Karin just gives him a look that says 'oh am I?' before turning her attention back to the road as she pulls away from the curb.

"You know I don't like it when you smoke in my damn car."

And just as she comes to a complete halt at a red light she turns around and flicks his ear.

"You're a fucking idiot," she states again.

"You already said that, you cow," Suigetsu before eliciting out a howl when Karin pinches him hard with her sharp nails.

"That bike cost a fortune. It was dad's," Karin says, her lips pulling down into a small frown. And for once in his life Suigetsu doesn't have a retort to that. Instead he mumbles,

"I know. It wasn't my fault though."

Karin just lets out a sigh as she reaches across the seat to ruffle his hair, something she does rarely and something she used to do when they were kids. It never fails to keep Suigetsu calm.

But the spell is quickly broken as Suigetsu then says, "I'm going to get the fucker who did this and make him wish he'd never been born. First I'm going to break their kneecaps, then I'm going to…"

"Can they fix it?" Karin asks quietly, breaking through his tirade, but not quiet enough that Suigetsu couldn't hear her. He quickly sombers at the memory of his little visit to the mechanics.

"No, it's smashed beyond repair they say."

"Jesus Christ," Karin quietly curses as she turns onto their street.

"They said I have three days to make a decision to either have it totaled or to buy back the bike as salvage," Suigetsu says, tapping his hands on the leather of the car door.

"What do you mean decision? Wouldn't it make sense to just have it totaled," Karin says as she pulls into their driveway. Suigetsu looks up to find the lights on in the house.

_Fuck! _

The last thing he needs is his mother up. She's the last person he wants to see, at least this late at night.

"It's not that simple," Suigetsu all but growls, going on the defensive. And he's sure Karin can sense the tension in his words for the next words out of her mouth is simply,

"Okay, I understand."

She then turns off the ignition. And just as Suigetsu opens the door, getting ready to hop out, Karin stops him with a hand on his arm. It takes all of Suigetsu's willpower not to lash out, luckily his sister is the only one who he allows this close despite how pissed off he is at her seventy percent of the time.

"She's trying," Karin says, chancing a glance at their lit house. The worst thing about having Karin as a twin sister, it's like she can read his fucking mind. He tenses.

"I'll take care of her," she then murmurs before letting her hand go. With his jaw clenched, Suigetsu just nods before hopping out the door and slamming the door shut.

Instead of heading towards the front door like normal people, but then again Suigetsu isn't what most people would call normal, he makes a beeline for the side of the house where he keeps the ladder.

He finds the ladder where he left it, against the oak fence. He picks it up before walking back to the side of the house to set the ladder against his bedroom window before making the climb.

He's relieved to find that he left his bedroom door unlocked as he hooks his fingers underneath before pulling it up.

He climbs through it, plopping right onto the bed. He then startles when he hears the slight crinkle and he remembers that envelope he got from the mechanic.

Standing up he takes it from his back pocket, giving it one hard stare before shrugging to himself as he opens it.

He takes out the folded paper. As his eyes scan the letter, what he reads has him trembling in anger.

_Dearest Suigetsu,_

_I don't know if you can read words across a page without those pills of yours to keep your sanity, but I'll assume the best and hope that you do know your Alphabet. _

_So what did you think of that little surprise I left you? Think of this as a little taste of what is yet to come for you. I'll settle for the satisfaction of you having to explain to your mechanic and to your loser friends what happened to your ride. Like you, I suspect it is beyond repair _

_Sincerely,_

_Karma _

He crinkles the envelope and letter in his hand before letting out a loud scream. And he doesn't care if he alarms the neighbors, Karin or worse, his mother. He's beyond caring as he smashes the picture frames on his dresser, claws at the posters on his wall and topples his night stand table until his room is left a mess with broken glass on the floor.

He then bangs his head against the wall before pulling his arm back and smashing it into the wall, leaving a gaping hole in its wake.

It takes Suigetsu a minute to experience any sense of pain until he finally feels his knuckles begin to throb. And then he's sliding down the wall, clutching his throbbing hand as he lets out a barking laugh.

Its five minutes later when Karin and his mom find a thoroughly insane Suigetsu laughing his head off while holding onto his bleeding fist.

He then peers up at them through his messy blond blue hair with tears in his eyes as he says through giggles,

"I think I broke a knuckle."

* * *

><p><strong>TBC…<strong>

**Author's Note: **And there you have it folks. I wanted to get this chapter out before I went back to school so I wasn't able to cover everything I wanted to cover in this chapter. But I hope you guys still enjoyed it! Just a warning, it might take me a little bit longer to update the next chapter but hopefully not too long. My goal is to make it to the 20th chapter by the end of the year.

**What to hopefully expect in the next chapter: **more Neji and Gaara, more Kiba, Neji's POV, A letter from Karma, hopefully finally a talk about the initiation.

Oh and before I forget, since this story has become so popular and I realize that I still have so much that I can do with this story I decided that I'm going to split this story into two parts which means that there will indeed be a **SEQUEL** although this first part isn't even close to being done yet.

Anyways, until next time…. xD


	15. Speed Bump

**Full Summary:**Naruto Uzumaki was the scrawny, quiet outcast with the coke bottle glasses everybody bullied. The Ice Prince, Sasuke Uchiha was the cruelest of them all, literally driving Naruto away after humiliating him in front of the whole student body. After a fatal accident that takes the life of both his parents, Naruto is back, more handsome than ever under the guise of Naru Namikaze with only one thing in mind. Revenge.

**Pairings:** SasuNaru, SasuSaku, SuiNaru, NejiGaa, KibaHina, Past ShikaIno and others

**Rating:** Mature (boy on boy sexing, don't like, don't read)

**Warnings:** slash (read above), sex, swearing, bullying, self harm, drug use, underage drinking, Sakura bashing, possible character death in the future (Not Sasuke or Naruto), revenge (there will be times when Naruto may take it a little bit too far, I just want to warn ya, as you saw in the last chapter.)

**Author's Note: **Gosh guys, thanks for the awesome reviews! I've already made it pass 900 reviews, lets see if we can make it to 1,000 mkay? xD But seriously, you guys are awesome and I'm just astounded by just how much everybody likes the story. And I'm sorry that it's taken me almost four months to finally update, it's the longest I've been away from this story in like a year. But fear not, since the school semester is over, and I'll be on break for over a month I plan on updating as much as I can. But in the meantime, I hope you enjoy this chapter! It's a long one to make up for the last one!

**Second Author's Note: **Also, I can't forget to thank my two betas **yamaihime **and **FutureIncoming**. xD

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fourteen: <strong>Speed Bump

_I'm at a payphone trying to call home  
>All of my change I spent on you<br>Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong  
>Where are the plans we made for two?<em>

_If "Happy Ever After" did exist,  
>I would still be holding you like this<br>All those fairy tales are full of shit  
>One more fucking love song, I'll be sick.<br>_**- Payphone by Maroon 5**

* * *

><p><strong>First Day of Third Grade , Age 7 &amp; 8 – Sasuke, Naruto &amp; Sakura<strong>

_Naruto was practically on cloud nine the moment he entered his classroom that Wednesday morning to find Sasuke sitting at the table by the window. He ignored the occasional shoves as he enthusiastically waved to Sasuke, who looked away from the window to turn his attention to Naruto. _

_Despite the scowl plastered on his face, Naruto noticed the small twitch of his lips as if he were fighting back a smile. Naruto's smile widens. As he begins his trek across the classroom, his steps falter when he notices a blond girl, Ino, that he recognizes when he gets a full view of her face, taking a seat beside Sasuke. _

_Uncertainty clouds his features as he watches Ino giggle with two of her friends, whispering conspiratorially to one another as they each traded glances at Sasuke who doesn't even try to hide his glare. _

_But instead of making them cower, it only makes them giggle even more hysterically which just makes Naruto mad. _

_Once he gets over his uncertainty, he marches right over to Sasuke's table. The three girls stop laughing once they notice Naruto looming over Ino. _

_Not the least bit intimidate, after all, a scrawny seven year old with glasses too big for his face hardly make for an intimidating figure. But Naruto wasn't one to back down._

"_Yes? Is there something you want?" Ino asks annoyed, as if she hadn't just stolen his seat. Not that she knew it was his seat to begin with but still. _

_Tilting his chin up, and puffing out his chest (eliciting a mocking laugh from one of the girls) he says, _

"_You're sitting in my seat." _

_But instead of moving she just sits there, as if she hadn't heard him. Her eyes wander around the room before saying, "Well there are other seats I'm sure you can sit in." _

_Naruto doesn't bother following her gaze. He doesn't care about any other seats. Besides he can already imagine that if he sat next to anybody else, they'd probably just mercilessly pick on him. And he didn't want that. Especially not on his first day of school. _

"_But that's my seat," Naruto says stubbornly._

_Ino breathes out in annoyance, "Haven't you heard of first come, first served? I was here first, now leave." _

_She then turns her attention back to her friends who barely spare him another glance. _

_This time Naruto does look over at Sasuke pleadingly. But instead of saying anything, Sasuke just stands up, startling Ino and her friends. And without so much as a backward glance Sasuke is walking away towards the front of the classroom. Naruto hastily follows him to the empty table. _

_With a small smile, Naruto takes a seat. At the sound of an indignant huff, Naruto can't help but turn around to see Ino staring at Sasuke with a wounded expression before her attention turns to Naruto. _

_Ino's eyes narrow into slits, and so do her other two friends, regarding him as if he were some sort of enemy. But Naruto can't really bring himself to care so he just smiles before turning around. _

"_Hi," Naruto chirps to Sasuke for the first time this morning. Naruto doesn't bother giving Sasuke the time to respond back as he says excitedly, "I wonder what we're going to do today. I'm so excited. Aren't you excited? I wonder who our teacher is. I hope they're nice. I don't want a mean teacher." _

_Naruto's nose scrunches up at the thought, remembering Hanzo who was their art teacher last year. He remembers being sent to the office more times than he can count. The guy seemed to have it in for him or something. _

_He then looks over at Sasuke before asking, "Why aren't you saying anything?" _

_The only thing he gets in response is a shrug and a 'hn.' But Naruto refuses to be deterred when he notices his lips twitching which just makes Naruto happy all over again. _

_Just as Naruto opens his mouth once again, he is stopped short when he notices Sasuke stiffen all over, his eyes trained on something over his shoulder. With a slight frown, Naruto turns around, wondering what could've caused Sasuke to react that way. _

_But the frown quickly turns into a bright smile when he sees a very familiar woman entering the classroom. _

_He then turns to Sasuke excitedly, hitting him in the arm playfully, "Your mom is going to be our teacher!" _

"_I can see that," Sasuke mutters. But Naruto is no longer paying him any mind as he turns back around before waving enthusiastically,_

"_Hi Mrs. U." _

_Naruto watches as the startled figure looks up, watching as her face turns to that of fondness before her gaze flickers to his right. _

_But before she can say anything else there's knock at her door. As she goes to answer it, hushed whispers break out. Whispers that cause Sasuke to stiffen even further._

"_That's Sasuke's mother." _

"_She's soo pretty." _

"_I hope she's nice." _

_Naruto had to restrain himself from turning around to retort "of course, she's nice." _

"_Pick a seat," he can hear Mikoto saying to someone. But Naruto couldn't see who it was. That is, until Mikoto walked back into the classroom, a familiar bubblegum haired girl following closely behind her. Her head bent as she clutches tightly to her lunch box. _

_Naruto practically glows before turning to Sasuke, who elbows. Sasuke glares, but the glare softens when he notices Naruto's smile. _

"_Look, its Sakura! You remember Sakura don't you?" _

_Sauske just grunts. Naruto frowns at him for a minute before turning to the front of the class where Sakura is still standing, still having yet to notice them._

"_Sakura!" He calls out, waving enthusiastically which earns him a few stares. _

_Her head immediately whips, and a smile twitches her lips as she notices Naruto. But then her gaze slides to his right, and a blush stains her cheeks. _

_She slowly walks towards them, her steps uncertain until she's standing in front of their table. _

"_Hi Naruto," she says before her green eyes flicker towards Sasuke as she says more shyly, "Hi Sasuke." _

_When Sasuke just grunts, Naruto pokes him until Sasuke finally utters, "Hi." _

_Naruto can hear a collective of gasps from behind him. And whispers. But he can't bring himself to care, not really. _

_Mikoto's cries for attention, abruptly stopping the fierce whispering. And if it looks like the majority of the girl population of the classroom is glaring at the new bubble gum haired girl, nobody says anything for the rest of the day._

…

"Somebody, page a doctor," the receptionist says as she rushes over towards a falling Neji. And this time her cool countenance is replaced with that of panic.

A lump forms in Naruto's throat. And he tries to force it down. Even Sasuke and Gaara are frozen in their spots, a look of horror washing over their faces. And Naruto can't help the next thought that passes through his mind.

_Oh my god, I killed him. _After all, it was his idea even if it was Kiba who actually spiked the bottle.

"Step aside," somebody says, wheeling in a stretcher. And everybody looks on as the nurses pick up Neji's limp body before heaving him onto the stretcher.

"He has a pulse," he hears one of them say. And Naruto lets out a sigh of relief, but just barely as he watches them start wheeling him down the hall and through closed doors.

"Where are you taking him?" Sasuke asks, about ready to follow but is abruptly stopped by one of the nurses as she says,

"Sir, I need you and your friends to wait out here." And then she's gone, leaving a frustrated Sasuke and from the looks of it, a pale looking Gaara behind.

Naruto tentatively takes a few steps towards Gaara until he's standing behind him. Just as Naruto brings himself to touch Gaara's shoulder in a comforting gesture, Gaara suddenly whirls around.

While still clutching his wrist Gaara barks out, "Don't touch me."

And with one last glare in Naruto's direction he's stomping off to God knows where. Everybody in the waiting room is staring at them with mixtures of annoyance and sympathy causing Naruto's cheeks to burn with embarrassment.

"Leave him," Sasuke says startling Naruto even though Naruto had no intention of following Gaara in the first place.

And now Naruto is caught between a rock and a hard place. A part of him wants to hightail it out of there, forget that it was his fault that all of this happened in the first place.

Naruto scoffs at the thought, as if this was easy to forget.

What if Neji died? Would this be considered murder? It wasn't as if he knew Neji was drinking before he decided to spike his water bottle. If he had then they wouldn't be standing here and the tryouts wouldn't have been so disastrous. But would that excuse hold up in court? He didn't think so.

"Stop your worrying, he's going to be fine," Sasuke cuts through his thoughts. And it isn't until now that he realizes that he's pacing, a sign showing his distress.

He stops, and then turns on Sasuke as he barks out, "How can you be so sure?"

And he's taken aback when he notices Sasuke's lips twitching. Just the sight makes Naruto's blood begin to boil.

_The nerve of him! _

Only Sasuke Uchiha would find a life or death situation amusing. And just when he's about to open his mouth and give Sasuke a piece of his mind, he's further taken aback when Sasuke says,

"I know Neji. He wouldn't just give up like that. He's stronger than all of this." and then Sasuke adds, "I'm heading down to the cafeteria. Wanna come? My treat."

Naruto, suddenly feeling wrong footed, finds that he can only nod as he stares at Sasuke's retreating back. It's difficult, even now to think that Sasuke actually gives a rat's ass about Neji. There was a time, Naruto remembers, when Sasuke was a caring, gentle soul even if Sasuke himself would adamantly deny it later on. But Naruto was beyond believing such a thing now. For the past five or so years Naruto always finds himself wondering if those six years of their friendship was a lie.

Naruto then just shakes his head. Sasuke probably just said that to earn some brownie points with him. Shortly after, he then follows Sasuke. Their trek down to the cafeteria is a silent one. That is until Naruto remembers Gaara.

"What about Gaara? Shouldn't we wait for him?"

Sasuke turns to him before turning back to look straight ahead as he says in response, "You can if you want. But you saw him. I hardly think he wants our company right now."

"Right," Naruto says with a nod because Sasuke actually makes sense.

Just as they enter the slightly busy hospital cafeteria Naruto closes his eyes, holding back a moan at the smell of food that reaches his nostrils which causes Naruto's stomach to grumble.

Seeming to have heard him Sasuke turns his head to the side, arching an eyebrow as he sends Naruto an amused smirk

Naruto mentally slaps himself when his cheeks grow hot in embarrassment. Then clears his throat before muttering, "What? I'm hungry."

Sasuke just hums in response before saying, "Get whatever you want, and I'll pay."

Naruto opens his mouth, about ready to say that he doesn't need his money, that he has enough thanks.

But instead he finds himself blurting out, "If this is your way of trying to get into my pants, it won't work."

Sasuke stops in his tracks at that, and Naruto watches, feeling both a mixture of horror and satisfaction bubbling up within his stomach.

"What do you take me for?" Is all Sasuke says, sending Naruto a wink before digging his hands into his pockets and walking away.

…

In the end Naruto chooses a bucket load of ramen noodles, a slice of pineapple pizza and a bottle of coke.

Naruto practically squealed, although he'd deny it if it came up in a conversation later, when he spotted a booth that served ramen. It must have been heaven sent.

As Naruto takes a seat across from Sasuke, he can't help but wrinkle his nose as he takes a look at Sasuke's rather healthy filled tray. But he wisely keeps his mouth shut.

"Thanks," Naruto then mumbles.

Sasuke just hums in response. And shortly after that, Naruto is practically chowing down his food like there's no tomorrow.

He then stops shortly when he catches Sasuke staring at him. Slurping the last bit of noodle hanging from between his lips he mumbles self-consciously, "Do I have something on my face?"

Naruto watches as Sasuke opens his mouth shortly before shaking his head.

"It's nothing," Sasuke then says, looking away. And for some reason this makes the atmosphere between them more awkward.

Naruto fidgets in his seat.

"What do you think of twenty one questions?" Sasuke then suddenly blurts out, breaking through the silence.

Naruto stares at Sasuke as if he's grown two heads. He furrows his eyebrows as he says, "What? Like the game?"

And Naruto watches with amusement, trying to bite his lower lip to stop him from laughing at the slightly constipated look on Sasuke's face.

"Forget about it," Sasuke mutters in response playing with his food.

"No, no. I uh like playing. Twenty one questions can be cool I guess," Naruto says, still stifling his laughter. And he can't help but wonder where Sasuke's flirtatious behavior went.

Sasuke looks up, his dark eyes searching Naruto's for what, Naruto can't be certain.

Seeming to have come to a decision, Naruto watches as Sasuke nods to himself.

"Wanna play?" Sasuke asks, licking his lips as a nervous gesture. And while Sasuke may be a good actor when it comes to seduction, Naruto has to remember that the guy's practically socially inept, no matter how much the girls at school go gaga over him.

When Naruto doesn't immediately respond Sasuke shifts awkwardly in his seat, "I mean you're part of our group now. It's only…it's just that it makes sense for us to get to know each other you know."

Picking at the pineapples on his pizza, Naruto looks up at Sasuke with an amused smirk.

"What ever happened to you just shamelessly flirting and me turning you down at every corner?"

And now Sasuke looks annoyed as he plays with his water bottle, for it seemed he was getting more uncomfortable by the minute.

"We don't have to play," Sasuke mutters.

_Is he pouting?!_

Naruto has to bite the inside of his cheek to stop himself from snorting out. Now that would be rather embarrassing and rude.

When he's finally certain that he won't randomly burst into laughter, he opens his mouth,

"What's your favorite color?"

In response Sasuke whips his head up,

"Wha-?"

As if talking to a slow child Naruto repeats, "What's your favorite color?" He watches, waiting, even though he already knows the answer before it even passes his lips.

_Black._

"Black," Sasuke finally says, flicking his eyes at something over Naruto's shoulder before returning his attention back to Naruto. "You?"

"You can't do that," Naruto automatically argues.

Arching an eyebrow Sasuke drawls out, "Do what?"

"Repeat the same question I already asked. That just makes the game boring, and it shows that you're unoriginal to the person you're asking the question to," Naruto finds himself blurting out for no good reason other than the sole purpose of annoying Sasuke.

And it works as Sasuke just rolls his eyes.

"Hn," Sasuke grunts.

And Naruto is caught between grinning and scowling. Grinning just because that one word brings up amusing memories, and scowling just because he's always hated it when Sasuke says, 'hn.' Hn isn't even a goddamn word.

When Sasuke doesn't offer anything else, and just to move from the awkwardness of this pointless argument, Naruto relents.

"Fine, fine. If you must know my favorite color is o-"

Naruto then stops himself right there. He was about to say orange. But he has to remind himself that he's no longer Naruto Uzumaki. No. He's Naru Namikaze, a military brat.

"Green. My favorite color is green," Naruto finishes.

And Naruto notices the tension in Sasuke's shoulders begin to relax a bit.

Naruto then bites his lip as he leans forward trying to rack his brain for another question, although he briefly wonders why he's even playing this game given the fact that he knows everything there is to know about Sasuke Uchiha.

_But Sasuke doesn't know that, _his inner voice points out.

And it's true, Sasuke thinks he's talking to a complete stranger, somebody he only met just a couple of weeks ago. A stranger he also just happens to want to use and fuck over to once again show just how much of a goddamn man he is.

The thought makes Naruto's blood boil all over again but he's able to remain calm enough as he finally croaks out,

"When's your birthday?"

_July 23__rd__._

"July 23rd," Sasuke says in response before taking a sip from his water bottle.

And just as Sasuke puts down his water bottle, Naruto braces himself for the next question that's surely to pass through Sasuke's lips.

"How about you? When's yours?" Sasuke asks, jerking his chin in Naruto's direction.

And even if he knew that Sasuke was going to shoot him back with that same question, Naruto finds himself in the midst of an inner battle.

To lie or not to lie. And really, he doesn't even know why he's having this inner battle to begin with.

It's not like if he outright said October tenth that Sasuke would point at him and say, 'aha you're Naruto Uzumaki.' After all, it seems Sasuke hasn't caught on to Naruto Uzumaki and Naru Namikaze being the same person. Nobody has.

What that is, Naruto's not sure. There's always the thought that Sasuke may sense who Naru really is but refuse to acknowledge it. Although nothing in Sasuke's behavior has proven that fact. Has he seriously changed that much in the past three years? Sure his hair is shorter and spikier, but it's still that same shade of bright blond. And sure he's gotten taller, bulkier with more meat about the arms and legs. And sure he no longer wears those hideous coke bottle glasses, glasses that hide his big sapphire blue eyes.

Maybe he has truly changed. But who knows.

He is still that same Naruto Uzumaki. And the fact that nobody seems to recognize who he is, especially Sasuke or Sakura was astonishing. Although he doesn't really know what he's complaining about, this makes everything all the more easier.

Now where was he? Realizing that he's staring off into space, he turns back to Sasuke who's staring at him both expectantly and with a look of poorly hidden annoyance.

"Wha –?" Naruto blurts out, shaking his head to clear all those mumbo jumbo thoughts.

"If I'm boring you just say so," Sasuke drawls.

But even with that 'fuck it' attitude, Naruto can tell that Sasuke looks just a tad bit insecure as he shifts in his seat. Naruto has to bite his lower lip to stop himself from bursting out laughing. He likes the idea of a squirming Sasuke.

"No, no, I'm sorry. I just tend to get like that. I go off into my own little world sometimes," Naruto is quick to say before blurting out, "What was the question?"

"Your birthday," Sasuke says shortly which is then followed by a grunt. He then gives Naruto a scrutinizing stare, "Unless you don't know when your birthday is."

And Naruto doesn't know whether Sasuke is serious or just trying to be funny. Naruto lets out a nervous chuckle.

And just as he opens his mouth, ready to answer a question that quite frankly shouldn't be so difficult to answer, his phone suddenly buzzes in his pocket, startling him.

As he digs into his pocket, grabbing his phone, he looks up at Sasuke, feigning an apologetic face.

He stares at the caller I.D.

Kiba.

"I have to take this. It's my grandfather," Naruto lies smoothly as he immediately stands up.

"I'll be back," he then promises Sasuke, who just waves him away with a flick of his hand but Naruto doesn't have the time to feel offended.

Turning on his heel, he heads outside and away from the loudness of the cafeteria.

Just as he enters the quiet hallway, he brings the phone up to his ear.

"Hello," Naruto says.

"Finally man, I sent you like six text messages, fuck I think we're screwed. I'm screwed. I seriously think someone saw me. I was there, smashing Hozuki's motorcycle beyond repair, if you saw what I did I think you'd be proud of me, anyways while I was smashing the guy's motorcycle I swear I heard the sound of clicking. And when I turned there was shadow, I swear to god man it was staring at me. Fuck, what if somebody took a picture and then showed it to Hozuki. He's going to kill us. No, he's going to kill me. He'll probably chop me up into little bits of pieces and feed me to the dogs," Kiba says all in one breath. And Naruto can practically hear his erratic breathing.

Naruto's stomach practically drops after it takes him about five minutes to absorb and digest every little word that Kiba has said.

"Okay," Naruto says, licking his lips. And he's surprised with how steady his voice comes out. "It might not be anything. There's no reason to panic –"

"What do you mean there's no reason to panic?" Kiba cries out. And before Naruto can get a word out, Kiba rattles on, "I have every reason to panic. Hozuki is going to fucking kill me. Have you seen the guy when he's angry? He's like a demon I tell ya."

Naruto rakes his hand into his blond spikes. And when he realizes that Kiba's done talking, he asks, "Where are you now?"

"I'm home. And I'm literally panicking dude," Kiba finally answers. Naruto tries not to roll his eyes.

"And you were wearing the hoodie right?" Naruto asks, just to clarify.

"Yeah."

At that Naruto sighs a little in relief.

"Then there's no way Suigetsu would know it's you. Whoever took your picture, if they were taking it, they probably didn't even get a good picture of your face. So like I said, there's no need to panic."

His statement is met with silence before the sound of nervous chuckling erupts from the other side of the phone.

"Right."

And then before Naruto can say anything Kiba asks, "Where are you right now? Are you still at tryouts?"

At the question directed at him, Naruto bites his lower lip debating on whether this would be the best discussion to have on the phone. Now that he thinks about it, he's not so sure seeing as Kiba was only freaking out just a few seconds ago. So coming to a decision he says in a clipped tone,

"I'm at the hospital."

And before he lets Kiba get a word out edge wise Naruto quickly says, "Let's not talk about it right now. Wanna meet up?"

And even while on the phone, Naruto can practically feel Kiba just itching to ask questions. But Naruto is able to let out a low sigh of relief when Kiba just lets out a sigh before saying, "Fine, fine. Do you want me to pick you up? Or do you have a car of your own? Do you even drive?"

Naruto refrains himself from rolling his eyes, "No, no car or license. Um…do you think you can pick me up around the corner from the hospital?"

He can't risk Sasuke or even Gaara for that matter to see him getting into the car with Kiba. It would seem too suspicious because he's certain that when Sasuke and his posse extended their invitation for him to join their little group, that meant no fraternizing with the losers. And by losers he meant Kiba and anybody else who isn't remotely connected to the posse.

Kiba himself seemed to just realize this too as he said, "Oh right. Yeah sure, I don't live far…you're at Konoha Medical right?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, so yeah I don't live too far. I should be there in about twenty minutes," Kiba says and then he mutters something along the lines about 'stupid sisters' and something about 'fuck my life' and 'borrowing a car.' But Naruto can't be quite sure as Kiba just says, "I'll call you when I'm around the corner."

And before Naruto can utter out an okay, Kiba's already hung up. Naruto stares at his phone for a second longer, expecting it to ring again. But when it doesn't, he just shrugs to himself before pocketing it into his pants.

He then turns around before his heart practically beats out of his chest at the sudden sight of Sasuke standing in the cafeteria doorway, staring at him with half lidded eyes.

And Naruto's heart is beating so fast that he wonders just exactly how much Sasuke has heard. He finds himself rooted to the spot, watching Sasuke, but like expected Sasuke's expression is unreadable.

"I have to uh go," Naruto says, gesturing to the staircase with his thumb while licking his lips self consciously.

"I'm needed home," Naruto then adds.

After another beat where Naruto and Sasuke are just staring at each other, Sasuke finally nods. And Naruto stops himself from letting out a huge sigh of relief.

"Do you want a ride?" Sasuke asks just as they're walking up the steps, heading back towards the waiting room.

"No!" Naruto finds himself blurting out before he can stop himself. When Sasuke gives him a side long look as if Naruto were crazy, Naruto wants to smack his head against something.

_Could you be any more suspicious? _Naruto thinks to himself nastily.

He then amends himself by saying, "I mean no. My grandfather is picking me up."

Sasuke turns away for a sec, nodding before returning his attention back to Naruto.

"So rain check?"

"Huh?" Naruto turns to him, startled.

"Twenty one questions," Sasuke clarifies.

"Oh yeah," Naruto says distractedly once they make it to the entrance of the waiting room as he spots two distinctively familiar looking figures.

"Is that…"

"There you guys are!"

_Ino and Sakura. _

"What are you guys doing here?" Naruto asks blinking before realizing just how stupid that sounds.

And from the looks Ino and Sakura are sending him they think the same exact thing.

Sakura is the one who answers.

"Because Neji is our friend," Sakura says in that _duh _voice. Naruto just wants to slap her. But he isn't a violent man. Much.

"We got a call from Gaara, who has a broken wrist by the way, because this _bozo _apparently doesn't know how to use a phone," Ino says, gesturing to Sasuke with a glare as she spits out the word 'bozo.'

Sasuke doesn't look the least bit perturbed which isn't saying much really.

"Where is Gaara by the way?" This time it's Sakura, who peers around the waiting room.

Naruto is about to answer when he feels the vibration in his leg pocket. He turns away, flipping his cell phone open to see the name Kiba on the Caller ID.

Just as Naruto looks back up he sees Sasuke staring at him who just nods, and when he's certain that he still has Sasuke's attention he says, "Call me..."

And he stops speaking for a minute, biting his lower lip. What he wants to say is _if _but instead he says, "call me when Neji wakes up," before he mutters his goodbyes to both Sakura and Ino before pushing his way through the now crowded waiting room.

He then finds himself skidding to a stop when he sees three figures, two distinctively familiar and one slightly familiar trekking their way towards him. Or from the looks of it, towards the hospital itself.

He notices Suigetsu looking worse for wear, and clutching his fist and wait, is that blood? Karin is muttering something to him, her face a mixture of worry and annoyance. Both looks combined make it come off as a horrible grimace.

And the skinny looking woman beside them looks as if she just ate a sour apple that wasn't to her liking. And he could see the distinct similarities between her and both Karin and Suigetsu.

And as he stares at the woman harder, a sudden memory comes to him.

It was a hot summer after fifth grade, a summer without Sasuke because he had to go visit some cousin who lived like fourteen hours away. And Sakura had been grounded because she kicked some kid who kept calling her 'rat face.'

He was bored so he had decided to ride the new bike his father had just gotten him after a big pay day.

He had decided to take a longer route back home after riding along the beach, a route that happened to lead past Suigetsu's house.

He found himself skidding to a stop in front of an ordinary enough house, with paint chipping off the steps and outside walls of the house.

But that isn't what catches his attention. It's the sound of yelling. The yelling makes him freeze in his spot. Especially when he hears the sound of a distinctly familiar voice.

"I wish you had never been born!" another voices screeches. A woman's voice.

_Well, that's not very nice_, Naruto thinks with growing discomfort.

"I wish you weren't my mother so we're even," that familiar voice says.

"Why, you ungrateful little…" the woman says. Naruto then gets a good look at the skinny looking woman with disheveled red hair, her mouth turned downward into a disgusted sneer. And something about her looks eerily familiar although he's certain he's never seen her before.

"Go fuck yourself," the voice snarls and then Naruto hears the sound of a slap resounding. The fighting grows so loud that Naruto wouldn't be surprised if the whole street could hear them.

J as he's about to peddle away, reminding himself that it's none of his business, and that he doesn't want to look like he's nosy or anything, he finds himself rooted to the spot. He stares with wide eyes, like a deer caught in the headlights, when he hears the sound of a screen door opening, revealing Suigetsu Hozuki.

Naruto's stomach literally drops, and he watches as a shoe hurls it way outside. The shoo flying just inches from Naruto's head is ducked just in time.

Whoa. Talk about family issues. And as he stares at a disheveled, crazy looking Suigetsu with a red imprint on his cheek – where his mother slapped him, Naruto assumes – he feels bad.

And then he comes to a whole other revelation that maybe Suigetsu is the way he is because of his life at home.

He remembers hearing about something like that. That people tend to bully other people because they weren't brought up like Naruto was, with a loving family. That all their life they were brought up around violence.

But whatever sadness Naruto feels for Suigetsu quickly vanishes when Suigetsu suddenly spots him. And Naruto practically shrinks under the evil glare, if looks could kill Naruto is certain he would've combusted into flames by now.

"What do you want four eyes? Want a piece of me? I'll make you so black and blue, your mommy and daddy wouldn't even recognize you," Suigetsu growls, raising his fist threateningly.

And Naruto doesn't need to be told twice, his heart pounding a mile a minute as he rides his way down the street without looking back.

The very first day of sixth grade, Naruto gets a split lip while Suigetsu sports a black eye, courtesy of Sasuke.

Naruto finds himself shaken from that particular memory when he feels the phone buzzing in his hand.

And he turns to find Suigetsu, Karin and their mother already past him. They seemed to not have noticed him sense they were too caught up in their own problems, like Suigetsu sporting a bloody hand apparently.

While watching Suigetsu's retreating back, Naruto brings the cell phone up to his ear.

"Yea?"

"Around the corner, in the small blue car," Kiba says before hanging up.

He pockets his cell phone back into his pocket, sparing Suigetsu one last glance before crossing the parking lot. Except for the bloody fist, however that happened, there wasn't much Naruto could decipher from Suigetsu at this moment. His face had been practically unreadable, except for the slightly crazed look in his eye.

Naruto shivered but was then startled out of his thoughts by the sound of honking. He whips his head around before he spots a small car that fits Kiba's description.

"Hey," Naruto breathes out, opening the passenger side door after Kiba unlocks it.

"Hey," Kiba returns and it isn't long until he's zooming down the street and away from the hospital. Naruto can't help but tense, half expecting Kiba to get into a panic attack about Suigetsu or even about Naruto being at the hospital.

Instead it's silent, and Naruto finds himself fidgeting throughout the car ride. He notices them riding down vaguely familiar streets. And at one point they even pass his old elementary school, just seeing the building makes his stomach clench.

He shakes away both the good and bad memories the moment Kiba turns on the radio, filling in the silence.

Fifteen minutes later they're pulling up to what Naruto assumes is Kiba's driveway. Curious, Naruto leans his head against the window, peering outside. It's a modest looking house. It isn't until Kiba has turned off the ignition and the radio that gets Naruto to scramble out of the car.

He then shuts the car door as Kiba walks past him without a word. And as Naruto follows Kiba up the stairs towards the red painted door, Naruto finds his eyes wandering around the quiet little neighborhood.

There isn't much that catches Naruto's eye seeing as its dark outside, so turning around, Naruto follows Kiba into his house and finds himself immediately attacked by a medium sized white furry dog.

And before he can help it a giggle escapes past his lips when he feels sandpaper like tongue lick at him eagerly.

"Akamaru!" Kiba barks. Once Naruto gets his giggling under control, he gestures to Kiba that it's alright as the dog ignores his owner in order to sniff at Naruto.

Naruto leans down and murmurs, "You've gotten big haven't you?" And as those words pass his lips he chances a peek at Kiba who doesn't seem to have noticed anything out of the ordinary much to Naruto's relief.

As Kiba leads Naruto further into the house he says, "Well, welcome to my humble abode." Naruto notices that it's quiet save for their collective breathing and Akamaru's occasional barks. As if seeming to have read his mind Kiba says,

"Ma went out to dinner with my sis and her new boyfriend. Didn't feel like going because her boyfriend's a complete douche."

He then turns to Naruto as they step into the slightly messy living room, "Do you want something to drink? I'd offer beer but well, my mom would kill me if she found two bottles missing."

"Water's fine," Naruto says shortly. And when Kiba leaves the living room, Naruto's eyes wander around the room.

He stares at the framed photos hung on the wall, his lips twitching at the sight a Kiba around six or seven grinning for the camera, his front two teeth missing. The next picture is of a Kiba around the age of probably ten embracing a girl, older than him with an uncanny resemblance which makes Naruto assume that the girl is Kiba's sister.

His eyes then wander to another picture that startles him, as his breath hitches in surprise. Staring at him is an eleven year old Kiba with a smiling Hinata, Shikamaru and…Ino.

He then starts when he hears a cough behind him. He turns around to see Kiba holding two glasses of ice water. And as he takes the glass, muttering a quick 'thank you', his eyes can't help but wander to the picture again.

Ino and Kiba, friends? He tries to think back to grade school, to middle school and Naruto's certain he's never seen Ino and Kiba so much as speak to each other. At least he doesn't think so, not that he paid too much attention to Kiba's life outside of school.

But when he thinks about it, he shouldn't be totally surprised. After all, he was once close to Sasuke and Sakura and look at where that got him.

He can't help but raise his eyebrow in question; even if he knows it isn't any of his business.

"We were once close," Kiba drawls, shrugging as he adds, "In the end Ino chose popularity over us."

The face Kiba's making prevents Naruto from saying anything more on the subject so instead he takes a seat on the plush brown sofa.

Silence then stretches for another minute or so until Kiba breaks it by saying, "So why were you at the hospital? You aren't hurt or anything?"

Kiba knits his eyebrows together as he stares at Naruto questioningly. In response Naruto takes a huge gulp of water.

Kiba just stares at him expectantly.

"Let's just say that aside from that little Suigetsu incient," Naruto starts, and he can't help but give Kiba a pointed look, "the whole thing went pretty smoothly until Gaara brokehiswrist, and Neji gotsenttotheemergencyroom."

He finishes his last words in a rush and they come out all mubled and jumbled. And from the confused look Kiba sends him, he hadn't quite caught on yet.

"What was that?"

Naruto takes a deep breath, taken a sudden interest in the ice cubes melting in his glass as he says, "Neji broke Gaara's wrist, and his own ankle."

And he has to stop abruptly when Kiba lets out a loud howl of laughter that apparently catches the attention of Akamaru who comes trotting into the living room, wagging his tail.

Naruto can't help the twitching of his lips as he stares at Kiba before his attitude turns somber.

"Wait until you hear the rest," Naruto finally says. Kiba abruptly stops laughing at that, raising an eyebrow at Naruto, clearly saying 'there's more?'

"Neji may have had a little bit of alcohol before the game," Naruto says, finding a particular spot on Kiba's cream colored wall. From the corner of his eye he can see Kiba stiffening as he processes what Naruto had just said. "The alcohol must've reacted badly with the pill because he collapsed at the hospital and is currently in the emergency room."

And once he finally gets this all out, he chances a glance at Kiba who's gone pale. At least Naruto thinks he's gone pale. It's hard to tell with Kiba's complexion.

After a few more minutes of strained silence, Naruto asks the one question that's been buggin him.

"You did only put that one pill in his water bottle, right?"

"Of course," Kiba says, looking affronted that Naruto would think any differently. Naruto shifts in his seat. Could you blame him?

And just when Naruto opens his mouth again, ready to tell him that he's sure everything will be fine, Kiba starts to freak out.

_Ah finally, _Naruto thinks.

"Fuck, fuck dude we killed him, didn't we? I'm too young to go to prison man, when I say those jokes like 'don't drop the soap,' I never considered the phrase would ever apply to me. And fuck, sweet Hinata will hate me for killing her cousin. Oh god I don't want her to hate me. And then too top it all off I think someone saw me wreck Suigetsu's bike. I can't even begin to think what he would do, he'll probably torture me," Kiba babbles, panicking as he begins to pace back and forth. He then looks down at Naruto, sending him a scowl as he demands, "Why aren't you panicking?"

Naruto arches an eyebrow at that before responding, "Trust me I'm panicking. But one of us needs to keep a level head. We can't afford to jump to conclusions."

"Right," Kiba mutters before nodding to himself reassuringly. Although that doesn't do much as he crumbles onto the floor.

"And besides I'm sure that everything will be fine," Naruto says, but as the words past his lips he finds himself more uncertain. And then a thought suddenly occurs to him.

"Say, if things don't work out with Neji," Naruto says before adding hastily when he sees a look of panic on Kiba's face, "Not that I don't think he'll get through this. But where would we go from here? Do you want to put a stop to all this right now? You can back out, it's fine. I didn't sign you up for attempted murder."

Naruto worries his bottom lip as he finishes before shifting under Kiba's incredulous gaze.

"I want them all to burn," Kiba says vehemently, the worry lines on his face gone, replaced with that of fierce determination. "Once Neji wakes up of course."

And Naruto lets out a sigh of relief before saying, "Of course."

His lips then twitch into a small smile which Kiba returns full force. And they're just sitting there, grinning at each other like two idiots for god knows how long until Kiba looks away with a cough.

Naruto just chuckles in amusement. And just as he opens his mouth, ready to break the comfortable silence between them when his phone buzzes in his pocket. Naruto jumps, startled.

He sends an apologetic look to Kiba who just shrugs.

Digging into his pocket, he digs out his phone. When he stares at the Caller I.D, his eyebrows furrow at a number he doesn't recognize. And he's half tempted to ignore it, but a part of him whispers, _maybe it's important. _

And with that in mind, he flips his phone open and brings it up to his ear.

"Hello?" Naruto breathes out tentatively.

"Naru," that familiar raspy voice says. Naruto meets Kiba's eyes as he says,

"Gaara."

"Neji woke up," Gaara breathes out. At that, Naruto's shoulder sag in relief as he nods to Kiba, who seems to get the picture as he breathes out a sigh of relief.

"That's good," Naruto says in response, clearing his throat before adding, "Glad to hear it."

"Yeah," Gaara says in response before an awkward silence ensues. Neither makes the move to hang up.

Naruto licks his partly chapped lips before finally breaking the silence as he asks, "How's your wrist?"

"Fine," Gaara says, although Naruto is sure that it's throbbing like a bitch. But he wisely keeps his mouth shut before Gaara continues speaking, "And sorry."

Naruto furrows his brows as he says, "For what?"

Gaara sighs before saying, "For…for snapping at you. You were only trying to help." Naruto then angrily squashes away the guilt gnawing at his belly as he thinks bitterly,

_I almost tried to kill your boyfriend. _

But he quickly squashes that annoying thought away as he finally finds his voice, "It's fine. You were…upset."

"Yeah, yeah I guess. Look…uh…I have to go."

"Oh okay. See you in school tomorrow yeah?"

"Yeah," Gaara says in response before hanging up.

Naruto stares at his phone for one more second before flipping it shut. He then looks up at Kiba, who's staring at him expectantly. And before Naruto can help it, his mouth splits into a wide grin.

"We're back in business, baby," Naruto crows. And the churning in his stomach diminishes a little.

His smile diminishes though when Kiba gives him a pointed look.

"Don't get your hopes up, there's still Suigetsu to deal with."

Naruto just waves away Kiba's worries by saying, "I'm sure you're worrying over nothing."

Kiba looks at him uncertainly as he squirms in his seat, "I hope you're right."

"Of course I'm right," Naruto says, puffing out his chest. Now that the little Neji fiasco is over, he feels just a little bit more confident. And he refuses to believe that Kiba's face was caught on camera, refuses to believe that they'd be found out when they were just getting started.

Kiba sends him a crooked smile, but Naruto notices the doubt still glinting in his brown eyes. Naruto tries to ignore it.

"So," Kiba begins, trying to push the Suigetsu situation to the back of his mind, "who are our next targets?"

And Naruto's grin returns as he says, "Why, Tenten and Karin of course."

….

Neji's eyes fluttered open to the sound of beeping, loud obnoxious beeping. And a bright light that has him hissing in surprise before he's squeezing his eyes shut.

He then has to rapidly blink his eyes, to adjust to the bright light. And when he does, his eyes are wandering around the unfamiliar room. And when his eyes wander to his arm and trail all the way to the IV machine, he has a near panic attack.

_What in the fuck? _He thinks, furrowing his eyebrows, trying to ascertain the situation when he stares at his tightly casted ankle. But he's interrupted from his panicking thoughts by the sound of a small squeak emitting from the mouth of mousy looking nurse.

"You're awake," she squeaks. "I'll just go get the doctor," before flying out of there. Neji watches her go and just as he's about ready to rip out the oxygen cord and the needle in his arm, he's stopped by a familiar voice.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," the voice drawls.

Neji trains his milky white eyes on Sasuke who's leaning in the doorway.

"We thought you were dead…or dying anyways," Sasuke continues as he steps further into the hospital room.

"Sorry to disappoint as I'm obviously not dead. Otherwise I'd say that heaven is rather disappointing."

After one more minute Neji then asks, "What the fuck happened?" Before he gestures to his ankle, "And how the fuck did this happen?"

Sasuke raises an eyebrow, "You really don't remember? Seriously?"

"Obviously," Neji retorts scathingly as he tries to think real hard, but everything seems fuzzy.

Just as Sasuke opens his mouth, he's interrupted with the appearance of who he assumes is the doctor.

"What a pleasant surprise, Mr. Hyuga," the doctor begins, plastering on a cheery grin that just makes Neji want to puke. He doesn't like doctors, or hospitals. And Neji has a half a mind to tell the doctor to shove his pleasantries up his ass, but wisely keeps his mouth shut.

"I'm Doctor Kotetsu, and I'll be overseeing the remainder of your stay here."

Neji tries not to scoff.

_What are we? At a four star hotel? _Neji thinks with a roll of his eyes. And Neji turns to Sasuke about ready to say, 'would you look at this jerk?' when the words die on his lips the moment he notices Sasuke no longer in his spot.

And Neji briefly wonders if he had only been hallucinating about Sasuke being here before shaking his head at the ridiculousness of that thought.

"Do you know where you are?" Doctor Kotetsu starts off. And Neji just gives him a look.

"Just humor me," Kotetsu says, checking his pulse.

"At a hospital," Neji says before silently adding, _dipshit. _He tries not to squirm away from Kotetsu's cold fingers on his skin when he finally bites out, his patience running thin, "Now will you tell me how the fuck I ended up here?"

And this time Neji finds himself on the receiving end of a worried glance. Neji bites back a groan.

Kotestu looks away, jotting something down on his clipboard. Probably something like, _patient has loss of memory. _

"It seems Mr. Hyuga, that you had traces of Ritalin and alcohol in your system," Kotetsu finally says, his mouth pressed into a thin line, poorly masking his disapproval. "It's a miracle that you woke up as soon as you did. You've only been a sleep for a little over an hour. It seems we pumped out the pills and alcohol in record time."

Neji is about to retort with a, 'what are you going to report me to the cops,' but then his mind processes the words pills and Ritalin.

"What in the fuck?!" Neji blurts out, and then a memory flashes through his mind. At least he thinks it's a memory. Memories of being on the basketball court, there was possibly some shoving involved and throwing up and making a particular ass of himself. Oh god, what in the hell did he do?

"Now I don't know what in the world would possess you to drink and pop pills," the doctor starts in a reprimanding tone before his tone slightly softens as he rests a hand on Neji's shoulder. "If you're having any drug or alcohol related issues we can get in touch with a few facilities and –"

"I'm not an alcoholic nor am I a drug addict," Neji yells out, aggravated as he flinches away from the doctor's touch. Stupid doctor. He then lowers his voice a few octaves before continuing urgently, "There must've been a mistake. I don't take Ritalin. I've never touched that stuff in my life. Why in the fuck would I take those?"

"To up your game during basketball tryouts perhaps, hmmm?" Kotetsu says in response, arching an eyebrow. At Neji's questioning look, Kotetsu quickly explains, "Your friend brought me up to date. He said you were at tryouts when your strange and erratic behavior started happening."

"You must've made a mistake," Neji says, clenching his jaw. And it takes all of his will power not to sock this stupid doctor of his in the jaw.

"The first stage to treating addiction is always denial," Kotetsu begins in a hush tone that's grating on Neji's nerve.

"I'm not in f-ing denial. Will you just fucking check again?!" Neji practically roars, even startling Kotetsu for a split second, if the widening of his eyes is anything to go by. After a few more minutes he's finally back into professional mode as he digs into his white lab coat pocket.

Neji watches as Kotestu lifts an orange pill bottle from his pocket. Neji gives the thing the evil eye.

"Then can you perhaps explain why an empty bottle of Ritalin was found in your bag," Kotestu says with all the patience he can muster.

"That's not," he starts to say before he's sputtering out, "Why in the hell were you going through my bag? I could sue you."

"I assure you Mr. Hyuga that I don't go about sticking my nose into my patient's belongings," Dr. Kotetsu drones on.

Neji just crosses his arms before looking away like a petulant little child.

"Now that we've got that out of the –"

"Can I see the bottle?" Neji interrupts, returning his attention to the doctor, his hand outstretched.

Kotetsu palms the bottle in his hand, staring at the label as he says, "You might want to give this back to a Mr. Suigetsu Hozuki. I'm sure he wasn't happy to find that his ADHD pills were missing."

He then hands the bottle to Neji who snatched the half filled bottle from his hand before staring down at the bottle.

And sure enough, the name Suigetsu Hozuki is on the label. Clenching the bottle tightly until he's practically crushing the bottle he mutters,

"I'm sure he is."

A million thoughts start whirling through Neji's head, all starting with 'I'm gonna get that bastard' and ending with 'that son of a bitch.'

He's too busy wrapped in his own head that he barely hears a word that Dr. Kotetsu said. He's too wrapped in his thoughts that he doesn't shove away the hand that briefly squeezes his shoulder.

And it isn't for another few minutes that he realizes he's alone.

…

**The Next Day**

"You wanted to see me?" Sasuke drawled the moment he entered into the brightly lit room.

Shizune looks up from her pile of papers, biting the tip of pen before placing it onto the desk as she waves at the chair in front of her and says,

"Yes, yes, sit down."

Sasuke spares one glance at the chair before returning his gaze to Shizune as he says,

"I'd rather stand, if you don't mind."

Shizune sighs, taking off her glasses before rubbing the bridge of her nose in slight irritation. Once she's done, she slips the glasses back up before looking at Sasuke,

"I insist that you sit down. After all, this might take a while."

And now it was Sasuke's turn to get irritated.

"I have somewhere to be. So if you could just tell me why it is you called me to your office…"

"Look I've had enough of your arrogance," Shizune starts before stopping. And as she realizes that that was probably the wrong thing to say she lets out a deep breath before saying completely out of the blue, "I hear your trying out for basketball this fall."

Sasuke just arches an eyebrow, not really seeing where she was going with this. If she was trying to make small talk, well she had to try better than that.

And he just thinks, _fuck it, I'm leaving_, before pressing his hand onto the door knob. But just as he opens the door, the next words out of her mouth make him stop in his tracks.

"I could have them suspend you from playing any sports for the foreseeable future."

Sasuke whirls around, his mouth pressed into a thin line before growling out, "You can't do that."

"Try me," Shizune says with a raised eyebrow. And before Sasuke can say anything else she continues, "I can tell Coach Gai that I don't think you're a team player. I can tell him and all your other coaches that you have trouble listening to authority. Of course I wouldn't have to if you actually came to your sessions."

When Sasuke just clenches his jaw and doesn't say anything, she continues in a much softer voice,

"Believe it or not, I'm trying to help you."

Sasuke just snorts, but doesn't make a move out the door or towards the chair. He just stands there.

After a moment he finally says, "I didn't ask for your help. I didn't ask to be here. It's only been two weeks so don't presume to know me."

He then turns his glare full on to Shizune, "You know nothing about me."

Sighing, Shizune just says, "Sit down Sasuke."

Finally realizing he has no choice in the matter, he finally takes a seat, rather reluctantly. He'd rather be in Neji's stuffy hospital room than be here.

It's silent between the rest of them as Shizune gives him a rather scrutinizing stare that has Sasuke shifting in his seat a couple of times before growling out in annoyance as he says,

"You obviously didn't give me an ultimatum just now just to sit here staring at me."

"How is your relationship with your father?"

Sasuke flickers his gaze to Shizune's face before looking away.

"Hn."

Shizune sighs again, "You have a brother yes? How is the relationship between you two?"

"Hn."

"What does that even mean? Sasuke we can't keep going around in circles. I understand that you're a person who likes to… keep everything bottled up. But you can trust me Sasuke. I'm not the enemy here."

_Apparently you are, because you're the one standing between me and my sports, _Sasuke thinks but doesn't say. She may be able to force him to sit down and listen to her ramblings but he didn't very well have to respond to her.

_Bitch. _

He hears Shizune take a deep breath before she's asking softly,

"How about your mother? How was your relationship with your mother?"

Sasuke tenses.

"Her death must've hit you pretty hard. You were a sophomore yes?"

Sasuke whips his head around as he says, "Why are you asking me things you obviously already know?"

He then adds, "And I'm not here to talk about my mother, my brother or my father. And if you expect me to pour my heart out, tell you that my childhood was awful, that I was beaten and abused and because of that I don't let anybody in. Well you're mistaken. I'm only here because I have no fucking choice. Besides I thought you said that we didn't have to talk about my family."

"Fair enough," Shizune relents much to Sasuke's surprise. She then leans back. "I'm surprised to see that you were actually listening."

Sasuke just shrugs.

After a few more moments of silence Shizune finally asks, "So what is it you would like to talk about?"

At that Sasuke just stares before shrugging again.

Pursing her lips, she glances down at the notepad on her desk before scribbling something down. But Sasuke can't be bothered to know what.

He could only imagine that it probably said something like, 'student refuses to talk' or something cliché like 'student keeps everything bottled up because of some trauma in his past.' Sasuke can't help but inwardly scoff.

When Shizune doesn't say anything else Sasuke finally breaks the silence by impatiently asking,

"Can I go now?"

Shizune is silent before sighing, realizing that she wasn't going to get anywhere today by finally relenting, "Yes you can go."

Sasuke raises his two fingers in salute before standing up and heading towards the door. Just as he's twisting the door knob open he steps for a split second as Shizune says, "Oh and Mr. Uchiha remember what we talked about. I expect to see you here tomorrow. Have a good day."

Sasuke just grunts as he pulls open the door before forcibly slamming it shut.

…

"Why are we here again?" A voice broke through the silence, voicing Naruto's exact thoughts.

"Because," Sakura begins with an eye roll, "Sasuke arranged for us to meet here."

"Yeah but shouldn't Neji be a part of this? I mean he'd want to be a part of this right?" Tenten asks, wide eyed.

Before Sakura can respond, Ino is the one who interrupts by saying irritably, "Who cares about him? He's lying in a hospital bed right now and we couldn't very well all fit inside that cramped hospital room now could we? Besides like Sakura said, Sasuke arranged for us to meet here. I think it had something to do with the thing."

At this she shared a significant look with the others present minus Naruto. But before Naruto can ask them exactly what this 'thing' was, Suigetsu is the one who blurts out,

"Well where in the hell is Sasuke? We've been waiting for god knows how long."

"Twenty minutes," Karin supplies.

"He needs to hurry the fuck up. I have places to go, people to see," Suigetsu says agitated. And he looks wired, like a kid who had too much caffeine or too much sugar. Not for the first time does Naruto glance at Suigetsu's bandaged hand.

"Where do you have to go?" Karin eyes Suigetsu.

"None of your business woman," Suigetsu bites back before staring at something over her shoulder. "It's about fucking time."

This time, everybody follows his gaze to the door pushing through a throng of people. He looked disheveled and irritated. His white blouse was half tucked in and half tucked out from his slacks. His uniform blazer was hanging loosely from his shoulders, and he had dark circles under his eyes. If Naruto didn't know any better, he'd assume that Sasuke was hung over.

He tries to muse on what could've possibly made Sasuke look like shit within the last two hours since he's last seen him before realizing that he doesn't care. Not really, anyways.

"You look like shit dude," Suigetsu blurts out. And of course, he's not one for tack. Naruto even notices Sakura wince at Suigetsu's bluntness, after all she'd probably think Sasuke was hot if he had been wearing nothing but a trash bag.

Sasuke just gives him a look before chancing a glimpse at his bandaged hand, "I could say the same for you."

Not one to be offended Suigetsu just grins as if what Sasuke had just said was a compliment. Naruto inwardly rolls his eyes.

"Where were you?" Ino automatically grills, eyeing Sasuke with barely hidden annoyance.

All she gets in response is the stink eye. Naruto has to bite his lip to keep himself from laughing. He then tries to sit a little bit straighter when he notices Sasuke's attention turn to him.

"How good are you at breaking and entering?"

Naruto blinks owlishly. From the corner of his eyes he notices the others staring at Sasuke as well, their expressions depicting that of bewilderment to that of amusement (Suigetsu).

"Uh…what?"

Sasuke takes a seat on the leather couch, sandwiching himself between Ino and Tenten.

"You've gone to military school yeah? You were made to do all these drills, drills that made it easier for you to attack your enemies when you least expect it, yes?"

"Yeah but…"

But before Naruto could continue Sasuke interrupts him by saying, "Good. If you want to be part of our group we have to be able to trust you."

At this Naruto wants to scoff. He has to refrain himself from blurting out something that would surely land him on Sasuke's shit list (if he had a shit list anyway), something like 'oh and you trust these fools, do you?'

Luckily Naruto was born with good sense, at least half of the time anyway.

So instead he asks, just to clarify, "So I take it this whole trust thing has to do with me breaking into someone's house to steal something of value is that it?"

Sasuke arches an eyebrow in amusement before saying, "That's exactly what I want you do. The question is, are you up for it?"

* * *

><p><strong>TBC...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>And there you have it! I hope you guys enjoyed! The actual initiation will be at the end of the next chapter. Also for those who review, you'll get a sneak peek of said initiation, hopefully within the next week. ;p Oh and as it turns out there'll be more Neji and Gaara, and Neji's Karma Letter in the next chapter instead. Until next time….

**Next Chapter: **More Neji. A Letter from Karma. Neji and Gaara. Some Fighting Amongst the Posse. The Beginning of the Initiation. And dun dun dun dun…..Finally the Appearance of **ITACHI UCHIHA!** Maybe. Wink wink.

Review! xD


	16. a Letter & an Initiation

**Full Summary:**Naruto Uzumaki was the scrawny, quiet outcast with the coke bottle glasses everybody bullied. The Ice Prince, Sasuke Uchiha was the cruelest of them all, literally driving Naruto away after humiliating him in front of the whole student body. After a fatal accident that takes the life of both his parents, Naruto is back, more handsome than ever under the guise of Naru Namikaze with only one thing in mind. Revenge.

**Pairings:** SasuNaru, SasuSaku, SuiNaru, NejiGaa, KibaHina, Past ShikaIno and others

**Rating:** Mature (boy on boy sexing, don't like, don't read)

**Warnings:** slash (read above), sex, swearing, bullying, self harm, drug use, underage drinking, Sakura bashing, possible character death in the future (Not Sasuke or Naruto), revenge (there will be times when Naruto may take it a little bit too far, I just want to warn ya, as you saw in the last chapter.)

**Author's Note: **Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! And also, you're welcome to all those who responded back to me. You guys certainly deserved the preview. Anyways, enjoy! :D

**READ AUTHOR'S NOTE AT END OF CHAPTER!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fifteen: <strong>a Letter and an Initiation**  
><strong>_Can't fall down, stay triumphant, keep on living  
>Stay on your toes<br>Get off the ropes  
>Don't let 'em ever count you out<br>Realize all things are possible  
>In your heart who's the greatest<br>Reach for the stars  
>Be all that you are<br>And make 'em all fall down_**  
>- Triumphant (Get 'Em) by Mariah Carey<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Eighth Grade, Age 13 – Karin<strong>

"_Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Karin taunts at the blond before him, who's hunched over the table, his eyes staring intently at the book before him. _

_Karin doesn't waste any time as she snatches the book from right under Naruto's nose, much to the blond's surprise as he lets out a squeak of outrage. _

_She stares at the title of the book with not an ounce of interest. Her eyes flicker over to see Sasuke, her brother and the others stare on with cold amusement. _

_Sakura urges her on further which prompts her to flip through the pages, keeping the book out of Naruto's reach. _

_Karin just laughs, watching as Naruto makes a grab for it as she squashes the gnawing feeling of guilt in the pit of her stomach. The guilty feeling quickly turns to anger. _

_No wonder this kid made it so easy for those to ridicule him. He couldn't even stand up to a girl. _

_Pathetic. _

"_Give it to me," Naruto says, his cheeks marred red. And Karin doesn't know whether it's from anger or embarrassment. Karin would bet on the latter though. _

"_Come and get it," Karin says before throwing the book in Sakura's general direction. She catches it with a sly grin before turning to Suigetsu whose hands are raised, ready to catch the book. _

_He catches it with one hand before throwing it at Ino, who throws it to Chouji, who throws it to Sasuke. _

_Sasuke doesn't bat an eyelash as he catches it with one hand. Instead of throwing it, he stares at the cover of the book. _

"_Tales of a Gutsy Ninja by Jiraiya, hn," Sasuke reads before looking up, staring at Naruto through his black fringe of hair._

_And they're stuck in a staring match for god knows how long, until Naruto looks away first. Whatever spell they were in is immediately broken as Sasuke carelessly throws it landing into the awaiting hands of Karin._

_Karin holds the book up, flipping through the pages one at a time. She then peers over at a thoroughly agitated Naruto. She smirks at him as she places a hand at the end of the page before ripping it off. _

_Time seems to stop as the ripped pages starts fluttering down onto the grass. She goes in for another one, but at that point Naruto sees read. _

_And before Karin or the others know what's happening, Naruto is pushing her until she falls hard onto the grass._

_Ow. _

_Everybody's silent._

"_Naruto Uzumaki, apologize," a voice breaks in, their eighth grade teacher staring at the blond disapprovingly as she puts her hands on her waist. _

"_But…I…She," Naruto practically stutters, gaping at the idiot of a woman. Surely she saw what was going on. Surely she could see that it wasn't his fault. _

"_Apologize young man or else I'm going to have to call your parents," she admonishes, giving him a disappointed stare as if this were his fault._

_Naruto opens and closes his mouth, staring at Karin before turning his gaze to the others. Instead of saying anything he drops his book and runs. _

_Karin ignores the weird feeling in the pit of her stomach. _

_Guilt. _

…

"You can't actually be serious, Sasuke," Ino bursts out, saying the one thing that she's pretty sure everybody else in the room is thinking, excluding Sakura that is.

"Do I look like I'm joking?" Sasuke asks, deathly calm as he spreads out the blueprints much to the amusement of Suigetsu who says,

"This totally feels like a James Bond movie."

Ino rolls her eyes before sending Suigetsu a glare, a glare that clearly says 'shut up.' Noticing this, Suigetsu just raises his hand in surrender, not in the mood for a cat fight.

"What you're asking of Naru, it's practically suicidal," Ino argues.

"I think it's fucking fabulous," Sakura says with a shit eating grin. This time, Ino turns the glare on her but it doesn't seem to have the same effect as Sakura's grin just widens even further, making her look like a deranged puppy.

No, puppies were cute. More like a deranged monkey with a rather large forehead. Yeah, that was it.

"I think Ino's right," Karin speaks up, Tenten humming in agreement.

"You guys are such spoil sports," Suigetsu whines.

"Yeah well I thought we agreed with the drag racing idea," Ino says, waving her hands around as she continues, "Not –"

But before she could continue, the common room door opens admitting Naruto entrance. He walks up to them, huddling around the table. His lips curl in amusement as he follows their stares, until he's staring at what looks like a blueprint.

He doesn't have to be a genius to know that this is most likely the blueprint to the house he's suppose to be breaking into. If this house is in fact in Konohagakure Village, well he can't bring himself to feel bad for what he's about to do. After all, the Village was the richest part of town.

"What exactly is it that I'm to be looking for?" Naruto finally says, his eyes staring intently at the blueprint committing it to memory.

"Here, you want to go here," Sasuke says, pointing to a particular spot.

Naruto cranes his head to see exactly where here is.

"The Observatory," Naruto reads before returning his gaze to Sasuke. "What exactly is in this observatory?"

Sasuke stares at him as if sizing him up before finally saying,

"A key."

And from the looks of it, he seems to have caught everybody else, not just Naruto by surprise with the wide eyed looks the others stare.

"A key?" Naruto asks if this were the most ridiculous thing, staring at Sasuke disbelievingly once getting his surprise under check.

Sasuke frowns, seemingly not liking Naruto's tone. When Sasuke doesn't say anything, Naruto pushes forward,

"So I have to bust my ass off, break into a house that most likely has high level security and there being a thirty five percent chance that I'll make it, all for a key?"

"A very important key," Sasuke clarifies as if that makes all the difference.

"Right," Naruto says, turning his attention back to the blueprint.

"If you're scared, we could always come up with something else," Sasuke says, staring at Naruto and Naruto knows a challenge when he sees one.

"No, no," Naruto says, refusing to back down before giving the blueprints a calculating stare. He then returns his gaze to Sasuke.

"How did you acquire these blueprints?"

Sasuke doesn't bat an eyelash as he says, "I have my sources."

"Right, right, of course you do," Naruto says bitterly before returning his attention back to the blueprints.

The one thing he doesn't ask, doesn't even think he wants to know is,

Whose house is he breaking into?

…

Sitting in a stuffy office that smelled like old lady odor (whatever that meant) was not the way Neji would like to start off his little mini vacation (i.e. taking three sick days to heal his ankle). Especially not when Headmistress T was glaring daggers at him, her lips pressed into a thin line of disapproval.

Neji inwardly scoffed. It wasn't as if he gave a rat's ass about what she thought. This wasn't the first time he was on the receiving end of her disapproval and Neji was certain it wouldn't be his last.

"Are you even listening, Mr. Hyuga?" She spat. She only used Mr. Hyuga on him when she was downright mad. Neji tried his best not to smirk. Rather than scaring him, which he was sure was her intention it only served to amuse him even more.

He looks at her, giving her what probably looks like a forced smile as he says, "I'm sure you were saying something along the lines of how disappointed you were of me. Yada yada. About how you expected better of me….yada yada. And how you hope this doesn't happen in the future. Yeah, thanks I got that already. I've learned my mistakes. Can I go now?"

And he's just about ready to get up from his seat, using his crutches as leverage when Tsunade's voice stops him.

"Not so fast," she says, staring at him pointedly. When he finally sits back down, albeit reluctantly and with a little wince she continues, "I'm sure you'd like to hear what else I have to say?"

Neji rolls his eyes, "What else could you possibly –"

But before he could finish that sentence, Tsunade says abruptly,

"You're presidency has been revoked."

And it takes a while for those words to sink in. Neji doesn't know if it's from the many painkillers he's been taking. But when the words do finally sink in, he's standing up in a flash, ignoring the twinge of pain in his ankle as he points his left crutch at Tsunade.

"You can't do that!" He sputtered.

Tsunade just arches an eyebrow, not the least bit impressed as she says, "You'll find that I very well can. As for your other sports, you'll be on probation until further notice."

Neji's expression turned from indignant to angry within a heartbeat as he said, "That's not fair. What happened at basketball tryouts only happened once. And it wasn't even my fault."

"It wasn't!" He adds a few heartbeats later when Tsunade gives him a disbelieving look.

"So you weren't drinking before tryouts?"

"No!" Neji lies. He couldn't very well tell her otherwise now could he?

"And you weren't popping pills?"

"No!" At least that part was true. And it wasn't like he had too much liquor to the point that he was stumbling over himself. It was only a few sips, nothing too dangerous.

"So you're telling me that alcohol just happened to accidentally fall down your throat? Or no, wait, that someone spiked your drink with alcohol and medication?" And even she didn't look like she was buying it.

But really, was it so far-fetched?

"Yeah, that's exactly what I'm saying. The bottle of pills belonged to Suigetsu, he could've just as easily slipped a few pills and alcohol into my drink."

"And why would he do that? What possible motive could he have had?"

"I don't know," Neji says, throwing his hands up, "For fun maybe. I mean come on, it's Suigetsu. And he could've easily planted those pills in my bag."

He then sits back, giving Tsunade a smug look because all in all, this wasn't so farfetched. He could practically see the wheels turning inside her head as if realizing that same exact thing too. She sits there, staring at him for a few more seconds until she's pressing into the button of her intercom.

"Hinata, can you please call Suigetsu to my office?"

Neji bristled at the sound of his cousin's name.

"Right away, Headmistress," she responded in that soft voice of hers.

Tsunade then returned her attention back to Neji as she said abruptly, "You're now free to go. After I speak to Suigetsu, when you return to school in three days time we'll talk about continuing as senior president and maybe, maybe just maybe I might let Coach Gai give you a second chance."

And Neji almost crowed with happiness, that is, until something suddenly occurred to him, "You do know Suigetsu could just as easily –" But before he could finish the sentence, Tsunade is glaring at him as she points at the door.

"Go."

By the time Neji is by the door, leaning against his crutches for support, he turns around, opening his mouth.

The sharp, "go" that comes from Tsunade has Neji leaving the office. And just as he's walking out the door, Suigetsu happens to walk in. Without so much as a glance in his direction, Neji brushes roughly past Suigetsu, who lets out an indignant, "oi." But Neji couldn't bring himself to care as he makes a beeline towards his locker.

Leaning against his crutches, ignoring the stabbing in his armpits, he begins to turn the combination lock. 15, turn left counterclockwise, 2 and turn right clockwise, 35. And then he hears a click.

Instead of his crutches this time, he leans his body against locker next to his as he unhooks the combination from his locker before opening it.

The first thing he sees catches him off guard as he furrows his eyebrows before reaching inside to feel the familiar texture of his basketball jersey.

But no, this couldn't be his basketball jersey. His basketball jersey was at home, hung up in his closet.

He takes the jersey out as he catches the sight of black sharpie written all over it. Smoothing it out, he reads the front of in big black caps.

**I'M THE BIGGEST DOUCHE. **

Neji inwardly scoffs as he turns the jersey, not surprised to see more black writing. He has to squint his eyes to make out the one word written over the number 26.

**KARMA.**

Was this a means to scare him? He stares at the lettering one more time, unimpressed before bunching up the jersey and putting it into his bag.

And just as he's getting his books needed, Neji watches as a white envelope flutters to the ground. Ignoring it for the time being, he picks up his textbooks, stuffing them into his backpack before finally bracing his crutches against the row of lockers before bending down.

He stares at his name scrawled in black sharpie across the envelope. Tucking the crutches back underneath his armpits, he uses them as support before turning the envelope in his hands and using a finger to rip it open.

Neji's brow furrows as his eyes skim the letter,

_Dearest Neji,_

_Do you like my design to your prized shirt? I have always believed that a person's fashion sense and style should reflect who they really are. So why shouldn't your shirt have a warning label to everyone else that tells them exactly how big a douche you really are?_

_But this is just the beginning. Think of this as an appetizer of what else is to yet to come for you. _

_Sincerely, _

_Karma_

He rereads the letter four more times before lifting his head up at the sudden sound of familiar laughter, laughter that was beginning to grind on his last nerves. Grinding his teeth, he slams his locker door just as the school bell goes off, signaling the end of school. And the moment he sees the familiar pale sharp face, familiar blue blond hair and sly grin Neji practically sees red.

Using his crutches, he hobbles his way to Suigetsu, a scowl marring his face.

He knows he hardly makes for an intimidating figure, what with the crutches and the sprained ankle but there's one advantage he realizes he has. The element of surprise.

Upon seeing him, Suigetsu raises his eyebrows in surprise. Pleasant surprise it seems as he smiles.

But just as he's getting out the words, "Yo, what's – ow."

Before Suigetsu knows what's happening, he's sprawled across the floor, his cheek stinging something fierce.

"You slapped me," Suigetsu says, as if that weren't the most obvious thing in the world. He tries getting up, but even with a sprained ankle, Neji's still strong.

But before Neji can say anything else, he's the one sprawled across the floor, and Suigetsu is the one on top.

He ignores the throbbing in his ankle as he glares up at Suigetsu.

"Get off me," Neji orders through gritted teeth.

"Make me," Suigetsu says, looking down at Neji with smug satisfaction before crying out in utter pain when Neji twists Suigetsu's bandaged hand.

"Ow fuck, fuck, fuck, what the hell did I do to you?" Suigetsu whines, his face going pale. Neji, too caught up in the satisfaction of seeing Suigetsu in pain doesn't seem to notice the attention they're attracting.

"You know very well what you did," Neji spat before leaning down until he's whispering in his ear. "Were you happy to see me lying in that hospital bed? Were you happy to see me make an utter fool of myself?"

"What are you – fuck," Suigetsu breathes out as Neji digs the end of his crutch into his neck.

"Don't talk," Neji orders. "The doctors found pills in my system. Do you wanna know what pills they were, hmmm? It was Ritalin. Apparently your little bottle of pills were found in my backpack. Was that part of your plan, hmm?"

He's now pulling at Suigetsu's hair.

"I-I don't know what you're t-talking about," Suigetsu huffs through the pain in his scalp as he tries to pry Neji's hands off his hair.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about," Neji spits in his face, twisting Suigetsu's hair more forcibly that elicits another cry from him. "And if you don't confess, well, you'll be nursing a bald spot."

But before he realizes what's happening, he finds himself on the floor.

"Ow," Neji cries out when a stinging pain shoots up his ankle, practically reining him immobile which leaves him at a disadvantage.

Bringing his hand up, he grabs Suigetsu by the face before letting go as he lets out a shriek when Suigetsu's weight presses against his ankle.

"Whatever you think I did, I didn't do," Suigetsu huffs through Neji's shrieks of pain.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" Is being chanted throughout the halls.

"So you didn't send me this?" Neji inquires, speaking through clenched teeth as he presses the letter into Suigetsu's face.

Suigetsu stares at it, cross eyed before paling rather significantly, which leads Neji to assume the worst as he lets out of a raged howl but before he can do any damage to that pale face of Suigetsu's an angry voice bellows out,

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!"

It doesn't take long for everybody to scurry out of the halls, not wanting to be under the Headmistress's wrath.

Neji and Suigetsu both simultaneously turn around to find Tsunade staring at them with poorly concealed outrage, her nostril flaring.

"In my office NOW! The both of you."

And with that she turns on her heels, heading to the office, expecting the two of them to follow.

Neji lets out a howl of pain when Suigetsu lifts himself up, holding Neji's ankle for support. By the smug look on Suigetsu's face, Neji can tell that he had done it purposefully.

Once Suigetsu's standing up, despite the fact that they had just been in the midst of fighting, outstretches his hand for Neji. Neji, being the stubborn and prideful one bats his hand away roughly with the butt of his crutches.

Shrugging to himself, Suigetsu sidesteps him, and Neji notices with slight satisfaction that he's limping.

Serves him right, the bastard.

Supporting himself against the row of lockers, he uses his crutches to heave himself up as he ignores the throbbing pain.

"What's the holdup boys?!" Tsunade calls out from the doorway of her office, staring at the both of them with an air of impatience and annoyance.

Suigetsu's already a ways ahead, giving Tsunade a charming smile as he slips past her. Neji, on the other hand has to hobble his way and he can practically feel his cheeks burning with embarrassment at the pitying stares he receives along the way.

But he ignores them as he clenches his jaw, staring at Tsunade stubbornly as he makes it to the doorway of her office. After a moment she turns on her heels once again before walking into the adjacent office of the main office.

He ignores the staring because he knows they must look ridiculous. Suigetsu's hair is sticking up in disarray, his neck has a red mark to it where Neji had pressed his left crutch up against his neck.

Neji was probably just as much of a walking disaster, but got away with less marks. Neji isn't fooled to think that if Tsunade hadn't intercepted the fight that his face would be black and blue by now.

"Sit!" Tsunade immediately orders as she clicks her office door shut.

By the tone of her voice, Neji and Suigetsu are smart enough not to argue with her. Not this time.

Once, all three of them are seated, the room is enveloped with silence. When Tsunade realizes that neither are willing to speak she breaks the silence.

"The both of you know that fighting is absolutely prohibited on school grounds, so what on earth possessed you guys to make a spectacle of yourselves?"

When neither boy responds, Tsunade says, "Cat got your tongue? Suigetsu? Neji?"

"I didn't peg you one for joking, Headmistress," Suigetsu says, turning his gaze to Tsunade. And if his gaze lingers on her well endowed chest for a little longer than necessary, nobody says anything.

"Does it look like I'm joking?"

Her attention then turns to Neji.

"I'm going on a limb here, and I'm going to assume that this has something to do with the pills found in your system. Am I right?"

Neji's silence seems to be answer enough.

"I didn't –" Suigetsu begins, clenching and unclenching his non bandaged fist against the chair. Tsunade holds up her hands to stop him from saying anything else further.

"I thought I told you that I would handle this. I can vouch for Suigetsu here when he says that he isn't responsible."

"That's because he's a good liar," Neji argues, refusing to believe otherwise. "You don't know him like I do."

"That may be true," Tsunade agrees. "But we have no physical proof that he's responsible."

"No…no physical proof she says. The fact that the bottle was his to begin with is proof enough."

"Who's to say that you didn't steal my bottle of prescriptions?" Suigetsu points out.

"It no longer matters who did what. I was willing to give you a second chance Neji, but as it pains me to say this, your presidency has been revoked. You're also suspended from school for the next three weeks for instigating the fight."

"What?!" Neji cries out, outraged. He ignores the smug look Suigetsu shoots his way.

"I don't know why you look so smug Suigetsu. You're suspended from school for the next two weeks. And I hope that this won't happen again."

She gives them both pointed looks before saying, "Get out of my sight."

Suigetsu saunters out of the office as if the thought of suspension doesn't faze him. But then again, it probably doesn't. As for Neji though, he just wishes the floor will open up and swallow him whole.

His presidency has been revoked? He's got three weeks of suspension? And he no longer has basketball to look forward to?

Until now, Neji's school records were so pristine. He was a straight A student, an athlete and just all around perfect. He was the boy everyone wanted to be, the boy everyone envied. And for the first time, Neji was proud that his father wasn't around to see his senior year already beginning to fall in shambles.

He could already imagine the shake of his head. The disappointment. After all, he would be disappointed in himself too.

Leaning against his crutches, Neji stops short in the parking lot the moment he notices Gaara by his car. Or more like perched on the top of his car's hood.

After a moment Gaara seems to notice him, and Neji realizes that it's too late to turn around and make a run for it. Or in his case, a limp for it. Although it wouldn't make much sense seeing as Gaara was at his car, and not the other way around.

Neither one of them moved though as they continue staring at each other. Neji is the first to break his gaze away as he hobbles forwards, pointedly ignoring Gaara to get to his car door.

"Should you be driving?" Gaara inquires. But when Neji doesn't answer he continues with, "We should break up."

This statement alone startles Neji. He stops, fumbling with his keys.

"Well hello to you to," Neji says, finally finding his voice, and surprised that it comes out steady. The exact opposite of how he feels.

The keys drop in his grasp, and he has to struggle to pick them up. Taking pity on him Gaara picks them up for him with his good arm.

His eyes then fall on the white cast on Gaara's wrist. Guilt gnaws at his stomach but he quickly pushes it down. Quickly, replacing it with indifference.

"Didn't you hear me? I said we should break up," Gaara repeats.

"I heard you. I just hadn't realized that we were dating. We were never officially a couple, now were we?" Neji inquires with an air of indifference even though the tremor in his right hand tell a different story. He wills the tremor to stop.

"I guess not," Gaara says lightly. Before he could continue with anything else Neji has finally unlocked his car door. He pushes his crutches into the back seat of his car before sitting down. With Gaara still standing just two feet away, he slams the door shut and starts the engine.

Within seconds he's driving away.

…

"Dude, I can't believe you're doing this," Kiba said for what felt like the billionth time. Naruto tries to hold back a sigh before saying for what feels like the billionth and one time,

"I have to. It's the only way they can trust me."

It's silent until Kiba finally says,

"I don't trust them. And I'm pretty sure they're sending you to an early grave."

Naruto rolls his eyes. Luckily Kiba can't see him.

"I don't trust them either. But I've got to make them trust me. And if this is how I can earn their trust, well so be it."

"But dude, do you even know where you're going? You're going to the richest part of town, breaking into some rich family's house with high level security, and guard dogs. Guard dogs, do you hear me? Ferocious dogs that will eat you alive, man. What good are you to me dead?"

"Glad to know you care for my safety," Naruto says dryly.

"You know what I mean," Kiba says.

But just as Naruto opens his mouth, ready to respond, he's stopped by the sound of honking. Startled, he looks over to see a van pull into the parking lot.

He watches as Suigetsu sticks his head outside of the driver's side window, hand on the steering wheel as he calls out,

"Come on loser. It's time to feed you to the dogs."

Naruto rolls his eyes as he says, "Kiba, I've gotta go. Just trust me I've got a plan."

And he hangs up just as Kiba's saying, "Don't do it, man."

Naruto takes a slow deep breath, pulling himself up from the curb. He dusts off fake lint as he makes his way towards the van, watching as the door slides open revealing three familiar faces, Sakura, Ino and Karin.

"Look at you," Ino says, amusement coloring her voice as she along with Karin help him up into the van. "You look like a real badass."

Before Naruto can say anything, he can hear Sakura huff behind her before saying,

"Can we just get on with this? I have other things to do you know."

Naruto has to bite the inside of his cheek to stop himself from making a scathing remark. So he just ignores her as he slides the van door closed, after all, he has other things to worry about than Sakura's poor mood.

"I'd hang on tight if I were you," Karin suddenly whispers in his ear, catching Naruto off guard.

Startled he turns to her, opening his mouth. But before the words can pass his lips he's being thrown across the van until his cheek is pressed against the back of the passenger seat.

"Told you," Karin laughs.

Even in the dark Naruto catches a hint of a smile on Tenten, Sakura and Ino.

"Geez," Naruto groans, rubbing his cheeks before addressing Suigetsu. "Who the hell gave you your license?"

He receives a cackling laughter in response. Naruto half expects to hear the sound of police sirens following them. But all he hears is the hush sound of the radio and the engine running.

After a few more sharp turns, the van finally skids to a halt. This time Naruto is thrown to the side.

"Watch it," Sakura groans.

Naruto fumbles with an apology just as he feels something hard slide against the seat and into his grasp.

Jackpot!

"Here we are," Suigetsu says, turning his head to the side, addressing Naruto. He quickly lifts the cell phone up into his sleeve before sitting up straight.

Opening the van door, he hops out just as a bag whooshes past him until it falls onto the ground. Naruto stares at the duffel bag than up at Ino who's arms are outstretched.

"What you need will be in there," she says after he gives her a questioning look. Bending down, Naruto unzips the bag and quickly rears back when the smell of raw meat hits his nostrils.

"For the dogs," Ino clarifies before continuing with a, "good luck."

And Naruto almost thinks she means it.

Before Naruto can say anything, she's sliding the van door shut. He then watches the van speed down the street and take a sharp left. He's left with nothing but silence.

Hefting the black bag up over his shoulder, ignoring the raw smell of meat he turns around. He literally gaps at what he sees in front of him. Although really, he shouldn't be all that surprised, the blueprints Sasuke had shown him revealed the house to be rather big.

But now that he was staring through the black gates, it all seemed surreal. Did they seriously expect him to break into this house all for some goddamn key to god knows what? Apparently.

Speaking of which, why wasn't Sasuke among the rest of them? Granted, Neji wasn't there either. But he had gathered that this was all Sasuke's plan, not to mention Neji was suffering from a sprained ankle. That's probably a question he should've asked the others before they rudely pushed him out of the van.

_Well, _he thinks, shrugging to himself, _he can't very well go back now. _

Like he had told Kiba, he needed them to trust him. Besides he had a plan B if everything went to shit.

He stares down at the thin silver phone, turning it around in his right hand. With the little light from the street lamp he notices tape stuck to the back and sometime written in neat black writing.

_**Property of Sakura Haruno. **_

Naruto smirks before placing the phone into the pocket of his black sacks. He then eyes his surroundings, from what he's gathered so far there are two cameras in the entrance. One propped right by the gate and the other by the door.

He pulls his hood up, obscuring half his face. He's never been a fan of ski masks. He then bends down, unzips the black duffle bag to find that along with the raw meat there's a spray can, a flashlight, the rolled up blueprint and some rope.

He's relieved that they at least decided on a house that was just a tad bit more isolated than the others, what with it being the biggest house in Konohagakure Village.

Taking the spray can and pulling his hood further down to conceal his face, he climbs up the black gates. Keeping his feet propped up and holding on tightly, he sprays the camera. And he knows that the camera will leave nothing but blurry images.

Hopping back down, he throws the can into the backpack, hefts the backpack up his shoulder before climbing back up. He ignores the slight burning in his arms as he lifts himself up, until he's hanging over the top of the gate.

As he lifts his other leg over, he miscalculates his timing and ends up falling over. He's able to break the fall with his hands, wincing at the scrapes the fall leaves.

The house seems even more intimidating and bigger up close. The lights in the house are out, so the others were (hopefully) telling the truth that the owner was out of town.

He doesn't have the time to admire the lush green lawn, or ogle at the small little fountain in the middle of the walkway.

His aim is towards the main door. Luckily he has hands on experience in picking locks that dates back to his time at military school courtesy of Deidara so he doesn't have to worry about climbing up the walls to get into the house like some common criminal.

He eyes the camera by the mahogany colored glass door. He creeps to the side, and his feet almost step onto the grass but he stops just in time, berating himself. If this house was laced with security then he was about ninety percent certain that the grass was security sensitive. Call him paranoid but he didn't want to take any chances.

He doesn't have any more time to waste. He watches the camera move back and forth, surveying the walkway.

He braces himself, putting his feet up in the wedge of the doorway and the brick wall as he digs into his backpack for the spray can. He doesn't waste any time as he shakes the can before spraying it onto the camera.

Satisfied, he digs into his pocket for the safety pin before kneeling down towards the door. After three tries, and a lot of impatient huffs he finally clicks the door open.

Naruto stares at the open door with a satisfied grin. Looking around to see if he's been spotted, after all, somebody could be lurking around but when satisfied that he's alone, he slips right through before clicking the door shut behind him.

He's then enveloped in complete darkness. He remembers Sasuke mentioning something about a security pad so he doesn't step farther before popping the spray can into the duffel bag and taking out the flashlight.

Before taking a step further, he turns the light on and scales the walls. He notices the security pad on his left side.

He stares at it for a split second, sweat building in between his brows. He tries to remember the exact numbers Sasuke gave him. He remembers there being a 1 and 6 but he wasn't sure if the one went before the six and vice versa.

"Come on, Naruto think," he whispers to himself.

_Aha! _

He begins to press his numbers into the key pad.

_6 4 3 1._

His expression of that of determination quickly turns into that of triumph when he sees the green button glow.

He then turns, flashing his flashlight around. The street lamps outside give a little bit of light into the main entrance. He finds himself staring up at the grand staircase. And as tempted as he is to look around, after how many chances would he find an opportunity to explore a fucking mansion.

It was all incredible and hard to take in. The marble staircase, the two adjoining rooms on either side of the entrance way. From the blueprints he knows that one room leads to the sitting room and the other room leads to the kitchens.

He briefly wonders just what exactly the owner of this house does for a living. Does he do illegal business? For some reason he's always equated the rich with illegal because for the life of him he can't imagine any legal profession paying well enough to grant a house like this. Not even a doctor. But perhaps the owner could be a singer, actor or maybe a professional athlete.

After a moment he quickly shakes his head, trying to rid himself of these thoughts. He was here to steal a goddamn key, not guess at the owners profession.

"Focus, Naruto, focus," he mutters to himself as he places the flashlight in between his teeth to grab for the blueprint in his duffel bag. He couldn't quite remember where exactly this observatory was.

Once he gets the blueprints out, he flashes his light on it.

The observatory is on the third floor. It was the only room on the third floor in fact.

Stuffing the blueprint back into the bag, with flashlight in hand he slowly makes his trek up the stairs two at a time. Along the way he admires the paintings on the walls, and on more than two occasions he has to stop himself from wandering away from what he came here to do. No matter how much he wants to explore the grand house.

He founds it odd though, he realizes, that there are no photos of the owner anywhere he can get his eyes on.

The moment he gets to the door of the observatory, he puts his hands onto the doorknob to find that it's been locked. Not much of a surprise there.

Digging into his pants, he takes out the safety pin. Flashing the light onto the keyhole he wiggles the pin inside. Unlike the front door, the door only takes one try before it clicks unlock.

He enters the room, keeping the door ajar.

Two things happen at once. Something whizzes through the air, and Naruto isn't fast enough to duck. Seconds later he finds himself pinned flat against the door.

Just as he suddenly hears sirens in the distant, sirens that surely aren't for this house, the door behind the one he's pinned to creaks open.

Naruto finds his heart beating rapidly in his chest as he struggles, as if by some magical force the arrow will disappear.

His heart stills, and his breath catches in his throat when the lamp lights from outside glint into the window of the observatory.

Standing in front of him in all his glory is Itachi Uchiha.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC…<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Thanks for reading! I hope you guys enjoyed it! Furthermore I hope I'll be able to update sometime next week depending.

Okay, the story is reaching to 1,000 reviews, and in thanks for all those who review I'm once again going to give you a sneak peek of the next chapter but this time, you guys have a choice. I've written two full scenes so far in the next chapter.

**Sasuke having dinner with Fugaku and Tsunade.**

**Naruto targeting another one of the posse. **

I can't give you a big sneak peek since there's only so much I can write but in your review just let me know which you'd prefer.

Until next time…


	17. Betrayal

**Full Summary:**Naruto Uzumaki was the scrawny, quiet outcast with the coke bottle glasses everybody bullied. The Ice Prince, Sasuke Uchiha was the cruelest of them all, literally driving Naruto away after humiliating him in front of the whole student body. After a fatal accident that takes the life of both his parents, Naruto is back, more handsome than ever under the guise of Naru Namikaze with only one thing in mind. Revenge.

**Pairings:** SasuNaru, SasuSaku, SuiNaru, NejiGaa, KibaHina, Past ShikaIno and others

**Rating:** Mature (boy on boy sexing, don't like, don't read)

**Warnings:** slash (read above), sex, swearing, bullying, self harm, drug use, underage drinking, Sakura bashing, possible character death in the future (Not Sasuke or Naruto), revenge (there will be times when Naruto may take it a little bit too far, I just want to warn ya, as you saw in the last chapter.)

**Author's Note: **Woo, made it to and pass 1,000 reviews! You guys are positively awesome, which only inspired me to get this story out faster than usual. I'm sorry that I didn't respond to all your reviews like I wanted to. I was going to try responding to all of them before getting this chapter out but I ended up finishing this chapter ahead of time. But this time there'll be a sneak peek at the end of this chapter so you won't have to wait until god knows when for me to respond. :D

**Second Author's Note: **Okay, there's some things I want to point out right now that we've gotten to the half way point of the first part of this story:

1. Even though this is the 16th but technically 17th (counting prologue) chapter, the story still takes place in the beginning of the school year, so it's still September.

2. I'm hoping soon enough that I'll finally be able to do a few time skips because this story will end with a Christmas break so I want this whole story to go up from the first day of school to the beginning of Christmas break.

3. This first part will probably go up to chapter 35 but no longer, and there will also be a relatively long sequel which most likely won't come out until the end of the year. I still hope you'll be interested enough to read it because I have so many interesting ways to go with this.

4. I'd also like to mention that I won't write every scene of Kiba and Naruto's plotting, as you probably already noticed from the Neji thing lol

5. Anyways, other than that enjoy this chapter! Xd

Side Note: Itachi is 7 years older than Sasuke

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Sixteen<strong>: Betrayal  
><em>Because of you<br>I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
>Because of you<br>I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
>Because of you<br>I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
>Because of you<br>I am afraid_  
><strong>- Because of You by Kelly Clarkson<strong>

* * *

><p>Dinner in the Uchiha household is what one would expect. Cold, silent and uncomfortable. Save for the clinking of silverware against plates and the occasional stilted 'can you pass the salt?' or 'how was your day?'<p>

Which was why Sasuke dreaded family dinners, he'd rather be out with the others than have to suffer through this. But he had no choice really, and especially not today. Apparently he's skipped out on enough dinners already, but to Sasuke it wasn't nearly enough.

"Father," Sasuke addresses rather stiffly as he enters into the dining room, to see his father seated at the head of the table.

"Tsunade," he then nods when his father sends him one of his warning glares. He has to bite his lip to stop himself from muttering out 'old hag.' He sure as hell wasn't going to refer to her as stepmother.

"Sasuke," the woman, as he's going to begin to refer to her as, says with acknowledgement as she takes a sip from her wine glass.

"Sit," Fugaku orders. "I was hoping your brother would be able to make it but as you know he's out of town."

Sasuke doesn't say anything, and does as he's told, sitting in his chair ramrod straight.

"Tsunade had offered to cook for us, and has given the maids a night off. Wasn't that nice of her?" Fugaku says when Sasuke doesn't say anything. The tone in his voice however it's anything but. But then again every time the man talked it was without feeling.

"The old hag can cook?" Sasuke mutters and the glare Fugaku sends him makes it clear that he heard.

Well good.

He stares down at his plate, and he admits that the food looks, even smells delicious. And from the corner of his eyes he can see Tsunade's eyes flickering towards him. Sasuke plays with the food on his plate, not wanting to give in.

If he took a bite, and actually looked like he enjoyed it, ugh Sasuke doesn't think he could bare to see the satisfied look on the woman's face.

"Tsunade has spent the past two hours in the kitchen preparing this splendid meal for us and you will do well to eat it," Fugaku says as he takes a bite of the crispy cooked chicken.

"I don't hear you saying that about the maids," Sasuke says carelessly. "You waste their food all the time."

He stares up from his plate, looking at his father with satisfaction as he notices a vein popping out of his father's forehead.

He just loves getting his father riled up. He's done with the whole wasting his time to try to impress daddy business.

If Naru does what Sasuke set him out to do, he might not have to deal with his father anymore.

"Leave it, Fugaku," Tsunade says, putting a hand on his wrist. After a few more seconds Fugaku finally relents. Sasuke scowls.

"Why don't we talk about something pleasant? To take the edge of things, hmm?" Tsunade volunteers.

Sasuke tries not to roll his eyes. His phone beeps.

Letting go of the fork in his hand, he digs into his pants for his phone. He stares at it.

_He's in the house. Call the cops? _

- _Karin _

Sasuke smirks as he begins to type in his answer as he ignores his father's indignant 'no phones while eating.'

_Not yet. Wait fifteen minutes. _

Send.

"Put your goddamn phone away. Who the hell is more important than your family?"

Sasuke looks over at his father as he places the phone onto the table. The smirk returns full force as he smoothly lies,

"My boyfriend of course."

This gets one hell of a reaction from both parties. Tsunade chokes on the red wine she's sipping, and Fugaku looks as if he's turning a deep shade of purple.

"Sorry about that," Tsunade mutters when she notices the red wine dripping onto her green silk shirt. But nobody's paying her much mind.

"I will not have you say that word in my house," Fugaku sputters after he's got his breathing under control. At this rate Sasuke's surprised he hasn't dropped dead yet.

"What? Boyfriend?" Sasuke challenges. "It's not like it's a bad word or anything. Honestly, I don't see what the problem is really."

"The problem is," Fugaku begins, raising his voice. Realizing just how loud he's being, he lowers it to a deadly whisper, "the problem is that I won't have that kind of talk in my house, especially during dinner. And stop with this foolish mention of you being..."

"What? Gay? Technically I'm actually what you would call bi. Some days I like sticking my cock in a girl's vaginas, some days I like sticking my cock in a boy's –"

"ENOUGH!" Fugaku yells, even startling Tsunade, who's already on her way to her fourth glass of red wine. "What you do when I'm not around is your business. But you will not parade that kind of lifestyle in front of me. As if it's something to be proud of. It's disgusting, and it's an abomination. After that Uzumaki boy –"

And just like that, Sasuke shoots up in his seat. He shoots his father a death glare. If looks could kill Fugaku would probably have burst into flames right now.

"You have some nerve mentioning that name, after everything you've...you know what, you can go straight to hell. Both of you," Sasuke says, glaring daggers.

He then turns on his heels, and walks out of the room.

…

"Smart isn't it, the whole arrow thing," Itachi begins as a way of introduction, pointing to the arrow Naruto was currently pinned to the door with. In his mind Naruto had to admit that it is. He wonders if Sasuke knew about this little trap. This trap, that could've possibly killed him in the blink of an eye if he hadn't moved at the right moment.

Naruto could feel his heart beating fast in his chest as he stares down at Itachi Uchiha defiantly. Sasuke's fucking older brother.

_Fucking bastard, _he thinks as he clenches his fist.

Itachi has stopped talking and, he's now staring at Naruto with such intensity that it makes him squirm. Does he know? He can't possibly know. The room's dark, Itachi hasn't bothered turning on the lights. But either way, Naruto is now wishing he had decided to put on that ski mask after all.

But the others had been adamant about the owner of the house being out of town so he hadn't seen the point. Not to mention his hood was long enough to cover most of his face. Did they lie? Like Sasuke, did they know exactly whose house he was breaking into tonight?

Ha, of course they did. Was this all part of their master plan to make Naruto get caught? Was this a way to humiliate him? He wouldn't put it past them, the bastards.

Naruto takes the time to take in the figure before him, comparing the Itachi he knew before to the Itachi that was in front of him right now. Naruto can make out that familiar pale skin through the little bit of light shining through the windows, and the tired lines in his eyes that make him look considerably older than his twenty four years. The shoulder length black hair is tied back.

"You're not the only one to try to break into my house," Itachi continues, separating Naruto from his musings as the sirens get closer and closer, louder and louder. "I would ask you what you're doing in my house, but I'm pretty sure I've got a good idea."

Naruto keeps silent before moving his hand towards the arrow pinning him to the door. He tries pulling it with all his might, and after a few tries the arrow finally budges until it clutters to the floor.

Naruto breaks his fall with his hands, as he kneels onto the floor. After a second he finally stands up.

"Can you call the cops off?" Naruto finally grunts amidst the rapid beating of his heart.

Itachi smirks as if he might've said something funny. Naruto supposes he has, after all Itachi doesn't owe him any favors so he's not surprised when Itachi responds with,

"Why should I? I think it's nice to see you squirm a bit. You can't have possibly thought you'd actually succeed in whatever you came here to do. Nobody does. So why should you be any different?"

Naruto ignores that last statement as he says, "They said you'd be out of town."

"They?" Itachi inquires before nodding to himself, answering his own question. "Oh right, my brother I suppose. You're here on my brother's behalf aren't you?"

_Don't say anything, Naruto. Just keep quiet. _

"How about I call off the cops in exchange for your confession?" Itachi asks, digging into his pocket for something. A phone, Naruto recognizes.

_Don't say anything, _Naruto thinks no matter how much he wants to blurt every little thing out. But if there's one thing he isn't, it's a snitch. Something that is both a blessing and a curse. A curse that got him bullied and beaten more times than he could count. But that was neither here nor there.

"Aaah, I see. You're one of those loyal types, eh? Even after they ran you under the bus?"

The sudden confusion must've shown on Naruto's face because Itachi's smirk grows even wider if possible as he says, "Surely you didn't think I was the one to alert the cops of your attempted robbery."

Naruto's breath hitches. His first thought was no. His second thought was, oh hell.

He watches as Itachi, still looking at him types something into the phone before placing it against his ears.

Itachi continues to stare at him as he says into the phone, "I have the situation under control. You can call your men off."

He doesn't seem to wait for a response on the other end as he abruptly ends the phone call and places it onto the table beside him. Soon after, the sirens that were getting louder, start to fade. And a little bit of relief washes over Naruto. That is until Itachi starts speaking again.

"Now, what should I do with you, I wonder?"

"Why did you do that?" Naruto asks, because really, even if he's grateful, he still finds himself relatively confused.

"And what pray tell, do you mean?" Itachi inquires although Naruto's pretty sure he knows damn well what he meant. When Naruto refuses to answer Itachi once again answers his own question by saying, "Oh, why did I call the cops off?"

Instead of nodding, Naruto just stares blankly at him.

"You seem like a good enough sort. Loyal, however misplaced your loyalty might be. Not to mention, you're not scared of me."

Naruto could laugh at that. Instead he asks, "Why would I be scared of you?"

"Because most of Sasuke's friends are."

Naruto opens his mouth, ready to refute that statement by saying that Sasuke isn't a friend because it's the truth but Itachi just waves him off.

"Don't think you're the first one to break in. You're just the lucky one because I didn't hand you over to the police. I could've but I didn't. No, I've decided I'm going to have you compensate for your break in, let's say in other ways."

The way he ends that statement and stares at Naruto so intently, makes his blood run cold. Itachi seems to see just what he's thinking because he lets out a startling bark of laughter.

"No, I didn't mean it like that. That is, unless you want to," Itachi says, winking suggestively. And even though he should be disgusted by this no matter how gorgeous Itachi is, he finds himself relatively amused and he has to bite his lip to stop himself from laughing. "In exchange for me not handing you over to the cops, you'll come work for me."

Naruto chokes. Well, that was unexpected. Ignoring Naruto's stupefied expression Itachi continues,

"Of course, it'll only be for two months or so."

"And what exactly will I have to do?" Naruto asks, finally finding his voice.

"Cleaning, running errands," Itachi says, listing off a couple of things.

"Like a servant," Naruto says bluntly. Itachi waves that statement away.

"Don't think of it like that. You'll find it rewarding, I assure you."

"I don't have much of a choice, now do I?"

"Glad you see it my way and I trust you won't tell my little brother or the others about this arrangement?" Itachi inquires.

"Sure. Now, are we done here?" Naruto asks stiffly, he's itching to get out of this house and this dark room as soon as impossible. Itachi may say that Naruto isn't scared of him but that wasn't necessarily true. Itachi was intimidating to say the least and the last person Naruto wanted to run into. He knows Sasuke and Itachi's relationship is a strained one so he'd assume that his run in with Itachi would be minimal. Apparently Sasuke had other ideas.

Speaking of which, Naruto was really inching to pummel somebody to the ground. Namely the duck butt Sasuke Uchiha himself.

"Yes, yes of course," Itachi says. "We'll be in touch."

Naruto opens his mouth, about to question, how but Itachi seems to anticipate this as he clarifies with a secret smile, "I have my ways." And he leaves it at that.

_I'm sure you do, _Naruto thinks as he picks up the duffel bag that had fallen from his grasp amidst him being pinned to the door. He moves to leave the room but Itachi stops him,

"I don't think so. You came in the house like a criminal, you might as well go out like one. The window's unlocked."

Naruto stares at him as if he'd grown three heads, Itachi just smiles at him. Ugh, that smile.

He brushes past Itachi towards the window. He pulls apart the curtains, and tries not to drool at the sight of the man behind him..maybe working for Itachi won't be so bad after all. He tentatively opens the window door, looking over at Itachi who nods encouragingly.

Seeing that he can't back out now, he zips open the duffel bag, ignoring the smell of the raw meat as he takes out the rope.

Just as he's stepping out onto the balcony, he's stopped by the sound of laughter. He abruptly turns.

"What?" Naruto demands just as he's trying to tie the rope to the ledge of the balcony.

"Nothing, nothing," Itachi says, staring rather pointedly at the duffel bag on the floor. Or rather at the visible sight of the meat. Naruto decides to ignore him as he hoist the duffel bag over his shoulder after he's done tying the rope.

Just as he's climbing over the ledge, he ignores just how far up he is from the ground floor. He makes sure the rope is tied tight before getting ready to try to make it below. He's suffered worse.

"Oh," Itachi begins just as Naruto pulls his other leg over the ledge. Naruto looks up almost startled enough to topple over. But luckily enough he keeps his ground, glaring at Itachi who refuses to look the least bit apologetic as he says, "Your secret's safe with me."

And with a wink, he's closing the balcony door. Naruto stares at the closed door in bewilderment, before his blood turns cold. He couldn't possibly mean…no it's ridiculous. Sasuke and the others can't even…no he must've meant something else. Yeah, he was probably talking about the whole breaking and entering thing.

After a moment he shook his head. He couldn't be thinking about this right now. No, he had to worry about getting out of here first.

With this in mind he grips the rope tightly. He realizes this probably wasn't the best idea when he starts sliding down the rope, each moment giving him rope burn. And by the time he's falling onto the grass, his hands are pulsing red and hurt.

"Fuck," Naruto curses before startling when he hears the sound of barking. "Oh fuck."

But as he's lying on the grass, he finds that his body doesn't want to move. He turns to the side to see three dogs, from the looks of it they're Doberman, chained to a relatively big dog house. Naruto turns his head, until he's gazing at the stars and he lets out a breathy laugh.

No need for the raw meat after all. Thank the heavens. After a few more minutes, he finally rolls over until he's able to prop himself onto his knees. Catching his breath and ignoring the rather loud barking, he finally stands up. Traces of grass are on his black outfit, and he dusts it off as he grips the duffel bag.

He walks through the backyard, past the fountain and relatively large pool as well as the dog house housing the three Dobermans. He unzips the duffel bag, thinking what the hell as he tosses the three pieces of meat.

That stops them from barking, at least for the time being as Naruto heads to the back gates. Instead of unlocking the gate, he slips the duffel bag onto his shoulder before making the climb.

He makes it to the other side with no incident. He hops down onto the concrete ground, on the no surprisingly deserted part of the street. He wonders if they left before deciding that he doesn't care as he makes his trek down the street.

"How was it?" A voice suddenly asks from the dark just as he's crossing the street. He whirls around to find Suigetsu leaning against a lamppost, twirling a lit cigarette between his fingers.

He notices the white van parked across the street. He sees red.

And before Suigetsu realizes what's happening Naruto has Suigetsu in a choke hold up against the wall separating Itachi's house from the outside. He causes the cigarette in Suigetsu's pale hands to flutter.

"What do you think you're playing at?" Naruto says while Suigetsu tries to struggle. Naruto tries his best to ignore the sudden thrill he feels.

"I..I...don't know –" Suigetsu begins to choke out amidst Naruto's hold on him. But Naruto doesn't relent and instead slams his head against the wall behind him.

"You fucking no well what I'm talking about," Naruto growls. "What was your plan? Were you just going to ship me off to the cops? Who's idea was that? Hmm?"

"S..Sas'gee," Suigetsu croaks out which just angers Naruto further so he decides to hit him where it hurts. His injured hand. Suigetsu howls, or at least Naruto thinks he howls what with his hand still on the boy's throat.

"Run that by me again? Who?" Naruto says, his hand still pressing against Suigetsu's hand as he loosens his hold on his throat.

"Sasuke," Suigetsu wheezes.

_Of fucking course._

Before he can say anything else, he finds himself being roughly thrown off Suigetsu that sends him flying almost onto the street.

He stares up to find Tenten staring down at him murderously as if he were in the wrong.

Pfft. How dare they?

He watches as Karin and Sakura come running across the street as well to see what's going on.

"Are you okay?" Tenten asks a wheezing Suigetsu who's clutching his injured hand.

This time it's Karin who's glaring at him. Sakura is looking between the both of them with blank expressions on her face. Naruto briefly wonders if Sakura has realized that her phone is missing. Probably not, the stupid bitch.

"What did you do that for? You could've killed him?" Karin howls. Aaah, it seems the sisterly love has kicked in. And this is too much.

"What did I…Are you seriously fucking kidding me? You called the fucking cops?! Seriously? What, were you guys just going to watch as they sent me away?"

"We knew you wouldn't –" Karin argues but Naruto won't have any of it. And the glare he sends her must look murderous because it shuts her up.

"That doesn't mean crap. You guys are full of shit, and think of nothing but yourselves. It's a wonder any of you can look in the mirror."

"How did you know?" Sakura asks quietly, stopping Naruto mid rant. She doesn't seem the least bit fazed. And it sucks because if it's anybody's throat he wants to throttles, it's hers and of course Sasuke's. "How did you know that it was us? How do you know you didn't just tip off the alarm?"

Naruto wants to yell, rant, he wants to say 'who the fuck cares.' But something compels him to tell them the truth.

"Sasuke's fucking brother, that's who," Naruto spits out, taking in all their stunned looks. Yeah, that's right, take that you bastards. "As it turns out he wasn't out of town after all. But I'm pretty sure you already knew that. Was that your plan as well?"

He doesn't wait for them to answer as he turns around. But he's not done with them yet. Shoulders tense, he continues,

"Tell Sasuke I couldn't get his key, and he should go get them himself when he isn't too lazy to have people do it for him. Oh and one more thing, you can all go fuck yourselves."

After that, he walks away to stunned silence. Half of him is satisfied, the other half is thinking, 'what the fucking hell did I just do?' But he can't be worried to think like that as he digs into his pocket, not for Sakura's phone but for his own.

With shaky hands he scrolls down to Kiba before hitting call. He brings the phone to his ear, listening as it rings and rings. Disappointed, he expects Kiba might've fallen asleep and is just about to hang up when a voice on the other line stops him.

"Hello?"

"Kiba? It's me, Naru," Naruto says.

This seems to alert Kiba as he says, "Yeah, what's up man? How did it go?"

"Never mind that," Naruto says, taking a deep breath before saying his next words, "Can you come pick me up? I'll meet you at the school."

…

"You're late," are the first words to pass Kiba's lips as Naruto slides into the passenger's seat followed by, "You look like shit, dude."

"I feel like shit," Naruto responds, ignoring the first statement. Instead of pulling out of the parking lot, Kiba doesn't move and instead turns his complete attention to Naruto.

"Wanna tell me what happened?" Kiba asks.

"Not particularly no."

Kiba seems to take that in stride, and after a moment he nods to himself seeming to have let the question slide, for now.

"Want to tell me what exactly we're doing then?"

This time Naruto allows a genuine grin to slide in place, "I did a lot of thinking on my way, well here. While I did like that whole mayonnaise filled condom idea you had the other day, I thought maybe we should start simpler. With Karin, I mean."

"I've to got to say, I'm a little disappointed but I'm listening."

Naruto furrows his eyebrows as he asks, "Karin has a car right?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure she does. It's nothing special compared to Sasuke's or Neji's but yeah. Why? What are you thinking?"

This time the smile returns to Naruto's face.

"I think the best way to get somebody's attention is to wreck their car, don't you think?"

"Go on," Kiba says with a wide grin.

"Slash her tires, before coming here I stopped at home and got this," Naruto says before digging into the pocket of his hoodie for the white envelope. Scrawled across in black lettering is the name Karin.

"I thought you wanted to wait," Kiba says after a moment.

Pocketing the envelope back Naruto shrugs,

"Nah, I thought this might be the perfect opportunity. It's late and dark, so hopefully it'll be easier. I hope you have something sharp in this car."

"Yeah, wait hold on," Kiba says as he reaches across to open the compartment in front of Naruto. Naruto leans back, watching as Kiba reaches inside before pulling something out. "I heard a screw driver is the way to slash a tire."

Naruto takes it just as Kiba starts the engine, and then they're finally pulling out of the parking lot.

"You know where she lives right?"

"Of course, everybody knows where everybody lives in this shithole town."

_Point taken, _Naruto thinks as he settles back into his seat. Remembering the spare phone in his pocket, he takes it out.

"I have to say, some good came out of tonight," Naruto says twirling the silver phone in his hand before turning it on.

"Huh? And what's that?" Kiba asks, his eyes still on the road as he takes a sharp turn.

"I stole Sakura's phone," Naruto says with a Cheshire grin. Kiba whips his head around, eyes wide.

"Hey, hey, eyes on the road," Naruto reprimands as he stares at the phone in his hand. He finds himself a little surprised at Sakura's bland choice of wallpaper.

"Awesome," Kiba praises. "So what incriminating photos or text messages can you find?"

Naruto doesn't answer as he scrawls through the menu.

"She has a shitload of photos," Naruto mutters.

He scrawls through the pictures of Sakura posing by herself, posing with Ino and Karin, posing with the whole group, nothing too incriminating. And he's starting to get bored, ready to see if he might find something more interesting in her text messages, that is, until he finally gets to photo number 106.

A photo of her in only her bra and undies standing in front of the mirror as she takes a photo of herself, the next is the same photo probably taken minutes after wards. Naruto has to stop the bile from rising up his throat as he stares at one picture after the next.

He then stops when he sees something more jaw dropping, a picture of Sasuke and Sakura in a rather compromising position to say the least. Something in Naruto's stomach clenches, and he quickly dismisses it as disgust.

There's another photo of Sasuke tied to the headboard of what looks like Sakura's bed. Naruto tilts his head as he continues clicking through the photos. It takes about another four minutes for Naruto to take these pictures for what they were, photos of Sasuke and Sakura having sex.

"What did you find?" Kiba asks, finally breaking the abrupt silence as he skids to a halt and proceeds to park his car against the curb.

Naruto doesn't respond, finding his mouth to be just a tad bit too dry. Surely Sasuke wouldn't have taken pictures of himself having sex, that is, unless he hadn't known.

He hits the main menu button again, thinking that if Sakura has these photos then what other incriminating stuff might she have video wise.

"What -?" Kiba began but was silenced with a 'shh' from Naruto. The car is silent as Naruto shifts through the videos. There's only 8 videos total. He finds himself ultimately curious when he sees one of the videos titled 'first time.' Naruto tries not to snort at that as he hits play.

And nothing could prepare him for the words 'aaah aah, Sasuke that feels so good.' He quickly hits pause, the video stills into an image of a half naked Sakura with her mouth open in ecstasy.

That feeling in the pit of his stomach came back again.

"That's gross dude. But so fucking awesome," Kiba says as they share a side long glance. After a few more seconds they're grinning madly at each other.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Naruto says with a quirk of his eyebrow.

"If you're thinking about posting whatever naughty pictures and videos are in there for the world to see, then hell yeah," Kiba crows with a fist pump. Naruto finds himself laughing. To think he had planned to set up Sakura by planting the cell phone at Itachi's house when there was so much juicy shit to be found.

"I'll need a USB cord –" Naruto began only to have Kiba wave him off.

"Let's worry about this first, yeah?"

"Right," Naruto says, pulling his hood up as he puts the phone onto the space between his and Kiba's seat. He then clutches onto the screwdriver in his lap.

"That's her house right there," Kiba says, pointing to a familiar house. They had decided to park just down and across the street, not too close as to be spotted and not too far in case something happened. Like getting caught.

"And I assume the car in the driveway is hers," Naruto inquires, it was a small car. Nothing too fancy, not that he'd expect much.

"You assumed right," Kiba says just as Naruto is about to the open the door. But before he decides to open it wider, a very familiar white van comes into view in the opposite direction. He slams the door shut.

Kiba sends him a questioning look.

Instead of explaining Naruto hisses, "Get down." And he has to be the one to push Kiba's head down until he finally gets the message. His mouth then widens in an 'o' shape when the van skids to a stop before the white door slides open to reveal Karin stepping out.

She hurries across the street and up the porch steps. Naruto watches as Karin fumbles with something for a few rather impatient seconds until she's unlocking the door to her house and stepping inside.

Naruto waits one more second, expecting Suigetsu to do the same. But he's still sitting in the driver's seat.

The van starts up once again, and Naruto gestures for Kiba to duck even further down when the van speeds past them.

Once he's certain the van is out of sight, they both sit back up.

"You might want to get going before the big brother comes back," Kiba suggests.

Naruto pulls at his hood before he pushes the car door open.

"Wish me luck," Naruto says.

"Just don't get caught," is Kiba's comeback.

…

"Ugh, what's that smell?" Karin groans, turning in her bed to grab her glasses from the night stand table. She sits up, stretching her arms up as she yawns. Her eyes glance at the clock on her dresser. It's 5:30. She groans. It's too damn earlier, even through the closes blinds she notices that the suns barely out yet.

She plops her head back onto her pillow, staring up at the ceiling before she's sniffing the air again.

_Fuck, _she thinks, promptly sitting up as she identifies the smell to be smoke. And surely enough, seconds later the fire alarm is going off.

"What is she doing now?" Karin practically cries as she gets up from her bed, sliding her slippers on before making her trek out into the hallway.

She spares a glance in the direction of Suigetsu's room. The door's closed.

_Bastard, he's probably still sleeping. _

Suigetsu can sleep through anything apparently. Karin envied that. But then again, if this house one day burned down well Karin may envy Suigetsu a little less. At the rate they were going, Karin believed that day might come sooner rather than later.

"What the hell, mom?" Karin cries as she ties her bathrobe around and enters into the kitchen to find smoke steaming from the oven. Her mother was currently waving a newspaper in front of the alarm, her red hair looking disheveled.

Karin moves through the kitchen towards the backdoor, she's open the door in an effort to let the smoke go out. After a few more minutes of waving, the smoke detector's shrilling sound abruptly stops.

"What were you trying to do, burn the house down?" Karin demanded as her mother stepped down from the step ladder and throwing the folded newspaper onto the table as she sits down. She then watches with growing dread as her mother puts her face into her hands, showing Karin just how distress she was feeling.

"I can't do anything right," her mother cries out lifting her head to look at Karin. She looks relatively haggard, and tired. Karin would've thought she was indulging if she didn't know anybody.

"I was trying to make you guys breakfast, that's all. But then I ended up burning the bacon, and the pancakes practically shriveled up. I even tried to make toast. It's just all a disaster."

Karin sagged her shoulders in defeat, closing the back door once she was sure all the smoke was out and instead opted for opening the windows.

"I was hoping we could have a nice morning breakfast, just the three of us. I had assumed Suigetsu would've maybe come home for a change of clothes but –"

"Wait, Suigetsu's not here?" Karin asks, interrupting her mother midsentence.

Her mother looked thoroughly confused.

"No, he said he was staying over a friend's house or something."

_Of course, _Karin thinks rolling her eyes.

"I have something to tell you both. I was…I was hoping Suigetsu would be here to," her mother says.

Something twisted in Karin's gut at the upset look on her mother's face.

"It'll take him some time. That's all," Karin says for what feels like the billionth time and probably is in fact the billionth time. She then turns around, moving to clean up the mess her mother's made. He could already imagine that if she left the kitchen as it was, the mess would still be here for days to come. As she scrapes out the bacon from the burnt pan before deciding that the burnt pan had to go as well, she remembers something.

"You said you had something tell us?"

"Hmm, oh yes," her mother says as she stares out at the window absently.

"Well what was it?" Karin asks, now thoroughly annoyed that they were now short two pans. She quietly decided that the stove and oven was off limits to her mother. She knew she was trying but damn. Maybe she should enlist her into some cooking lessons.

"I wanted to tell you both, at the same time," she says before looking back out into the window.

"Just tell me. And I'll relay the message to Suigetsu when I see him," Karin says turning back to the sink. She knows her mom's trying but she's not sure Suigetsu's willing to try himself. They can't even stay in the same room without Suigetsu at her throat.

Hell, more than half of the time Karin couldn't stand their mom as well but she believed in second chances. Especially after their dad's death.

"I got a job interview," her mother says.

Karin whirls around in surprise, dropping the spatula in her hand in the process.

"Oh, wow! Really? That's great. Where?"

This time, her mom finally looks at her.

"At that Academy. Your school, working as a lunch lady," she then clarifies.

"What? I don't really think that's a good idea, do you?" Karin asks, staring at her mom as if she had grown five heads. "Suigetsu can barely stand being in the same house as you. How do you think he'll feel if he finds you working in the cafeteria?"

"I just want to show my one and only son that I'm really trying. I know I've been a really shitty mother to him. To you. To both of you. And I want to make up for it."

_Understatement of the century, _Karin thinks but doesn't say.

"But do you really think the best way to go about it is to stalk him at his school?"

"I don't know what I was thinking, really," her mother says, raking a pale hand through her red disheveled locks. "I just knew that I need to get my shit together before I lose the both of you for good."

Karin doesn't say anything for a minute as she finishes cleaning the counters and the stove. After throwing the towel down onto the counter she says,

"Too little too late, ma."

And before her mother could respond, she's heading up the stairs two feet at a time. She can't be bothered worrying about her mother burning down the house when she has to get ready for school.

Slipping out of her pajamas, she does a quick wash up before slipping on her uniform. Just as she's tidying her hair up into a messy, but sexy little bun she starts at the sudden sound of a beep.

Her phone. She finds it hidden underneath the mess of her sheets and blankets.

She stares at the message.

_Need a ride._

- _Ino xxx_

Karin rolls her eyes. God forbid she just asks, always assuming Karin would be at her beck and call.

As she's just about to pockets her phone into her purse and grabs her backpack, for a second she contemplates not responding. But she doesn't think she could handle Ino bitching and moaning to her for the rest of the week.

She types, _be there in fifteen minutes. _

She then heads down the stairs to find her mother now standing in the living room, looking out into the window. Karin briefly wonders if she's waiting for Suigetsu even though they both know he might not be home for a week or two depending on where he's staying.

"Heading off to school, mom," Karin says pecking her on her cheek. Her mother starts before looking over and sending her a small smile.

Karin exits the house before locking the door. She heads to her car, unlocking the door. She slides in, putting her purse and backpack onto the passenger side of the seat.

And just as she's beginning to put the keys into the ignition something catches her eye in the windshield.

Opening her car door, she hops out, circling to the front of her car. On the windshield there's an envelope, her name scrawled across it in big bold letters.

She tentatively takes it, her eyebrows furrowing in bewilderment. Turning the envelope around, she quickly opens it with her long fingernails.

She takes out the white piece of paper folded inside.

**Check your tires, **it says.

Now she's more confused than ever but she does as told. She bends down, feeling the first front tire. At first she's not sure what she's feeling for until her fingers stop at a puncture hole before she's notices the bottom of her tires sagging.

In fact, as she comes to realize, all of her tires are in fact sagging and all four exhibit puncture holes.

"Everything alright, Karin?!" Her next door neighbor calls out as he retrieves the daily newspaper. And she's knows she must look like a maniac, crouched to the ground.

"Everything's fine, thanks," Karin says even when it's quite the contrary. But her neighbor just waves before entering into his house.

How did this happen?

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," she curses as she rushes to the back of her car, popping up the truck. No spare tires. The spare tires she specifically keeps in her trunk.

"Shit!" She cries before slamming the trunk shut. She ignores the alarmed stares she receives from a passing old woman walking her dog and a man out on his morning run. She doesn't even bother apologizing.

She stares at the crumpled paper and envelope now in her hand. After a moment she notices that there's more writing other than the 'check your tires.' She unfolds the wrinkled paper.

_Hello Karin, _

_Sorry about the tires. If you couldn't tell, that was me being sarcastic. _

_The moment you decided to join Sasuke's little group, well let's just say you dug your own grave. And now I think it's time you lied in it. _

_This is just the beginning of what's to come. Watch your back. _

_Sincerely,_

_Karma. _

…

"I'm not sure if I'm comfortable with him being a part of this group anymore," Karin decides to be the one to speak up as she says the one thing that she's sure everyone's thinking, well apart from Sasuke. And maybe Neji, but that doesn't matter considering that he's not present at the moment.

Just moments ago she had been ranting and raving about somebody slashing her tires, deciding to keep the whole letter thing quiet. It was probably just some underclassmen trying to scare her. When she realized that no one cared to hear her complain, they turned to the subject of their new little friend. Naru Namikaze.

"I second that," Sakura pipes up which leads to Ino rolling her eyes.

"Of course you do, wouldn't do to have someone else stealing Sasuke's affections now would it?"

"It's not about that," Sakura denies vehemently when really, the whole room including Sasuke knows otherwise. "You saw him. He's more dangerous then we realized. If Tenten hadn't intervened when she did, Suigetsu would probably be dead by now."

"True, the fucker was practically choking me to death. I was scared for my life," Suigetsu intercepts which leads to an eye roll from Karin at his melodramatic response. Nobody bothers to point out that Karin was on the verge of having a mental breakdown during the car ride back.

"I don't want to sound like I'm siding with him or anything, but I probably would've done the same thing," Tenten says.

"What, choke one of us half to death," Sakura inquires before turning her attention to Sasuke who was too busy looking out the window, cigarette in hand despite the no smoking policy on school grounds. But then again Sasuke was never one for rules.

"We need him," Sasuke finally says, turning his attention away from the window and towards the rest of the group. And this response alone stumps everyone into silence. That is, until Sakura breaks it.

"So you can win your stupid bet?" Sakura spits. "I highly doubt Neji gives a shit about that right now, what with a sprained ankle and everything."

"You better be careful Sakura, you're jealousy is starting to show and it isn't pretty," Ino sing songs.

"Oh fuck off."

Sakura's patience was starting to wear thin. It didn't help that her three hundred dollar phone was missing and that Sasuke was speaking up for the sake of that stupid blond boy.

"If you must know, no it's not about the bet," Sasuke says, putting his cigarette out before standing up from his position on the window sill. He hauls his backpack over his shoulder. Sakura refuses to acknowledge just how hot and disheveled he looks.

"Then what might I ask, is it about?"

"None of your concern. Now if you're all done complaining, I'm going to try to figure out a way to get Blondie back," Sasuke says carelessly as he heads towards the door.

Just as his hand touches the doorknob, he finds himself tensing up at the next words to pass Sakura's lips.

"Is it because he reminds you so much of our dear Naruto Uzumaki?"

And there she went and did it. The room is now filled with tense silence with everybody looking at Sakura as if she were crazy. Maybe she was. Crazy with jealousy that is. Something tells her to stop, she knows she should but something else compels her to continue. To make Sasuke hurt just as much as he's hurting her.

"I heard he died you know," Sakura continues. This statement is met with gasps. She watches Sasuke, and she notices the way his hands begin to tremble. Oooh, finally hit a nerve then. "I have a friend who works for the papers. He said there's going to be a juicy story coming up. I shouldn't be telling you this, but oh whatever. Remember hearing this summer about the Uzumaki's dying in that car crash? Well apparently there was a third person in that very same car. I'm sure I don't have to tell you who that third person was."

The answer is met with the door slamming shut causing the occupants in the room to jump. Everybody's now staring at Sakura.

"What? What did I do?" Sakura asks innocently.

Everybody decides that the best response is a silent one.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC…<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Thanks for reading!Thanks for one of the readers who PMed me with suggestions of making Naruto supposedly dead. Other than that, I still want to respond to some of you from the last chapter, and I hate when I don't Dx but just because I don't respond doesn't mean I don't appreciate each and every one of you guys :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seventeen: <strong>Apologies (title may change)

"Hello?!" Sasuke called out into the darkness. He ignored the way his heart beat into his chest when all he got in response was the sound of silence.

He tried to feel around for something, anything that would give away exactly where he was. He feels as if he's suffocating, as if the walls were caving in on him.

"Sasuke," a voice whispers in the dark. Sasuke whirls around, suddenly overcome with a bad case of déjà vu.

"Hello?!" Sasuke calls out again, louder, clearer.

"Sasuke," the voice whispers again. "You've been a bad boy, Sasuke."

"Who's there?!"

The response he receives is cackling laughter followed by a high pitched giggle.

"He's going to get you, he's going to get you," the voice sings. And Sasuke can't tell if the voice belongs to a boy or a girl.

"Who is?" Sasuke can't help but ask because he hates not knowing. His patience begins to wear thin when all he receives is another giggle in response. He hates being played with, hates not being in control.

"It's a secret, silly," the voice whispers. It almost feels as if that voice had been whispered right into his ear. Sasuke whirls around, as if expecting to see a face when all he gets is darkness.

"But he's mad, real mad so you better watch your step or else," the same voice says.

Or else?

"Or else what? Tell me, or so help me god!" Sasuke threatens, whirling around once more.

"Careful, your true colors are showing," just as those words are being echoed, all of sudden it becomes bright. And Sasuke finds himself in a barn. A very familiar barn.

The stall that once held a horse or two were empty, he was surrounded by stacks and stacks of hay.

_No it can't be, _Sasuke thinks with dread.

"Look," the voice whispers. Despite his better judgment Sasuke does as told. What he sees makes his blood run cold.

A limp blond figure hung on the ceiling with a noose wrapped around his neck. His clothes are ripped and tattered and there's dried blood down his face and neck.

After a moment the figure opens its eyes revealing familiar blue orbs. Sasuke watches as the figure lifts a pale hand in his direction before croaking out,

"You did this to me."

Sasuke wakes up with a start. He tries catching his breath as he fumbles with the light on his night stand table before realizing there's no need. The sun outside is shining through the curtains.

He takes off the covers with shaking hands.

Sakura was wrong, he tells himself. Even if Naru and Naruto have a few resemblances here and there the fact of the matter was this. Naruto Uzumaki was dead. He had known for exactly 52 days

Grabbing the opened pack of cigarettes on his night stand table, he takes one out before placing it in between his lips.

"You're a sight for sore eyes," a very familiar, very unwelcome voice says in the doorway startling Sasuke for a split second.

Lighting the cigarette in his mouth he glares up at his brother.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Sasuke demands before adding, "How did you get in here anyway?"

"One of the housekeepers let me in," Itachi says as he takes a step inside Sasuke's bedroom.

Sasuke grunts in response.

Itachi ignores Sasuke's continuous glare as he walks across the room towards the curtains. Sasuke then flinches when Itachi promptly opens the curtain, letting the sun in.

"Fuck," Sasuke curses, hanging an arm over his face to block out the sun.

"I wanted to see how my little brother was doing," Itachi says, turning around. "I thought I'd drive you to school today."

"I'll drive myself thanks," Sasuke responds, finally standing up before putting the cigarette out. He could do with drinking something nice and strong despite the fact that it was too early in the morning.

"It's cute how you think you have a choice, little brother."

Sasuke grunts.

Itachi then walks towards the door as he says, "Take a shower you stink. I'll be waiting for you downstairs." And with that he's out the room, closing the door shut behind him.

Sasuke glares at the door. He purposely takes a long time to get ready, just to rile up his brother who's known for his impatience.

By the time he's heading downstairs, he finds his brother sitting at the kitchen table with a newspaper propped in front of him and a steaming mug of coffee looking as if he owned the place.

Itachi calmly looks up from the paper, his eyes landing on Sasuke's. No trace of impatience evident.

**Until next time...**

**P.S. I go back to school next week so there'll probably won't be another update until the end of the month or sometime in February.  
><strong>

**P.S.S. Thanks to yamaihime (who helped me with Itachi, totally her idea btw because I was trying to find a way to bring Itachi into the story, I feel awful for not mentioning that in the last chapter) and FutureIncoming who gave me lovely feedback. xD  
><strong>


	18. Apologies

**Full Summary:**Naruto Uzumaki was the scrawny, quiet outcast with the coke bottle glasses everybody bullied. The Ice Prince, Sasuke Uchiha was the cruelest of them all, literally driving Naruto away after humiliating him in front of the whole student body. After a fatal accident that takes the life of both his parents, Naruto is back, more handsome than ever under the guise of Naru Namikaze with only one thing in mind. Revenge.

**Pairings:** SasuNaru, SasuSaku, SuiNaru, NejiGaa, KibaHina, Past ShikaIno and others

**Rating:** Mature (boy on boy sexing, don't like, don't read)

**Warnings:** slash (read above), sex, swearing, bullying, self harm, drug use, underage drinking, Sakura bashing, possible character death in the future (Not Sasuke or Naruto), revenge (there will be times when Naruto may take it a little bit too far, I just want to warn ya, as you saw in the last chapter.)

**Author's Note: **First and foremost I want to thank my betas yamaihime and futureincoming. Secondly I want to especially thank those who reviewed, I still find myself amazed with how many people like this. Okay, anyways, now that we've made it to the half way point things will start to get crazier. This chapter is basically a build up to more of Sasuke and Naruto's relationship. Anyways, hope you enjoy the chapter! xD

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seventeen:<strong> Apologies  
><em>It's too late to apologize.<br>It's too late.  
>I said it's too late to apologize.<br>It's too late._

_I said it's too late to apologize, yeah!_  
><em>I said it's too late to apologize, yeah!<em>  
><em>I'm holdin' on your rope,<em>  
><em>Got me ten feet off the ground.<br>_**- Apologize by OneRepublic**

* * *

><p>"Hello?!" Sasuke called out into the darkness. He ignored the way his heart beat into his chest when all he got in response was the sound of silence.<p>

He tried to feel around for something, anything that would give away exactly where he was. He felt as if he was suffocating, as if the walls were caving in on him.

"Sasuke," a voice whispers in the dark. Sasuke whirls around, suddenly overcome with a bad case of déjà vu.

"Hello?!" Sasuke calls out again, louder, clearer.

"Sasuke," the voice whispers again. "You've been a bad boy, Sasuke."

"Who's there?!"

The response he receives is cackling laughter followed by a high pitched giggle.

"He's going to get you, he's going to get you," the voice sings. And Sasuke can't tell if the voice belongs to a boy or a girl.

"Who is?" Sasuke can't help but ask because he hates not knowing. His patience begins to wear thin when all he receives is another giggle in response. He hates being played with, hates not being in control.

"It's a secret, silly," the voice whispers. It almost feels as if that voice had been whispered right into his ear. Sasuke whirls around, as if expecting to see a face when all he gets is darkness.

"But he's mad, real mad so you better watch your step or else," the same voice says.

Or else?

"Or else what? Tell me, or so help me god?!" Sasuke threatens, whirling around once more.

"Careful, you're true colors are showing," just as those words are being echoed, it suddenly becomes bright. And Sasuke finds himself in a barn. A very familiar barn.

The stall that once held a horse or two was empty. He was surrounded by stacks and stacks of hay.

_No it can't be, _Sasuke thinks with dread.

"Look," the voice whispers. Despite his better judgment Sasuke does as told. What he sees makes his blood run cold.

A limp blond figure hung on the ceiling with a noose wrapped around his neck. His clothes are ripped and tattered and there's dried blood down his face and neck.

After a moment the figure opens its eyes revealing two familiar blue orbs. Sasuke watches as the figure lifts a pale hand in his direction before croaking out,

"You did this to me."

Sasuke wakes up with a start. He tries catching his breath as he fumbles with the light on his night stand table before realizing there's no need. The sun outside is shining through the curtains.

He takes off the covers with shaking hands.

Sakura was wrong, he tells himself because even if Naru and Naruto may have a few resemblances here and there the fact of the matter was this. Naruto Uzumaki was dead. He had known for exactly 52 days.

Grabbing the opened pack of cigarettes on his night stand table, he takes one out before placing it in between his lips.

"You're a sight for sore eyes," a very familiar, very unwelcomed voice says in the doorway startling Sasuke for a split second.

Lighting the cigarette in between his lips he glares up at his brother.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Sasuke demands before adding, "How did you get in here anyway?"

"One of the housekeepers let me in," Itachi says as he takes a step inside Sasuke's bedroom.

Sasuke grunts in response.

Itachi ignores Sasuke's continuous glare as he walks across the room towards the curtains. Sasuke then flinches when Itachi promptly opens the curtain, letting the sun in.

"Fuck," Sasuke curses, hanging an arm over his face to block out the sun.

"I wanted to see how my little brother was doing," Itachi says, turning around. "I thought I'd drive you to school today."

"I'll drive myself thanks," Sasuke responds, finally standing up before putting the cigarette out. He could do with drinking something nice and strong despite the fact that it was too early in the morning. But then again, that's never stopped him before.

"It's cute how you think you have a choice, little brother."

Sasuke grunts.

Itachi then walks towards the door as he says, "Take a shower, you stink. I'll be waiting for you downstairs." And with that he's out the room, closing the door shut behind him.

Sasuke glares at the door. He purposely takes a long time to get ready, just to rile up his brother who's known for his impatience.

By the time he's heading downstairs, he finds his brother sitting at the kitchen table with a newspaper propped in front of him and a steaming mug of coffee, looking as if he owned the place.

Itachi calmly looks up from the paper, his eyes landing on Sasuke's. No trace of impatience evident.

"Ready?"

Sasuke just grunts before turning around, and walking through the hallway and out of the house. He doesn't have to turn around to see Itachi following him.

He stops short as he stares at the car in the driveway, and despite himself, he turns to Itachi with a raised eyebrow and a twitch of the lips.

"Really?"

Itachi is playing with the car keys in his hand, after a few more minutes of having an inner battle with himself he comes to a decision by tossing the keys up in the air. Sasuke catches them with one hand.

Sasuke doesn't say thank you, and Itachi doesn't expect him to. He opens the car door of the faded red Chevrolet Impala before sliding into the driver's seat. Before he could contemplate driving off and leaving Itachi behind, the passenger side door is already opening.

Itachi slides into the car with as much grace as he could muster.

"I hope you weren't thinking of driving away without me dear little brother," Itachi says dryly as he turns to look at Sasuke.

Clenching his jaw, Sasuke ignores him and instead starts up the engine. He inwardly sighs at the feeling of the car moving under him at the start of the engine.

"Don't get used to this, it's only a one time thing," Itachi says, amusement coloring his voice. "I was able to borrow it from a friend."

Sasuke begins his trek out of the driveway, letting Itachi do most of the talking. He has to bite the inside of his cheek constantly to stop himself from blurting out words like 'do you remember' or something equally appalling like 'thank you.'

He knows Itachi is only doing this because he wants something. His visits are never random nor does he visit regularly. And if Itachi thinks that Sasuke's affinity for classic cars will make Sasuke want to be all buddy-buddy with him, well the bastard had another thing coming.

It isn't until they're about five minutes from the school that Itachi finally gets to the reason for his early morning visit.

"I met your friend last night," Itachi says as Sasuke comes to a complete halt at a red light. He tenses.

"I thought you were out of town," is Sasuke's explanation before he's inwardly cursing himself at speaking so freely. His main objective had been to keep quiet… well that was obviously going to shit. He should've known this would entitle a visit from his brother sooner or later. Apparently it was sooner rather than later.

"That's all you have say for yourself? Itachi asks, but he doesn't sound angry. He rarely ever does which just annoys Sasuke even further.

Sasuke's response is a silent one.

"When I told him what I had assumed had happened, well he didn't look the least bit happy," Itachi is saying.

Sasuke keeps his attention on the road. To be honest he kind of wishes he had been there to see, to see if Naru had almost killed Suigetsu like the others claimed. But then again, he's sure that if he was there it would've been his neck being throttled, not Suigetsu.

"How many lives do you have to ruin in order to be happy?" Itachi inquires, and this time Sasuke can sense the underlying anger in those words.

Sasuke's fist clenched on the steering wheel, and he had never been so happy to see the building of Konoha Academy come into sight.

"It's none of your business," Sasuke gets out as he smoothly parks in the one open space he sees available in the parking lot. He doesn't want to waste his breath explaining to Itachi that trust was a main thing in his group, and they needed to know through and through whether they could trust Naru Namikaze. Not that it meant much of anything seeing as he didn't trust anybody nearly enough. Not since….no he couldn't think about that now.

"Actually, little brother, that's where you're wrong. It does concern me, it concerns me very much," Itachi begins turning to face Sasuke. His lips then twitch in amusement as he continues, "Don't think about leaving just yet. What I have to say may interest you, I'm sure."

Sasuke rolls his eyes. He highly doubted that, but within he felt a slight twinge of curiosity emerge.

"I'm listening," Sasuke drawls.

"When you had your new found friend break into my house I had first assumed he was there for our mother's pearls, but then I realized that no, if you had wanted her pearls all you had to do was ask. Not only that, but for starters the pearls are in my bedroom and you knew that. No, you wanted something bigger, something I held in the observatory. You wanted," Itachi says, before pausing, as if purposely dragging the words out and leaving Sasuke on edge. Itachi digs into the inside pocket of his business shirt. He pulled out a very familiar small silver key. Sasuke stared at it blankly, not wanting to give his emotions away. But Itachi wasn't fooled.

"You weren't interested in this key, no, you was much more interested in what it opened. I'm not even going to bother to ask how you found out seeing as it's now irrelevant. I'm going to hazard a guess and assume that you found out that you won't be getting your trust fund until your twenty first birthday. I'm sure you must know why."

"I don't, not really," Sasuke blurts out much to his chagrin. But it's too late to stop now. His knee is shaking in obvious agitation as he averts his gaze from his brother and instead watches the sea of students making their way into the school building. "I've done everything that's been asked of me. I've gotten straight A's. I'm attending fucking therapy for God sakes."

"Well father no longer has a say in your trust fund, I do. He gave me complete reign. Apparently he doesn't know that I still have a soft spot for you, little brother."

Sasuke ignored the way his throat clenched at that.

"I'll make a deal with you. You stop being the spoiled, inconsiderate brat you are and by the end of the school year I'll give you your trust fund."

Sasuke whips his head around. This was definitely something he wasn't expecting. His eyes then narrow suspiciously, "Just like that?"

"Just like that. You make new friends, go to those school therapy sessions, say whatever you have to, lie I don't care. I just want to see that you're making progress. _Those _friends of yours are only going to bring you down. They've been bringing you down for the past five years."

Sasuke snorts, crossing his arms against his chest, "What is this now? A lecture?"

"No just some brotherly advice and my own observations," Itachi says, opening the passenger side door. This signals Sasuke to slide out of the car. He heaves his backpack up and over his shoulder as he watches Itachi make his way around the car until he's the one sliding into the driver's seat. He closes the car door, but rolls down the window.

"For starters, I'd apologize to that kid you screwed over. Make him your friend, I'm sure he'll do some good for you… which begs the question. What on earth was he doing with you guys in the first place?"

Sasuke just stares.

Just as Itachi's getting ready to pull out of his parking space he looks at Sasuke one last time, "I'm sure you'll be wise enough not to tell father about this little arrangement."

He doesn't wait for a response as he rolls up the window, and drives away.

…

Two days had passed since the whole initiation incident, since he last 'talked' to the group. It had taken probably thirty hours for his anger towards being set up to vanish completely before the annoyance kicked in.

_So much for getting them to trust me, _Naruto thinks bitterly as he enters the halls of Konoha Academy. He really shouldn't have been surprised that they, no more like Sasuke had decided to do something as sneaky as call the police.

Which just as so happened to put a cork in Naruto's plans. What was meant to make Sasuke's group trust him only had made them weary of him if the looks they occasionally sent him were anything to go by after he let his temper get the better of them.

_It wasn't anything less than they deserved, _Naruto thinks to himself.

"Was it you," were the first words to pass Naruto's lips as he slides into the seat beside Kiba during homeroom.

"What? What was me?" Kiba asked, arching in an eyebrow.

"I heard some whispering about a fight between Neji and Suigetsu, a fight I by the way had no idea about," Naruto says.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Kiba says, but the twitching of his lips says otherwise.

Naruto opens his mouth, wanting to prod him some more but a figure towering over them makes the words die on his lips.

He soon finds himself staring up at Sasuke who was staring down at him with such a serious expression that it made Naruto pause.

Kiba takes it upon himself to speak.

"Can we help you?"

Naruto chances a glance at Kiba in warning. It's enough to make Kiba hold his tongue. Naruto can already see Kiba practically exploding with the urge to say a thousand things. Ugly things that Naruto wouldn't have minded hearing. But he didn't think Kiba could afford being on Sasuke's bad side at the moment. Or ever.

Sasuke barely spares him a glance. His gaze still on Naruto's. From the corner of his eye he can see a few people, including Ino watching this little scene unfold.

"I'm sorry," Sasuke mutters much to the surprise of practically everyone within hearing distance.

"You're what?" Naruto asks, genuinely confused and not sure if he had heard right.

Sasuke seems to be swallowing whatever pride he has left as he says grudgingly,

"I'm sorry about what happened that night."

Naruto's eyes widen before slowly narrowing into slits.

"Oh, I see where this is going. You think your little apology will make me wanna run back to your group, is that it?"

When he doesn't receive a response he continues with, "Well forget about it."

"I said I was sorry," Sasuke says, seeming to get frustrated, as if making one apology would magically make everything okay.

"Mr. Uchiha, if you would take a seat please," Mr. Umino cuts in as he steps into the classroom. And Sasuke spends the rest of roll call sulking much to the amusement of Naruto. Sasuke had never really liked not getting his way.

There might have been a time when Naruto thought it was cute. Now he just found it downright pathetic.

Since returning, Naruto had had his reservations about Sasuke and his own feelings. He feared that his feelings, the feelings that he had thought had vanished would return. He realized he had nothing to fear, not yet anyway. Sure he still found Sasuke attractive, after all, you'd have to be blind not to find Sasuke attractive. But the thought of loving him made his stomach clench unpleasantly.

The shrill sound of the bell signaling the end of homeroom pierced through his thoughts. He waves goodbye to Kiba, Hinata and Shikamaru as he's getting his things to head to his first class of the day.

He doesn't seem to notice that he and Sasuke are the only ones left and as he's about to leave, he feels a hand on his elbow.

Naruto doesn't think twice as he twists around, bringing Sasuke's whole right arm against his back as he manhandles him against the desk closest to them. Naruto doesn't flinch as Sasuke struggles against his grip. He grabs the back of Sasuke's neck, pressing him face down against the desk.

Naruto leans forward until he's talking right into Sasuke's left ear.

"I don't give a fuck about your half ass apologies. I know they don't mean anything. So fuck off."

After a moment Naruto finally let's go. He doesn't bother sparing the raven another glance as he picks his bag up from the floor.

He stops short when he exits the room to find Ino standing at the lockers opposite the classroom, obviously waiting for Sasuke. They stare at each other for a brief second, Ino opens her mouth but Naruto doesn't bother giving her the chance to say anything as he walks away.

Heading to class, he takes a few shaky deep breaths. He finds himself at war with himself. There's a part of him patting himself on the back and then there's another part of himself thinking, _oh fuck I just screwed up again. _

He soon finds himself ripped from his thoughts at the sound of his name being called. He tenses, at first thinking that it might be Sasuke but that thought quickly vanishes when he realizes that the voice calling him is a woman's.

With one foot on the flight of stairs he slowly turns around to find himself staring at a vaguely familiar face. She looked positively frazzled.

"Oh thank god, it is you. I wasn't sure. Your name is Naru Namikaze, am I right?"

"Yes," Naruto says slowly, still trying to place the face with a name.

"My name is Shizune, I'm the school psychologist," she says with a quirk of the lips.

_Oh right._

"And I'm sure the Headmistress told you about meeting with me at least once a month," Shizune begins but Naruto doesn't give her time to continue as he says,

"Oh, I was going to come down to your office to make an appointment."

_Eventually, _Naruto thinks but doesn't say. In truth, he totally forgot about it. The idea of seeing the school psychologist, just when he thought he was all done with that was hardly in the forefront of his mind, what with everything that was going on.

"No, no don't worry about it. I've been meaning to get a hold of you for the past two days but the time has never risen. And I just so happened to be walking by when I noticed your mop of blond hair."

Naruto doesn't say anything and instead shifts his stance.

"If you don't mind, we could have that little meeting now. Unless you'd rather get to class, I won't keep you."

Calculus or the school psychologist. Calculus or the school psychologist. He'd take the school psychologist anytime. Besides Naruto doubts he'd be missing anything new so he says,

"Lead the way."

Shizune sends him a smile as if to say 'thought so' before turning on her heels and walking in the opposite direction. For a woman in heels she sure as hell can walk fast, he thinks, as he tries to keep up with her.

She comes to an abrupt halt in front of the main office. She opens the door, stepping aside to let him through before following.

She then breezes past him in the opposite direction of the headmistress's office.

She says the occasional hello to those they pass before stopping in front of a door that has the sign 'Dr. Shizune, School Psychologist.' And unlike the headmistress's door, the oak door is decorated with stickers and drawings.

She unlocks the door before pushing it open and walking inside. Naruto follows.

"Shut the door behind you," Shizune orders. Naruto does as told, his eyes wandering around the room. He's surprised to find the room to be big, and very clean. He had half expected to find himself in a room fully cluttered with junk.

Maybe he was thinking too much of his last therapist back at the Military Academy.

"Have a seat," she then says as she takes a seat behind her desk, gesturing at one of the leather chairs in front of her.

Shizune then spends a good minute giving him the once over before penetrating him with a piercing gaze that has him shifting once or twice in his seat. Rather showing his discomfort, he doesn't dare look away.

After another few more seconds the pursing of her lips stretches into a friendly smile.

"It's week three I know, but I'm going to say this anyways, welcome to Konoha Academy. As I told you before my name is Dr. Shizune and I'm the school psychologist. Whatever you say here does not leave this office, unless what you say or do could possibly be a danger to the school or yourself, other than that feel free to speak freely."

Naruto swallows before nodding, suddenly overcome with a sense of déjà vu.

"Now that that's settled, I'd like to ask a few general questions. Of course if you don't feel like answering just let me know and I won't force you into any questions you consider uncomfortable. Now for starters, how are you finding Konoha Academy so far?"

"Fine," Naruto says. Shizune stares at him, as if expecting him to continue. He does, with some difficulty. "The people are nice."

After the words leave his mouth he wants to gag. They leave a bitter taste in his mouth. Shizune nods before scribbling something down on the notepad laid before her. Seeming to feel Naruto's gaze on her, she looks up. Her expression then turns sheepish as she gauges his expression.

"I tend to write down the things I hear. It's a force of habit. I'm sorry if it's made you uncomfortable. I could stop if you like," she says, getting ready to close the notepad.

"No, it's fine," Naruto says although it's anything but. She gives him one last speculative look before nodding to herself and closing the pad anyway.

"It's obvious my note taking is making you uncomfortable. So we'll just talk."

Naruto nods, his glance flickering to the clock before turning back to Shizune.

"Have you made any new friends? Transferring to a new school during your last year can be tough, trust me I know."

Naruto averts his gaze, and instead focusing his stare on the cuffs of his uniform (playing the innocent new student routine) he mutters, "I thought I did. But I'm not so sure anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Naruto says, looking up at Shizune who opens her mouth, thinks better of it and instead says,

"Fair enough. How are your classes going? Not too hard I hope."

His lips can't help but twitch as he finds himself saying, "Depends on what you find hard. I have a few AP courses I'm taking."

He then shrugs as if it were no big deal.

Dr. Shizune's eyes shoot up as if the thought of him taking AP courses was a surprising thought. The surprise soon morphs to impressed in the span of five seconds.

"Wow. Any thought of where you might want to go to college next year?"

And for some reason that question alone startles Naruto, as if the thought of going to college was a surprising prospect. In truth he'd hardly been thinking about college, what with his parent's death, the abrupt move back here and with Sasuke and the others as well (something that's been orbiting his thoughts for almost a good month) when did he really have time to consider? But now that he seriously thought about it, the idea of college, the idea of getting away was just as exhilarating as him going off to the Military Academy.

He then promptly shakes his head because that was probably one of the worst comparisons ever. Military Academy had been hell his first few weeks. That is, until Deidara stepped in. But no, he can't think about that right now.

He then flushes in embarrassment when he notices Shizune staring at him expectantly.

"I don't know," he says truthfully.

"You haven't thought of where you wanted to go? There's Suna University, there's Taka College for the Arts and Sciences depending on what you want to major –"

"I'm thinking about joining the army," Naruto suddenly blurts out much to the surprise of Shizune and even himself. It was an idea he'd been fooling around with during his third year back at the Academy.

He remembers coming home during the holidays, declaring to his parents that he wanted to join the army. His father had laughed it off and his mother had said, 'don't be silly,' and that had been the end of it. After a while Naruto had never had the heart to broach the subject with his parents again. And then their accident had happened, and military school had seemed like such a lifetime ago.

"If you don't mind my asking, can I ask why? Don't get me wrong, it's great wanting to fight for your country and I've gotten a bucket load of seniors who talk about wanting to join the army but it's not all rainbows and roses. I would know, my father was in the military and I was always moving from place to place. I hated it."

"Don't you think I don't know that?" Naruto asks, suddenly on the defensive. Shortly after realizing how harsh he must've sounded he mutters, "Sorry."

"No, no it's quite alright. I just don't want you to regret your decision, is all. Just because you went to military school doesn't mean you're fit to run around in the army."

"Are we done now?" Naruto asks instead after deciding that it really wasn't any of her business where he was going after graduation. Wasn't her main priority to see how well adjusted he was to his new school.

She gives him one last look as if debating whether to make him stay or let him go. She decides the latter.

"Yes, alright. I hope to see you again soon."

Naruto has to stop himself from scoffing. _Not likely._ Instead he picks his backpack up from the floor and turns around, heading out the door into the hallway without so much as a goodbye.

After that, his next class period went on in a blur. He seemed to be going through the motions really, and for once his thoughts weren't consumed of Sasuke and his posse but about life after high school.

Now that he thought about it, it was a frightening prospect. The thought haunts him for the next two periods until he's entering his Chemistry class, where those thoughts of his future are roughly pushed to the back of his mind. Especially when his eyes lock onto Sasuke's.

He walks rather stiffly to his seat, pointedly ignoring Sasuke as he sets his backpack on the table in front of him.

"Hi," Sasuke interjects and it makes Naruto literally bristle. A part of him aches to turn around and give Sasuke a stare that clearly states 'are you an idiot' but he stays resolute as he stares intently at the front of the class as more students trickle inside.

For some reason the silent response doesn't perturb Sasuke in the least as he leans closer, Naruto tries his hardest not to flinch.

"For what it's worth I really am sorry," Sasuke says, and he honestly sounds it. But then again Sasuke has always been a great actor.

Naruto tenses, afraid that the next words out of his mouth would be excuses for why he did what he did. Naruto was way past that, and he tries not to think of what would happen if Itachi hadn't been there. Would he currently be sharing a cell with a man named Bob? Naruto shivers just thinking about it.

In retrospect he has every intention of forgiving Sasuke for his latest fuck up, after all he wouldn't be able to do what he set out to do if he goes on ignoring Sasuke for the rest of the school year. But Naruto will do everything in his power to make him sweat. He likes the idea of a squirming Sasuke.

"They technically weren't even suppose to arrest you," Sasuke whispers some more. "It was a test to see just how well you pulled it off. And well, even if you were arrested I would've paid your bail."

"Oh that makes me feel so much better." Those sarcastic words leave Naruto's lips before he can help himself. He bites his lips, inwardly cursing himself for his slip up. He had every intention of giving Sasuke the silent treatment. Too late for that now so he continues,

"You didn't even tell me that it was your brother's house. How am I supposed to trust any of you if all you do is lie?"

The last part is said in an outraged high pitch voice that has a few of their classmates looking back at them with something akin to curiosity. Naruto decides to ignore them.

"It was better off that you didn't know," Sasuke says calmly.

Naruto scoffs.

"Better off for whom? You?" Naruto asks but he doesn't let Sasuke respond before he continues with, "And am I to assume that you didn't know your brother was home. 'The owner will be out of town,' you said. I feel like such an idiot. I should've known the house I was breaking into was someone you knew personally. Didn't think it would've been your brothers though. You're a dick do you know that?"

His voice rises an octave higher, gaining the attention of practically the majority of the classroom.

"Is there something the matter gentleman?" Kakashi's voice breaks through their argument before Sasuke could so much as dredge up a response. Naruto starts, surprised at the sound of his voice. His eyes flicker to the clock.

Naruto's surprised to remember that it's a double period, meaning having to deal with Sasuke for more than an hour. Oh the joy.

"Nope, nothing at all, Kakashi," Sasuke says smoothly. Naruto tries to ignore the audible sighs from the female population of the class.

Kakashi gives them both one last look before he turns his attention to the roll call sheet.

"I had no idea Itachi would be there," Sasuke mutters through the side of his mouth so they won't be heard.

Naruto has to stop himself from scoffing or making any other outraged noises.

"And you just expect me to believe that?"

"Believe what you will," Sasuke says in response.

Naruto doesn't bother responding. Naruto wishes he could spend the rest of the period in silence, a part of him even debates on asking Kakashi if he could switch lab partners but quickly decides against it. Especially when realizing that while Sasuke is a downright scumbag and a first class douche he's really smart. Of course, Naruto has always known this, and of course considering that he's in an AP science course he'd expect no less.

Their conversation about that night is quickly pushed to the back of their minds until much later as they settle for working together on their first lab of the year. For the rest of the class, the words exchanged between the two are stilted with the occasional 'pass me the beaker,' 'what do you think should be the hypothesis,' and anything strictly related to the lab.

Naruto can't stop the loud sigh of relief when the bell rings signaling the end of class. He stuffs his chemistry related papers, pens and notebook into his backpack before slipping it on. And just as he moves to leave the classroom, he's stopped by the feel of a tentative hand on his elbow.

This time Naruto doesn't lash out, and instead calmly looks over his shoulder at Sasuke who says, "I know what I did was stupid. But I hope we can be friends again, and I hope we can move past this."

_Not likely, _Naruto thinks sadly. And this time he's not thinking about the stupid initiation.

"Were we really even friends, Sasuke?" He asks, but doesn't wait for a response as he whips his arm away from Sasuke's grip on his arm.

As he heads to lunch, a lump forms in his throat. Walking past the boys' bathroom, he back tracks before pushing the door open. He's relieved to find that the bathroom is empty, as he feels his eyes prickling.

Memories of the past begin to assault Naruto's thoughts and he has to rapidly blink back the tears that threaten to spill.

He can't help but laugh to himself, thinking this completely ridiculous. He seriously thought he was past this.

And he's not sure whether when he asked the question 'were we really even friends' if he was referring to the now or the before. But he doesn't have much time to dwell on this when he hears the sound of the door creaking open.

He turns on the faucet, putting his hands underneath the warm water before splashing his face. He then grabs the paper towel from before drying his face.

Throwing the paper towel into the trash bin he heads back out into the increasingly crowded hallway as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened. As if he hadn't just been on the brink of crying.

By the time he's paid for his lunch, his eyes scan the tables before sighing slightly in relief when he doesn't catch sight of any familiar faces of the posse. But his stomach knots at the prospect of eating alone.

He finds his fears unfounded when he hears a familiar voice calling out his name. At first he tenses, expecting to turn and see Sasuke or one of the others but sighs in audible relief when he notices Kiba waving at him from a table smack dab in the middle of the cafeteria.

As he walks towards the table, he makes out the faces of Hinata, Shikamaru and two other faces he can't quite place. It takes him a while to realize that the second face isn't so unfamiliar after spotting the shocking shade of red hair.

"Hey," Naruto says the moment he makes it to the table. Hinata smiles at him shyly, Shikamaru barely spares him a glance, the unfamiliar boy stares at him with curiosity but Naruto can't be sure seeing as the boy's eyes are hidden behind sunglasses which is odd in of itself, and Gaara just nods as if the sight of Naruto sitting amongst them unfazes him. It probably does.

"Naru, I'm sure you met everybody," Kiba says before being interrupted by the boy with the sunglasses who says,

"We haven't."

"Oh right, of course, duh," Kiba says before continuing, "Naru this is Shino, Shino this is Naru. Now you've met."

"You didn't seem to have lasted long, I thought it was only a matter of time," Shikamaru says in that lazy drawl of his after Kiba's rather poor attempt at introductions.

Naruto finds himself to be slightly offended. And he's about ready to demand 'what exactly does he mean by that?' But he doesn't want to sound too childish or make it seem as if he actually liked hanging out with Sasuke and his posse. So he lets it slide, knowing that it's only a matter of time before he becomes part of their group once more.

"What happened? Did they get bored of you?" This time it's Gaara who's speaking.

This time Naruto does take on the offensive as he finds himself blurting out, "What about you? Why aren't you with Neji sucking face since that seems to be the only thing you guys ever do?"

Gaara's sea foam green eyes darken considerable, and guilt gnaws at the pit of Naruto's stomach.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I didn't mean…" Naruto fumbles before abruptly closing his mouth before he said anything else that he might regret.

"Its fine," Gaara says, although it obviously isn't fine. "I deserved it."

Naruto opens his mouth, about to tell him that 'no he didn't' but Gaara continues speaking.

"If you must know, we broke up."

Naruto keeps silent because he really he has nothing to say to that. He could say that he's sorry but quite frankly he's not. He could say that he's better off, but that would probably just add insult to injury. And he has to bite his lower lip to stop himself from asking if they were ever even dating in the first place.

"Good riddance," Kiba says instead. Naruto silently agrees as he takes a bite from his cheeseburger.

"So, Naru how are you liking Konoha Academy so far?" Hinata asks, her soft voice breaking through the silence after Kiba's comment. Naruto has to stop himself from groaning out in frustration, the question was starting to get pretty old very fast. Especially considering the fact that it's almost the end of the first month of school.

But he knows that Hinata is only trying to be nice, trying to ease the tension at the table by Naruto's presence and Gaara's announcement that he and Neji have broken up.

"It's fine I guess."

And he leaves it at that. Hinata seems to accept this as she just smiles before returning to the soup in front of her.

After a few more stilted conversations, conversation begins to flow smoothly until the clock begins to tick towards the hour of his AP Lit class.

"You have AP Lit next right?" Shikamaru inquires.

Naruto furrows his eyebrows in confusion before nodding.

"Against my wishes I got transferred to the class, apparently I was too smart to be in English honors or something," Shikamaru answers Naruto's unasked question with a roll of his eyes.

The furrow of his eyebrows deepen before realizing that it's a waste of time to ask how someone gets transferred to another class against their wishes, so he just goes along with it.

"Great. We can walk to class together," Naruto says, also addressing Hinata before standing up. He throws his empty tray into the bin being wheeled around before turning around to wave at Shino, Gaara and Kiba goodbye.

He and Kiba share a significant look before Naruto's turning around and following to catch up with Shikamaru's long strides.

The walk to the classroom is a silent one, not that Naruto wasn't expecting anything less. Shikamaru had never been much of a talkative type. Neither is Hinata, which is fine. If they were anyone else they'd probably be asking inane questions about military school or his move here or worse, about his relationship with Sasuke Uchiha.

Which had seemed to be the biggest topic of his discussion the first two weeks here.

They make it to classroom in record time, even before Ms. Mitarashi makes an appearance. He follows Hinata and Shikamaru to the back of the room where three vacant desks are lined up against the wall by the window.

He slides into his seat. His eyes zeroing in on the door as students continue to trickle into the class. The moment Naruto catches the sight of familiar bubblegum pink hair he has to quickly look away.

"Good afternoon class," Ms. Mitarashi greets as she enters the classroom looking all disheveled with two tote bags hanging from her arm and a mug of coffee in her hand.

The reply is a whole mumble of good afternoons, putting her things onto her desk she looks at the classroom with blatant disappointment.

"I'm going to say this again, good afternoon class."

This time the class's response is much more audible and louder. After that the rest of class goes by in a blur with them reading over short stories, Ms. Mitarashi mentioning about a new book they'll start reading next week, about a group project that'll she go into more depth about the next time they meet and the occasional glances Sakura sends Naruto when she thinks he isn't looking.

The bell goes by signaling the end of class. And now he just has one more class to go to. The thought of spending the period in the vicinity of almost half of the posse is an unwelcome thought.

"Naru, do you want to head to next class together?" Hinata asks, startling Naruto out of his thoughts. He looks back, sends Hinata a brief smile and nod before he's moving through the row of desks. He waves goodbye at Shikamaru who just nods.

He finds himself stopped by a hand at his elbow. Turning around, he half expects to see Hinata so he finds himself relatively surprised when he finds himself staring into the familiar green eyes of Sakura Haruno.

"I have nothing to say to you," Naruto says after finally finding his voice. He whips his arm away from her grasp. Hinata is staring between the two of them with a worried expression marring her pale features.

Sakura seems to notice this as she turns her gaze to Hinata, and Naruto very much doesn't like the dirty look she's giving her.

"Do you mind? Run off weirdo. This doesn't concern you," Sakura snarls. Naruto clenches his fist. It takes everything in his power not to strangle the bitch where she stands.

Hinata doesn't seem the least bit perturb, probably because she's use to this. And instead, as if Sakura hadn't said anything she turns to Naruto and says, "I'll just wait for you out in the hall."

Naruto nods. He doesn't even know what he's doing, wasting his time with the wicked witch of Konoha Academy.

"If your answer to everything is being a bitch to the people who least deserve it, then really I have nothing else to say to you."

He turns around, and heads out of the classroom leaving a gaping and sputtering Sakura behind.

"What did she want?" Hinata asks tentatively. When Naruto doesn't immediately response she then stutters out, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I was just curious is all. Don't mind me."

"Aah, don't worry about it. It was nothing. I didn't very much like the way she treated you back there," his voice taking on a tone of deep disapproval and disgust.

"I'm use to it," Hinata says timidly as if that explained everything. "After years of practice I've learned to just ignore it. I actually feel quite bad for her really."

Naruto whips his head around in shock, surprised that he hadn't twisted his neck in the process. Hinata may be the nicest girl you'll ever meet but that was not something he had expected her to say. At Naruto gob smacked expression she blushes a deep shade of red before saying hastily,

"Let me explain. You misunderstand me. I find Sakura to be a mean person sure but it must hurt to have all that hate inside you, don't you think? I rather pity Sakura."

Huh, Naruto never thought of it that way. He can't afford to think that way, especially with what he's set out to do. So he doesn't say anything as they enter the gymnasium before going their separate ways.

Gym class goes by relatively uneventful and Sakura and Sasuke seem to have got the message to stay out of his way. It's only Ino he finds himself worried about, afraid that she might approach him but she apparently doesn't possess as much insistence as Sakura. The fact that Neji is absent is a plus.

He leaves class with promises to meet up with Kiba at the public library of all places after he makes a quick detour home.

He moves through the swarm of students in the hallway, half expecting Sasuke to jump out of nowhere and demand they talk. He's relieved to find that he makes it out of the school without any sign of the raven.

By the time he gets home, Naruto's not surprised to find the house empty. It feels like he's barely seen Jiraiya at all this past week. It's starting to feel like he's the only who lives here. He stops short when his eyes catches sight of a white post it note sticking to the hallway table.

He reaches over and rips it off. His eyes rove over the familiar scrawl.

_Out of town for the next few days. If you run out of cash, there's a bit of money stashed in the cookie jar. _

_P.S. When I come back, we need to have a serious discussion._

_ - Jiraiya _

Naruto would've scoffed at the note, but the second part just leaves him confused. What could they possibly have to talk about? Immediately pushing the contents of the note to the back of his mind for later, he sticks the note back onto the table.

He then makes a trek up the stairs, towards his room. He immediately makes a beeline towards his desk, grabbing his laptop before stuffing it into his backpack. He startles when he feels a slight vibration in the small pocket of his bag.

He's most certain that it's Kiba, probably telling him that he's already there while wondering how much longer he'll be. So he doesn't bother checking his phone.

For a few more seconds he debates on whether or not to change out of his uniform before realizing that he'll only be wasting valuable time.

So instead, he shoulders on his backpack before heading the steps.

He picks up the keys he threw in the little bowl on the table, sparing the note next to it one last glance. He then opens the door, stepping outside before closing the door softly behind him.

Just as he's finished locking the door behind him, he turns around before pausing at the unexpected sight before him.

Itachi Uchiha is leaning against a faded classic red impala, shades obscuring half his face. It makes him look like some movie star. And Naruto finds himself half thrown off with the thought that he's staring at Sasuke Uchiha in seven years. Never had he thought the brothers resembled each other, not until now.

"I see the house looks exactly the same," Itachi muses before his eyes flicker briefly to the house next door. The house the Uchiha's once resided in what feels like decades ago.

Itachi's words make Naruto's surprise quickly morph into panic.

_Oh shit, he knows. _

"Your secrets safe with me," Naruto remembers Itachi saying that night. But he had half convinced himself that Itachi was talking about something else. What, Naruto couldn't have been sure. But the thought of Itachi referring to anything but who he really was comforted Naruto a little. Now he's faced with the reality that Itachi does indeed know who he is. After all, how could he have known where to find Naruto?

Naruto's blood runs cold. Even if Naruto's known Itachi most of his life, how could he be so sure that Itachi won't let this tidbit of information out.

Itachi's shades purposely slide down the bridge of his nose as he peers over at Naruto. Seeming to take perverse pleasure in Naruto's turmoil, a slow smirk spreads across his face.

_Glad to see someone finds this all amusing, _Naruto thinks with a scowl.

"Get in," Itachi orders as he slides his sunglasses back up the bridge of his nose before walking over to the driver's side without a care in the world. As if Naruto would just blindingly follow him. Unfortunately Naruto has no choice.

Naruto drags his feet towards the car with a feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach. Not only did Itachi hold the whole breaking and entering information over his head, he also had the whole Naru Namikaze is really Naruto Uzumaki secret in the palm of his hand. Was Itachi's plan to blackmail him even worse that earlier thought? Would Itachi make Naruto be at his beck and call every moment of every day, even during school hours?

Naruto's beginning to think that spending a night in jail would've been better than this crap. And now he wants out.

He's barely closing the passenger side door before Itachi is speeding down the street. It takes Naruto four tries to get his seat belt on as he simultaneously glares at Itachi.

The first couple of minutes are filled with silence as he stares out the window at the passing houses and stores. He wants to ask where they're going but decides better of it. He should probably text Kiba to tell him that he'd be running late.

Unzipping the small compartment of his bag he takes out his cell phone before flipping it open. Sure enough there's a message from Kiba.

_At the library. When will u b here?_

Naruto types out a quick reply.

_Running a little late, should hopefully be there in 15 minutes. Sorry._

He then clicks his phone shut but doesn't bother putting it back in his bag. After a few more seconds Naruto finally breaks the silence by asking one question he's been dreading.

"So how did you know?" Naruto doesn't have to clarify in order for Itachi to understand what he means. He continues, "I mean Sasuke and the others don't even know."

At least he's certain nobody else knows. Not even Sakura, no matter how much she dislikes him.

The silence stretches until Itachi finally responds.

"I admit, you do look different than you did back then."

Itachi spares him a half second glance before returning his eyes to the road. Naruto waits for Itachi to continue.

"You were cute back then. Now, dare I say it, you're handsome. You've grown up, Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto tries to refrain from blushing. The thought of the words cute and handsome leaving Itachi's lips made Naruto slightly uncomfortable if only a little bit flattered.

"Of course your eyes were a dead giveaway. I don't think I've seen anybody with that same shade. Sapphire blue. Not only that but when you're angry, your eyes tend to take on a faint shade of red. They always have."

Naruto turns to Itachi in surprise, his brow raised considerably high.

"Um wow…" he says, at a loss for words, confused. It was pretty dark that night, how Itachi could've possibly gotten all of that was well, mind boggling. But then again, Itachi always baffled him.

"I've always had sharper eyes than most," Itachi says with a shrug as if it weren't a big deal.

"My brother on the other hand, well he sees what he wants to see," Itachi drawls as he takes a sharp left.

_Jesus. _

Naruto turns around, ready to reprimand him before Itachi's last words catch up with him. He frowns. What does Itachi exactly mean?

"It's exactly what I said, he sees what he wants to see. And the thought of you coming back, well that's the last thing that would ever come to his mind."

Just as Itachi finishes this, Naruto realizes that he must have voiced his earlier question out loud. Naruto opens his mouth, something about Itachi's statement doesn't quite sit well with him. But before he can say anything Itachi abruptly interrupts by saying,

"There's no need to worry. Your secrets safe with me, I promise. Now of course, I'm sure you're wondering what this is all about. I honestly didn't think I'd get back to you this soon but well here we are."

Itachi skids to a halt before turning off the engine. Naruto looks outside, half expecting to see the huge protruding mansion outside. But nothing looks the least bit familiar. Naruto doesn't bother asking, and just waits. He waits for Itachi to continue whatever he was about to say.

"I need you to look after Sasuke for me," Itachi says bluntly.

Wait, what? That's something Naruto certainly wasn't expecting.

"Keep an eye on him, if there's any sign that he's spiraling out of control I need you to report back to me."

"So let me get this clear, what you're saying is that you want me to spy on him for you?"

"Of course, if you're not up for the job you can say so now."

"And what, have you hand me over to the police?" Naruto scoffs. He takes a split second to think about it before realizing that he probably doesn't have much of a choice as he take a deep breath before saying,

"Alright, I'll do it."

* * *

><p><strong>TBC…<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>And there you have it folks. The next chapter Naruto will be getting at Sakura and Tenten. School practically sucks the life out of me right now lol so I've been finding writing harder this past month, meaning that I don't know when I'll be updating next. I'm hoping that maybe I might be able to update by the end of the month if I'm lucky. If not then it'll be next month. I really want to finish this first part before moving on to the sequel this year.

P.S. I'll also try my best to respond to reviews this time. xD

Until next time…


	19. Butch Tenten

**Full Summary:**Naruto Uzumaki was the scrawny, quiet outcast with the coke bottle glasses everybody bullied. The Ice Prince, Sasuke Uchiha was the cruelest of them all, literally driving Naruto away after humiliating him in front of the whole student body. After a fatal accident that takes the life of both his parents, Naruto is back, more handsome than ever under the guise of Naru Namikaze with only one thing in mind. Revenge.

**Pairings:** SasuNaru, SasuSaku, SuiNaru, NejiGaa, KibaHina, Past ShikaIno, One-sided LeeSaku, One-sided TenLee, Possible ItaDei and others

**Rating:** Mature (boy on boy sexing, don't like, don't read)

**Warnings:** slash (read above), sex, swearing, bullying, self harm, drug use, underage drinking, Sakura bashing, possible character death in the future (Not Sasuke or Naruto), revenge (there will be times when Naruto may take it a little bit too far, I just want to warn ya, as you saw in the last chapter.)

**Author's Note:** Hi readers! Thanks for all the awesome reviews, although I want to say this to every person who reads, it's important which is why I'm going to write this in caps NARUTO WILL PROBABLY DO SOME HORRIBLE THINGS IN FUTURE CHAPTERS, IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE NARUTO GETTING HIS REVENGE ON SASUKE AND THE GANG THEN DO NOT READ, IT'S THAT SIMPLE. THE WHOLE PURPOSE OF THIS STORY, OR AT LEAST PART OF IT IS FOR NARUTO TO GET HIS REVENGE OTHERWISE WHAT POINT WOULD IT BE FOR ME TO CONTINUE.

**Second Author's Note: **I was seriously beginning to lose my interest in this story, and interest in SasuNaru fanfiction altogether because I've been getting into other fanfiction for the past couple of months but I'm like no, I've seen this through and I have to continue this. Not to mention all you readers, especially the reviewers give me inspiration so I told myself to continue. I found this chapter by far to be the hardest to write, and I'm pretty sure it'll get only harder. I promised that I'd have Naruto and Kiba get at both Tenten and Sakura but it'll just end up being Tenten sorry. Anyways, I hope you guys still enjoy!

**Third Author's Note: **Thanks to yamaihime for proofreading the story and for help with Tenten's letter.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eighteen: <strong>Butch Tenten

_Words cut through my skin  
>Tears roll down my chin<br>My walls crumble within  
>But I'll take it all on<br>And get up when I fall  
>'Til the last curtain call<em>

_But you'll never get the best of me no more_  
><em>Said you'll never get the best of me no more<em>  
><em>Aren't you tired of throwing stones<em>  
><em>Trying to kick me when I'm down?<em>  
><em>But you'll never get the best of me, no, you won't<em>_  
><em>**- Best of Me by Christina Aguilera**

* * *

><p><strong>Sophomore Year a.k.a Tenth Grade, Age 15 – Tenten<strong>

"_You look a little lost, like a puppy. It's cute," a very masculine voice says, and Tenten has to bite her lower lip from barking out the words 'fuck off.'_

_What was this, a bad 80's movie? She dutifully ignored him, staring down at her schedule one last time before stuffing it in the small pocket of her backpack._

"_Are you new? You look new," the voice continues, not the least bit deterred by Tenten's frosty attitude. "If you are I can help, tell me what class you have and I'll lead you." _

_Oh now he was just trying her patience. Hefting her bag further up her shoulder she whirls around and finally snarls, "Fuck off." _

_But instead of having the effect of turning him off it does the exact opposite. Great._

"_Oooh feisty. I like that in a girl. My name's Suigetsu's, what's yours?" _

_Tenten just growls, rolling her eyes as she tries to walk faster despite the fact that she doesn't know where the hell she's going anymore. The only thing she knows is that she wants to get as far away from this creep as possible. _

_Great, it's just her luck that on her first day she's attracted the attention of a complete creeper. _

"_Fuck off jackass," Tenten snarls once again, her patience wearing thin. _

"_Why you gotta be like that? You know you like my charms," the boy says. _

"_You're annoying," Tenten spits out, "And you're making me late." _

"_There's no need to be a bitch, I was only trying to be nice. You're not even that cute. No wonder why everybody's calling you flat chested tranny."_

_Tenten stops, seeing red and before Suigetsu could react Tenten has him up against the lockers. _

_The first time a guy ever told Tenten that he thought she was cute, she kicked him in the shins before running away. _

_A few seconds later, she was sent to the principal's office. She was punished and told to sit in the classroom corner for the remainder of the day. And after that, the boy never spoke to her again. _

_The first time a guy broke Tenten's heart, well she broke his wrist. It wasn't anything less than he deserved after all, as it turned out, he was only using her. _

_Luckily she made it look like an accident so the blame was never pointed in her direction. If Tenten had it her way he wouldn't have been so lucky._

"_Wanna run that by me again? Did you just call me what I think you called me?" Tenten growls in his ear before proceeding to twist his arm, eliciting a yell from him. _

_She closes her eyes, relishing in the boy's pain. _

"_You asked for it. Maybe if you weren't such a bi –" Suigetsu's words are followed by a cry as Tenten digs her nails into the boy's neck. _

"_Alright. Alright. I'm sorry," the boy cries out. _

"_For what exactly," Tenten demands, refusing to show the boy any mercy. Boys like him really rankled her feathers. She wasn't that least bit offended by his name calling, after all, she'd been called worse. _

"_For calling you a Flat Chested Tranny," his words are muffled against the lockers. Those circled around them are looking between the two, some with worried faces others in amusement. _

_From the looks of it, the boy is used to getting what he wants around here if the startled, surprised looks people are sending her are anything to go by. He's also loud mouthed and brash. _

"_I didn't mean anything by it, I swear. I don't think before I speak, it's like a disease or something," the boy says._

"_WHAT IN GOD'S NAME IS GOING ON?!" A very familiar, very unhappy voice calls out. The students in the hallway scurry away, not in the mood to face the wrath of deputy headmistress Tsunade. _

"_Let go of him," the deputy headmistress advises Tenten. Reluctantly Tenten does as told, the other boy twisting away from her grip. From the corner of her eye she notices him trying to slink away. _

_Tsunade seems to notice this too as her gaze averts from Tenten to the boy._

"_And where pray tell do you think you're going, Suigetsu?" _

_Aah, so that was his name. The way she spits his name out, one would think it were a curse. _

"_My office, NOW!" She says before turning on her heels and walking away. _

_Tenten could feel Suigetsu glaring daggers in her direction but Tenten found that she couldn't be bothered. If he was trying for intimidation, it won't work on her. He should've learned that by now. _

_Four hours later finds Tenten currently suffering through detention on her first day of school. Tenten wouldn't consider it so bad if she hadn't been stuck with a certain idiot. Tsunade had assigned them clean up duty in the cafeteria which as Tenten was coming to find, both tedious and boring. _

"_This is your fault, stupid bitch," Suigetsu complains, muttering the last part to himself but Tenten could still hear him. Her grip on the edge of the broomstick in her hand tightens, but she takes a few deep breathes to try to stop the impulse to lunge across the room and throttle him. _

_She tries to remember what her anger management instructor taught her. But it only just makes her want to the throttle the bastard even more. She reminds herself that she promised her mother she wouldn't get expelled on her first day here, and if anything Tenten was a girl who kept her promises. Especially where her mother was concerned. _

_It also doesn't help that the deputy headmistress has somebody keeping an eye on them. Her eyes flicker up to the door, where a silver haired man is sitting down on a chair that's propped against the cafeteria door, his eyes devouring the orange book in front of him. _

_Seeming to sense her stare, his eyes slowly begin to lift up from his orange book and she quickly averts her gaze. She then startles at the sound of said book being snapped shut. _

_Tenten stops once more, tense as he gets up from his perch on the chair to inspect the almost spotless cafeteria._

"_You missed a spot," he points out. It takes Tenten a second to realize that he's talking to Suigetsu who glares at the man. Tenten sees Suigetsu mutter something but can't quite hear him. It doesn't take a genius to know that whatever he said was anything but pretty._

"_What the fuck you looking at freak?" Suigetsu growls when he notices Tenten staring at him. Tenten finds herself too amused to bring herself to feel offended. It's not as if she cares about what the imbecile thinks of her anyway. _

_After that the rest of detention flies by quickly and by the end of it, Tenten can't get out more quickly._

…

"_I heard Suigetsu got his ass handed to him by some new kid, was it you?" A voice said to her during mid bite. Holding a spoon half way towards her mouth, she looks up to find herself staring at a boy with the skin color of mahogany, his cheeks painted with odd red triangle tattoos. Standing next to him was a milky pale girl with hair cascading to the middle of her back and a boy with half of his face obscured wearing round sunglasses. _

"_Yeah," Tenten grunts, hoping that they'll sense the 'fuck off' vibe practically vibrating from her body. No such luck. And she looks up when she hears the sounds of chairs scraping. _

"_Well I'm Kiba," the tattooed boy says before pointing to both his left and right, "And this is Hinata, and Shino." _

_Tenten has to bite her lip to stop herself from blurting out, "Does it look like I give a fuck?" So instead she takes a huge gulp from her milk chocolate, realizing that they're staring at her expectantly. _

_Placing the milk chocolate down Tenten says with a forced smile that clearly states, 'go the fuck away,' but the others interpret as 'let's be friends,' "Haven't you heard? Apparently I go by many names, flat chested tranny, no tits Tenten, butch Tenten, dyke, clit licker, the female equivalent of cocksucker. But between you and me I like Butch Tenten better. That's the name I made up myself. As for the other ones, well I try not to let them get to me too much." _

_Tenten then leans back with satisfaction at their dumbstruck expressions, well Kiba and Hinata's dumbstruck expressions. With Shino, Tenten couldn't tell what the hell the guy was thinking. She expects them to get up, to runaway while muttering 'weirdo' to each other. Of course Tenten will make sure not to take offense considering the fact that Kiba had odd unflattering tattoos on his cheeks, Hinata's eyes were an unsettling shade of not normal and Shino, well Shino gave off the creepy, stalkerish and unsettling vibe. _

_Tenten knows that she could just stand up and walk away, but she found this table first and wouldn't just give it up because three weirdos decided to bother her for whatever reason other than the fact that they were obviously feeling charitable. _

_But instead of walking away like Tenten expects them to, Kiba just clears his throat before his lips stretch out into a wry grin. Tenten has to bite back her aggravation, but before she could say anything that would probably get her into trouble if an authority figure was within hearing distance an unfamiliar voice says, _

"_Oh my god, there you are! We've been looking everywhere for you," all eyes, including Tenten's averts to the figure standing over their table. Tenten catches sight of vaguely familiar pink hair and green eyes. Tenten half expects that she's talking to one of the three losers across from her but nope, the green eyes are staring at her expectantly. Tenten can't help but furrow her eyebrows in confusion._

"_I don't –" she begins but before she can finish the bubblegum haired girls says, _

"_We invited you to sit with us during lunch don't you remember?" _

_And then she's leaning over and muttering in Tenten's ear, "Just go with it," before she's leaning away and standing straight up. _

"_R-right," Tenten stutters still confused but willing to go along with it, if it meant getting away from unwanted company. She's then turning around, grabbing her tray in one hand and grabbing her bag in the other one. She then looks at Hinata, Kiba and Shino, ignoring the odd feeling welling up in her stomach at the offended look Kiba's giving her. _

"_Well, it was great meeting you but yeah I've gotta go," and with that she's being dragged by the bubblegum haired girl. _

_When they get farther away from the table, Tenten snatches her grip away from the girl before skidding to a halt smack dab in the middle of the cafeteria. _

"_What was that about?" _

_Because she's still honestly confused. But the girl's not listening she just rolls her eyes before turning and walking away as if expecting Tenten to follow. Which she does. Because she's curious, and nothing else. Besides this girl is obviously someone Tenten would never associate herself with. Pretty, spoilt, possibly a slut and any other unflattering names one could think of. _

_It takes her a second to realize that they're entering into the hallways, and away from the cafeteria._

"_Where are we going?" Tenten blurts out despite herself. _

"_You were practically committing social suicide when you decided to sit with those losers. I would steer clear of them if I were you," the girl says, pointedly ignoring her question. _

_Tenten took a second to mull that one over. A part of her wanted to say 'mind your own business' and leave it at that. Maybe even walk away. Another part of her wanted to defend them despite the fact that only seconds ago she was thinking the same thing, not that it mattered considering the fact that she thought everyone was a loser in this hell hole of a school. Even this bubblegum haired princess walking in front of her. _

"_That still doesn't explain where we're going and what you want with me. Or who you even are," Tenten finally says. _

_Tenten watches as the girl opens her mouth but instead of once again giving her an answer she says, "Aah, here we are." _

_Tenten tries to hold in her irritation as she follows the girl's gaze. They're standing in front of a wide and huge mahogany door. The bubblegum haired girl looks at Tenten over her shoulder, giving her a small little smirk before opening the door. _

_Tenten just stands there for a second, clutching her tray and debating whether or not it was wise to follow her or to just turn back around and head back to the cafeteria. _

_Tenten finds the decision out of her hands when Sakura turns to look at her, _

"_Are you coming or what?" _

_Tenten has to fight the urge to strangle her. And Tenten must have a death wish or something because she ends up following her inside. _

"_I found her," the bubblegum haired girl's voice reaches her ears. Because she's too busy admiring the room, she doesn't notice the other occupants in the room until a very familiar, very unpleasant voice speaks up,_

"_You've got to be fucking kidding me." _

_Her eyes snap away from the paintings on the wall to notice about six pairs of eyes on her. But her eyes zero in on the familiar blue blond hair. She sends him a snarky smile of her own. _

"_I would say it's a pleasure to see you but then I'd be joking." _

_She then notices the black cast on his wrist. _

"_Sasuke, are you really thinking of her becoming part of our group? The bitch is crazy," Suigetsu bemoans, addressing a raven haired boy who's currently sitting on top of the window sill, with the window open and a cigarette dangling from in between his lips. And even by Tenten's standards she can tell that the boy is drop dead gorgeous but yet stands for everything Tenten hates in a person. Rich, handsome, obviously popular. The type of person who made Tenten's life a living hell back in her hometown. _

"_Careful, you don't want me to break that other wrist of yours, now do you?" Tenten says sweetly before she can help herself. _

"_Ha, I like her already," a voice says. A few seconds later Tenten finds herself staring into piercing milky white eyes. Very familiar white eyes, making her thoughts flashback to Hinata and in extension to Kiba and Shino. Tenten then mentally shakes her head to rid thoughts of them. _

_Tenten notices the way the raven haired boy's lips twitch as if he's amused. _

"_We've got to keep her," a new voice says, a girl with red hair and glasses. _

"_Yeah, not a dog," Tenten finds herself saying. _

"_You might as well be," the bubblegum haired girl says, yup she still doesn't even know any of these peoples goddamn names. _

_Tenten whirls around, ready to pack out a punch because this girl was seriously asking for it. But the girl just raises her hand in surrender,_

"_I mean no offense. Sit." _

"_I'll stand thanks," Tenten says because she was about one minute away from walking out of the goddamn room. _

_The girl just shrugs before sitting down herself. Before Tenten can say anything else she's speaking. _

"_We haven't properly introduced ourselves. I'm Sakura." _

"_Ino," a blond girl pipes up._

"_Neji," the white eyed boy says, and Tenten ignores the way her stomach flips when he's staring right at her._

"_Karin," the red haired girl says before pointing to Suigetsu. "And of course you've met my brain dead twin brother, Suigetsu."_

_Twin? And something must have show on her face because Karin just cracks a smile. Before she can say anything the blond girl gestures her head to the figure still sitting on the window sill,_

"_And that brooding prince over there is Sasuke. The man of not so many words." _

_Sasuke doesn't even move at the sound of his own name, just raises a hand in greeting before returning his attention to outside of the window. _

"_Okay," Tenten says slowly before asking, "So what do you want with me?" _

_Sakura stares at her as if she were a moron which Tenten very much takes offense. She then says, "Do we need to give you a handwritten invitation? We want you to be part of our group silly. We could use a girl like you. So what do you say, it'll be fun. Not to mention, when you roll with us, nobody would dare say anything. We know you've practically been the butt of everyone's joke since you got here which was why I had to save you from those social rejects." _

_With each word that comes out of Sakura's mouth Tenten finds herself taking a few steps back, until she's only about a foot away from the door. _

"_Yeah uh, thanks but no thanks. You guys are exactly the type of people I try to avoid," Tenten says, her left hand now on the doorknob. _

_The smile that Sakura's wearing is completely wiped off her face in a heartbeat, and her expression then turns incredulous. And Tenten can sense all eyes on her, even Sasuke's finally averted his gaze from whatever interesting thing has caught his interest outside as his piercing orbs land on her. But he doesn't say anything. _

"_Are you serious?" Sakura's voice is laced with confusion. As if the thought of Tenten's refusal to join their little cult is just plain ridiculous. "Nobody says no to us."_

"_Yeah, well I just did. So I think I'm going to go," Tenten says, opening the door. _

_Sakura's face morphs into something ugly._

"_Do you know how –?" _

"_Leave it," a deep, silky voice says, catching even Tenten by surprise. _

"_But," Sakura squeaks out._

"_Leave it," Sasuke repeats, sparing Tenten one last glance before returning his attention back outside the window. And that's that. _

"_Don't come crawling to us when the upperclassmen decide that you'll be their next punching bag," Sakura says haughtily._

"_Wasn't planning on it," Tenten says lightly, because really? She spares the group one last look before stepping outside of the room, closing the door with a click behind her. _

_She shakes her head, an amused smile playing at her lips before heading back to the cafeteria. _

**. . .**

Neji wakes up in a cold sweat, his ankle throbbing insistently. He has to bite at his knuckles to prevent himself from crying out in pain, ignoring the tears welling in his eyes. He has to be careful not to move it as he reaches on his nightstand table for two little white pills and his half filled glass of water.

Unfortunately he miscalculates the distance and the water spills onto the rug before the glass rolls onto the floor, leaving the glass surprisingly in tact.

"Fuck!" Neji curses. And for a split second he forgets about his ankle as he lifts his sheets off himself and moves to sit up.

He has to muffle another cry at the stinging pain. It's been over a week and his ankle is still being a right pain in the ass.

True, the doctors had told him that it may take three to six weeks for his damn ankle to properly heal but damn it, he was Neji Hyuga, the boy who could beat anything.

For some reason in his own fantasy world he had though he'd be up and walking within the week. But nope, he'd been confined to his bed for more than seven days. A part of him wished this was all just a dream, that the next time he woke up his ankle would be healed, and he'd be playing basketball. But the only thing he woke up to was this goddamn throbbing. He felt weak and it was aggravating. He glares down at the spilt water as if it's done him wrong. In a way it has, because now he has to make the unnecessary distance of walking towards his bathroom. Sighing, he ignores the throbbing he picks up the glass.

He then starts when he suddenly hears a knock at the door. Before he could mutter go away the door slowly opens.

"You look like shit," a very familiar, very unwelcome, and very unpleasant voice says in the doorway.

Looking up, he finds Suigestu leaning against the doorway with his arms crossed against his chest, arching an eyebrow and not looking the least bit sympathetic. Of course. Jackass. Neji glares.

"How the fuck did you get in?"

"Your cousin let me in," Suigetsu says before stepping further into the room. Neji suddenly finds himself with the urge to throw sharp pointy things at the blond.

Neji just grunts and when Suigetsu does nothing but just stand there, Neji growls out,

"Did you just come here to admire the cripple? Come to see the poor, sad and pathetic Neji? Come to finish the job? Or did you want something?"

Suigestu actually looks uncomfortable for a second before the look morphs into anger. For a second Neji thinks Suigetsu's going to yell. But instead of responding Suigetsu just grabs the crutches leaning against the night stand table before placing them in front of Neji.

"You looked like you needed some help," Suigestu mumbles.

Neji finds himself feeling mortified.

"I don't need your help, haven't you done enough already?" Neji snarls before ripping the crutches right out of Suigetsu's grasp.

The anger comes back. Good.

"I didn't – Look, I came here to say I was sorry. Although I don't know why seeing as I didn't do anything to begin with," Suigetsu says, muttering the last bit but Neji still heard.

"Could've fooled me," Neji says sarcastically.

"Would you just listen?" Suigetsu growls, and for a second Neji thinks that Suigetsu's going to punch him. But Suigetsu just clenches his jaw. "We're supposed to be friends, how could you just assume that I would do something like that to you? What possible reason could I have for fucking up your basketball practice? Hell, sure you may get on my fucking nerves from time to time but that doesn't mean I would've done something that could possibly have killed you. What do you take me for?"

Neji finds that his throat has gone dry, and as he begins to process Suigetsu's words he sort of feels like a dick. But that doesn't stop him from clearing his throat and saying, "A drug dealer, for one."

He then inwardly winces because he knows how low of a blow that was. But Suigetsu just shrugs.

"I've done some shit in the past five or so years that I'm not proud of. But you've got to believe me when I say I'm not responsible. I didn't even know where my fucking pills were. I thought I left them at home."

"So you're saying that whoever did this was trying to set you up, make it look like you were responsible so we could what? Fight?"

"Basically," Suigetsu says slowly, and with a shrug. And even he knew how weird that sounded.

"Why?"

"I don't know. Why does anyone do anything? But know one thing, I didn't do it."

Neji mulls this over for a bit before something sparks in his memory.

"What about the letter?"

Suigetsu stares at Neji blankly before recognition lights his eyes. Aha, gotcha! But Suigetsu doesn't say anything, just digs into the back pocket of his low rider skinny jeans. He then outstretches his hand, a folded white paper in hand.

Neji looks up at Suigetsu, arching an eyebrow.

"Read it."

Letting go of his crutches, Neji gives Suigetsu one last look before unfolding the paper. What he sees makes him stop cold.

"What is this?"

"Proof that it wasn't me. Right after the basketball tryouts I found my motorcycle smashed beyond repair and apparently this came with it. Now I have to fucking ask my sister for rides, that or take the goddamn bus. If that note isn't proof enough then…" Suigetsu doesn't finish, instead turning around with the intent of leaving.

"I believe you," Neji says after a moment. "I'm sorry for being such a dick. None of this is your fault."

"I know," Suigetsu says with a 'duh' tone. And then they're grinning at each other like idiots.

"Where's your better half?" Suigetsu then inquires, looking away. Just as he's hunching over, using his crutches for support, Neji freezes. He doesn't have to ask to know that Suigetsu's talking about Gaara. A lump forms in his throat and he does his best to swallow it down. And damn it, the throbbing in his ankle won't stop. He almost forgot about it.

"Didn't you hear? We broke up, or more accurately he broke up with me. The ungrateful asshole," Neji says bitterly as he tucks both crutches underneath each armpit while still trying to balance the glass in his hand.

Suigetsu's eyes are now focused on the ceiling as if it were the most interesting part of the room, his arms crossed against his chest as he says, "Sorry to hear that." He sounds anything but sorry. Neji's lips slightly twitch at that. The bastard. Neji wouldn't expect anything less, from him or from Sasuke.

He reluctantly hops his way to his adjoining bathroom, and he can suddenly feel Suigetsu's eyes on him.

"You were only supposed to date for what, a year? I'm surprised you guys even lasted this long," Suigetsu drawls out into the adjoining bathroom.

Neji doesn't bother responding and instead asks, "Can you bring me those white pills on my table. Unless that's too much for you to handle."

From the corner of his eye he watches Suigetsu let out a long suffering sigh, for melodramatic purposes really, as he turns on the faucet. Using the sink for support he puts the glass under the tap of water, watching as it fills before abruptly turning the faucet off.

"Here," Suigetsu grunts, holding out the hand that held the two white pills. Muttering thanks he takes the pills, popping them into his mouth before practically chugging down the glass of water.

The god awful throbbing is still there, and his hands practically itch for the bottle he knows is stashed on the first shelf of the bathroom cabinet. But he just clutches his left hand before returning his attention to Suigetsu.

He hobbles his way back into his room, bypassing Suigetsu and heading back to that one comfort, his bed. To his surprise Suigetsu is next to him within seconds, taking the crutches from underneath him as he slowly settles back down onto the bed. Neji is too tired to argue with him so he just lets Suigetsu assist him. He has to bite his lower lip to stop himself from growling out about how much he doesn't need Suigetsu's pity. Neji already apologized, what more could he possibly want?

"You can leave now," Neji says as he plops onto the bed looking anywhere but at Suigetsu. Suigetsu doesn't move though, instead he says,

"How about we go out? It'll do good for you to get out, right?"

"Don't feel like it."

"Come on dude, you can't actually tell me that you like being cooped up in here."

"Well I have no choice now do I?" Neji shoots back. He then stops at the sound of the doorbell ringing.

He then turns to see Suigetsu staring at him with a smug look on his face.

"I figured you'd say that. I'm sure you won't mind if me and the others crash here for a while, then? Besides, we have to talk to you," Suigetsu doesn't wait for Neji to respond before continuing, "So get your lazy ass up. After I let them in I hope you'll be making your way downstairs."

He then walks out of the room.

"I hate you," Neji shouts out.

He hears the familiar laughter in response.

…

Tenten is practically out of breath by the time she bulldozes her way into Foundations, a martial arts building where she works after double checking to make sure the lock on her bike was secured. She winces at the sound of the door banging loudly and by the time she steps inside all eyes are on her.

"You're late Tenten," Lee says in that disapproving tone of his as he stops mid kick. And the deep frown marring his features is odd on his usually bright face. Tenten doesn't know whether she can take him seriously in the thin green leotard he's currently wearing.

Tenten skids to a stop just outside of the employee's locker room. She lifts the gym bag that 's dangling on her left arm further onto her left shoulder and tries to catch her breath before saying, "I know, I know. I'm sorry."

"It's your fourth time this month, Tenten," he says with a purse of his lips. All eyes flicker between the two of them, most looking on with a mixture of amusement and curiosity. Tenten ignores them, this isn't the first time she's got chewed out in front of the others. Except this time it's not by the boss himself, a scary dude by the name of Danzo Shimura. Fortunately Danzo only comes in twice a week at best. It's by a coworker, with appalling taste in wardrobe.

"I know. It's just that my car broke down and –"

"Yeah, yeah, you're just lucky you've got a friend like me, I even decided to cover for you. Told the boss you were sick and didn't think you'd make it so if he asks tell him you were nursing an upset stomach that a few aspirins could heal," he says with a quirk of his lips, his mouth stretching into a wide grin that everybody knows and loves. She ignores the guilt welling in the pit of her stomach. This isn't the first he's had to cover for her. She opens her mouth, ready to apologize again but Lee just waves it away as he continues, "Now hurry up and get changed."

"Right," Tenten says, and then they're staring at each other for a split second before Tenten's stumbling her way into the locker room, her cheeks burning red.

She ignores the fluttering in the lower pit of her stomach as she marches her way to one of the lockers.

As she's settling her duffle bag down onto the bench, and unzipping the bag to take out her uniform she realizes that her hands are shaking. She roughly throws the bag onto the floor before plopping down onto the bench with a loud, aggravated sigh.

First Neji, now Lee. She was beginning to question her sanity. Especially when it came to boys. It took Tenten probably about a year and a half to realize that Neji was a boy who was just tad bit more bent than straight who was possibly obsessed or in love, whatever you wanted to call it, with a boy who's personality was that of a rock. And now she was goo ga ga over a guy who probably only saw her as a little sister. It was like a badly written romantic comedy, and it made Tenten want to laugh.

And she did, she laughed and laughed until Lee was banging on the door.

"Is everything alright in there?" Lee asks, his voice laced with concern.

Trying to stamp down her laughter she calls out, "Yeah. I'll be right out in a minute."

By the time Taijutsu classes end, and she's on the brink of passing out, Tenten doesn't know if she has the strength to hop on her bike and head home. She's practically warn out from all that kicking, punching and twirling, but that doesn't make the past three hours any less exhilarating.

The exhilaration is short lived though when she looks outside to find that it's pouring rain. Just great. She's sore and hurting and now she has to ride her bike through this mess of a weather.

"You look tense," a familiar voice says before hands descend upon her shoulder. She flinches, and a few seconds later the hands drop from her shoulders.

She looks over to find Lee staring at her sheepishly, and she tries to ignore the way her face heats up or the tingling feeling that his hands had left on her shoulder.

"Sorry," Tenten mumbles looking away. Braving the weather outside was starting to look more appealing than spending another minute in this building, just a few hair breadths away from making a fool out of herself.

"No I should be sorry, I didn't mean to scare you like that."

Tenten just shrugs, annoyed with how dry her mouth feels and the way her heart is beating like crazy. For a split second Tenten half expects that Lee can hear it but Lee just smiles, his pearly white teeth showing like there's nothing out of the ordinary. So he can't hear it then.

"Good job today."

"Uh, thanks."

Tenten's about to leave, head into the locker room to change but before she can, Lee's talking again, "Need a ride?"

"Huh?"

Tenten must look like an idiot but Lee just smiles before saying, "It's pouring outside. And you said your car broke down right? Do you want a ride?"

"Oh, um. Yeah sure. Let me just get a changed."

"Okay," Lee nods.

"Okay," Tenten nods back before turning on her heels and walking towards the locker room.

She opens her locker, taking out her gym bag. Sweating profusely, a part of her wants to hop into one of the shower stalls but the fact that Lee's waiting outside for her to change is what stops her. That, and the appealing thought of taking a nice warm bath when she got home.

With that in mind she strips out of her Taijutsu outfit before unzipping her bag. Just as she's taking out the spare change of clothes she brought with her, something white flutters to the ground.

Setting her sweats and tank top onto the bench she bends over to pick up what she now notices to be an envelope with her name written in all caps scrawled across it in black sharpie. _**TENTEN. **_

Furrowing her eyebrows in confusion she turns the envelope cautiously. She doesn't remember this being in her bag earlier. But curiosity outweighs all the other emotions smothering her as she peels open the envelope with the tip of a fingernail.

She takes out a folded white piece of paper before unfolding it. She then starts reading.

_Dear Tenten,_

_ You may be new to Sasuke's little group for the socially and mentally fucked up, but you don't stop them from doing what they do to other people either._

_No hard feelings though. It's hard to find friends when life is as screwed up as yours. _

_Watch your back. Like you who passively sits by and lets your friends do as they please, I will sit back and unleash my full fury on you._

_Word of advice: I'd watch my back around those so called friends of yours. They'll only bring you down. But then again you have barbaric tendencies so maybe you're not so different from them after all. _

_Sincerely,_

_Karma_

She has to reread the letter five times. A multitude of emotions welling up within her. Anger, confusion, disbelief. But that's as much time as she gets because the locker room door bangs open. She stuffs the letter in her bag for later, although a rational part of her is telling her to throw it away because it's probably all some stupid joke being played on her. But ignoring the rational part she keeps it stuffed in her bag before changing into her sweats and tank top.

By the time she's exiting the locker room, she finds Lee leaning against the bulletin board in the hallway. He turns at the sound of her approach, a smile spread across his lips. Something must show on her face because it slowly begins to falter.

"Is everything alright?" Lee asks, expressing genuine concern.

"Yeah, of course. Why wouldn't it be?" Tenten waves away the concern, giving Lee a bright smile of her own. She pushes the stupid letter to the back of her mind.

….

Naruto decides that he likes watching Sasuke grovel for forgiveness, if you call being a constant nuisance groveling. But whatever. Anyways, Naruto decides that he likes it enough to wait another possible few days before he "forgives" Sasuke for being the asshole Naruto always knew him to be.

He may have signed his whole senior year away to the devil a.k.a Itachi Uchiha, to spy on his brother but that didn't mean he was going to give the boy that easy of a pass. This was Naruto's first lesson to Sasuke: you can't always get away with fucking with another person and expect them to gravel at your feet because you had nice skin and a gorgeous body.

Which was why he wasn't budging the moment Sasuke sat next to him in Chemistry class and started talking his ear off. Okay, maybe he's exaggerating a little but still, Sasuke isn't any less irritating. Naruto had to fight the urge to turn to the side and snarl for Sasuke 'to shut the fuck up' and 'can you please stop saying sorry, you sound like a broken record' because Naruto liked watching Sasuke gravelling no matter how annoying it was becoming. Which was very.

It wasn't until they were leaving chemistry class and Naruto was walking down the hall with Sasuke trailing behind him that Naruto underestimated just how much groveling he could take. He finally explodes.

"I get it, I know you're sorry! But when will you get it through your thick head that sorry doesn't cut it. You're an egotistical asshole who thinks the world revolves around him," Naruto says in a deathly quiet voice, and they've practically got the audience of the whole hallway. But Naruto doesn't stop. He can't. "It's sickening. So what if your mommy died, and you probably have a father who's distant and cold. That doesn't give you the right to walk all over people! If you're mother could see you now, she'll probably be –"

Naruto doesn't get to finish because before he knows it a fists connects with his jaw. Naruto takes a minute to stare at Sasuke with wide eyes, ignoring the throbbing pain. Sasuke is practically fuming, his fist clenched at his side, his nostrils flaring. And that look shouldn't be attractive but it is, which makes Naruto all the more angrier.

"Don't you dare talk about my mother," Sasuke hisses.

And then Naruto's attacking him, his body practically high with adrenaline as he hits Sasuke square in the nose. Sasuke lets out a groan, clutching at his now bloody nose as he tries to swing at Naruto who dodges but doesn't notice the leg until it's too late. His back collides with the hardwood floor.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" The students crowding around them chant.

Sasuke dives on top of him, grabbing a tuff of blond hair. Naruto tries to muffle a scream before Sasuke's fist is colliding with his nose this time. This time Naruto howls. Trying his best to ignore the pain, Naruto brings his legs up until they're hooked around the back of Sasuke's knees and then he's reversing their position.

Ignoring the aching in his jaw and the exploding pain in his nose as well as the blood that is no doubt dripping down towards his blazer, he stares down at Sasuke's shocked expression with a look of triumph.

Sasuke scowls, trying to bring his arm back up to grasp the clump of blond hair he had to let go of. But Naruto's too fast for him and he has Sasuke's arm in a tight grip. A part of Naruto wants to make Sasuke hurt, hurt like he made Naruto hurt all those years ago, and not just during freshman year. He wants to make Sasuke experience real pain, wants to feel Sasuke's bones crack because of him.

_Do it! _A voice inside his head is saying. _Break him! Break him like he broke you! _

He only has to twist it. He only –

"WHAT ON EARTH IS GOING ON?!" A very familiar voice bellows out.

Naruto quickly lets go of Sasuke's arm as if it's on fire.

"Naru Namikaze, get off him now!"

Naruto doesn't have to be told twice. All those who were crowded around them chanting fight over and over again don't waste any time scurrying away.

Naruto and Sasuke are staring at each other, trying to catch their breaths. Naruto doesn't understand how it got to this, okay well technically he does. Maybe he shouldn't have mentioned anything about Sasuke's mother. That was probably the worst mistake Naruto could make.

"My office, NOW!" Tsunade says. Sasuke and Naruto both turn their heads to find her staring at them with a purse of her lips before she twirls on her heels, walking away.

Ignoring Sasuke, and with his head bowed he follows Tsunade. And not far behind Sasuke's following him.

"Sit!" Tsunade says the moment they enter her office. They do as told, watching as she opens the small freezer behind her desk, grabbing two ice packs.

She throws the ice packs in their general direction without so much as a warning, but because of their good reflexes, they both catch them mid air without so much as flinching. Naruto does end up flinching a little when he presses the cool pack against the bruise forming on his jaw.

Tsunade finally takes a seat but doesn't say anything for quite a while. She just stares at them with those piercing brown orbs. If Tsunade hadn't shown her ability to be one scary ass woman, what with the glaring and all around intimidation, Naruto wouldn't know whether to take her seriously, what with the way her breast looked like they wanted to escape from the confines of her blouse.

One of these days those things were going to pop out. And that thought brings a smile to his lips, and he has to try to restrain himself from laughing, just imagining the poor soul who would have to witness such a sight. Or maybe not so poor.

"I'm glad to see you find this funny," Tsunade says, breaking Naruto away from his thoughts. Naruto has the gall to look ashamed for a second. The word sorry is at the tip of his tongue but before he can say anything else the Headmistress continues, "What I just witnessed seconds ago could have the two of you expelled."

Naruto's breath hitches as the word 'expel' leaves her lips. Fucking Sasuke. He has to fight the urge to turn around and glare at the raven.

"But of course, I'm known to be reasonable."

"Don't do us any favors," Sasuke drawls.

Tsunade sends him a glare before continuing, "And I've accepted the fact that not everybody can get along. May I ask pray tell what brought this on in the first place?"

This time Sasuke resolutely stays quiet, glaring at the floor as if it did him a world of injustice.

"You guys have nothing to say. The both of you were quick to pull punches knowing what the repercussions were yet you have nothing to say. Naru? Sasuke?"

More silence.

"Nothing, alright then," Tsunade lets out with a sigh. "I'm sure you guys won't have any problem if I give both of you detention for a month, hmm? Of course, I could just suspend you for three weeks but really, what would that accomplish? The both of you obviously have a problem with the other and if I hadn't gotten there when I did somebody's nose would've been broken. Who knows, it probably would've ended up with someone landing in the hospital."

Tsunade then lets them take the time to mull over her words. Naruto can see Sasuke clenching his hands into fists from the corner of his eye. He half expects him to explode at her but he just keeps quiet, his eyes never lifting from the floor.

"I'm sure the both of you will learn to tolerate each other during your time spent in detention together for the next month. I expect to see you back in my office today after school. Now get out of my sight and I hope to god this doesn't happen again. The both of you got off easy," Tsunade says, sliding wire rimmed glasses up the bridge of her nose.

Ice pack still held against his jaw, Naruto stands up, Sasuke reluctantly following suit. Just as Naruto's opening the door Tsunade calls out to them one last time,

"Oh and boys, I'd advise you to go see the nurse before your next class."

She spares them one last pointed look at their bloodied blazers before looking away. Sasuke roughly pushes past Naruto, breaking Naruto out of his trance. Scowling, he tries following after him, ignoring the amount of heads he turns. But by the time he exits the main office, there's no sight of the raven anywhere.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC…<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>And there you have it! I hope you guys enjoyed it! I'm hoping, that I'll be able to get the 20th chapter out on April 22nd, which will mark the second anniversary of this story. If I don't then it's most likely that there won't be another update until mid May when I'm done with school.

Btw, because apparently I only seem able to respond to reviews if I have a sneak peek waiting, for those who review you'll get a sneak peek of the upcoming chapter. :D

**Next Chapter: **Naruto's revenge on Sakura


	20. Blackmail: Part One

**Full Summary:**Naruto Uzumaki was the scrawny, quiet outcast with the coke bottle glasses everybody bullied. The Ice Prince, Sasuke Uchiha was the cruelest of them all, literally driving Naruto away after humiliating him in front of the whole student body. After a fatal accident that takes the life of both his parents, Naruto is back, more handsome than ever under the guise of Naru Namikaze with only one thing in mind. Revenge.

**Pairings:** SasuNaru, SasuSaku, SuiNaru, NejiGaa, KibaHina, Past ShikaIno and others

**Rating:** Mature (boy on boy sexing, don't like, don't read)

**Warnings:** slash (read above), sex, swearing, bullying, self harm, drug use, underage drinking, Sakura bashing, possible character death in the future (Not Sasuke or Naruto), revenge (there will be times when Naruto may take it a little bit too far, I just want to warn ya, as you saw in the last chapter.)

**Author's Note: **Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! You guys are awesome. Sorry I didn't respond to all of your reviews! Dx To one of my anonymous reviewers**, Shane,** yes, I've already had that thought in mind. Just wait a little longer. He hasn't gotten at everyone just yet.

Also the beginning of this chapter takes place right after the scene between Neji and Suigetsu but right before Tenten's POV and the fight in the last chapter. Anyways, enjoy! By the way, just as a warning to those who hate Sakura, the majority of this chapter is in Sakura's POV.

**Second Author's Note: **This is addressed to the few people who don't like the story and yet insist on reviewing to tell me that they don't like the story. I'll give you guys a little bit of advice, DON'T READ IT! It's that simple. You're wasting my time and yours. So don't review. Don't read.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nineteen: <strong>Blackmail. Part One  
><em>Keep telling myself that it's not worth it<br>I already know I don't deserve it  
>But if it's from you I don't mind hurting<br>This is my perfect nightmare  
>So when will I wake up and scream<br>No way, no way, no way,  
>No way, no way, no way, no way<br>But if it's from you I don't mind hurting  
>This is my perfect nightmare, perfect nightmare<br>_**- Perfect Nightmare by Shontelle  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>the day before the fight<strong>

"Awkward," Sakura hummed into the silence, watching as Neji hobbled his way into the dining room. He flashed a glare in her direction. Sakura just smiled, twirling a pink lock around her finger.

"You look like shit," Tenten says bluntly, to make up for the silence. Sakura tries not to roll her eyes. Talk about poor taste. Even though Sakura could be a bitch, she knew when to keep her mouth shut. Well, most of the time anyway. Sakura watches as the others tense, waiting for Neji to bite her head off. Figuratively of course. Not literally. Because eww, gross.

They all know Neji's been a stickler ever since, what they all dub as 'the accident'. More so towards Suigetsu, ever since their stupid fight about god knows what. For some reason Suigetsu wouldn't tell, and asking Neji was like asking a goddamn wall. Not that Sakura really cared or anything. Boys will be boys right?

Although to say she was surprised, if a little bit disappointed at not seeing both parties sporting bloody noses and black eyes was an understatement. Oh well, guess they made up or whatever.

"I feel like shit," is all Neji says in response. No growling. He just sounds tired. Sakura feels a little bad. "Now what do you fuckers want?"

"Offering us something to drink would be great for starters," Ino pipes up from right across Sakura. Neji practically gives her the stink eye.

"Do I look like your fucking waiter? Go get your own damn water, you know where the kitchen is," Neji says, setting his crutches against the table. Ino just huffs before standing up, Sakura bites her lip before she growls out that they're not here for goddamn drinks. But realizes that it isn't worth it.

Neji leans his back against his chair, rubbing his eyes before repeating his earlier question, "Now, I'm going to ask again. What the fuck are you guys doing here, except for ruining my day?"

Sakura snorts before she can help herself. Neji's eyes zero in on her. Colorless eyes that once terrified her no longer have the same effect. Being around each other 24/7 can do that to a person. Not wanting to be cowed Sakura says,

"And what exactly were you doing before we came? Before shark boy here came. Sleeping no doubt. Yeah, sounds like a fabulous day you were having. Sorry we ruined it for you."

Her voice was practically dipping with sarcasm. All eyes were flickering between the both of them. Karin let out an insufferable sigh. Tenten was on the verge of rolling her eyes. Suigetsu was too busy being his twitchy self, nothing new there. And Ino was walking back into the dining room, carrying a wine glass with red wine. Sakura gave her a look. Ino didn't seem to notice nor care as she took a seat.

Neji just glares some more but doesn't rise to the bait, arching an eyebrow as if to say, "I'm waiting."

"We're here for some damage control because of queen bitch over there," Suigetsu says, jerking his chin in Sakura's direction.

The other's hum in agreement. And Sakura opens her mouth but nothing comes out. Possibly because it's true. Whatever. She didn't mean anything by it. Honest. It's just, she was angry. So angry. And when she's angry she has a tendency to speak before she thinks. It's like a disease really.

"I'm going to take the plunge here and assume that it has to do with one Sasuke Uchiha, seeing as he's the only one not here."

Silence met his response.

"What did you say?" Neji says with a sigh, as if he were talking to a nine year old. Sakura resented that.

More silence. Everybody's staring at Sakura, waiting for her to say something. Rolling her eyes, she huffed out a long drawn out sigh, "Fine."

Sakura's eyes rested particularly on a spot over Neji's shoulder as she waves her hand in a 'no big deal' gesture before saying, "I may have mentioned something about you know." She finishes the sentence lamely. At the blank stare she receives from Neji she clarifies, "Naruto Uzumaki. I may have mentioned Naruto Uzumaki."

"You what?" Neji hisses.

"It was an honest mistake," Sakura cries. She ignores the looks of utter disbelief sent her way. Neji's looking at her as if she were insane. Ino scoffs.

Sakura, averting her gaze from Neji, whips her head around until she's staring at Ino.

"What?" Sakura growls out.

Ino rolls her eyes, takes a sip of her wine before saying, "Admit it Sakura, you've been dying to break the news. You've been sitting on this information for god knows how long? It's probably not even true. You were practically itching with jealousy, so cut the bullshit will ya?"

Sakura opens her mouth, wanting to say that it was 'true.' All of it. As if she would lie about something like that. People misunderstood her. She wasn't that cold hearted. Was she? But Neji breaks in before she can say anything, "What news?" He sounds thoroughly confused.

But Ino ignores him as she continues to address her next words at Sakura, "It's pathetic really. The love you think you feel for Sasuke isn't love hon, it's an obsession. And it's only going to bring you down because no matter how many times you've fucked, Sasuke will never be truly interested. Not only that but it just creates more chaos within the group. Like now, and it's all your damn fault."

By the time Ino's done speaking, Sakura is practically shaking…and speechless. A part of her wants to crawl across the table and smack the stupid smirk off Ino's face. But she doesn't. Instead she says, a forced smile plastered on her face,

"As I recall you were just as obsessed."

Sakura knows it's probably the worst comeback statement she could possibly think of. But it's true. And Ino's a total hypocrite, so there.

Ino just rolls her eyes for what's probably like the hundredth time since they arrived on Neji's doorstep.

"Yeah I was, past –"

"Ladies, ladies as entertaining as it is to watch you battle it out. This is not what we came here for," Suigetsu murmurs in a Zen like manner.

"You guys fucked, like really?" Karin pipes up, her eyes practically bugging out.

Before Sakura or anybody else can say anything, there's a loud banging noise that makes them jump.

"Will you guys shut the hell up for a second? Christ, you're given me a goddamn headache," Neji says, pinching the bridge of his nose before his eyes zero in on Sakura once more. "Now you'll tell me what exactly it is that you said to him."

Sakura huffs out a breath, and much to her chagrin she can't bring herself to look at Neji as she mumbles out, "You remember hearing about a car crash that happened like a month ago?"

"Sure," Neji says and Sakura can hear the confusion in his voice.

Sakura drops her gaze down to the table, twirling her freshly manicured fingers onto the table cloth. She can feel all eyes on her. Judging.

"I heard from a source that there was a third victim in the crash," she stops before taking a deep breath and plunging on, "The third victim was Naruto Uzumaki."

It's silent. And ironically enough the silence sounds deafening. She drags her gaze away from the table cloth towards Neji who seems to be silently absorbing the words. He's just as bad as Sasuke, with the ability to hide his emotions, what he's thinking. It's so frustrating, and it's something that gravitated Sasuke to Neji no doubt. Or vice versa. Whatever.

Sakura ignores the jealousy that's itching to crawl out. When Neji finally does speak, his next words are said in a deathly calm voice,

"And what the fuck made you think that was a good idea?"

Oh, he's mad. Ooo, Sakura's shaking in her boots. Not. She rolls her eyes. The only person with the ability to scare her isn't here right now.

"What do you think? Jealousy, yada yada," Ino butts in as always. Neji ignores her.

"Is what you said even true? Is Naruto Uzumaki really dead?"

"Of course, why would I lie?"

"Uh let's see, you're a jealous bitch for one. Second, you hate Uzumaki. And third, well like I said you're a jealous bitch," Ino cuts in again. Everybody turns to glare at her. She looks at them with wide innocent blue eyes shrugging as she says,

"What? It's true."

She then takes a sip from her wine glass.

Sakura glares at her even harder, hoping that maybe with the will of her stare Ino might combust into flames. Too bad there was no such thing as magic.

"Well I wasn't," Sakura spits out before returning her attention to Neji. "I have a friend who works for the Konohagakure Times. Said he's been investigating the car crash."

That gets everybody's attention. Even Ino stops rolling her eyes enough to listen.

"What do you mean investigating? I heard it was just an accident. Some drunk driver drove them off the road or something," Karin pipes up, saying what everybody besides Sakura is thinking.

Sakura shrugs, "It's just what I heard. He wouldn't tell me anything else. Although I recall him saying something about getting fired if his boss ever found out he was talking about the case to an outsider."

"What did you do? Fuck him?" Ino sneers. Sakura finds herself a little taken aback by Ino but then again, Ino might be a little tipsy right now.

"I think that's enough for you," Suigetsu says, snatching the wine glass away from her before she can bat his hands away.

"Did you tell any of this to Sasuke?" Neji asks.

Sakura snorts.

"Besides the fact that he's dead, of course not. He won't even give me the time of day anyway."

"Well I suggest you keep this to yourself, all of you," Neji declares, staring at each and every one of them.

"Are you sure that's the right thing to do though? What if he found out we were keeping something…." Tenten begins before being abruptly cut off by Neji.

"He isn't going to find out. Besides we don't even know if any of this is true." Neji then winces. "You guys have overstayed your welcome. Get the fuck out."

He then grabs his crutches, propping them both under his armpits.

"What about the Sasuke situation?" Sakura asks.

Neji stops, his cool milky eyes staring at Sakura unwaveringly.

"You've said worse things. Although I don't know why you constantly insist on uttering Uzumaki's name in his presence. It's like you have a death wish or something. But knowing Sasuke, once he cools off he'll be back. But if not then Naru Namikaze might be the answer."

Wait…what? Sakura was totally not expecting that answer, neither were the others if the confused looks they were sending Neji were anything to go by.

"Why?" Sakura blurts out.

Neji just rolls his eyes as if that question alone was stupid.

"Because of the bet. Sasuke will want to get onto Naru's good side so he might even listen to him. It helps that the kid has the blue eyed and blond hair thing going."

"Oh yeah, and how are going to get Naru to talk to him? The kid hates us, probably hates him even more," Sakura says. The thought of going to Naru for anything makes her want to puke.

"I'm sure you'll figure out something. Beg if you have to," Neji says with a toothy grin.

"Oh, the smart guy thinks he's funny," Sakura snorts, annoyed.

"You asked," Neji says. Just as Neji's about ready to hobble his way out of the dining room, Suigetsu's voice stops him.

"How about you? He listens to you."

Everybody nods their heads. Even Sakura begrudgingly agrees.

"I could but I don't really feel like it," is all Neji says shrugging before he's hobbling away. They all gape at him but before they could get a word out edgewise he says, "Now get the fuck out."

The only thing they can do is stare at his retreating back. When he's gone, they all exchange looks around the table.

"Well, you guys heard him," Karin says standing up.

"That was a fucking waste of time," Suigetsu says, catching Ino before she tips over as she moves to stand.

"No kidding," Tenten says, pushing her chair back with a screech that makes Sakura wince.

"This is all your fault Sakura Haruno. If you hadn't…if you hadn't said all that crap to Sasuke than we wouldn't be in this mess so you handle it. Talk to Naru if you have to, hell try talking to Sasuke. Let's see how that goes, Missy," Ino says, slurring her words slightly as she points her finger at Sakura.

Sakura tries her best not to roll her eyes.

"I have to agree with tipsy Blondie over here," Suigetsu says.

Ino burps.

The others, besides Suigetsu wrinkle their noses in disgust at her.

"Handle it, Sakura," Karin says as she brushes past her, followed by Tenten and then a slightly off balanced Ino who's trying to shrug off Suigetsu's arm around her shoulder.

This time Sakura rolls her eyes.

. . .

**the morning after the fight**

"Come on Sasuke, answer the damn door," Sakura mutters, not that she's expecting him to. He rarely ever does. He has maids to do that for him. She can hear movement behind the door before it's opening, revealing their housekeeper.

"The young Uchiha isn't here, he left early," she says the moment her eyes meet Sakura's. She makes a move to close the door but Sakura is quicker, her right foot squished in between the doorway. She winces a little at the impact.

"I know you're in here Sasuke!" Sakura yells out into the empty hallway. There's only so long Sasuke can go on avoiding her. Them. She made a mistake. She was sorry. Somewhat. Sometimes the truth hurts. Sasuke knew that. The part about Naruto Uzumaki's death, well Sakura was doing him a favor. He had to know sooner or later. It just happened to be sooner.

Sakura is only met with silence, and an occasional shove from the housekeeper. If Sakura weren't so wrapped up into trying to get Sasuke's attention she would be scandalized at practically being manhandled by the help.

"I told you, the young Uchiha isn't here," she repeats. Lies.

Sakura's eyes flicker to the familiar car in the driveway. She then averts her gaze back to the housekeeper who's now practically glowering at her. Geez.

"Either you're an awful liar or just an idiot because he's obviously here. His car is in the driveway, genius," Sakura says with a scoff before yelling into the hallway once more. "Sasuke Uchiha, get your ass down here. I didn't peg you for one to hide behind your obviously incompetent _housekeeper_." She draws out the last word as if it were an insult.

The housekeeper takes a deep breath before letting out an irritated huff.

"He's not here, Ms. Haruno," she begins. Ms. Haruno. How cute. Sakura tries to ignore the way she spits out her name this time as if it were a bad word. "I'm sure you'll be able to catch him at school, now if you'll excuse me."

Sakura sends her one of her condescending smiles, her foot still trapped in between the door way. Smacking her hand against the door, she leans forward, ignoring the irritation welling up within the pit of her stomach at the blank look sent her way as if she weren't the least bit intimidated. Like, that Namikaze character.

"Now you listen here," Sakura sneers, she has to stop herself before she finished with 'you little shit.' "Tell Sasuke to get his lazy ass down-"

"Threatening the help, Sakura? That's beneath even you," a very familiar voice says. And Sakura's gaze flickers over the housekeepers shoulder to realize that the voice is coming from right behind her. She whirls around, a little dazed before her gaze lands on a very sweaty, very shirtless, very sexy (bad thoughts, Sakura) Sasuke. From the looks of it, he had gone out for a run. Sakura flushes with embarrassment.

"I thought she was covering for you, I thought you were inside seeing as your car's still here. I just figured your were hiding from me or something," Sakura says defensively, watching as Sasuke's gaze flickers to the housekeeper.

"I didn't tell her where you were, but she wouldn't leave. I could call the cops…" she says, letting the sentence hang there. For a second, Sakura thinks that Sasuke will agree before she lets out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding when Sasuke says,

"No, no, I'll take care of it."

He takes out the ear buds out of his ears, wrapping the cord around his neck. The housekeeper gives the both of them one last look before leaving them to their own devices. Sakura finally releases her foot from in between the door.

Sasuke's dark orbs meet Sakura's, and she ignores the way her spine tingles.

"For the record, I'm not hiding from you," Sasuke says, and as he gets closer Sakura notices the bruise for the first time. She lets out a sharp intake of breath. Sasuke sends her a questioning glance before realizing what she must be looking at.

Before she can stop herself, she reaches a hand out but abruptly drops her hand back to the side at the sight of Sasuke flinching. Sakura ignores the way her heart clenches up at the sight.

"Are you okay?" Sakura says after swallowing down the lump in her throat.

"Fine," Sasuke says, brushing past her. And the smell of sweat shouldn't smell so arousing. It was mildly disturbing how much of an affect Sasuke had on her. "You should see the other guy."

Sakura doesn't know whether that's supposed to be a joke or not, not that Sasuke jokes much. Or ever. But anyways, she did, see the other guy. His first month at the new school and he was already causing problems. Fucking Naru Namikaze.

Yesterday when Sakura had first heard about the fight between Sasuke and the new kid, well, she had thought it was all a big joke. That somebody must've made a mistake. A part of her couldn't possibly believe that anybody would bother to go against Sasuke (well at least anybody that didn't include the rest of the posse). But then again Naru Namikaze didn't seem like most people. They had already gotten on his bad side once and it wasn't pretty. Well, at least for Suigetsu. She had wanted to go to Sasuke, see if he was alright, but another part of her, a more rational part of her had said the best thing to do was give Sasuke some breathing space. Not to mention she wasn't his biggest fan right about now.

It was crazy to think that Neji's plan to get Sasuke back into their inner circle was to enlist the help of Naru Namikaze of all people. And now after this, it was laughable.

"Was there something you wanted?" Sasuke asks, bringing Sakura back to the present.

"Yeah, I've been wanting to know why the fuck you've been avoiding us?" Sakura asks as she follows Sasuke into the house when he doesn't make a move to stop her. The moment they enter the kitchen, Sakura leans against the black marble counter watching as Sasuke rummages through the fridge. She waits for him to respond but when he doesn't she huffs out annoyed sigh before saying, "Look if it's about what I said, I didn't…."

She stops short, flinching when he slams the fridge door shut.

"Just cut the bullshit Sakura," Sasuke says, popping the cap of his water bottle open. "We know that you're not sorry so save it. Besides I'm over it."

"Now who's bullshitting who?" Sakura says, rolling her eyes and trying her hardest not to stare at the way his adam's apple bobs up and down with each guzzle of water.

Sasuke just shrugs.

"Look, whether you want to admit it or not. We're friends. We've been friends for years. I know you. You know me. So how about we stop bullshitting each other and be honest for once. You probably won't believe me when I say this, but I feel awful about what I said…"

Sasuke snorts before murmuring, "You're right I don't believe you."

Sakura chooses to ignore that because sure, maybe a part of her doesn't. But there's also a big part of her that feels like crap for dropping the big bomb the way she did.

"I was just so jealous, and Naru he just rubs me the wrong way and…"

"Why? Because you think he's a threat, think he'll steal my attention away from you? When will you get it through your thick skull that you don't own me? We aren't a couple!" Sasuke's yelling by the time he's done talking, his face practically red.

A lump forms in Sakura's throat and her eyes threaten to spill. But she swallows the lump and rapidly blinks her eyes to stop the tears from spilling. It's laughable, the affect he has on her. She closes her eyes for a split second before reopening them.

"I know we aren't a couple, I know we may never be one. But I love you! So fucking much and it hurts. And sure I may be a bitch most of the time but you aren't any better. We're made for each other, you and I. But all you do is pine for a kid who is long gone. Possibly even dead. A kid who did nothing but hurt you," Sakura says, surprised by how steady her voice comes out at the end. "Of course, you hurt him back. But you never stopped loving him. You hide behind this wall Sasuke, a wall that makes it hard for anybody to get close to you. But then you have me, Neji, Ino, Suigetsu and Tenten. The five people who have your back no matter what. Who are willing to do anything for you. So don't let what I said jeopardize what we have. What all of us have because I hurt your little feelings. Because you know what Sasuke? You hurt mine too. Every fucking day."

It feels like a big weight has been lifted off Sakura's shoulder. She finds that she can breathe a little easier now. Taking a deep breath she closes her eyes before reopening them once more before jumping when she hears the sound of crunching.

She looks up at Sasuke, realizing that she may have gone a little too far if the tick in his jaw is anything to go by. But other than that his face is completely unreadable, and it only serves to make Sakura ache rather than scared.

She gulps.

When Sasuke doesn't say anything Sakura plows on forward because like Neji said, she must have a death wish. Or something.

"Now I…"

"Get out," Sasuke says in a tone so deathly quiet that Sakura's not quite sure she heard right or if he had spoken at all.

She opens her mouth before jumping when he slams his fist against the countertop table.

"Are you deaf? I said get the fuck out," Sasuke snarls, ignoring the obvious pain the impact must've caused.

Sakura flinches but stands her ground. In fact she puffs her chest out as if that would somehow make her seem tougher.

"No," Sakura says, hating the way her voice quivers. She then clears her throat before repeating with a "no." this time her voice comes out steady.

"I will not have you shut me out again. God Sasuke, talk to me. What I said…"

"Don't," Sasuke growls and before Sakura realizes what's happening he's in her personal space. If he didn't like he was going in for the kill Sakura wouldn't be complaining so much. "You have no idea what you are talking about. Little Miss Sakura, knows everything does she?"

"If…" Sakura begins but fails to finish. She prides herself in not flinching when Sasuke raises his hand as if he's ready to strike her.

"What are you going to do, hit me? Come on do it, I dare you," Sakura taunts, trying to hold his gaze. But instead her eyes droop to his lips, realizing just how close they are.

If she just leant forward then maybe….and Sakura doesn't realizes she's doing just that until her lips are brushing against the light bruise on his cheek.

Sasuke's grip on Sakura's jacket loosens until he's letting go of her completely.

"Just go," Sasuke says.

Before Sakura can get a word out, Sasuke is brushing right pass her and out of the kitchen.

Sakura just stands there for a second, staring at the spot Sasuke had occupied only seconds ago, trying to swallow the lump forming in her throat. She tries blinking away the tears that are once again threatening to spill.

"Ms. Haruno," a familiar voice says. "Mr. Uchiha has asked me to see you out."

Sakura has to stop herself from lashing out and instead subtly wipes the corner of her eyes.

"Whatever," Sakura mutters doing her best to act nonchalantly, as if she weren't five seconds away from crying. She brushes roughly pass the housekeeper and down the hall. "I'll see myself out."

By the time she makes it to the car she's visibly shaking and her eyes are beginning to blur. It takes her three tries to finally get the damn car door open.

When it does open she slides right in, slamming the door shut. And then she's screaming, banging her hands against the steering wheel, releasing all the pent up frustration she's feeling.

When she's done she rests her forehead against her hands pressed on the steering wheel, sobbing. She sobs and sobs until it becomes nothing more than sniffling.

After a few more minutes she lifts her head until she's peering up into the mirror. She wrinkles her nose in disgust as she takes in her puffy red eyes, the mascara running down her tear stained cheeks and her disheveled pink hair.

She reaches into the backseat for her purse, setting it on her lap before opening it and taking out the few tissues she placed inside for emergency use like now.

She looks back up at the mirror, wiping away the mascara, tear tracks and lipstick smeared messily on her lips.

She then reapplies the mascara and eyeliner with a surprisingly steady hand, trying her best to mask the puffiness and redness to her eyes. Afterwards she applies the lipstick, pressing her lips together.

Just as she's trying to get her hair under control she hears a vaguely familiar trilling sound.

Furrowing her eyebrows her eyes wander around her small car until she sees something shining in the backseat of her car.

Turning in her seat she spots what looks like the back of her phone. No it's definitely her phone is if the neatly scrawled black writing is anything to go by. _**Property of Sakura Haruno. **_As she reaches into the back to get her phone, for a minute she feels nothing but relief, thinking that she must've misplaced the damn thing before realizing that no way could she have missed it in the past few days.

It had been torture going days without her phone. Especially a phone with so much shit in it that if caught in the wrong hands then a whole bunch of shit can go down. Just as she grabs onto her phone she notices for the first time the red ribbon wrapped around it. And yeah, she definitely didn't misplace it.

Slowly she turns it around, untying the ribbon as she notices the screen lit up telling her that she got a new message. Sakura snorts. She had told those idiots she was without a phone so why they would send her a text message that she possibly couldn't read was beyond her.

She notices that the messenger is marked as unknown. Sakura arches an eyebrow, curious. Her hands hover over the read button before thinking 'what the hell' before pressing read.

_Thought you might want this back, _it reads.

She rereads the message a few times confused. It takes her a couple of seconds to come to a decision before she's typing in her response.

"Who is this?" She speaks while writing before hitting send. When she catches sight of the time, she's tossing her phone into her purse and starting the engine. Within seconds she's speeding down the street, Sasuke's house out of sight.

She only has ten minutes before homeroom starts.

By the time she makes it to the school parking lot, it takes her five minutes to find a suitable parking space. Just as she pulls into the spot, and she stops the engine, there's the sound of her phone beeping, alerting her of a new message.

Her eyes flicker to the time noticing that she's already five minutes late, thinking what the hell as she digs into her purse to take out her phone.

She presses read.

_Now if I told you where would the fun be in that?_

Sakura groaned, rolling her eyes in annoyance. She didn't take too kindly to being played with and this is exactly what the asshole was doing, whoever this asshole was. Huffing out a sigh she's ready to dump the phone back into her purse when her phone beeps, alerting her of another message.

She debates on whether or not she should even bother opening it before curiosity gets the better of her.

_What's that saying? You can always tell what a person's like with what they store in their phone. Or something like that. _

Sakura's eyebrows furrow, until she realizes that the message this time was signed with a K.

Karin?

"The bitch," Sakura breathes out with a laugh as she takes her keys out of the ignition and opens her car door. She doesn't bother responding because really what's the point? In about fifteen minutes she'll face her head on.

She slams the door behind her, putting the phone into her purse before heading into the building towards the main office.

By the time she's done signing in late and heading towards her homeroom, the school bell rings signaling the end of homeroom.

Period one it is then. And just when Sakura thinks she'll have to wait until lunch period to confront Karin she spots her flaming red hair. She marches down the hallway, and seeming to sense her mood the students give her a wide berth. Everybody seems to notice her except for Karin who's currently stuffing her books into her bag.

Just as Sakura gets closer does Karin seem to notice the sudden chill in the hallway. She turns her head staring at Sakura as if nothing were wrong.

"Hey, I was wondering…." Karin is cut off when Sakura slams her against the locker.

"Ow, you're hurting me," Karin whines as Sakura digs her claws into Karin's shoulder just enough to draw blood.

"What is this?" Sakura demands shoving her phone into Karin's face, showing her the text message.

Instead of giving her the deer in the headlights look she only looks confused.

"What?"

"Don't mess with me. I know it was you sending me the weird text messages, stealing my phone so you can what?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Karin spits out, brows furrowed and her glasses slipping down the bridge of her nose. The grip Sakura has on her making it impossible to slide them up.

"Stop playing dumb."

Karin opens her mouth but before she can say anything else in her defense a familiar voice breaks in.

"What is going on?"

"Nothing that concerns you Mr. Sarutobi," Sakura says in a forced sugary sweet voice.

"If you're harassing a student it in fact does concern me. Do you want me to send you to the headmistress's office? Let go of her," Asuma Sarutobi says. "Now!"

Sakura loosens her grip until she finally lets go. At the same time her phone buzzes in her hand. She spares a brief glance at her phone for a split second before squashing down the sudden humiliation she feels. It doesn't help that instead of scurrying away, the students have stopped and stared.

"I'm sorry about that. It was just a misunderstanding," Sakura says, staring at Karin head on. Karin's brown eyes are blazing with anger. "Right, Karin?"

A half a beat later, "Right."

Asuma's gaze flickers between the two of them for a split second before saying, "Okay. Get to class."

When he notices the others loitering around he says, "All of you."

"What the fuck was that about?" Karin demands after Asuma's gone.

Sakura opens her mouth ready to answer when she spots a few kids still loitering around innocently. But really, who were they fooling?

"Piss off," Sakura growls in their direction. The kids turn a beat red before scurrying away. She then turns back to Karin,

"Like I said, it was a misunderstanding." She turns on her heels signaling the end of the discussion, not surprised but still annoyed when he hears Karin following after her.

"Don't give me that bullshit. Obviously you thought I did something, so tell me, why?"

Sakura heaves a sigh, debating on whether to tell Karin anything before deciding what the hell?

"I got a text message this morning. They signed with the initial K so…"

"You thought it was me, really?"

Sakura shifts uncomfortably, realizing just how stupid it sounds.

"What did the text message say? I was barely able to read it myself."

"Does it matter?" Sakura can't help but snap.

"Guess not."

Sakura sighs before saying.

"I'm sorry I went all…" Sakura begins with a grimace trying to search for the right words.

"Bitch mode."

"Basically yeah," Sakura says, jumping a little with the sound of the bell ringing.

"Shit," Sakura curses, before she finds herself sprinting down the hallway and away from Karin without so much as a backward glance.

"See you at lunch," Karin calls out. Sakura just waves her hand in acknowledgement before turning around the corner. By the time she skids to a stop in front of her classroom she's out of breath.

Getting her breathing under control she opens the classroom door. The teacher stops speaking and all eyes are on her.

"You're late," she says.

"I know, I know, I…." Sakura begins, still out of breath before being waved away by the teacher.

"Spare me your excuses, have a seat."

Sakura has to bite her lower lip to stop herself from saying something she'll regret. Instead she heads towards the back of the classroom, dropping her backpack and purse onto the desk. She stares down at her phone debating.

She spares one glance up to the front of the room to find that the teacher's gone back to addressing the rest of the class giving her a safe pass to check her text message.

She presses read.

_A little birdie tells me you think I'm Karin. Guess again, sweetheart._

She then presses to read the second message sent only seconds ago. What she sees knocks the air out of her, her heart pounding loud and fast.

_Who would've thought little Miss Sakura Haruno was so naughty? _

And below that text message is a revealing picture of Sakura. A picture she remembers taking during the summer after…

She shakes her head before she can continue that train of thought.

_There's more where that came from. A sex tape, really? _

"Fuck!" Sakura curses out loud before she can stop herself. The teacher stops talking, and everybody turns in their chairs to stare at Sakura.

"Is there something bothering you Miss Haruno?" She asks, arching an eyebrow, her lips pursed. The fact that she addressed Sakura by last name only proves that she's more than a little irritated.

"No, not at all sorry. Continue," Sakura says. She then looks back down at her phone, discreetly typing out the words to form the one question she knows he or she is expecting her to ask.

_What do you want?_

"Do I need to take your phone away from you as well?" The teacher asks. Sakura jumps. "You're not as sneaky as you think. Put it away or I'll have to confiscate it from you."

"Right," Sakura says.

_Bitch, _she thinks but doesn't say.

Just as she's putting her phone back into her purse, a new message pops up.

_You'll know soon enough. _

…

"Leave me alone, you're nothing but a pest. I don't like you, I never will like you," Sakura is saying. Naruto winces at each word that comes from the bitch's mouth. "What we had, whatever you think we had back at camp means nothing now. It meant nothing then either."

He hides in the shadows when Sakura whirls past him, barely sparing a glance in his direction. Either she's purposely ignoring him or just doesn't see him.

"She didn't mean it," are the first words that escape Naruto's mouth as he walks up to a sullen Lee, patting him on the shoulder as a way to comfort him. By the time the words are out of this mouth though he has to resist the strong urge to heave, the thought of defending someone like Sakura making him sick to his stomach.

"No she did," Lee said, with a forced smile as he moves to gather the balls. The next words out of his mouth sound bitter to Naruto's ears, "I'm nothing but a loser. I mean look at me. Compared to him I'm some kind of freak."

Naruto doesn't have to ask who it is he's talking about. He has to bite his lower lip to stop himself from saying what will only be a lie. There are a million other things he wants to say though. Things that Naruto's certain Lee or really anybody in love wouldn't want to hear. Things like she doesn't deserve you or you could do so much better or something like you'll find someone else. The word eventually implied.

Besides, he's sure those words will only fall on deaf ears. Like they say, love is blind.

"I know this sounds stupid but I'd wait for her," Lee says, interrupting Naruto from his thoughts.

_Yeah it does sound stupid, _Naruto thinks but that only makes him feel like a hypocrite. He had been such an idiot over Sasuke, over Sakura. He learned the hard way.

His mind goes back to what he overheard Lee and Sakura talking about. It had sounded like something had happened between them. Something Sakura doesn't want anyone to know about because it'd surely hurt her reputation. Knowing Sakura it probably had been a quick hook up.

Suddenly an idea comes to mind.

Naruto ignores the guilt gnawing at his stomach at the thought of what he's about to say as he looks Lee squarely in the eye and says with as much confidence as he could muster,

"Lee believe me when I say this, she didn't. Mean any of it."

Lee's now staring at him wide eyed. It's now or never. Taking a deep breath he steps closer to Lee, trying to gather his thoughts.

"Look, I may not know Sakura all that well but she seems like the type of girl who hides behind a mask. To the public eye she may seem shallow, act like a bitch and just be the all around mean girl. But behind all that, all she wants is someone who can see beyond that. Like any other girl she's insecure. She said those words as a defense mechanism because she's afraid of letting someone in. So believe me when I say that she meant the complete opposite."

After Naruto's done the guilt is still gnawing at his stomach, full force this time. It doesn't help that he feels slightly nauseous as those words pass his lips. He was also pretty sure that Lee being chewed out by the girl he loved was partially his fault considering the shitty day she no doubt had been having after receiving those shady text messages.

Naruto's lip twitches at the thought.

"How can you be so sure?" Lee asks, interrupting Naruto's train of thought as the wheels begin to turn.

Naruto looks up at Lee, staring him straight in the eye as he says, "Trust me. I'm sure."

Lee sends him a hesitant smile which makes Naruto feel shittier. But he tries to silently tell himself that he's doing this for Lee's own good. That, and he's willing to do anything to make Sakura pay. And the last thing Sakura would ever want would be to be humiliated in front of the whole student body.

"Listen Lee, I have to go but I'll see you tomorrow during class, yeah?"

Lee just nods.

Naruto turns ready to walk out of the gym before he stops, turning his head to address Lee one more time, "Stay positive."

In response Lee just grins.

Naruto walks away, shaking his head.

_Poor guy. _

"Hey," a familiar voice says, making Naruto jump.

He looks over to find Kiba leaning against the wall, arms crossed.

"Jesus you almost gave me a heart attack," Naruto says trying to will his heart rate down.

Instead of sending him a sheepish smile Kiba' s eyebrows furrow as if he's trying to figure something out. Naruto waits.

"What was that?"

It's Naruto's turn to furrow his eyebrows.

"What was what?"

"I overheard you talking to Lee. What was that? Giving the dude false hope. Not to mention you sounded like you were team Lee & Sakura. That bitch doesn't…." Kiba says before stopping when Naruto bursts out laughing. Kiba scowls.

"What's so funny?"

"I have a plan, come on," Naruto says before turning on his heels and walking away. Ten seconds later Kiba's following after him.

…

"You sure your sister won't mind?" Naruto asks some forty five minutes later, staring at the costume.

"Psss, are you kidding me? She probably won't even notice it's gone," Kiba says, sitting the costume down onto his couch.

"If you say so," Naruto says, staring at the costume a little longer.

"Trust me, she won't. I don't even know why she kept the damn thing. I only know she wore it as some dare or something," Kiba insists.

"Okay, I believe you," Naruto concedes before continuing, "Where do you think we should leave it for her to find?"

Kiba shrugs.

"Locker? Car?" Kiba says before averting his gaze from the costume. "I know where she lives, we could always gift wrap it and leave it on her front porch or something."

"That's….not a bad idea. Brilliant actually," Naruto breathes out.

"I have a gift box we can put it in, just wait right here."

Naruto just nods, watching as Kiba walks out of the living room before taking out the disposable phone he'd been using to send Sakura text messages. Kiba had been the one to buy it when Naruto couldn't be bothered to make the trip to the store, right after Naruto had insisted that instead of mass texting everybody the embarrassing photos found in Sakura's phone they should use them to their advantage.

Trying to gather his thoughts into one little text message he begins typing. By the time Kiba comes back he's sent her three text messages.

"Sent her another message," Naruto says as Kiba begins to fold the costume before placing it in the box.

Kiba doesn't answer as he closes the box before writing on it with a sharpie.

**TO SAKURA.**

"I have to say man, this is probably the most brilliant idea. Whatever messages you sent her, keep on doing what you're doing. Did you see how out of it she was during gym class?"

Naruto gives him a smug smile.

"See, aren't you happy we didn't just jump right into it and send the photos around?" They probably had a thirty minute argument about it. Of course it doesn't take a genius to figure out who came out of the fight victorious.

"Truth? Not really," Kiba begins before raising his hand when Naruto opens his mouth. "But, your idea made more sense. It'd be nice to have her do our bidding. Be at our mercy."

Naruto's lips twitch.

"Damn straight," he says before proceeding to type out the next message.

. . .

Sakura doesn't get out of school until thirty minutes after the final bell. And just as she's unlocking her car door, her cell phone alerts her of a new message.

_Oh god, not again, _she thinks. She hadn't received a text message since morning classes. For a minute she had hoped that maybe whoever was sending those text messages might have gotten bored. But then again for somebody with as much leverage on her, it would only add fire to the ammunition.

She's no closer to figuring out who the hell could've taken her phone. Although whoever was sending this message must have it out for her personally.

_No shit Sherlock, _Sakura thinks, mentally smacking herself upside the head.

She presses read.

_That wasn't very nice of you now was it? Dissing poor Lee like that. He really seems to like you. God knows why. _

Ten minutes later.

_Maybe I should have you ask him out._

_Eww, gross, _is the thought that pops into Sakura's head.

Five minutes later.

_With a lap dance perhaps. In a skimpy maid's costume. _

Two minutes later.

_Maybe in front of the whole student body. After all what would be the fun in all of this if there wasn't a little humiliation involved. _

Sakura stares. And stares. And stares until the sound of honking alerts her to the green light. She doesn't bother responding because really, what's the point?

. . .

Sakura gets another text message on her cell phone the next morning. Just when she thought that it had all been some stupid dream. She resists the urge to throw the offending object across the room. But because she doesn't want to be the laughing stock of the entire school she presses read.

_I've got a present for you. Check outside._

The text message leaves an unsettling knot in the pit of her stomach, thinking back to the text message she received only minutes after leaving the school yesterday.

Does she really have to go through with this? The idea was repulsive in itself. She sets her coffee mug down, heads down the hall and towards the door.

With semi sweaty hands she opens the door to find a white gift box lying neatly on the welcome mat. Huffing out a sigh she picks it up before closing the door behind her. Or more like slamming it if the sudden appearance of her mother is anything to go by.

"Good morning mother," Sakura chirps as if nothing was out of the ordinary. Before her mother could reply though an unfamiliar, masculine voice breaks through the silence.

"Are you coming back to bed, babe?"

And then he's appearing on the stairwell, wrapping his arms around her mother. Sakura's stomach bubbles with disgust. She has to resist the urge to vomit as she walks up the stairs.

"Oh hey there, I don't think we've met. I'm…" he begins but Sakura just brushes past him without sparing him another glance, heading back into her room.

"She's not a morning person my Sakura," she hears her mother saying before hearing the foot fall of steps get lighter.

"Ugh," Sakura groans out in disgust before setting the box onto her bed. A part of her is hesitant to open it. When she realizes that she doesn't have much of a choice and that she's doing nothing but wasting her time she takes a deep breath before opening it.

Under different circumstances she would've loved the sight of the French maid costume, but being forced to wear it to a school that had strict policies on uniform wear, but wearing it only for the purpose of asking a loser like Lee out made her skin crawl.

The upside to all this though was that at least she'd look hot wearing the damn thing. If it fits her.

She takes out the costume, eyeing it before placing it in her backpack. Her phone beeps again. She then lets out a sigh of relief when she sees that it's from Karin.

_Can I get a ride? _

_Sure, _Sakura sends back before pocketing her phone and making sure she has everything before heading out.

She inwardly cringes when she hears the noise coming from the room down the hall as she walks down the stairs.

By the time she gets to school she receives another text message. She waves Karin away, telling her that she'll meet up with them before pressing read.

_I hope you keep the end of your bargain. If you do, it'll be worth your while. I'll give you a little clue as to who I am. _

Now that. That actually sounds promising.

. . .

Sakura receives the next message while heading to gym class which is why she finds herself making sure the coast is clear before stepping out of the bathroom stall. Her long coat still opened, revealing the skimpy maid outfit.

She had been surprised to find that the costume actually fit. Nicely in fact, showing off her nice milky skin in all the right places. Maybe after all this is done she could wear the costume to the annual Halloween party.

Her phone vibrates in her coat pocket. She digs the phone out before pressing read.

_Ring the fire alarm, that'll surely get everyone's attention. _

She pockets the phone, getting one last good look in the mirror. She ties the coat around her before letting out a long drawn out breath.

_It's now or never, _she thinks just as she's opening the bathroom door and stepping into the hallway. She's relieved to find that it's practically deserted, everybody in their respective classes. For now anyway.

She walks down the hall where she knows one of the fire alarms are located, watching for any sign of movement.

She pulls the alarm before hiding into the shadows for a split second as she watches the students being ushered out of their classrooms and down the hall. After a few more seconds she blends into the sea of students.

She's a little relieved when she doesn't spot Neji and them as she steps out into the parking lot. Her eyes immediately search out Lee.

A few minutes later Sakura spots Lee by the trees, in deep conversation with some kid she vaguely recognizes from gym class. No Coach Guy in sight. Good.

"Here goes nothing," Sakura breathes out before striding her way towards Lee as she slowly begins to unwrap her jacket. And within minutes she's slipping the whole thing off until it falls to the ground. The loud chatter soon morphs into silence as all eyes follow her.

She even hears a few catcalls thrown her way. She doesn't stumble, just keeps her head held high as she walks right up to a stunned Lee. Sakura tries not to shiver in disgust, ignoring the green leotard he has on. Instead, she puts on her most seductive look before raising one finger and giving him her best come hither expression.

From the corner of her eye Sakura notices jaws drop in shock as she watches Lee be pushed by fellow classmates until he's standing right in front of her.

She wraps an arm around his neck before wrapping her leg around his leg before proceeding to move against him with as much enthusiasm she could muster which wasn't much at all. But Lee didn't seem to notice. His eyes were wide, pink tinging his cheeks.

She then leans forward, until her mouth is pressed against his ear. She can feel him shiver. Still moving against him she says, "I'm sorry for the way I reacted yesterday. And this is my way of apology." Then she's moving away, with her arm still around his neck she turns around.

Big mistake.

Approximately the whole student body is staring, even teachers. She's surprised they're doing nothing to stop it. In fact, if nothing they look a little amused. Her heart is pounding loudly in her chest. Her movements become sluggish until her eyes catch sight of Sasuke. His expression unreadable and something tightens in her chest.

She stares as she continues her little dance, dipping low before moving back up, still pressed up against a stiff Lee. A little too stiff. She tries her best not to shy away. Instead she bends her head a little, looking up at Lee and putting on her best sly smirk as she says, "You like this don't you?"

The only thing Lee could do is nod dumbly.

In the distance there's the sound of the fire truck siren. She needs to speed this up because the last thing she wants is Tsunade noticing this little side entertainment show she's putting on.

She turns back around, this time wrapping both arms around his neck before she continues her slow grind. She looks up with him under thin eyelashes.

Her eyes catch sight of the glistening trickling of drool. Eww gross. But Sakura wills herself to say in character.

"How would you, Rock Lee, like to go out with me?"

She knows that this will no doubt end up on the internet. She has to bite her tongue from lashing out at the students who have already whipped their phones out.

Lee nods dumbly.

Sakura then stops, bracing herself for what's going to come next. She gulps, trying to swallow down the bile that's threatening to rise and spill onto the grass. She stops her grinding, gives Lee a strained smile before leaning forward and pressing her lips against his.

As she takes a step back, she notices the students beginning to disperse. It takes her a few more seconds to realize that everybody's been ushered back into the school. They all stare at her as they walk by.

Just as she turns around she stops short when she notices Tsunade standing right where she left her jacket pooling on the ground.

"My office now," Tsunade orders before turning on her heels and walking away. This time it's Sakura turn to stare dumbly at her retreating back before she's spurred into action.

Pulling the jacket on, she then digs into her pocket for the phone to see if there are any text messages.

There's one. From Unknown. As she follows the rest of the crowd into the school, purposely creating a wide berth between her and Lee she presses read.

_You wanted to know who I am. I'll tell you. The name's Karma. Ring any bells? I'm sure you remember the little letter I sent you a while back. _

There's another text message.

_Oh? You didn't think I'd give you my real name did you? After all, what's that saying, Karma's a Bitch? So honey, move aside, there's a new bitch in town. _

_- Karma_

* * *

><p><strong>TBC...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Thanks for reading! You guys probably were waiting for Naruto to pass out those photos or show the sex tape. Sorry if I disappointed. Dx I still hope you liked it!

**Here's an author's note from my beta who continues to hound me with finishing this story **

**Beta's end note:** Since the authoress is notoriously late with most of her updates and keeps the readers waiting with each chapter, this beta has felt that she must help the authoress hasten the pace because it's high time that Sasuke and Naruto get it on without ahem, relationship interferences. **Thus, this devoted-to-all-things-SasuNaru beta will hound the authoress of UDNM even more, like a good manga editor does, to update more frequently, sleep and procrastination be damned.** For more information on manga editors and their raging fury, please refer to Junjou Romantica and Aikawa-san.

**~Yamaihime**


	21. Author's Note: Hiatus

**Okay so guys, I have an announcement. I know I mentioned that I've lost interest in Sasuke and Naruto, while that may be the case it doesn't mean I'll abandon ****the story. I love plotting it and I love writing it. I still plan on finishing this and writing a sequel (I already have the ending and somewhat of the sequel planned ****out). When it comes to writing I tend to plan as I write so I don't have all the chapters plotted out. But I think it's about high time I sit down and plan out the next ****15 chapters. So I'll be going on hiatus until December/January. If before that I somehow have more than half plotted out and written then I might start updating ****earlier.**

**I'm sorry to have to do this but the updates will just keep on getting slower and slower so I wanted you guys to know that I'll be putting this on hold instead of wondering what the hell's going on. I hope you guys can understand.**

- XxHeavenxSentxX


	22. Second Author's Note: Possible Rewrite?

**Hello Readers, **

Thank you for all the support you've given me since my last author's note. Now I have something important to address with you all. I know I've gotten pretty far in this story but I was wondering if you'd be interested in a rewrite. And okay, before you curse at your computer screen hear me out.

I've been trying to go back and read the story, to edit some things. And I've just noticed some inconsistencies with the story, not to mention that as the days have been going on I've just been slowly losing interest to the point where I'm wondering whether I want to even bother continuing it or not. And okay truth? I've been noticing inconsistencies for a while, I was just good at ignoring it lol.

But anyways, I've actually been having a problem with the story a lot in the past two years where I keep on thinking that I should've done something better. Not to mention at the pace I'm going I feel like it'll take forty more chapters just to get to the end before the sequel even begins.

I wanna do things differently, better, so that it can end in less than 30 chapters. Not to mention the idea of doing a rewrite has gotten me a little more pumped up with the doing the story again. I do love the plotline so much that even with the rewrite I still would be willing to do a sequel and stuff depending. But before I do anything, I wanted to write an author's note to see what you guys think. I would really love it if you guys sent me a PM or just simply reviewed. I'm actually hoping most of you will just to see what all of you think. I'll try my damn hardest to respond this time.

P.S. This new rewrite will actually consist of a Naruto with a whole different persona. Meaning I'll actually make him totally different, except for the eyes of course. If he can't stay blond I at least wanna make him still blue eyed. Also he might have a different name.

**New Naruto:** Red headed, blue eyed and goes by the name of Kurama Senju (this is all courtesy of my awesome beta **yamaihime**)

What do you guys think?

**XxHeavenxSentxX**


	23. Author's Note: My Decision

**Hi Readers, **

Yes, this is another author's note lol. This is an author's note telling you my decision. Since a lot of people reviewed, I thought I post another author's note since it's impossible to respond, not to mention I'm also doing it for the benefit of guest reviewers. I know some people aren't sold on the whole rewrite; some think that I won't continue the story (who's to say that if I hadn't thought about the rewrite I would continue the original) and others think it won't be as good as the original. And I know as some people have pointed out, I have a knack for not continuing my other stories I've posted. But the thing is compared to those other stories; despite my lack of interest for SasuNaru (which I'm hoping to change) I enjoy this story idea a lot. And I do plan on seeing it through.

I did respond to a few people telling them that I would write ten chapters by December and if I don't then I'll continue with the original. But as I've been plotting the rewrite, yeah I don't think that's going to happen. I will keep the original story up but that's it. As of right now I'm plotting the rewrite, and I have decided to keep Naruto blond after getting so many reviews expressing their hate for him having red hair (which would've been dyed, the red hair isn't so farfetched considering that his mother has red hair but oh well) xD and I will call him Kurama Namikaze.

P.S. I also know that people think it'll take just as long to get further into the rewrite as it did with the original but the issue with that statement is that for the original I wrote when I felt like it. Hence why it's been two years when it could easily have been a year or sooner.

P.S.S. Seeing as I'm keeping up the original, the new story will be called Ugly Duckling No More 2.0. Since I no longer have a set date for the rewrite, the new story could come out this week, next week, next month. Be on the lookout. I'll probably end up posting my fourth and final author's note letting you know that I posted the rewrite. :D

**XxHeavenxSentxX**


	24. Last & Final Author's Note

This is my last and final author's note. Since I know there are still a lot of people who have this story on their alerts, I'll like to inform all of my readers that the first chapter of the UDNM rewrite, UDNM 2.0 has been posted.

Update: there was a slight hitch in the title so I changed it to UDNM: the re-up.

**XxHeavenxSentxX**


End file.
